


A demilitarizált zóna

by Aislin_HU



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Action in the second half, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Translation, a must read for Itachi fans
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 93,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Itachi Uchihának mindig is volt valami szadista hajlama, amikor az öccsére fordult a szó. Most a létezõ legtökéletesebb lehetõség kínálta fel magát, és ostoba volna nem megragadni az alkalmat. Elvégre mégiscsak szereti õt.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Demilitarized Zone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/47948) by michelerene. 



> Fordítás. Először publikálva 2009 július-december között Anime Fanfiction Style-on.
> 
> Bétázta: Minatoya

\- Mr. Uchiha, itt a kapitány beszél. Elértük a 107 méteres repülési magasságot, és egyenletes utazást várok, míg megközelítőleg egy órán belül elérjük Konohát.  
  
A huszonkilenc éves Uchiha Itachi bólintott, miközben a gyűrűsujján lévő aranykarikát hanyagul tekergetve újabbat kortyolt a borospoharából. Jó lenne már hazaérni. Az utazás Sunába eredményes volt, és büszke volt magára a sikeres fejlesztések miatt.  
  
De nem ez volt az oka annak, hogy az általában érzelemmentes férfi magában mosolyogva üldögélt magánrepülője egyik székében. A sötéthajú iparmágnás csöndben hallgatta a két utaskísérőt, akik azon vitatkoztak, ki szolgálja ki az Uchiha Rt. igazgatóját.  
  
\- Nem, nem nem... Láttad az arcát? Ez az izé hasonlít a leginkább egy mosolyra azok közül, amit valaha is láttam az arcán, és még sose féltem ilyen veszettül életemben - tört ki az első suttogó hang.  
  
\- De te vagy a FŐ utaskísérő... Hány alkalommal is vágtad ezt a fejemhez, basszus?? Azonkívül... ez nem csak szimplán ijesztő. Súrolja a gonosz határát - sziszegte a másik, szintén suttogó hang.  
  
Végül megelégelve a kis beszélgetést, Itachi hátrafordult.  
\- Hölgyek... Mindent hallok. - A hangja épp csak egy kicsivel volt melegebb, mint dermesztően hideg. Kis híján hangosan felnevetett, ahogy a vér kifutott a másik kettő arcából, és az egyiknek meg kellett ragadnia az italszállító kocsit, nehogy a földön kössön ki.  
  
\- Nem kell aggódnotok, nem fogom igénybe venni a szolgálataitokat ezen az úton. Húzzátok el a csíkot.  
  
A két fiatal hölgynek nem kellett kétszer mondani.  
  
Visszadőlve a székében Itachi elgondolkodott, miért is volt szükség erre az "üzleti” kiruccanásra.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Deidara, a titkára, minden reggel beszámolót tartott a beérkező emailjei tartalmáról. Az aznap reggeli levelek a közelgő - és ütemezésre váró - Sunai útjával voltak kapcsolatosak, negyedévenkénti beszámolók számos északkeleti leányvállalattól, és még egy levél, amit szemétnek lehetett minősíteni. Akkor meg mi a fenének pocsékolja ezzel az idejét Deidara?  
  
\- Ó, tudom, mit gondol, főnök, de nem tehetek úgy, mintha megint elvesztettem volna - kezdte a nevezett szőke férfi, miközben újratöltötte Itachi kávéscsészéjét.  
  
\- Már megint az? - emelkedett fel egy sötét szemöldök.  
  
\- Igen... Most már küldenie kell valakit. Az az alak igazából még az édesapjával is beszélt a dologról. Csak válasszon ki két balfácánt... mármint ügyvezetőt, akiket nem fog hiányolni, és küldje őket hozzá. Akkor egy pár évig megint figyelmen kívül hagyhatja a leveleit.  
  
Itachi keresztülfuttatta ujjait a mappán, hogy megtalálja a az olvasott levélkivonat eredetijét. A szöveg rikító zöld betűkkel világított:  
  
"Csapatmunka... YOSH! Küldje el ügyvezetőit Maito Gai Fitalaság Tavasza Testület Csapatépítő Tréningjére!" A felhívást az idegesítő részletek követték.  
  
Itachi elnyomta a késztetést, hogy megforgassa a szemeit, és érezte a kezdődő fejfájás jeleit megformálódni az erőlködéstől.  
  
\- Rendben... Bármit, csak szálljon le rólam az az idióta. De kiket küldjek?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Az Uchiha Részvénytársaság vezető része egy tizenöt emeletes épületben helyezkedik el Konoha belvárosának közepén. A legfelső szint természetesen a cég elnökéhez tartozik, Itachi Uchihához.  
  
A tizennegyedik emelet a két elnökhelyetteshez, Sasuke Uchihához és Naruto Uzumakihoz.  
  
És, az igazat megvallva, ez a helyzet egészen új meghatározást ad a "két dudás nem fér meg egy csárdában" kifejezésnek.  
  
A felvételük idején még Fugaku Uchiha volt az elnök, habár felelősségeinek túlnyomó részét már jóval azelőtt a legidősebb fiára ruházta. Magától értetődött, hogy Sasukét a főiskola elvégzése után azonnal alkalmazni fogják, de mindkét testvér számára meglepő volt, mikor Uzumaki is megkapta az állást a cégnél, ráadásul ilyen magas pozícióban.  
  
Miután lebiztosította a két diplomázott fiatalt, Fugaku visszavonult, és Itachira maradt, hogy foglalkozzon a következményekkel. És a "következmények" alatt olyasmit kell érteni, mint Hiroshima, New Orleans, a Katrina Hurrikán vagy a Macy's hálaadás után. (1)  
  
Sasuke Uchiha és Naruto Uzumaki nem jöttek ki jól egymással. Ez talán megér egy ismétlést... Sasuke és Naruto NEM jöttek ki jól egymással. Van, aki azt mondaná: túl sok mindenben különböztek, és természetes, hogy ez feszültséghez vezet.  
  
Sasuke magas volt, sötét hajú, és mellbevágóan jóképű. Az erős, de csöndes típus... oké, már túlment a csöndesség határán. A férfi nem beszélt. Majdnem mindenre az átható pillantás és a gúnyos kis mosoly széles választékával válaszolt. Amikor elengedhetetlen volt valamilyen szóbeli reagálás, a "hn" hanggal tette le a névjegyét. Hozzá hasonló emberekkel vette körül magát, akik ezen sajátos jellemvonások ellenére is értették őt. Nem csak kivételesen intelligens volt, de a puszta jelenléte egy szobában megbecsülést és tiszteletet érdemelt. Bátyjával ellentétben, aki a gonoszság olyan sötét auráját árasztotta magából, hogy mindenki félelemtől reszketett körülötte, Sasuke olyan sötét, magányos-farkas rezgéseket bocsátott ki, ami nőket és férfiakat egyaránt reménykedésre késztetett, hogy ők váljanak a férfi "egyetlenévé". Rajongó lányok és fiúk hada ostromolta négyéves kora óta, mikor is a "Money" címlapján szerepelt a családja többi tagjával. Uchihaként felnőni, hogy mindenki tökéletesnek, okosnak és csodálatosnak hívta, hűvössé tette Sasukét az emberekkel szemben. Nem bízott senkiben, és azt feltételezte - többé-kevésbé helyesen - hogy aki a közelébe akar kerülni, az mind akar tőle valamit... tehát nem kínált semmit. Senki nem tudta feltörni a kagylót, ami Sasuke Uchihát takarta.  
  
Legalábbis amíg Naruto Uzumaki meg nem jelent.  
  
Naruto, közkeletű kifejezéssel élve, olyan volt, mint a napsugár. Persze ezt soha senki nem mondta az arcába. Úgy néz ki, a "nap" meglehetősen hangos és erőszakos tud lenni, amikor ideges. Aranyszínű tincsei kerekded, barna arcot kereteztek olyan kék szemekkel, amik magukban őrizték a tengeri viharok összes forrongását és csodálatosságát. Három halvány, vékony, bajuszhoz hasonlatos karcolás húzódott mindkét arcfelén, és amikor mosolygott, nehéz volt figyelmen kívül hagyni hasonlatosságát egy szőke rókával. Magasabb volt, mint a legtöbb lány, de alacsonyabb, mint átlagosan a fiúk. Bosszúságára a legtöbbet használt szó becses személye leírására az "aranyos" volt, alkalmanként hozzálökve a "gyönyörűvel", mint dicséret. A legtöbben azonban megtartották ezt a véleményüket maguknak... mert ismét, a "nap" nagyon ijesztő tud lenni, amikor mérges. Fekete hajú "párjával" ellentétben Naruto egyszerűen szólva egy dumagép volt. Semmit nem szeretett jobban, mint amikor körülötte hemzsegtek a barátai, és sokkal többször nevetett, mint hallgatott. Sosem titkolta az érzelmeit, és akármit megtett, hogy segítsen a barátainak, ismerőseinek, vagy azok harmadfokú unokatestvérének anélkül, hogy valamit is várt volna viszonzásul. De valójában, amikor senki nem volt a közelében, a ragyogó kék szemek egészen elködösültek, mert a napfény-játék valahol mélyen épp olyan hatékonyan őrizte a fiú szíve biztonságát a külső világgal szemben, mint Sasuke átható tekintete és félmosolyai.  
  
Tehát, a beköltözésüket követő első napon esett meg, hogy a két fiatal férfi először szót váltott egymással.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke az asztalánál ült, úgy fordítva a székét, hogy kinézhessen a hatalmas üvegablakon. Megcsinálta. Elnökhelyettes lett a családi cégnél. Vicces, hogy mégis mennyire nem jelentett neki semmit. Pokolba is, azóta tudja, hogy itt fog ülni egy nap, mióta képes bekötni a cipőfűzőjét.  
  
\- Szent anyám! Nézd ezt a kilátást! Kiba! Kiba! Vonszold ide a segged, és nézz ide!  
  
Egy elegáns, sötét szemöldök emelkedett magasra, ahogy Sasuke megfordította a székét. A hangokból ítélve megérkezett a partnere.  
  
Hirtelen egy szőke folt dugta be a fejét Sasuke irodájába.  
  
\- Oh, hé! Te biztosan Sasuke Uchiha vagy. Másik éjszaka nem igazán tudtalak megismerni azon az üdvözlő estélyen. - Belépve a szobába Naruto a nagy mahagóni asztal felé sétált, és kinyújtotta a jobbját. - Naruto Uzumaki.  
  
Egy feketepárduc kecsességével felállva Sasuke szintén előre nyújtotta a kezét.  
\- Sasuke Uchiha.  
  
Mielőtt elengedhették volna egymás kezét, egy másik bozontos hajú srác lépett be a szobába.  
\- Á, szóval itt vagy. Ja, a kilátás fantasztikus. Nem hiszem el, hogy ez a te irodád.  
  
Naruto az Uchiha felé fordult miközben végre visszahúzta a kezét, összeszorítva, majd újra elernyesztve azt a teste mellett.  
\- Ő itt Kiba Inuzuka. A legjobb barátom középiskola óta, és a tanácsadóm az osztályon.  
  
\- Hé - fogott vele kezet Kiba is.  
  
\- Nos - szólt Naruto -, azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy elhagyjuk Sasuke irodáját. Elnézést a zavarásért. - Egy utolsó mosollyal a szőke megindult az ajtó felé, nyomában Kibával.  
  
\- Hn.  
  
Naruto megfordult.  
\- Mondtál valamit?  
  
\- Hn - tett hozzá Sasuke egy félmosolyt is.  
  
\- Sajnálom, valami a torkodra szaladt?  
  
Az említett félmosoly eltűnt, és helyette egy enyhébb, de azért átható tekintet jelent meg a férfi arcán.  
  
\- Jól vagy? Hozzak egy kis vizet?  
  
Ekkora már Sasuke irodájának minden, és Narutónak is jó néhány alkalmazottja állt meg, hogy figyelhesse, amint a szőke férfi valamiféle választ próbál kicsikarni a kollégájából.  
  
\- Dobe.  
  
\- Ah... - mondta Naruto, miközben szapora léptekkel visszament az irodába. Csak akkor állt meg, amikor már a gunyoros férfi előtt állt, egyenesen felnézve a hűvös, éjfekete szemekbe. - Egy teljes, egész szó... Le vagyok nyűgözve. De azt hiszem, jobb vagyok nálad. Én hármat is tudok mondani. - Miközben egy vakító mosolyt küldött a férfire, Naruto előrehajolt, szemeiben pajkosság csillogott. - Szemét bunkó vagy.  
  
A fekete szempár kitágult.  
\- Tessék?  
  
\- Azt mondtam, szemét bunkó vagy.  
  
\- Hn. Dobe, legalább nem én vagyok itt a szórakozási lehetőség.  
  
Naruto, aki már elindult kifelé a szobából, lassan újra megfordult, hogy a másik arcába nézhessen.  
\- Mit mondtál, teme?  
  
\- Hn. Azt hiszem, hallottál, dobe.  
  
Sasuke lenyűgözve figyelte, ahogy a dobe arca elvörösödik a dühtől, ezzel még látványosabbá téve a halvány csíkokat az arcán.  
\- Én is épp annyira megérdemlem, hogy itt legyek, mint te. Sőt, azt hiszem leszögezhetjük, hogy én sokkal inkább "tettem" ezért a pozícióért, mint te, akinek ezüsttálcán kínálták fel.  
  
Az Uchiha érezte növekvő haragját, és ökölbe szorította a kezeit. Nem pont erre gondolt ő is...? De ennek a kis szőke idiótának a szájából hallani...  
\- Jobb lenne, ha most lelépnél, hülyegyerek.  
  
Naruto szemei összeszűkültek, és jéghideg, acélos kékké változtak. Sasuke újra félmosolyra húzta a száját azzal a szándékkal, hogy megfélemlítse. Önelégültségében észre sem vette, hogy Naruto közeledik, csak mikor már a földön feküdt szétrepedt szájjal. Gondolkodás nélkül felemelte a jobb lábát, és belerúgott az alacsonyabb férfi térdébe, ezzel a padlóra küldve őt. A szőke fájdalmasan felnyögött, de mielőtt még fel tudott volna ülni, magán találta Sasukét, ahogy az keményen arcon vágja. Naruto hirtelen felrántotta a csípőjét, nekilökve ezzel a fekete hajút az asztala elejének. Anélkül, hogy szétpislogta volna a csillagokat a szeme elől, az Uchiha felpattant és nekirohant az addigra már álló férfinak, hogy mindketten a földre zuhanjanak, és ott is ragadjanak szövevényesen összegabalyodva végtagokban, horkantásokban és káromkodásban.  
  
Az iroda előtt húsz nő és férfi meredt rájuk döbbenten. Sasuke barátai azért dermedtek le, mert még sosem látták a sötéthajú férfit ilyen stílusban reagálni bármire is... Soha... Naruto barátai pedig azon a tényen voltak kiakadva, hogy a fiú talált valakit, akit nem kedvelt, sőt, aki nem kedvelte őt! Ki gondolta volna, hogy ez lehetséges?  
  
\- Megkérdezhetem, hogy mi folyik itt? - érdeklődött egy hűvös, vészjósló hang.  
  
Két, lassan már bedagadó szempár pillantott fel, s nézett fel főnökük, Itachi Uchiha elkerekedett szemeibe.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aznap délután Naruto irodáját áthelyezték a tizennegyedik emelet másik felébe. A férfi örült, mert a kilátás éppen olyan gyönyörű volt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke és Naruto engedélyt kaptak, hogy megalakítsák a saját csapataikat, miután elfogadták munkaköri kötelességeiket. Természetesen mindkét csapat azokat a barátokat foglalta magában, akiket főiskolán szereztek.  
  
Naruto részlege volt felelős az új ügyfelekért, illetve a vállalat reklámjaiért. A csoport Kibából, Shikamaruból, Gaarából és Hinatából állt. Ők mind barátok voltak főiskolán, és amikor Naruto megkapta ezt a csodás lehetőséget, azonnal élt vele, hogy a barátait is részesévé tegye.  
  
Sasuke csoportja Nejit, Shinót, Sakurát és Leet tartalmazta. Ők ellenőrizték a cég pénzügyi helyzetét, valamint dolgoztak a fennálló szerződésekkel. Az Uchiha nem mondhatta, hogy barátoknak tartja őket, de más szóval sem tudta leírni a kapcsolatukat, ráadásul ez a négy ember legalább megértette, hogyan "működik" ő.  
  
Két hét eltelt az új munkahelyükön, és a két csoport összegyűlt a tárgyalóasztal körül a félhavi megbeszélés miatt, hogy tájékoztassák egymást és Itachit a részlegek haladásáról.  
  
Sasuke és csapata a hatalmas asztal egyik végében ültek, kifejezéstelen arcokkal, várva, hogy a megbeszélés elkezdődjön. Közben a másik csoportot figyelték, akik hangosan viccelődtek, és míg Itachi megérkezésére vártak, mintha valami székfoglalóhoz hasonlatos játékot játszottak volna.  
  
\- Ó, nem... Nem ülök Gaara mellé - kezdte Kiba. - Akárhányszor beszélek hozzá, úgy néz rám, mintha idióta lennék.  
  
\- Mindig mindenkire úgy néz, Kiba - suttogta Hinata bíztatóan.  
  
\- Idióta vagy - mondta Gaara monoton hangon, rá sem nézve a kócos hajú férfira.  
  
Kiba felállt és kirúgta Narutót a székéből, aki így kénytelen volt Hinata és Gaara között helyet foglalni. A szőke küldött egy mosolyt a két oldalán ülő félénk lánynak és vörös hajú férfinak.  
  
Végre mindenki lenyugodott, mikor Naruto felnézett, és egy éjfekete, idegesítően semmitmondó szempárral találta szemben magát. Dühösen pislogott egyet.  
  
\- Á, srácok... ez nem lesz így jó. Nem bámulhatom a jégherceget az egész megbeszélés alatt. Meg akarom enni a menzakaját, ami ma rament is tartalmaz... köszi, Hinata... és ha így megy tovább, a gyomrom nem lesz képes bevenni.  
  
Sasuke egész teste megfeszült.  
\- Dobe.  
  
\- Teme - válaszolta Naruto, miközben cukorédes mosoly jelent meg az arcán.  
  
Sasuke mindkét tenyerét az asztallapra fektette, miközben felnyomta magát, mire Sakura "diszkréten"... basszus, fájt... megrántotta a karját, hogy visszakényszerítse a székébe.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, kezdenünk kéne - mondta a lány.  
  
\- Kellemetlen - sóhajtott fel Shikamaru. - Mi van Itachival?  
  
Minden szem Sasuke felé fordult. Ő csak semmitmondóan bámult vissza rájuk.  
  
\- Istenem, te olyan egy balfa... - Hinata oldalba vágta Narutót. - Oké - morogta a férfi, aztán megrázta a fejét, és ragyogó mosolyt villantott az egybegyűltekre. - Kezdjük. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan itt lesz, és nem mintha még nem dicsérte volna meg, amire jutottunk.  
  
A többiek bólintottak, Naruto csapata pedig elkezdte. A szőke minden csapattársát megdicsérte, miközben beszéltek, és megköszönte a kemény munkájukat, megtapsolva őket, mikor a jelentés végeztével visszaültek a székükbe.  
  
Hamarosan Sasuke csoportjára került a sor, és az Uchiha behatóan nézte őket, minden szavukra gondosan figyelve. Miután egyesével befejezték a jelentést, hosszú pillantást váltottak a főnökükkel, majd biccentettek. Naruto növekvő zavarral és méreggel figyelt Sasuke csapata helyett.  
  
\- Oi! Barom. Mondj valamit. Keményen dolgoztak. Remek munkát végeztek. Mondd  
meg nekik.  
  
Sasuke lassan a szőke felé fordult.  
\- Hn.  
  
\- Ó nem... Nem, nem, nem, nem kezdjük újra. Értem, hogy te egy csendes baro... mármint azt akartam mondani, egek, tudomásul vettem. De ezeknek a találkozóknak megbeszélésnek kell lenniük, ahol mind tanulhatunk egymástól. - Az Uzumaki csapat tagjai meglepve bámultak rá. Mikor lett Naruto ilyen nyugodt és érett? - Szóval nyisd ki azt az istenverte szádat és mondd meg nekünk, mi a faszomat gondolsz!  
  
... Felejtsétek el.  
  
\- Dobe, azt gondolom, be kéne fognod a szádat. Fogalmad sincs, miről beszélsz, csak azt bizonyítod be mindannyiunknak, mekkora idióta is vagy valójában.  
  
Naruto felállt. Sasuke mosolyra húzta a száját és folytatta:  
\- Nem mintha szükségem lett volna bizonyítékra, ütődöttkém.  
  
Itachi éppen abban a pillanatban lépett be a terembe, amikor Naruto felugrott az asztalra, megindulva az elnök arrogánsan mosolygó öccse felé.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ezt a megbeszélést követően Sasuke és Naruto nem tartózkodhattak együtt egyetlen teremben sem Itachi jelenléte nélkül.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke kinézett az irodája ablakán. A város gyönyörű volt éjszakánként, márpedig most afelé járt az idő. A karórájára pillantva a férfi rájött, hogy már hajnal egy óra van. Eléggé mereven felállva az Uchiha kinyújtóztatta tagjait, aztán összeszedte a papírjait és az aktatáskáját.  
  
Mikor kisétált az irodából és lekapcsolta a lámpákat, észrevette, hogy még lát fényt a padlón. Kíváncsiságtól hajtva keresztülsétált a szobán, és megállapította, hogy a fény Naruto irodájából jön. Az az idióta biztos elaludt, és senki nem ébresztette föl.  
  
Már a terem mellett volt, de Sasuke nem lépett elő az árnyékból. Naruto épp telefonált.  
  
\- Igen, Kakashi. Tudom. De még felül kell vizsgálnom ezt az indítványt. Shikamaru és az egész csapat fantasztikus, de biztosra kell mennem... Nem! Ne, ne mondd el neki!... Bármit... Igen, aláírt másolat... Mi? Az isten verjen meg, Ka... Hé, szia, Iruka... Igen, persze, rendesen alszom... Hogy egy óra után? Tényleg? Észre sem vettem...  
  
Sasuke csendben figyelt, ahogy Naruto elnyomott egy ásítást.  
\- Iruka - sóhajtotta a szőke, lehunyva a szemeit. - ITACHI és SASUKE Uchihával dolgozom. Fölösleges mondanom, hogy minden, amit csinálnak, ragyogó és hibátlan. Már azért is keményen kell dolgoznom, hogy az árnyékukban járhassak... Tudom. Nem kell mondanod.  
  
Az Uchiha elsétált. Ez... érdekes volt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Két hónappal később egy másik megbeszélésen...  
  
\- Ez a vállalat nem egy naponta megrendezett buli a haverokkal, dobe. Vannak dolgok, amikért felelős vagy, és ezek közül az az egyik, hogy gondoskodj a... - morogta Sasuke olyan erősen szorítva ökölbe a kezeit az ölében, hogy érezte megformálódni a félhold alakú bemélyedéseket.  
  
\- Ne! Ne merészeld megmondani nekem, miért vagyok felelős, te hülye seggfej! A beleim szétdolgozom ezért a cégért... a MI cégünkért! Nem mintha ezt bárki meg tudná mondani, mivel az én drága "partnerem" túl elfoglalt a nagy sütkérezés közepette a székében, amit a papája adott neki...  
  
\- Te kis szarzsák! - üvöltötte Sasuke olyan gyorsan felpattanva, hogy a széke nekiment a mögötte lévő ablaknak.  
  
Ezúttal ő ugrott keresztül az asztalon.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ezt a megbeszélést követően Sasuke és Naruto között minden szóváltás videó értekezleten keresztül zajlott.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hat hónapon belül a tizennegyedik emelet szó szerint két részre szakadt, Sasuke csapatával az egyik oldalon és Narutóéval a másikon. Pontosan középen helyezkedett el egy széles ösvény, amit a tizennegyedik emelet dolgozói csak "a DMZ"-nek, azaz a Demilitarizált Zónának hívtak. Ez egy semleges terület volt, ahol az alkalmazottak beszélgethettek, de nem említhették a főnökeiket, vagy a cég ügyeihez komolyabban kapcsolódó témát. Sasuke és Naruto belső intim köre sosem léphette át a DMZ-t. Ezek a szabályok konkrétak voltak, és nem más találta ki őket, mint Itachi Uchiha maga.  
  
Mikor lement megnézni az elnökhelyetteseit és kis híján kiestek a szemei "A 2007-es Nagy Kocka Kampány" láttán, ami abból állt, hogy Naruto és csapatának tagjai a menzán kapható ételeket hajigálták a rivális csapat részlege felé, Itachi úgy érezte, a komoly lépések nem várathatnak magukra. És a tény, hogy elkapta Sasukét és csapattársait, amint mindenféle üzleti indokot nélkülözve akartak behatolni Naruto irodájába, csak megerősítette elhatározásában.  
  
Narutónak és Sasukénak tilos volt a DMZ területén tartózkodniuk. A testi érintkezés egyetlen fajtáját sem gyakorolhatták. Olyan üzleti ügyeknél, ami mindkettejük jelenlétét követelte, Itachi kénytelen volt testőröket felbérelni, hogy megvédje a fiatalokat... nem ellenséges idegenektől, hanem egymástól.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Így Itachi eldöntötte, hogy ha Maito Gai ennyire veszettül akarja az ügyvezetőit, hát megkapja tőle Sasukét és Narutót. Lássuk, hogyan prédikál a Zöld Szörny csapatmunkáról annak a kettőnek. Itachi szinte azt kívánta, bár ott lehetne. Gai soha többet nem fogja zaklatni őt.  
  
\- Deidara. - A szőke férfi belépett az irodába. - Küldj egy emailt Gainak, miszerint hétfőn fogadhatja Sasuke Uchihát és Naruto Uzumakit.  
  
Deidara kis híján megfulladt, mielőtt válaszolni tudott volna.  
\- Uram? Öhm, azt mondta, Sasukét és Narutót? - Az arca jól láthatóan lesápadt..  
  
\- Igen, azt mondtam. Miután elküldted, kérlek intézz nekem egy járatot Sunába rögtön a mai munkaidőm végeztével és hétfői hazatéréssel. A tárgyalásaim a golfpályán legyenek.  
  
\- O-oké... öh, Itachi? - makogta Deidara. Ő és Itachi középiskola óta barátok voltak, és az Uchiha még sose tett semmit úgy, hogy ne lett volna tisztában azzal, mit csinál. De most... tényleg "tisztában van vele", mit tesz?  
  
\- Igen? - vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Nem értem, miért jut egyáltalán eszedbe az öcsédet és Narutót küldeni. Hiszen basszus, még egyazon teremben sem képesek meglenni anélkül, hogy ne próbálnák meg kinyírni egymást, és most el akarod küldeni őket együtt az erdőbe... Maito Gaial! Valamelyikük nem fog élve hazatérni.  
  
Itachi hátradőlt a székében és megpördült, hogy kinézhessen az ablakon.  
\- Az a férfi csapatmunkáról áradozik. Imádja a kihívásokat. Én pusztán élete legnagyobb kihívását ajánlom neki.  
  
Deidara csöndesen bólintott mögötte. Itachi megint körbefordult.  
\- Ráadásul Sasuke... - Itachi kezeit összekulcsolva az asztalra könyökölt, és ott pihentette állát. - Volt idő, amikor Sasuke még ki tudta fejezni magát. Uzumaki elő tudja ezt hozni belőle. - Sötét szemei a titkáréiba meredtek, mentálisan fenyegetve, nehogy rá merjen kérdezni a tőle szokatlan fecsegésre.  
  
Deidara ismét bólintott. Itachi szerette a családját. Talán mindenki mással egy gonosz szemétláda módjára viselkedett, de a családját azt szerette.  
  
\- Ráadásul, bónuszként, Sasuke kurvára meg fog utálni... Ez mindig hálás reakció.  
  
Deidara bensője megrándult. Szóval Itachi egy kicsit szadista módon "szeret". Hát, ki így, ki úgy, nem igaz?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: "Sasuke Uchiha" m. "Naruto Uzumaki" f. "A Főnökötök" t. "Tervek a jövő hétre"  
  
Üdv, Talpnyalóim,  
  
Hétfőn mindketten jelentkezni fogtok egy testületi csapatmunka építő szemináriumra, ami hétfőtől péntekig tart. (Lássátok a csatolt szórólapot.)  
  
Maito Gai a család egy barátja, és a Fiatalság Tavasza Testület Csapatépítő Tréningjét vezeti az ország északi részében. Amire számíthattok: pármunkával történő falmászás, "beszéljük meg nyíltan az érzelmeinket" csoportjáték, papás-mamás, és még sok-sok másféle csapatmunka építő feladat.  
  
Mielőtt még megpróbálnátok válaszolni erre a levélre, vagy még rosszabb, jönni, és személyesen mondani el nekem a "problémáitokat", elárulom, hogy mire ti ezt a levelet olvassátok, én már a magánrepülőmön ülök, és "üzleti" okokból nem is jövök haza hétfőig... amikor is ti már kéz a kézben gyakoroljátok felépíteni a bizalmat egymással szemben.  
  
Had legyen a cég büszke rátok, fiúk.  
  
Itachi Uchiha  
  
Az Uchiha Rt. elnöke  
  
Konoha, Levél Ország, Anyavállalat  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke megnyitotta a postaládáját, és természetesen arra az üzenetre klikkelt először, amit a bátyjától kapott. Ahogy olvasott, a szeme egyre nagyobbá és nagyobbá vált...  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto a tolla végét rágcsálta, mikor az új email érkezését jelző figyelmeztetés vonta el figyelmét a legújabb marketing javaslatról. Rákattintott a villogó sárga borítékra és gyorsan elolvasta a tartalmát. A toll a földre esett.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Mi a...!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- ... FASZOM!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Itachi megengedett magának egy igazi mosolyt azon a jóképű arcán, ahogy a kapitány bejelentette a leereszkedésüket Konohában.  
  
Istenem, jó királynak lenni.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
(1)*: Macy's hálaadás után: A Macy's egy hatalmas amerikai üzletlánc, minden hálaadáskor  
parádét és felvonulást tartanak leértékelésekkel, stb... A tömegnyomort el lehet képzelni, hát  
még a hálaadást követő nap a pusztulást az épületekben...


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi az ölébe húzta Irukát, és nagyra értékelte a mély nyögést, amit fáradozásaiért cserébe kapott. Bal karját a kisebb férfi köré tekerve átnyúlt az asztalon, és megragadt egy lédús epret, aztán beborította azt tejszínhabbal és átnyújtotta mosolygó kedvesének. Iruka előbb beharapta a száját, majd becsukta a szemeit és kidugta a nyelve hegyét, hogy megízlelje a felkínált finomságot. Kakashi gyengéden a másik férfi ajkai közé nyomta előbb csak a tetejét, majd az egész gyümölcsöt, aztán lassan újra kihúzta. Iruka megremegett az ölében, ezzel arra késztetve az ezüsthajú férfit, hogy szorosabbra vegye ölelését, mielőtt még a helyzet gyorsabban felforrósodna, mint tervezte. Lehajolt, hogy megkóstolja szerelme édes ajka...  
  
BAMMMM!  
  
Iruka kiugrott Kakashi öléből, köszönhetően a hangnak, amit egyedül a teljes erőből bevágott bejárati ajtajuk okozhatott, vélhetően még az ajtófélfából is kiszakadva.  
  
CSAPÓDÁS.  
  
Nem, várjunk, becsapták. Akkor még a helyén van.  
  
\- Hol vagytok, amikor szükségem van rátok?! Kurvára jól jönne valami szülői tanács!  
  
Iruka megfogta Kakashi kezét, és felsegítette őt a földről.  
\- Itt vagyunk, Naruto.  
  
Egyhelyben állva hallgatták, ahogy a "fiúk" lerúgja a cipőit és a konyha felé csörtet. Aztán egy gyanús koppanás hangja töltötte meg a levegőt.  
  
\- Az istenit! Ki a fene rakta át ide a hűtőt? - nyafogta Naruto, miközben besántikált a konyhába.  
  
Kakashi, miután "felbecsülte a kárt", elkezdte leszedni az asztalt... A gyerekeknek tényleg SZÖRNYŰ az időzítésük.   
\- Senki, Napsugár, már öt éve ugyanazon a helyen van.  
  
Iruka figyelte Narutót, ahogy fia az egyik konyhaszekrényhez lépve türelmetlenül kotorászni kezd benne, majd feszült arcán kérdő tekintettel Kakashira néz. A magasabb férfi megrántotta a vállát, és a "dráma királynő" szavakat formálta a szájával, mielőtt kétértelműen elmosolyodott volna.  
  
\- Ja - motyogta Naruto anélkül, hogy elfordult volna. - Én is nagyon jól tudom, neked pedig fogalmad sincs, milyen napom volt, vagy hogy milyen szörnyű lesz a jövő hetem, te érzéketlen seggfej.   
  
\- Naruto, kérlek vigyázz a szádra - szólt Iruka szigorúan, miközben helyet foglalt az asztalnál, a szőke pedig folytatta a kutakodást a szekrényben.  
  
\- Igaz - fordult meg a férfi elmosolyodva, és barna kezével megdörzsölte tarkóját. - Sajnálom, Iruka. - Aztán visszatérve feladatához azt mormogta: - Na, hol a faszomba van az a tequila?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Három üvegpohár csapódott le egyszerre az asztalra. Naruto finoman himbálózott, miközben Kakashi felé lökte a poharát, aki elfogadta újonnan kinevezett bárpultos mivoltát és újratöltötte a poharakat.  
  
\- Talpnyalók! Ennek hívott minket. Talpnyalók... Ezek nem olyanok, mint amik a pokolban vannak, vagy mi? - törte a nyelvet kissé Naruto, miközben két ujját szarvak módjára emelte a feje két oldalához.  
  
\- Nos, nem feltétlenül - javította ki Iruka próbálván magára ölteni a "tanári" arcát... eredménytelenül. - Ezt a kifejezést igazából szolgákra, követőkre, vagy hasonlókra használják... Mindenesetre nem kell szükségszerűen kapcsolatban állnia a pokollal.  
  
Naruto nagy bölcsen bólintott.  
\- Habár én úgy gondolom, Itachi maga a sátán. - Azzal meghúzta az újonnan megtöltött poharát.  
  
Kakashi elmosolyodott látva Naruto komoly arckifejezését, amivel az üres üveget illette. Régóta nem volt már ilyen estéjük. Holnap ugyan fájni fog a fejük, de ma este nagyon jó, hogy hárman együtt lehetnek. Kakashi alig múlt el húsz éves, amikor a tanítója a feleségével együtt meghalt egy autóbalesetben, magára hagyva a kéthetes fiukat. Kakashi azonnal lépett, és minden fűszálat megmozgatott, hogy gondozása alá vehesse a keresztfiát. Ő és Iruka akkoriban kevesebb, mint hat hónapja jártak, és Kakashi egyik napról a másikra apa lett. Nehéz volt. Mindkét fiú főiskolába járt, és hirtelen egy csecsemőről kellett gondoskodniuk. Az ezüsthajú férfi visszagondolt a percre, amikor megmondta Irukának: menjen, és keressen magának valaki jobbat, akivel élvezheti az életét, ahelyett, hogy "papás-mamást" játszana vele. Most, huszonnégy évvel később, Kakashi időnként esküdözött, hogy még mindig ég az arca attól az ütéstől, amit aznap este kapott.  
  
\- Apu... - Kakashi azonnal Narutóra pillantott. - Apu... Nem maradhatok egyedül azzal a szeméttel. Megérted, ugye? - kérdezte apjára bámulva azokkal a hatalmas, kék szemeivel.  
  
Kakashi sűrűn nyelt, és elmosolyodott, mikor az asztal alatt megérezte Iruka kezét a sajátjára kulcsolódni.  
\- Naruto, miért nem jöttök ki jól a legkisebb Uchihával?  
  
A szőke a tecquila felé nyúlt azzal a szándékkal, hogy nevelőapjához vágja, de Iruka elhúzta az üveget a keze elől. Felállva, a barna hajú férfi megingott egy percre, de aztán összeszedte magát.  
\- Azt hiszem, ma estére épp eleget ittunk ebből. - Újra megbotlott, és az üveget gyorsan a mosogató mellé tette.  
  
\- Szóval, Napsugár, mi bajod van Sasukéval? - folytatta Kakashi, halvány mosollyal figyelve, ahogy Iruka visszadülöngél az asztalhoz.  
  
\- Tudod, hogy utálom, amikor "napsugarazol", Apu - morogta Naruto. - Ha bárki más mondaná...  
  
Iruka teljesen eltévesztette a székét és helyette Kakashi ölében landolt. Mielőtt még mozdulhatott volna, az ezüsthajú férfi erősen a mellkasához szorította, Iruka vállán pihentetve az állát, míg a fiára nézett.  
  
\- És mi van Irukával? Mi van, ha ő hív "Napsugárnak"?  
  
\- Papa sosem csinálna olyat, mert ő nem olyan segg, mint te. - Naruto meleg mosolyt villantott Irukára, mielőtt a feje fájdalmas koppanással az asztallapnak esett volna.  
  
Iruka megmerevedett a "papánál" - közel sem azért, mert nem szerette, hanem mert Naruto már azóta nem hívja őket így, mióta középiskolás lett. Néha azonban elfeledkezett magáról, és a két férfi ezeknek a pillanatoknak élt. Iruka Kakashi vállán pihentette a fejét és elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Hát persze, hogy nem. Naruto már felnőtt férfi... ugye, Napsugár? - élcelődött.  
  
Hallottak egy eldörmögött "szemetek"-et, aztán Naruto oldalra fordította a fejét, mely így még mindig az asztalon volt, de az egyik kék szem már képes volt a szüleire nézni.   
\- Kettő egy ellen aligha igazságos.  
  
Mindkét férfi nevetett, ezzel kuncogásra késztetve a szőke fiút is.  
  
\- Na de komolyan - mondta Kakashi. - Mi van Sasukéval?  
  
\- Nem tudom! - szusszantotta mérgesen Naruto, miközben kezeivel végigszántotta a haját. - Nem tudom kontrollálni magam körülötte.  
  
A beismerés hallatán egy ezüstszín szemöldök emelkedett a magasba.  
  
\- Nem, te vén perverz! Nem úgy. Egyszerűen csak ha látom, ha beszélek vele, igen, tudom, hogy röhej... vele kapcsolatban minden felidegesít. Rá akarok ordítani, megütni, belemászni a légterébe, és csinálni valamit, "bármit", hogy reagáljon. És ne csak annyit, hogy "hn". - A hang úgy hagyta el a szőke száját, mint valami méreg. - Nem tudom.  
  
Naruto végre felemelte a fejét az asztalról, és Iruka megrökönyödött, amikor könnyeket látott a kék gömbökben.   
\- Amikor először megláttam, a barátja akartam lenni, ehelyett még arra sem vagyunk képesek, hogy egymás meggyilkolásának veszélye nélkül egy teremben legyünk. És most... Az a szemét Sátán elküld minket valami csapatmunka táborba, és tudom, hogy mire véget ér, többé esélyem sem lesz, hogy valaha is Sasuke barátja legyek... utálni fog, még jobban, mint amennyire eddig utált.  
  
\- Naruto - kezdte Iruka kinyújtva a kezét, hogy gyengéden végighúzhassa ujjait a fiú haján, mint kiskorában tette mindig, amikor meg kellett vigasztalni. - Talán Sasuke is így érez. Próbáltál már beszélni vele?  
  
Naruto az orcáit felpuffasztva szusszantott.  
\- Mikor, Papa? Mikor kellett volna erről beszélnem vele? Mikor életünkben először szóltunk egymáshoz, öt percbe sem került, hogy a földön verekedjünk, és most... olyan, mint szűznek lenni a tizenkilencedik században, sehova sem mehetünk gardedámok nélkül. A Sátán utasítása. - A szőke ismét szarvakat formált az ujjaival a feje tetején. Iruka megforgatta a szemeit. Kakashi élvezte a játékot; mindig is vizuális típus volt.  
  
\- Nos, akkor azt hiszem, ez a csapatmunkás menekülttábor pontosan az, amire szükségetek van a kapcsolatotok helyes irányba tereléséhez - mondta vidáman Kakashi, egyik kezét az asztalra csapva. - Nem fogunk közbeavatkozni. Ott tekereghettek majd a földön szívetek nagy megelégedésére, és amikor végül fáradtan izzadtok és lihegtek a sok erőfeszítéstől, megejthetitek a kis beszélgetéseteket.   
  
Naruto gyanakodva sandított az ezüsthajú férfira.  
\- Miért dilizett be a "perverzség riasztóm"?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Valamivel később Kakashi és Iruka betakargatták a fiatal férfit a saját gyerekkori ágyában.  
  
\- A hátamra fektessetek... - nyögte Naruto. - Akkor több esélyem van megfulladni, mikor hányok.  
  
\- Istenem, Naruto - szidta meg Iruka, miközben saját sajgó fejére szorította a két kezét. A holnap reggel, mármint ma a későbbi órákban, borzalmas lesz. - Nem olyan rossz a helyzet.  
  
Naruto elfordult, és megpróbálta a párnába fojtani magát.  
\- De igen - nyüszítette, aztán lassan felemelte a fejét, és rámosolygott a két apjára. - 'Éjt... köszönöm, mindkettőtöknek. Szeretlek titeket. - A feje visszahullott az ágyra, és egy pillanattal később finom szuszogás töltötte meg a szobát.  
  
Kakashi megfogta Iruka kezét, és kihúzta őt a szobából.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- 'Kashi? - kérdezett Iruka, és lefekvéshez készülődve kezdte kigombolni az ingét. A másik férfi felnézett a felsőjéről, kérdőn megemelve egyik szemöldökét. - Mi a véleményed erről az egész hajcihőről a legkisebb Uchihával kapcsolatban?   
  
Kakashi felhúzta a pizsamanadrágját és egy pillanatig mérlegelte a kérdést.   
\- Azt hiszem, valakinek fel kéne világosítania azt a két fiút, hogy az előjátéknak nem kell ilyen fájdalmasnak lennie... - Megvonta a vállát, mielőtt bemászott volna az ágyba - ... legalábbis, nem állandóan.  
  
Iruka nevetve esett be az ágyba Kakashi mellé, majd szorosan hozzá bújt.   
\- Igen, én is így gondolom.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke belépett a sötét lakásába és felkapcsolta a lámpákat. Miután levette a cipőit, azzal a szándékkal indult a fürdőszoba felé, hogy lezuhanyozzon, mielőtt lefekszik. Úgy okoskodott, amikor majd felébred, rá fog jönni, hogy az egész nap csak egy szörnyű rémálom volt.  
  
Levette a már amúgy is meglazult nyakkendőjét, kigombolta az ingét, és menet közben mindkettőt a fekete csempével kirakott fürdőszoba sarkában álló szennyestartóba hajította. Hamarosan a többi ruhadarabja is követte az első kettőt, és már éppen nyitotta volna meg a csapot, amikor telefoncsengést hallott.  
  
Szitkozódva fordult meg és ment oda az ágya mellett lévő asztalhoz, megnézve, ki a késői hívó. Máris eljött a heti telefonhívás ideje? Hogy repülhet így az idő? Egy sóhajjal rávette magát, hogy felvegye.  
  
\- Hello.  
  
\- Sasuke, itt az édesanyád.  
  
Ch.   
\- Persze, Anya. Hogy vagy?  
  
Sasuke az ágy sarkában ült. A beszélgetés négy percig fog tartani, utána a telefont átveszi az apja. Az anyja elmondja neki, hogyan telt a hete, kinek a kerti partiján vett részt, és mesél majd Mr. és Mrs. Sasukét Rohadtul Nem Érdekli kedves lányáról.   
  
A férfi akkor tért magához, amikor a beszélő hang egyszerre sokkal mélyebb lett.  
\- Sasuke? Jól vagy?  
  
\- Igen, Apa. És te?  
  
\- Jól. Itachi elmondta, hogy egy hétre Gaihoz mész.  
  
\- Igen, Apa.  
  
\- Az a férfi már sok éve csinálja ezt. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te és Uzumaki sok előnyös gyakorlatot fogtok tanulni, amiket az irodában is használhattok majd.   
  
\- Igen, Apa. - Sasuke szabad keze megmarkolta az ágyneműt maga alatt.  
  
\- Hogy haladsz te és a fiú? Nem sokat hallok rólatok azon kívül, amit Itachi mesél, és ő azt mondja, mindkét részleg elképesztő nyereségeket produkál.  
  
Sasuke az ég felé fordította a tekintetét. Hogy hogy haladnak?! Hogy lehet, hogy az apja nem tudja? Miért tartja Itachi titokban? Aztán Sasuke megrázta a fejét. Nem, az egyetlen dolog, amire az apja kíváncsi, azok a számok. Itachi érti ezt. A fiai magánélete valahova távolabb esik Fugaku fontossági listáján... a golf mérkőzések után és a felesége számtalan vacsora estélye előtt.   
  
\- Rendben vagyunk. Hatalmas nagy nyereség ő a csapatnak.   
  
\- Persze, hogy az. Az apja... - Fugaku megakadt, ezzel elérve, hogy Sasuke szemei elkerekedjenek. Az apja sohasem botlott meg.  
  
\- Igen, Apám?  
  
\- Jó éjt, fiam.  
  
\- Igen, Apa. Csókolom Anyát. Jó éjszakát.   
  
Sasuke lenyomta a telefont, és az ágyra dobta, mielőtt felállt volna, és visszament a fürdőbe.  
  
Miközben a víz a nyakán és a hátán csordogált lefelé, elgondolkozott... Mi van Naruto apjával?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ahogy az előre megjósolható volt, az elkövetkező reggel, szépen leírva, olyan volt, mint a valódi, lélegző pokol, ami bűzlik, keserű, és úgy néz ki, mint a hányás - egészen pontosan, mint a tequila előidézte mesterségesen színezett hányadék. A három férfi az asztal körül ült, miközben a kávéfőző annak az átérzésnek teljes hiányában bugyogott vidáman, hogy micsoda poklot kell kiállnia a rá várakozó férfiaknak.   
  
Iruka visszalökte a székét, amikor a gép végre elhallgatott, és a férfiak elengedhették addig nyomorgatott fejüket... majd hangosan felnyögött a kellemetlen csikorgásra, ami a szék lába okozott a padlón.  
  
\- Bocsánat.  
  
Naruto asztallapra eső feje volt az egyetlen válasz.   
  
Kakashi rávigyorgott, noha fájdalmasan, a szőke bozontra.   
\- Úgy örülök, hogy átjöttél múlt éjjel, Napsugár. Azt terveztem, egy imádnivaló vacsorával csábítom el Irukát, és aztán a saját vad módomon eltöltöm vele az időt, de ez így sokkal szórakoztatóbb volt.  
  
\- Én... - Naruto felpattant, hátralökve a székét, és a legközelebbi fürdőszoba felé rohant. Egy pár perccel később Iruka újra az asztalnál volt a kávéval, Naruto pedig nehezen kapaszkodott az ajtófélfába és az ezüsthajú férfira bámulta. - Utállak.  
  
A szőke az asztalhoz botladozott és leült, majd mohón a szájához emelte a kávéscsészét.  
\- Oh, köszönöm, Iruka... Köszönöm.  
  
Iruka mosolygott.  
\- Szóval, még most is olyan borúlátóan vélekedsz a kirándulásról?  
  
Naruto letette a csészéjét, és intenzív kék szemei aggódó barnákkal találkoztak.  
\- Lássuk csak, nem érzem az arcomat, és négy Iruka körözik a szemem előtt. Ez nem olyan rossz, de "belőle" is négy van - bökött a fejével Kakashi felé -, és ha engem kérdezel, ez egy roppant különös és szemét módja a büntetésnek. Szóval, hogy a kérdésedre válaszoljak... Ma reggel még nem igazán volt időm újra átgondolni, de még mindig a kalapom teszem rá, hogy ez egy nagyon, kibaszottul rossz ötlet. - Felállva Naruto felemelte az istenek nektárját is, és az előszoba felé indult. - Ha szükségetek lenne rám, csak hívjatok, halott leszek. - Az ajtó csendesen zárult be mögötte.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: A Sátán  
  
Feladó: A Te Elégedetlen Talpnyalód  
  
Tárgy: Ó, hogy én mennyire utállak...  
  
Alvilág Ura,  
  
Elképzelni sem tudom, mit vársz ettől. Talán utálod a testvéredet. Talán utálsz engem. Talán a kettő együtt. Őszintén szólva nem érdekel. Nagyon komolyan veszem a munkámat, és ha te úgy gondolod, jó ötlet elküldeni engem az erdőbe a te savat nyelt kisöcséddel és valami őrült elmebajossal, aki, amennyire meg tudtam ítélni a "csatolt szórólapból", a 'túl sokat' bőven meghaladva viseli a zöld színt, és úgy véled, ez egy felelősségteljes döntés, hát legyen.   
  
Pénteken találkozunk, Sötétség Hercege.  
  
Naruto Uzumaki  
  
Sértett Talpnyaló, Uchiha Részvénytársaság  
  
Jelenleg Kárhozódva a Pokolban (Bárcsak te is itt lennél)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: A seggfej  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha  
  
Tárgy: Te Szadista Szemétláda  
  
Itachi,  
  
Baszd meg.   
  
Sasuke Uchiha  
  
Elnökhelyettes, Uchiha Részvénytársaság  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata  
  
Feladó: Boldogtalan Főnökötök  
  
Tárgy: Nem leszek a városban  
  
Hé srácok,  
  
Csak szólni akartam, hogy csapatmunka építő gyakorlaton leszek hétfő reggeltől egészen péntekig. Ha igaz, amit leírtak ezen a szar kis szórólapon, naponta harminc percre "engedélyezik", hogy megnézzem a mailjeimet, és nem telefonálhatok, csak ha vészhelyzet van.  
  
Azt is tudatni akarom veletek, hogy magával a nagy seggfejjel, Sasuke Uchihával megyek. Bárki, aki vészhelyzetet teremt, hogy kimenekítsen engem a vadonból, megkapja "Az Év Alkalmazottja" címet.  
  
Még egy fontos dolog, kérlek továbbra is tudassátok velem a fejleményeket, és legyetek jók a többi gyerkőccel.  
  
Apuci szeret titeket,  
  
Naruto Uzumaki  
  
Elnökhelyettes, Uchiha Rt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: Neji, Lee, Shino és Sakura  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha  
  
Tárgy: Nem leszek az irodában  
  
Nem dolgozom jövő hét péntekig, mivel egy csapatmunka építő tréningre kell mennem Uzumakival. Továbbítottam a részleteket, és az elérhetőségi lehetőségeket.   
  
Napi jelentéseket várok.   
  
Sasuke Uchiha  
  
Elnökhelyettes, Uchiha Rt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Itachi valósággal beszökellt az irodába hétfő reggel. Oké, nem szó szerint. Impozánsan sétált be az épületbe, megríkatva egy idősebb asszonyt az ötödik emeleten anélkül, hogy egyáltalán ránézett volna, de minden kétséget kizáróan volt valami finom ritmikusság a járásában.   
  
Deidara kávéval és halvány félmosollyal fogadta. Itachi felhúzta a szemöldökét, mire szőke titkára átadott neki két levelet, egyet az öccsétől, egyet Uzumakitól.  
  
A reakciójának nem volt szemtanúja, de a tizennegyedik emelet mindkét titkárnője hetekig rémálmoktól szenvedett, miután hallották a baljóslatú kacagást az elnöki irodából visszhangozni azon a reggelen.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Esett.  
  
Naruto szorítása erősödött a kormányon. Nyilvánvaló okokból utált esős napokon vezetni, és most mégis muszáj volt, ráadásul még csak távolról sem olyan helyre, ahová megérte volna. Miért változott az élete egy óriási kalap szarrá?  
  
Lelassította az autóját egy kanyarnál, amikor is egy fekete sportkocsi hajtott be elé, bőségesen meglocsolva a szélvédőjét vízzel, amit pedig az ablaktörlők elszántan igyekeztek tisztán tartani.  
  
\- Idióta! - kiabálta Naruto. - Átkozott barmok, akik úgy vezetnek, mintha nem is zuhogna... Hallottál már a hajóról, barom?!  
  
Hogy lenyugtassa magát, a férfi bekapcsolta az iPodját, engedve, hogy a fülében játszó zene olyan helyekre repítse, ahol fafejűek nem vezethetnek autót, senki nem visel zöld kezeslábast, Itachi pedig úgy meg van kötözve, mint a hálaadásnapi pulykák...  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nem mintha Sasuke bármivel is hamarabb akart volna megérkezni abba az istenverte táborba, mint ahogy feltétlenül szükséges, de nem állt szándékában hatvan éves asszony módjára vezetni - tehát amint választás elé került, megelőzte az ezüst sportkocsit és folytatta útját.  
  
Halványan dobolt ujjaival a rádióban szóló zene ütemére, és közben végigfutott a fejében számtalan gondolat, hogyan tudná ezt visszafizetni a faszfej testvérének. A bosszú az övé lesz, és elméletben övé a legtökéletesebb cinkostárs is.  
  
Ördögi mosoly jelent meg a szája szélén... egészen hasonlatos az Itachiéhoz.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Te kaptál emailt?  
  
\- Igen.  
  
\- A dolgok érdekes fordulatot vettek, ugye?  
  
\- Igen.  
  
\- Talán minden jobb lesz.  
  
\- ...  
  
\- Vagy rosszabb.  
  
Sápadt kéz nyúlt ki és kulcsolódott egy sötét nyakkendőre, lejjebb húzva a beszélőt, míg a két mohó száj már csak milliméterekre volt egymástól.   
  
\- Nem kell több beszéd. - Az ajkak összeértek, majd sürgetve egymáshoz préselődtek, hogy megízlelhessék a másikat. - Nincs sok időnk.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A DMZ csöndes volt. Egyetlen papír sem rezdült. Egyetlen toll sem sercegett. És a klaviatúra kopogása sem hallatszott.  
  
Neji, Shino, Sakura és Lee a tizennegyedik emelet rájuk eső felében álltak, cipőjükkel éppen csak átlépve a DMZ vonalát. Mind kifogástalanul voltak felöltözve. Sötét öltöny, Sakura esetében kosztüm, nyakkendő és cipő díszítette őket. Tökéletes Uchiha Rt-s dolgozók, Sasuke mindegyiküket egy dicsérő "hn"-el illette volna. Sztoikusan meredtek a részleg másik végébe.  
  
Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata és Kiba visszabámultak rájuk. Ők is a DMZ határvonalánál tartózkodtak. Míg azonban Sasuke csapata mereven állt, Naruto emberei a nyugodt unalom laza testtartását vették fel. Mind sötét öltönyt vagy kosztümöt viseltek, ahogy az elvárható az Uchiha Rt. dolgozóitól, de Naruto nem volt a színesség ellen. Gaara kezei a zsebeiben pihentek, miközben átható tekintettel szemlélte az átellenben lévő kollégákat, vérvörös nyakkendője élesen elütött fekete öltönyétől. Shikamaru szintén zsebre dugott kézzel várt, kék nyakkendője lazán lógott a mellkasára. Hinata szénszürke kosztümben álldogált, melyhez lila szatén blúzt vett fel. Kiba a falnak vetette hátát, mosolyogva, épp csak kivillantva mancs-mintás nyakkendőjét az összefont karjai közül.  
  
Nagy bukdácsolás és ugrálás támadt a DMZ területén, ahogy az anyukák betessékelték gyerekeiket, az eladók pedig gyorsan kicserélték a jelzéseket a boltjukon a "zárva" feliratra... Oké, talán nem, de ez jól példázza azt a feszült hangulatot, amit a tizennegyedik emelet többi dolgozója érzékelt.  
  
\- Hyuugu - szólalt meg Gaara.  
  
\- Sabuku - biccentett vissza Neji.  
  
\- Kezdhetjük?  
  
\- Persze.  
  
Előrelépve mindkét csapat belépett a DMZ-be, és csöndesen sétáltak a tárgyalóterem felé. A főnökeik talán nem voltak jelen, de mindkét részlegnek voltak teendőik.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- A megbeszélés elkezdődött, uram - mondta Deidara belépve Itachi irodájába. - A DMZ-ben találkoztak, és incidens nélkül elérték a tárgyalótermet. Az ülés negyvenöt perce tart, minden probléma és hevesebb szóváltás nélkül.   
  
\- Hát persze. A gond nem a csapatokkal van. Sokkal inkább az öcsémmel és Uzumakival. Valójában úgy hiszem, a "csapatok" sokkal közelebb vannak egymáshoz, mint ahogy azt az én kis talpnyalóimmal elhitették.  
  
\- Uram?   
  
\- Nem számít. Értesíts továbbra is a hét folyamán. Habár nem hiszem, hogy bármi fejlemény történne.  
  
\- Igen, uram.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto leparkolt a kocsijával, méghozzá egy félelmetesen ismerős fekete sportkocsi mellett.   
  
Hagyta, hogy a feje a kormánynak ütődjön.  
\- Pokolba - suttogta. - Persze, hogy az a szemét volt az. Fantasztikus.  
  
Kihúzva a kulcsait Naruto kinyitotta az ajtót, és kipattant az autóból. Szándékosan nem nézett a fekete kocsira miközben becsapta az ajtót és kinyitotta a csomagtartót. Épp a csomagjait szedte ki, mikor a képzelt villámok a feje fölé csaptak.  
  
\- Tudhattam volna, hogy te voltál az, dobe - jött az ismerős hang, aminek hallatán Naruto szíve gyorsabban vert és a kezei ökölbe szorultak az oldalán. - A nagyanyám is gyorsabban vezet, mint te.  
  
Naruto ráharapott a nyelvére, hogy nehogy válaszolni tudjon, helyette erőteljesen rántotta ki a bőröndjét - aminek köszönhetően ő egyensúlyát vesztve hátralendült. Becsukta a szemeit és várta a biztosan eljövő fájdalmat... és nedvességet. Habár már elállt az eső, még mindig pocsolyák borították a parkolót.  
  
De sem a fájdalom, sem a nedvesség nem jött, és Naruto kinyitotta a szemeit, csak hogy a fülénél érzett meleg lehelet hatására rögtön vissza is csukja őket.  
  
\- Hn. Dobe.  
  
Sasuke a testéhez szorítva kapta el Narutót, mielőtt a kis hülye hátraesett volna a vizes aszfaltra. Erős, sápadt kezeit a másik vállai köré tekerve lökte feljebb a szőkét, és csak akkor engedte el és lépett hátra, amikor már biztos volt benne, hogy egyenesen tud állni. Egy halkan elmormogott "köszönöm" ütötte meg a fülét, aztán Naruto elsétált, maga után húzva a bőröndjét.  
  
Sasuke még egy percig csak állt ott. Ez nem hasonlított egyetlen érintkezési formára sem, amit eddig a dobéhoz intézett. És aztán, amikor a szőkének ki kellett volna szakítania magát Sasuke kezei közül, és támadásra készen, ordítva megfordulnia, a dobe "köszönömöt" suttogott és elsétált. Az Uchiha megrázta a fejét, figyelmen kívül hagyva az összes korábbi kérdést, kivéve egyet, ami miatt hűvös rezdülés szaladt végig a hátán... Miért érzett olyan hideget, miközben figyelte a dobét elsétálni?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Miután belökte az üvegajtót, Narutónak pislognia kellett a szemeit sértő rengeteg zöld miatt. Zöld padló, plafon, falak és bútorok borították az egész főbejáratot. Lassan lépett be a terembe, majd a pulthoz sétált. Egy fiatal nő ült ott... találd ki... zöldben.  
  
\- Szia, Fiatal Barátom. Üdvözöllek Maito Gai Fitalaság Tavasza Testület Csapatépítő Tréningjén!  
  
Naruto pislantott egyet.  
\- Üdv.  
  
A fiatal hölgy felállva elmosolyodott.  
\- Azért vagy itt, hogy ifjúságod belső tavaszát intenzív gyakorlatokon és előadásokon keresztül fedezhesd fel, ezzel közelebb hozva magadhoz munkatársaidat, és hogy a mostaninál egy sokkalta virágzóbb életstílust alakíthass ki az üzleti- és magánéleted számára?  
  
Naruto a nőre bámult. Igazság szerint már akkor elvesztette a fonalat, amikor felfedezte, hogy a hölgy zöld, bőr kezeslábast viselt.   
\- Á, nem, én a sátán miatt vagyok itt, de ez a fiatal cucc elég... kedvesnek hangzik. - Elmosolyodott, és a nő elégedettnek tűnt ezzel.  
  
\- A neved, új fiatal barátom? - kérdezte leülve, ahogy a számítógép felé fordult.  
  
\- Naruto Uzumaki.  
  
\- És Sasuke Uchiha. - Naruto megmerevedett, ahogy érezte a másik férfit beállni a háta mögé.  
  
A fiatal nő bólintott. Anélkül folytatta, hogy felpillantott volna.  
\- Egy másik ifjú barát. Hm, látom mindketten az Uchiha Rt-től jöttetek, nos, üdvöz... - Az újonnan érkezett, magas férfi felé fordult, és abban a pillanatban elhallgatott. - Ohhhh....  
  
\- Ó, az isten szerelmére! - nyögött fel Naruto olyan halkan, hogy csak Sasuke hallja. - Hölgyem? Fiatalosan ajánlom, gyorsan mondja meg, merre van a szobám, hogy mehessek okádani.  
  
A lány bólintott, de a szívecskék továbbra is ott táncoltak a szemében.  
\- Igen... szoba... - Szemérmesen elmosolyodott. - Ahol... aludni... fogtok. - A középső szót valósággal zihálta.  
  
\- Na most feljött a számba egy kicsi - fordult meg Naruto, és könyökkel félrelökte "Casanovát" az útjából. - Szerezd meg a szobánkat, teme.  
  
\- Dobe. - A bordáit dörzsölgetve Sasuke félmosolyra húzta a száját, aztán előre fordult, legsötétebb pillantását küldve a bosszantó őzsuta-szemű nőre a pult mögött.   
  
Naruto sértetten elvonult, és ledobta magát egy túlpumpált, fűzöld fotelba. Nem telt el harminc másodperc, és a szobakulcs a fejének csapódott és földre esett. Megfordulva, hogy kiabálhasson, a szőke azt látta, hogy Sasuke az előszoba másik vége felé tart.  
  
\- Jobb, ha sietsz, dobe. - Azzal a fekete tincsek eltűntek a sarokban.  
  
Naruto felpattant, megragadva a mellette fekvő bőröndöt.  
\- Oi! Barom... várj meg!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Dobe. - Sasuke a saját ágya felé sétált, majd leült rá. Naruto még csak nem is reagált a hangjára. - Hé, Uzumaki. - Egy párnát dobott a fiúhoz.  
  
\- Ahh! - Naruto megpördült. - Teme! Mi van?!  
  
\- Valami bajod van az esővel? - kérdezte Sasuke. Nem kerülte el sötét szemei figyelmét, hogy a szőke egész teste merev volt, és kék szemei úgy köröztek a szobában, mintha a legbiztosabb menekülési útvonalat keresné.  
  
\- Nem, teme. Csak arra vártam, hogy végezz az összes komoly odafigyelést igénylő teendőddel, és mehessünk az üdvözlő gyakorlatra - morogta. Sasuke gúnyosan elmosolyodott a tényen, mennyire nem tud hazudni a férfi.  
  
\- A ruháim elpakolását aligha lehet komoly odafigyelést igénylő teendőnek nevezni.  
  
\- Talán nem, de a párnahuzatok és a lepedő lecserélését otthoniakra, amiket véleményem szerint kész "védőburokban" hoztál, és egy olyan telefon letörlését antibakteriális ronggyal, amit nem is fogunk használni... nos, ezeket hívhatjuk úgy is.   
  
Sasuke felállt, a kezei összeszorultak.   
\- Hallottál már valaha a baktériumokról, fafej?  
  
Naruto kuncogott, aztán ő is felállt, két kezét megadó pózban maga elé emelve.  
\- Na, nehogy a gatyádba csinálj. Én is utálom a bacikat. Gyere, menjünk. - Az ajtó felé sétált, de amint elhagyta Sasukét, azt mormolta: - Hercegnő.  
  
Sasuke kinyújtotta a kezét és megragadta az alacsonyabb férfi vállát, majd maga felé fordította, így az ökle pont szembetalálkozott a mosolygó arccal.  
  
\- Francba! Szemét! - ordította Naruto futólag megérintve vérző orrát mielőtt Sasukéra vetette volna magát, ledöntve őt a most már "bacimentes" ágyra. Az Uchiha megemelte a csípőjét, így a lábait szétfeszítő Naruto az ágyra esett. A szőke felemelte a térdét, és megrúgta a másik hátát, aki erre fájdalmasan felhorkantott, és ráesett a kisebb férfira. Próbálván kimászni a nálánál nehezebb test alól, Naruto oldalra gördült, ezzel magával rántva Sasukét is, ahogy a földre zuhant.   
  
\- Ó, egek! Fiatalságotok energiája csak úgy üvölt, hogy felszabadulhasson, kedves barátaim!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Maito Gai imádta a munkáját. A következő generációt tanítani a fiatalság és a csapatmunka előnyeire a leghálásabb feladat volt, amit csak el tudott képzelni. Látván a vendégeit együtt dolgozni, és ténylegesen megtapasztalni a fiatalságuk csodáját, könnyeket csalt a szemébe.  
  
Gai lelassult, majd megállt, ahogy elhaladt a 13-mas számú szoba mellett. Belülről kiáltásokat és nyöszörgést hallott. Ó nem! Az egyik ifjú pajtásának problémája van! Gyorsan kopogott az ajtón, de nem érkezett válasz. Ahogy megfogta a kilincset, észrevette, hogy az ajtó nem is volt rendesen bezárva.   
  
Ahogy belépett a szobába, szemtanúja volt két összegabalyodott fiatal férfi legurulásának az ágyról a földre. Az első benyomása az volt, hogy egy szerelmes jelenetet zavart meg. A sötéthajú férfi magára húzta a szőkét, kezével körülfonva annak fejét, hogy az ne ütődjön neki a padlónak. Tehát ez volt az első benyomása, míg meg nem látta a vért, és meg nem ütötte fülét a káromkodás.  
  
Ezekben a fiatalokban annyi energia volt! Fantasztikus előrelépéseket fognak produkálni az előadásainak és a programnak köszönhetően. A szenvedélyük... és ismét könnyek jelentek meg a szemében.  
  
\- Ó, egek! Fiatalságotok energiája csak úgy üvölt, hogy felszabadulhasson, kedves barátaim!  
  
Két szempár szegeződött nyomban a belépőre. Gai szélesen mosolygott, mikor a sötéthajú felpattant, lelökve magáról a szőke férfit, és odébb sétált.  
  
A szőke a padlóról nézett fel.  
\- Ó, istenem... - Naruto felugrott, és Sasukéhoz sietett. Az Uchiha megmerevedett, ahogy a másik a zöldruhás férfi felé lökte őt és a háta mögött közben a felsőjébe markolt.   
  
\- Dobe? Mi a fenét csinálsz? - sziszegte még mindig Gaira meredve.  
  
\- Ez a Zöld Szörny! - suttogta Naruto a hátának.  
  
\- Miről beszélsz? - szűrte ki az Uchiha a fogai között.  
  
\- Nem lehet igaz! Lehetséges, hogy... Te vagy az, Napsugár?!   
  
Naruto az előtte álló Sasuke hátának nyomta a homlokát, kezei a két oldalára hulltak.  
  
\- Francba. - Gondolatban számtalan módja szaladt végig a fejében Kakashi hosszú és fájdalmas kivégzésnek. Az a szemét tudta, és nem mondott semmit!!


	3. Chapter 3

A huszonöt éves Kakashi a konyhaasztalánál ült és kifelé bámult az ablakon, de nem látott semmit. Naruto fél éjszaka ébren volt 40 fokos lázzal a, mint kiderült, mindkét fülére rámenő fertőzés miatt. A hajnal négyes kirándulásuk a sürgősségire élete egyik legfájdalmasabb és legijesztőbb élményei közé tartozik. Nem, várjunk... nem, a legfájdalmasabb az volt, hogy hat harminckor értek haza Narutóval, és hétkor otthon kellett hagyniuk őt az iskola miatt.  
  
\- Mihez kezdjünk, 'Kashi?  
  
Az ezüsthajú férfi lomhán fordította balra a fejét. Iruka úgy festett, mint a halál... sápadt, aggódó, "ó ISTENEM, mit tegyünk" kifejezéssel az arcán. Kakashi sejtette, hogy ő sem éppen a szokott sugárzó énjét mutatja.  
  
Mivel egy hosszú pillantáson kívül semmilyen más választ nem kapott, Iruka újra próbálkozott.  
\- Naruto holnap nem mehet óvodába. Nekünk pedig záróvizsgáink vannak. - A magasabb férfi elfordult, hogy újra kibámulhasson az ablakon. - Kakashi, muszáj, hogy figyelj rám. Problémánk van. Kit kérhetnénk meg, hogy vigyázzon Narutóra?  
  
Kakashi pislantott egyet és válaszra nyitotta a száját, mikor egy halkan tipegő láb vonta magára a figyelmét.  
  
\- Apuci! - suttogta az ötéves csöppség az ajtóban. - Apuci... kérlek... - A hatalmas kék szemekben könnyek csillogtak, ahogy apja felé nyújtotta apró karjait. - Kérlek... Nem érzem jól magam.  
  
Kakashi már az első "kérlek" után felpattant, és karjaiba zárta a kisfiút.  
\- Tudom, Napsugár. Tudom.  
  
\- Nem érzem napsugárnak magam... - suttogta Naruto a gyapjúszövetbe, amin a feje pihent.  
  
Iruka mosolyogva sétált oda élete két értelméhez. Egyik kezét Kakashi nyakához emelte, és finoman masszírozta, míg a másikkal gyengéd köröket rajzolt a gyerek hátára.  
  
\- Hamarosan jobban leszel, Naru. Ígérjük. Az orvos adott gyógyszert, és se-perc alatt olyan leszel, mint régen. - Iruka szíve egy pillanatra megállt, ahogy Naruto szorosabban hozzábújt apja mellkasához, Kakashi orra pedig a fiú izzadt tincsei közé fúródott. Kakashi, a férfi és szerető, gyönyörű volt... Kakashi, az apa, lélegzetelállító.  
  
Az ezüsthajú férfi eligazította a csöppséget a csípőjén.  
\- Hé, ha már a gyógyszernél tartunk, Napsugár, azt hiszem, ideje bevenni egy kicsit. - Kakashi a fiú hálója felé indult. - Talán ha szépen kéred, a gyógyszer és egy gyors fürdés után Papa olvas neked mesét.  
  
Az aranyszőke fej felemelkedett, és a kék szemek Irukát keresve tekintettek körbe.  
\- Papa? Papa, ha kérlek, ha nagyon szépen, szörppel, meg tejszínhabbal, meg egy kis ramennel kérlek, akkor légy szíves olvasol nekem mesét miután bevettem a gyó... gyótyszert és megfürödtem?  
  
\- Hát persze, chibi. Addig várok.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto tisztán, az orvosságát bevéve hallgatta meg Iruka mesélését, és mostanra csöndes szuszogása töltötte meg a levegőt, ahogy a két férfi lassan visszasétált a saját szobájukba.  
  
\- Mi van Ankóval? - kérdezte Kakashi, miközben a fején keresztül lehúzta a felsőjét.  
  
\- Nem, ha jól tudom, ő nincs a városban. - Iruka a fürdőbe ment, hogy megmossa a fogait.  
  
\- Asuma?  
  
\- Eütt an Ankóval... - öblített a barna hajú. - Együtt van Ankóval valami tárgyaláson.  
  
\- Basszus, Iruka... Nem tudom. Majd itthon maradok vele. - Kakashi lefeküdt az ágyba, és a párnába fúrta arcát. - Amúgy sem akarom, hogy mással legyen, amikor beteg.  
  
\- Kakashi - szólt szigorúan Iruka. - Ezek az utolsó vizsgáid, mielőtt elballagsz a diplomáddal. Nem hagyhatod ki őket. Én maradok itthon. - Ő is bebújt az ágyba, majd oldalba lökte Kakashit, emlékeztetve a férfit, melyik is a saját térfele.  
  
\- Neked is ezek az utolsó vizsgáid - vágott vissza az ezüsthajú, mielőtt "megszállva" Iruka térfelét közelebb húzta volna magához a férfit. Sokáig feküdtek szótlanul, mikor végül Kakashi felült, és párja arcába nézett. Iruka, látva a másik ideges tekintetét, felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Esetleg megkérhetném Gait. - A hangja fájdalmas volt, de eltökélt.  
  
Iruka olyan gyorsan ült fel, hogy véletlenül orrba vágta Kakashit.  
\- Teljesen elment az eszed? Tudom, hogy régóta nem, vagy csak keveset aludtál, de hogy Maito Gait!  
  
Kakashi erősen dörzsölgette az orrát, és közben összeszorította a szemeit, nehogy lecsorduljanak a könnyek. Iruka gyengéden az arcára fektette a kezét.  
\- Sajnálom.  
  
A férfi kinyitotta a szemeit, és elmosolyodott.  
\- Semmi baj, 'Ru. - Egy puha csókot nyomott Iruka imádnivaló orrára, mielőtt visszafeküdt volna, és folytatta. - Mindenki, akit ismerünk, vagy vizsgázik, vagy nincs a városban. Ő meg fogja csinálni. Majd úgy állítom be, mint egy a sok hülye "kihívása" közül, és ő lesz Mary Groteszk Poppins, hogy "nyerjen".  
  
\- Tudom... De mi van Narutóval? Nem is ismeri. Azt hittem, eldöntöttük, hogy soha de soha nem engedjük találkozni azzal a férfival.  
  
\- Sokféle embernek kell tanítania egy gyereket, míg felnő. És kétségbeejtő helyzet kétségbeejtő megoldást kíván. Kurva nehéz helyzet... De akárhogy is, rajta kívül nincs más.  
  
Iruka felsóhajtott, hátradőlve Kakashi várakozó karjai közé.  
\- Rendben.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Napsugár, dobe? - suttogta Sasuke, erővel figyelmen kívül hagyva a melegséget, ami fel-le száguldott a gerince mentén, ahogy Naruto homloka a hátának nyomódott.  
  
Naruto erősen belecsípett a gúnyosan mosolygó férfi hátába, miközben összepréselt fogai közül azt sziszegte:  
\- Kuss, teme.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Szerencsére Naruto aznap este többé-kevésbé nyugodtan aludt. Mikor felébredt, a láza még megvolt, de jelentősen alacsonyabb, mint előző nap. A kisfiú átsétált a nappaliba, Apuciját és Papáját ott találta a díványon. Egy nyüszítő hang kíséretében, amit csak a beteg gyerekek tudnak úgy hallatni, hogy még így is imádnivalóak maradjanak, felmászott a kanapéra és befészkelte magát a szülei közé.  
  
\- Jó reggelt, Napsugár. Hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte Kakashi, miközben gyengéden a fiú homlokára tette a kezét.  
  
\- Jól - motyogta Naruto, ahogy meleg, biztonságot nyújtó szülei között az álmosság kezdett újra erőt venni rajta.  
  
\- Naru... - Nehezen nyíltak fel a szemhéjak, hogy az álmos, kék gömbök Irukára pillanthassanak. - Naruto, ma Apucinak és nekem iskolába kell mennünk. Neked viszont itthon kell maradnod, mert nem érzed jól magad.  
  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy egyedül kéne lennem! - merevedett meg a fiú.  
  
\- Nem, persze, hogy nem. Apuci meghívott egy... barátot... aki majd veled marad, és vigyáz rád.  
  
\- Hmmm... oké. - Naruto Kakashi felé fordult, ujjai közé szorítva apja fekete pólóját. - Kicsodát?  
  
Mielőtt bármelyik felnőtt válaszolhatott volna, elképesztően erőteljes kopogás zengett fel a bejárati ajtó felől.  
  
\- Menj Papához, Napsugár - suttogta Kakashi a szőke tincseknek, kiszabadítva magát az álmos chibi kezei közül, aztán az ajtó felé indult.  
  
Naruto átmászott Iruka ölébe és az előszoba felé pillantott, ahol az apucija eltűnt. Hangokat, és mintha fejmosást hallott volna, aztán feléjük tartó lépések zaját.  
  
A kék szemek elcsodálkozva tágultak ki... Olyan sok...  
  
\- KAKASHI! Ő volna hát az a kisfiú, akiről olyan tavaszi lelkesedéssel beszéltél?!  
  
Egy férfi, aki több zöldet viselt, mint amennyit Naruto rövid élete alatt valaha is látott, kiragadta őt papája öléből és a magasba lengette.  
  
\- Gai, Naruto nem érzi túl jó... - kezdte Iruka, de hirtelen elhallgatott, ahogy a gyerek lehányta a fekete hajú férfit.  
  
\- Apuci... - sírt fel Naruto, és két kéz azonnal kiemelte az idegen karokból, hogy apucija a mellkasához szoríthassa.  
  
\- Sssh... Nasugár, semmi baj. Senki nem haragszik rád - nyugtatgatta a reszkető fiút, mielőtt egy gyilkos pillantást vetett volna a "bébiszitterre". - Francba, Gai. Menj a fürdőbe, és takarítsd le magad. Iruka keres neked valami ruhát - mondta, aztán könnyes szemű fiával megindult a saját fürdőjük felé.  
  
Ahogy Naruto átnézett az apja válla fölött, látta, hogy a zöld férfi vidáman rámosolyog, és hüvelykujját feltartva int neki. A kisfiú lehunyta a szemeit... Mit képzeltek a szülei?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto végre elemelte a homlokát Sasuke hátától. Azt gondolta, talán ha ő nem látja Gait, a másik sem látja őt. 'Tudhattam volna! Olyan hülye vagyok... Az egész zöld cucc, meg "tavaszi szarság"... Ki más is lehetne?!'  
  
\- Oh, Napsugár! Olyan régóta nem láttalak. Az örök riválisom elköltözött, és karácsonyi üdvözőlapokon kívül nem volt más, ami biztosítson arról, hogy továbbra is tavaszi vidámsággal és jókedvvel éled napjaidat!  
  
Naruto arcára erőltetett mosollyal lépett előre.  
\- Igen, Konohába költöztünk. Jó újra látni. - Előre nyújtotta jobbját, de Gai figyelmen kívül hagyta, hogy helyette a teljes testével átölelhesse.  
  
Naruto megmerevedve állt a férfi szorításában, mielőtt ügyetlenül megpaskolgatta volna a zölddel borított hátat.  
  
\- Dobe.  
  
Gai elengedte Narutót, hogy a magas, fekete hajú férfira nézhessen.  
\- Heló! Én Maito Gai vagyok, a tulajdonosa és rendezője a...  
  
\- Igen, tudom. - Sasuke kinyújtotta a kezét. - Sasuke Uchiha.  
  
\- Te Fugaku fia vagy, igaz?  
  
\- Hn.  
  
Gai arca zavartságot mutatott. Naruto sietett a segítségére.  
  
\- Úgy érti, "igen", nem igaz, barom?  
  
Sasuke gúnyosan lemosolygott a szőkére, akinek az arca még mindig piros volt a zavartól.  
  
\- Akkor hát, biztos vagyok benne, hogy jól ki fogunk jönni. Kakashi és én életünk legszebb idejét töltöttük az apáitokkal. Ó, azok a régi szép emlékek...  
  
Az Uchiha észrevette, hogy Naruto meglehetősen élesen szívta be a levegőt, de mielőtt rákérdezhetett volna, Gai folytatta:  
\- De még ha nem is ismerném apádat, Napsugár minden barátja az én barátom is!  
  
Sasuke halványan felhúzott ajkakkal mosolygott Narutóra.  
\- Hát persze. A "barátom"... Napsugár.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ahogy Gai belépett a nappaliba, tekintete rögtön a kanapén üldögélő kis családra esett. Ragyogó mosolyt villantott rájuk, és előre lépett.  
  
\- Barátaim, tiszta vagyok!  
  
Iruka kényszeredetten elmosolyodott, aztán Kakashira pillantott, szemöldökei a haja vonaláig szaladtak némán szólva a férfihoz, amit csak úgy lehetett értelmezni: "biztos vagy benne?!"  
  
Kakashi megpuszilta a gyerek feje búbját, aztán felállt.  
\- Gai, beszélhetnék veled a konyhában?  
  
\- Persze, barátom!  
  
Iruka és Naruto figyelték, ahogy a két férfi eltűnik az ajtó mögött, aztán a kisfiú Iruka ölébe mászott.  
  
\- Papa? - suttogta. - Nem hiszem, hogy ennek a bácsinak itt kéne lennie.  
  
\- Ugyan, chibi, Gai egy kicsit... túl lelkes, de nem szándékosan tett téged beteggé. Minden rendben lesz, oké?  
  
Naruto kétkedve nézett rá, de bólintott. Tudta, hogy az iskola fontos az apukáinak, és azt is, hogy ha tehetnék, otthon maradnának vele. Elmosolyodott, még akkor is, ha érezte, hogy könnyek bizseregnek a szemei mögött. A fejét Papa meleg mellkasán pihentette, és ellazította testét.  
  
\- Nem fog olyan sokáig tartani, Naru.  
  
Naruto bólintott.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Alig léptek be a konyhába, két kéz rögtön erőszakosan a hűtőnek nyomta Gait. Habár ő és Kakashi egy magasak voltak, komolyan úgy érezte, mintha az ezüsthajú fölémagasodna. A mosoly egy pillanat alatt lehervadt az arcáról.  
  
\- Gai - szólt Kakashi elég fenyegetően. - Nagyra értékelem, hogy ma átjöttél segíteni nekünk, de ha sírni vagy aggódni fog miattad az a kisgyerek, vagy akár csak átfut a fejeden bármelyik ezek közül, letépem a golyóidat és feldugom őket a seggedbe. Ő nem egy játék. Ő a fiam.  
  
Könnyek jelentek meg a nagy, fekete gömbökben.  
\- Kakashi, örök riválisom, úgy fogok bánni a gyerekkel, mintha a saját fiam lenne. Ifjúi heved megmutatta a saját módszereim veszélyét, és hogy így kell látnom téged, barátom, arra késztet, hogy gondoljak a friss tavaszi mező...  
  
\- Nem érdekel, Gai. - Kakashi eleresztette a férfit. - Vészhelyzet esetén a számok az asztalon vannak. Kétóránként kell bevennie a gyógyszerét, órákat szintén az asztalon találsz. Vacsorára itthon leszünk.  
  
Elfordulva Kakashi az ajtó felé indult, de ott még egyszer megállt.  
\- Ha elbaszod, nem állok jót magamért.  
  
Gai bólintott.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Mr. Gai, Uchiha és én éppen az üdvözlő gyakorlatra indultunk - mondta Naruto, azzal a reménnyel, hogy eltüntetheti Gait és Sasukét a hülye, hülye életéből.  
  
\- Miszter? Nem, Napsugár, a szívemre venném, ha így szólítanál. Csak Gai, vagy Gai-sensei... vagy nagybácsi. - Naruto megrázkódott. - Én magam is oda tartottam. Mutassam az utat?  
  
Naruto sóhajtott, aztán egy újabb vakító mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. Nem vette észre, hogy Sasuke ezt látva rosszallón összehúzza a szemöldökét.  
\- Az csodálatos lenne! Gyere, teme.  
  
Az Uchiha követte a két férfit, ahogy kisétáltak a szobából, és bezárta maguk mögött az ajtót. Gai a hall felé vezette őket, közben olyan dolgokról beszélve, amiket Sasuke - miután észrevette, hogy a zöldruhás fickónál már nem "Napsugár" a téma - azonnal eleresztett a füle mellett. Sasuke felgyorsított, hogy a szőke mellett sétálhasson. Ahogy közelebb ért, Naruto mormolása ütötte meg a fülét.  
  
\- ... aztán bekulcsolom a kocsiját... igen... És elmondom Irukának, hogy azt a magazint vette nekem tizenkét éves koromban... Aztán amikor annak a fasznak a díványon kell majd aludnia, csak nevetni és nevetni fogok. Seggfej.  
  
\- Dobe.  
  
Naruto kizökkent, és észrevette maga mellett a sötéthajú férfit.  
\- Mi az? - csattant fel. Még csak a bosszúja első napját tervezte el, ami pedig remélhetően egész éven át fog tartani.  
  
\- Ki az apád?  
  
Naruto megbotlott, és Sasuke azzal győzködte magát, csak reflexből nyúlt ki és ragadta meg a szőke könyökét, mielőtt az még eleshetett volna. Naruto elrántotta a karját és felpillantott Sasukéra, dörzsölgetve a bőrét, hogy eltüntesse onnan a sápadt ujjak érintésének érzését.  
  
\- Kakashi Hatake és Iruka Umino.  
  
\- Ők a nevelőapáid.  
  
\- Igen, azok. Nagyon jó, teme.  
  
Sasuke ökölbe szorította a kezeit. Valami gáz van vele. Biztosan. Máskülönben hogyan is tudná egy szőke kis ütődött felmérgesíteni, bosszantani, mulattatni, és kíváncsivá tenni, mindezt ugyanabban a rohadt pillanatban? Bárki mással eleve fel sem tette volna ezt a kérdést, vagy ha mégis, minden bizonnyal csak megejtett volna egy csúnya pillantást, és ejtette volna a témát ezután a gunyoros válasz után. És megütötte volna... na ja, ez is.  
  
\- Dobe. - A hangja figyelmeztető volt. - Ki az apád?  
  
Naruto becsukta a szemeit. Hallotta, hogy Gai még mindig az ifjúság lendületéről és a tavaszról beszél valami szarságot. Miért érdekli ez Sasukét? És ő miért nem akarja elmondani neki? Nem számít. Hiszen az a férfi halott. Narutónak semmilyen emléke nem volt róla, és csak fényképek álltak bizonyítékként, hogy a szülőapja egyszer valóban létezett. Nem mintha nem szerette volna a "valódi" szüleit, de nem ismerte őket, és még huszonnégy év után sem tudta őket hol elhelyezni az életében. Kakashi és Iruka sokat meséltek róluk, és minden kérdését megválaszolták velük kapcsolatban, de...  
  
\- A neve Minato Namikaze volt.  
  
\- Namikaze? Akkor honnan az Uzumaki? - Sasuke nem akarta elhinni, mennyit jár a szája. Az elmaradt időt akarja talán behozni?  
  
Naruto megállt járás közben, és Sasukénak meg kellett fordulnia, hogy ránézhessen. A szőke végighúzta barna kezét az arcán.  
\- Sasuke...  
  
Az éjszínű szempár kiszélesedett... Soha senki nem ejtette még ki így a nevét. A szót csendes fájdalom, elnyomott méreg, és halk kérlelés fonta körül.  
  
\- Tényleg nem szeretnék beszélni róla - fejezte be Naruto, aztán előresietett, hogy utolérje Gait... aki még akkor is tovább beszélt, mikor egyik férfi sem követte őt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Oké, Napsugár, Papa és én hamarosan itthon leszünk. Légy jó fiú.  
  
Naruto bólintott és lehajtotta a fejét, hogy elrejtse a könnyeket, amik mindenképp le akartak gördülni.  
  
\- Napsugár? - Kakashi letérdelt elé a földre. - Ne aggódj. Hamarabb itthon leszünk, mint hogy észrevennéd a hiányunkat. Gai vicces alak... Szeretni fogod.  
  
Naruto előre hajolt, apró karjait Kakashi nyaka köré fonva, miközben a fülébe suttogott.  
\- Úgy néz ki, mint egy nagy zöld...  
  
\- Szörny? - suttogott vissza a férfi.  
  
\- IGEN!  
  
Kakashi nevetett, és felállt.  
\- Csak egy pár óráról van szó. Szeretünk.  
  
Naruto figyelte, ahogy a két férfi integet, majd elhagyja a házat. Aztán szemei lassan a vigyázójára fordultak.  
  
\- Éhes vagy, Napsugár?  
  
\- A nevem Naruto - szusszantott a fiú, miközben lecsusszant a díványról. - És ehetünk rament?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Versenyezzünk! - rikkantotta Gai, miközben lerakta Naruto elé a gőzölgő tálat. - Aki hamarabb megeszi, az választja ki a következő feladatot! És mint ösztönző bónusz, ha veszítek, lenyomok kétszáz fekvőtámaszt!  
  
Naruto csak bólintott. Iruka mindig azt mondta neki, lassan egyen, különben a torkára megy a falat, de a Zöld Szörny azt akarja, hogy gyorsan egyen... Mit kéne tennie? És mi az a fekvőtámasz? Ha veszít, neki is kell csinálnia olyanokat? Kétszáz az... soknak hangzott. Úgy, mint a millió. Felemelte az evőpálcikáit, és az asztal másik oldalára pillantott.  
  
Gai rábólintott, felmutatta a hüvelykujját, azzal elordította magát:  
\- RAJTA!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto "A Róka és a Vadász" című mesét nézte, miközben Gai a kétszáz fekvőtámaszt csinálta a dívány mögött. Naruto örült, hogy nyert. Egyébként sem tudott még elszámolni olyan sokáig.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Ha elveszítem ezt a "Cukorföld" nevezetű játékot, a délután hátralévő részében kézen fogok járni!  
  
Naruto megrántotta a vállát, ásított egyet, aztán felemelte az első kártyát.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gai a kezén járva sétált ki Naruto hálószobájából, miután benyomta a fiút az ágyba délutáni szunyára.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Mindketten annyi állatot csinálunk gyurmából, amennyit csak tudunk. Ha tíz perc alatt nem készítek többet, mint te, harminc kört teszek a nappaliban... a kezeimen, természetesen.  
  
\- Ah... Gai bácsi? Nem kell... jó ez így. Csak játsszunk.  
  
\- Ó, Napsugár! Az apád fia vagy! Az örök riválisom is folyton azt mondja, a kihívásaim nem fontosak, de ez tesz bennünket jobb emberré! Örülnünk kéne a nagy hévnek. És én olyan sok lendületet látok benned! Nem fogadok el nemet válaszként! Kezdjük! - A zöld férfi kitépett egy darabot a gyurmából, és nekilátott a mintázásnak.  
  
Naruto az órára nézett. Nem tudta még olvasni, de azt tudta, hogy Papa mindig ránéz, amikor vár valamire. Őszintén remélte, hogy az óra most azt mondja, a szülei hamarosan hazaérnek. Kis kezeivel kinyúlt és maga felé húzott egyet a dobozok közül. Kiemelt egy darab gyurmát, aztán lassan nekilátott megformázni egy kék rókát.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto a díványon feküdt a kedvenc mesekönyvét nézegetve, mialatt a Zöld Szörny a nappaliban körözött.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kakashi Irukát üldözve szaladt felfelé a lépcsőn, azzal a szándékkal, hogy belemarkoljon a férfi feszes hátsójába.  
  
\- Fejezd be! - sziszegte a barna hajú, félrelökve a "kutató" kezet.  
  
\- Végre szabadok vagyunk, Iruka! Vége a záróvizsgáknak. - Az ezüsthajú nem hagyta, hogy szeretője az ajtó kinyitásával bíbelődjön, és a fülébe suttogott. - Hajlok rá, hogy megkérem Gait, figyeljen éjszaka is Napsugárra, én pedig elviszlek téged valahová vacsorázni, aztán elmegyünk egy olyan hotelbe, tudod, a szív alakú ágyakkal, és addig dug...  
  
\- Kérlek, Gai bácsi, HAGYD ABBA! Nem kell ezt csinálnod! Megijesztesz!!!  
  
\- Ó, bassza meg! - sziszegte Kakashi. A zárba dugta a kulcsot, elfordította, és beviharzott a lakásba.  
  
Naruto lábait a mellkasához felhúzva ült a díványon, az alsó ajka remegett.  
\- Sajnálom. - A társasjáték a szoba közepén feküdt.  
  
\- Mi az isten... Gai! - kiáltott Kakashi mereven bámulva a zöld ruhás idiótára, aki fotellal egyensúlyozva a hátán végezte a guggolásokat.  
  
\- Apuci! Papa! - sikoltott Naruto leugorva a kanapéról. - Ne hagyjatok itt többé! Soha többé! - szidta le őket a fiú, felnézve szülei szemébe. - A Zöld Szörny arra kényszerített, hogy gyorsan egyek, aztán annyi állatot csináljak, amennyit csak tudok, aztán nagyon, nagyon gyorsan kellett elmondanom az ábécét, és ő a kezein sétált, és az összes társasjátékkal játszanunk kellett, még akkor is, ha nem akartam, és fáradt vagyok, és... ő IJESZTŐ! - villantak fel kék szemei, ahogy apró, remegő ujjával a tettesre mutatott, aki miatt mindez kitört belőle.  
  
Iruka a karjaiba vette a remegő kisfiút, mialatt Kakashi lesegítette Gairól a fotelt anélkül, hogy önmagában vagy a bútorban kárt tett volna.  
  
\- Hát akkor, Gai... - kezdte Kakashi mosolyogva, míg a szemei le nem csukódtak. - Köszönjük, hogy átjöttél. Úgy tűnik, Naruto remekül szórakozott - mondta, miközben megragadta a férfi karját, és "gyengéden" a bejárat felé toszogatta. - Ne hívj minket, majd mi jelentkezünk. Köszönjük. Viszlát.  
  
Kakashi becsapta az ajtót a férfi arca előtt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Narutónak két hónapig voltak visszatérő rémálmai a Zöld Szörnyről.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A "gyakorló" terem tulajdonképpen egészen aranyos, gondolta Naruto. Persze csak ha valaki figyelmen kívül tudja hagyni a színeit. Rendes székek helyett a terem pirosas díványokkal és karosszékekkel volt tele. Sasuke és Naruto nyilvánvalóan elkéstek, mert már csak egy kétszemélyes fotel maradt a számukra, amin osztozhattak. Naruto gondolkodás nélkül lehuppant rá. A szemét csinálhat, amit akar.  
  
Sasuke lepillantott a szőkére, mielőtt odébb rúgta volna a férfi lábát, aztán helyet foglalt. Naruto elmormogott "teméje" hallatán apró félmosoly jelent meg az arcán, majd a terem elejébe fordította tekintetét, ahol Gai lépett be.  
  
\- Üdvözlet, Ifjú Barátaim... - és Sasuke a többit el is eresztette a füle mellett, hogy helyette "ifjú" társaira pillanthasson. Vele és Narutóval együtt úgy tűnik, tízen voltak. A többi nyolc csendesen beszélgetett az üzlettársukkal, nevetve, és véleményezve a "Zöld Szörnyet". Ez eszébe juttatta Sasukénak, ki kéne találnia, miért "fél" Naruto attól az embertől. Francba. Dehogy, nem fogja kitalálni, mert nem érdekli.  
  
\- Basszus, teme. Kérdeztem valamit - sziszegte mellette Naruto.  
  
\- Miért félsz Maito Gaitól? - Ó a francba, hogy nem bír kussban maradni!  
  
\- Barom! - Naruto finoman megrúgta a férfi lábszárát. - Nem félek tőle... - Mormolva elfordította a fejét. - Ez sokkal inkább egy mély trauma.  
  
\- Értem. - A szóból maró gúny áradt.  
  
\- Tudod, hogy egy segg vagy, ugye? - fordult felé Naruto, egyenesen az éjfekete medencékbe nézve.  
  
\- Te vagy az egyetlen, aki ezt állítja, és téged nem talállak igazán megbízható forrásnak - felelte Sasuke állva a tekintetet, s közben meglökte a másik lábát.  
  
\- Ó, ne becsüld le magad. Olyan sok ember gondolja így... csak én vagyok az egyetlen, aki a szemedbe mondja, teme - mosolygott Naruto, rátaposva Sasuke fényes fekete cipőjére.  
  
\- Hn. Talán - mondta az Uchiha kihúzva zsibbadó lábát Narutóé alól, csak hogy erősen a másik bokájába rúghasson. A szőke lenyúlt, hogy fájdalomtól sziszegve megdörzsölhesse azt. - De mindenki tudja, hogy te csak egy középszerű kis hülye vagy, aki az Uchiha testvérek kabátjának szegélyébe csimpaszkodik.  
  
Naruto szemei szélesre nyíltak, és anélkül, hogy egy pillanatra is belegondolt volna, hol vannak, lelökte Sasukét a fotelból és ráugrott, míg lovagló ülésben el nem helyezkedett rajta.  
\- Baszd meg, baszd meg, baszd meg! - üvöltötte ököllel szorítva a férfi felsőjét, minden egyes felkiáltás után hozzáverve az Uchiha fejét a padlóhoz.  
  
Naruto érezte, hogy lerángatják Sasukéról, de még mindig vörösben látta a világot.  
\- Gyűlöllek! - köpte, mielőtt kitépte volna magát Sasuke "megmentőjének" szorításából, azzal visszamasírozott a szobájába.  
  
Sasuke fejcsóválva nézett az elvonuló szőke után.  
  
Gai a fekete hajú mögött állt... és mosolygott.  
\- Sok tennivalónk lesz itt, ifjú barátaim. - Sasuke nem törődött a körülötte morajló suttogással, és felállt, hogy kövesse a dobét. 'Ki az az ép eszű, aki "napsugárnak" nevezi Narutót?' gondolta, miközben óvatosan megérintette a tarkóját.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: A Hamarosan Megtagadott Apám  
  
Feladó: A Hamarosan Ex-Fiad  
  
Tárgy: Számomra halott vagy!  
  
Mr. Hatake,  
  
Ez a levél tájékoztatja önt Naruto Uzumaki elhatározásáról, miszerint megtagadja az ön perverz seggét, amiért hagyta, hogy egyetlen fia (másnéven "Napsugár") vakon a Zöld Szörny karjaiba sétáljon.  
  
Milyen apa az, aki nem védi a fiát szörnyűséges, zöld kezeslábast viselő pszichopatáktól? Ön tisztában van azzal, hogy Mr. Uzumakit kora gyermekkori éveiben mekkora sokkhatás érte Maito Gai kezeinek köszönhetően. Arról is tudott, hogy Mr. Uzumaki Mr. Sasuke Uchihával készült ebbe a tréning pokolba, aki - ezzel is bizonyítva a világon élő legnagyobb faszfeji mivoltát - újabban "Napsugárnak" kezdte el hívni Mr. Uzumakit.  
  
Hogy merészelte!  
  
Naruto Uzumaki  
  
Ex-Gyermek  
  
  
Ui: Mesélek Papának a magazinról!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Amikor Sasuke belépett a szobába, az ágyon találta a szemlátomást alvó Narutót. Lerúgta a cipőit, majd lefeküdt az ágyára. Úgy döntött, nem törődik az azon lévő vörös foltokkal. Valószínűleg úgyis tőle származnak.  
  
Naruto megmozdult a másik ágyon, Sasuke pedig a zörej irányába fordította a fejét, hogy figyelhesse a fiatal férfit. A szőke a lábait felhúzva aludt, párnákkal körülvéve, az összegyűrt takaróval az arca alatt.  
  
A reggeli eső visszatért és egészen komoly viharrá vált, a cseppek hangosan kopogtak az ablakon. Sasuke szemei kiszélesedtek, amikor villám cikázott keresztül az égen, és az azt követő dörgés hosszan visszhangzott a szobában. Naruto ismét megmozdult, és Sasuke látta, hogy a szemöldökei összehúzódnak az addig békés arcon.  
  
A dobe nem válaszolta meg a korábbi kérdését az esőről. Nyilvánvalóan történt vele valami, aminek van valami köze az esőhöz. Sasuke ráébredt, hogy bizony nem sokat tud a kollégájáról. A legelején úgy gondolta, majd apránként megismeri, ha egyszer együtt fognak dolgozni, de a kapcsolatuk nem egészen úgy alakult, hogy képes legyen az ilyen nyílt kommunikációra. Habozva emelte fel a fejét, érezve a fájó púpot, amivel a dobe "ajándékozta meg" délután. Tudta, hogy kíváncsisága feléledt, és nem is lesz képes elnyomni.  
  
Sasuke felült és megragadta a szobakulcsot, majd egy utolsó pillantást vetve az alvó férfira a központi terem felé indult. Mindent meg kell tudnia a dobéról, amit csak tud, mielőtt a kíváncsisága és a hülye szája még nagyobb bajt hozna a fejére.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: Neji Hyuuga  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha  
  
Tárgy: Információ  
  
Neji,  
  
Tudj meg mindent, amit csak lehetséges, Naruto Uzumakiról. Tudni akarom, kik a biológiai szülei, a nevelőszülei (Kakashi Hatake és Iruka valami), és hogy honnan ismerheti őt az apám. Van valami az esővel kapcsolatban is.  
  
El tudom képzelni az arcodat ennek olvasása közben. Neji... Tudnom kell. Ne képzelj bele túl sokat. Csak csináld meg.  
  
Sasuke Uchiha  
  
Magáncím  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Ez ígéretes.  
  
\- Ugye?  
  
\- Hmmm... Gyere ide.  
  
A levél eldobva hullt a földre, és hamarosan gyengéd nyögések töltötték meg a szobát.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Kakashi! Hogy tehetted! - csapta ki az ajtót Iruka.  
  
\- Mire gondolsz, életem szerelme? - kérdezte Kakashi letéve szemüvegét, és félretolva "irodalom" könyvét.  
  
\- Ne próbálkozz turbékolással, te seggfej. Gai fészkébe küldted Narutót, anélkül, hogy bármit is szóltál volna nekünk! Még egyszer kérdezem, hogy tehetted?!  
  
\- Ugyan, most komolyan, mind a ketten túlreagáljátok. Megnézted egyáltalán a szórólapot? Azt írta, Maito Gai Fiatalság Tavasza akármi... mindegy, rögtön az első oldalon.  
  
\- Igazán? Úgy tűnik, elkerülte a figyelmem. - Iruka felsóhajtott. - Akkor is, Naruto még csak a nevére se emlékezett... csak arra, hogy "Zöld Szörny". Tényleg gonosz volt tőled nem szólni neki.  
  
\- Gonosz? Talán... De ugyan már, Iruka! Képzeld el, milyen lehetett az első találkozásuk!  
  
Iruka csúnyán nézett rá, de ahogy belegondolt, a szája sarkai akaratlanul is feljebb görbültek.  
  
Megköszörülte a torkát, és végül megengedett magának egy mosolyt.  
\- Akárhogy is, megígértem Narutónak, hogy ma a díványon alszol. Nagyon mérges.  
  
\- Értem - mondta Kakashi beletörődéssel azon a doromboló hangján. - Azt hiszem, ezt megérdemlem. - Izzó sötét szemek keresték a csodálkozó barnákat. - Csatlakozol hozzám?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gai a szoba elejében állt. Naruto sok másik férfival beszélgetett, Sasuke viszont csak állt magában, és az ablakon át bámult kifelé a sötétségbe. Kényelmetlenül... érezte magát az erdőben éjszaka. A város zajaihoz és a hatalmas betontáblák látványához volt hozzászokva. A csönd és a zöld... nyugtalanító volt. Körülnézett a szobában. Várjunk... a zöld az benn volt.  
  
\- Ma este, ifjú bajtársaim, egy olyan gyakorlaton vesztek részt, aminek köszönhetően nem csak többet tudtok meg egymásról, de mélyen meg is érthetitek kedves kollégátokat. Mindannyian kitöltöttetek egy kérdőívet ma délután. A kérdőív tíz kérdést tartalmazott. Most mind kaptok egy-egy lapot, ami az egyik kérdésre adott válaszokat tartalmazza az összes jelenlévőtől. A feladatotok, hogy az összes kérdést megválaszoljátok a kollégátokról. Mindenkivel beszélnetek kell, hogy az összes kérdésre megtaláljátok a választ. - Gai szélesen vigyorgott, és felmutatta hüvelykujját a csoportnak. Naruto megrázkódva lépett távolabb a férfitól.  
  
\- Kezdhetitek.  
  
Naruto rögtön a jobbján álló férfi felé fordult.  
\- Hé, én Naruto Uzumaki vagyok. Az Uchiha Rt. egyik elnökhelyettese.  
  
\- Csak szórakozol velem - mondta a barna hajú férfi lenézve a mosolygó szőkére.  
  
\- Nem, bocsi. A kedves Sasuke Uchiha elnökhelyettessel vagyok itt.  
  
\- Te megtámadtad Sasuke UCHIHÁT? - hördült fel, hitetlenkedve bámulva a fiatalabb férfira.  
  
\- Ja, de csak mert seggfej volt. Na, neked milyen válaszod van?  
  
A férfi még mindig hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét, és a listájára pillantott.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Tehát áruljátok el, mit tudtatok meg a kedves kollégáitokról? - kérdezte Gai valamivel később. A tíz férfi ismét elszórva ült a szobában. Sasukénak és Narutónak ezúttal egy egyszemélyes széken kellett osztozniuk, mindkettejük nagy örömére.  
  
\- Valaki? - Mikor senki nem válaszolt, Gai a szőke férfi felé fordult, aki kerülni látszott vele a szemkontaktust. - Napsugár! Meséld el, mit tudtál meg!  
  
Naruto meggyűrte a kezében tartott papírt, mielőtt ránézett volna az átkozott zöld szörnyűségre.  
  
\- Igazából semmit. Úgy gondoltam, egy hűvös szemétláda, és a véleményem most sem változott meg.  
  
Nyolc ember szívta be lassan a levegőt, miközben Naruto kifejezéstelenül bámult a szoba végébe.  
  
\- Dobe - morogta Sasuke.  
  
\- Mi van, teme? - kérdezett vissza Naruto végre a sötét szemekbe nézve, miközben a sajátjai érzelmektől pattogtak. - Még meg vagy lepve? Az egyik kérdés az volt, "Mi a kedvenc gyerekkori emléked?", mire te azt válaszoltad, "a felnövés"!  
  
\- Ugyan, ugyan- szólt közbe Gai, lassan sétálva a két feszültségtől szikrázó férfi felé -, nem mindegyikünk őrzi az ifjúkori lelkesedését.  
  
\- Arra, hogy "Mi a kedvenc állatod?" a teme azt írta, "szeletelt marha, közepesen átsütve"!  
  
\- Dobe. - Sasuke egykedvűen bámult a dühtől gőzölgő szőkére. Felállt, mire Naruto követte mozdulatát. - Akkor nézzük meg, te mit írtál? Hmmm... "Emlékszem, ahogy az apám minden éjjel a hátán vitt engem, mint a majmok, mielőtt ágyba nyomott volna." - Sasuke körbeforgatta a szemét, aztán a teremben lévő többi férfihez fordult. - Nyújtsa fel a kezét az, aki mást írt azon kívül, hogy - Sasuke hangja cukorédessé vált - emlékszem piknikekre a parkban... amikor anyuci megpuszilta a bibimet... futásra az esőben... - Sasuke összegyűrte a papírt a kezében, és mikor megszólalt, hangja újra kemény volt, mint az acél. - Tényleg emlékszik bármelyikőtök is erre a szarra, vagy csak a kedvenc filmpillanataitokat írtátok le?  
  
Naruto döbbenten meredt rá. Aztán körülnézett a szobában, és rögtön tudta, hogy a dolgozók többsége pontosan azt csinálta, amit a teme felvetett. Közelebb lépett Sasukéhoz, és keresztülfuttatta kezét a szőke hajtincsek közt, mielőtt karja az oldalára hullt volna.  
  
\- Nos, azt hiszem, Mr. Uchiha rátapintott a lényegre. - Sasuke szemei elkerekedtek egy kicsit, és Gai mintha... feszültnek tűnt volna, kizökkenve a normális "fiatalos hevéből".  
  
Naruto a többieket szemlélte a szobában, miközben szembefordult velük.  
\- Sajnállak titeket. - Szemei újra az Uchiha éjfeketéinek szegeződtek.. - Mindannyiótokat. Szomorú lehet, hogy nincsenek saját emlékeitek. Nem azt mondom, hogy az összes gyerekkori évem fantasztikus volt, persze hogy nem, de az én emlékeim valódiak, megtörténtek, és ezek tettek engem azzá, aki ma vagyok. Talán nem emlékszem minden egyes pillanatra, de tudom, hogy többet nevettem, mint amennyit sírtam. És tudom, hogy amikor szarul érzem magam, van hely, ahova mehetek, mert ők szeretetet és megértést adnak, meg persze alkoholt, amikor helyénvaló.  
  
Naruto nehezen felsóhajtott és lehajtotta a fejét, hogy szőke tincsei elrejtsék parázsló szemeit a többiek elől.  
\- Nos, Gai-sensei... tökéletes gyakorlat. Azt hiszem, ma minden jelenlévőről tanultam valamit.  
  
Aztán anélkül, hogy visszapillantott volna, Naruto megfordult és elhagyta a szobát.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aznap éjjel Sasuke csak feküdt a sötétben és a mennyezetet bámulta. Bárhogy is próbálkozott, nem sikerült alvásra kényszerítenie a testét. A dobe... bassza meg a hülye kis dobe. Sasuke éretlen kölyöknek érezte magát, amíg a szőke férfi beszélt. Aztán miután Naruto elment, Gai motyogott valamit arról, hogy a gyakorlatnak vége, és ő is elhagyta a szobát.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke nem mozdult, míg nyolc másik férfi idegesen állt egyik lábáról a másikra.  
  
\- Mi az? - kérdezte végül.  
  
Egy sötéthajú fickó nézett fel egyenesen a szemei közé.  
  
\- Ő mindig ilyen? Ilyen élénk, és... belém ne csapjon a villám... ifjonti?  
  
\- Ha "ifjonti" alatt azt érted, hogy naiv és érzelmes, akkor igen - mondta Sasuke.  
  
Egy vörösesszőke lépett előre.  
\- Ugyan miért alkalmaznak az Uchihák egy ilyen alakot?  
  
\- Mert ő a legjobb.  
  
Azzal Sasuke megfordult, és távozott.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Az Uchiha végighúzta sápadt kezét az arcán. Miért mondta ezt? Tény, hogy nem tudta, miért vette fel az apja Narutót. Kíváncsi volt, Itachi vajon másként van-e ezzel. Sasuke megrezdült, a papírok megzörrentek körülötte. Tényleg úgy gondolja, hogy Naruto a "legjobb"? Felsóhajtott.  
  
Igen. Így gondolja. És ez is tény. Naruto sosem hibázott el semmit. Annyira más volt, mint az Uchihák, de pont emiatt tudott új ötleteket, ügyfeleket és szerződéseket felmutatni az asztalon, amiket máskülönben elfelejthettek volna. Ötleteket, amik kétségkívül nagyszerűbbé tették a céget, erősebbé és hatalmasabbá, növelve a nevet, amire Sasuke apja olyan nagyon büszke volt.  
  
\- Teme.  
  
Sasuke oldalra fordította a fejét, a fekvő pózban szemeinek nem volt könnyű dolguk a szőke férfira fókuszálással.  
  
\- Hn.  
  
\- Istenem, te olyan egy... Jól vagy? - váltott hirtelen hangot.  
  
\- Igen, dobe, jól vagyok.  
  
\- Csak azért kérdezem, mert már vagy két órája sóhajtozol, nekem pedig szükségem van a szépítő alvásomra. Ez a jóképű pofi nem magától lesz ilyen.  
  
Sasuke felhorkantott és oldalra fordult, majd felkönyökölve a tenyerébe fektette arcát.  
\- Jóképű?  
  
Naruto felkuncogott a sötétben.  
  
\- Jól van, seggfej, ez az aranyos pofi...  
  
\- Tényleg tudsz csellózni? - szakította félbe az Uciha, majd azon nyomban lehunyta a szemeit... Mi a fene van a szájával?!  
  
Naruto olyan sokáig hallgatott, hogy Sasuke már azt hitte, elaludt, vagy hogy nem áll szándékában válaszolni a kérdésére.  
  
\- Nem tudom... Talán ez is valami, ami rámragadt, mert olyan megszállottan néztem a Cleaver's-t. (1)  
  
\- Hn. - Nos, itt a válasza, és ráadásul még meg is érdemelte. Narutónak nem kötelező elmondania neki bármit is, és ha ő lenne a szőke cipőjében, valószínűleg ugyanezt tenné.  
  
\- Ó, várj csak, az mégis én voltam. Igen, barom, tudok csellózni. - Könnyed volt a hangja. Sasuke azt kívánta, bár látná az arcát... a kék szemeit... csak hogy megtudja, tényleg olyan könnyed e, mint amilyennek a hangja alapján tűnt.  
  
\- Jó vagy benne? - Az Uchiha ráharapott a nyelvére... Muszáj lesz majd meglátogatni ezzel egy orvost.  
  
\- Hatéves korom óta játszom.  
  
\- Nos, feltételezhetően egyéves korod óta jársz, ma mégis kétszer kellett elkapnom téged, nehogy orra ess.  
  
A sötétség ismét némán borult rájuk, aztán Naruto puhán felnevetett.  
  
\- Teme.  
  
\- Dobe.  
  
\- Időnként megkértek, hogy lépjek fel a Konohai Szimfonikus Zenekarral.  
  
\- Hn.  
  
Csendben feküdtek néhány percig, míg végül Sasuke hallotta, ahogy Naruto szendvics módjára bebugyolálja magát a takarójával.  
  
\- Gondolod, hogy most már tudsz aludni, barom?  
  
\- Dobe.  
  
\- Jó éjt, teme.  
  
\- Jó éjt... Napsugár. - Csak egy csendes szusszantás volt a válasz.  
  
Sasuke nem is tudott róla, de mikor végre elaludt, az ajkai oly módon görbültek felfelé, hogy azt csakis egy valódi mosolyként lehetett elkönyvelni.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
(1)*: Cleaver's: Gondolom egy sorozat, de nem találtam róla semmit. Naruto itt arra utal, amit Sasuke a teremben mondott, hogy mindenki filmekből szedte az emlékeit.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi egyedül üldögélt az irodájában. Hallotta az odakintről beszűrődő nyüzsgést és sürgést, és tudta, hogy valami elnököset kéne csinálnia, de pillanatnyilag más dolgok kötötték le a gondolatait.  
  
Egészen pontosan az öccse és Naruto Uzumaki.  
  
Halkan kuncogva idézte fel az utolsó emailjeiket. Még ha nincs ott az aláírásuk, akkor is rögtön tudta volna, melyik kitől jött. Naruto levele egy érzelmekkel teli, drámai és gyerekes fellobbanás. Sasuke levele pedig lényegre törő, és már-már végzetesen leegyszerűsített. Kis büszkeség suhant végig az idősebb Uchihán. Fenébe, ennek abba kell maradnia.  
  
Egy sóhaj kíséretében lökte hátra székét, majd felállt, hogy a könyvszekrényéhez sétáljon. Félretolta a Naruto csapatától Főnökök napjára kapott műanyag díjat, amin a "A világ no. 1 Főnöke... feltéve, hogy mindenki más halott" felirat díszelgett, aztán félretolva az áltámasztékot Itachi előhúzta a mögötte rejlő tárgyakat.  
  
Visszasétált az asztalához és egymás mellé fektette a két dossziét, felidézve a pillanatot, amikor megkapta őket.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Itachi csendesen nézett apja, Fugaku Uchiha szemeibe. Holnaptól kezdve ő fog az asztal másik oldalán ülni. Az apja visszavonul, legidősebb fiára hagyva az elnöki széket. A döntés senkit nem lepett meg igazán. Fugaku a születésétől kezdve sikerre nevelte mindkét fiát.  
  
A mai beszélgetés lényegében véve egy "búcsúzó megbeszélés" volt Fugakuval. Itachinak mindent meg kellett tudnia azokról, amik megtalálhatók a cég feljegyzéseiben, és néhányat azokról is, amik nem. Dolgok, amikkel a leendő elnöknek tisztában kell lennie ahhoz, hogy a jövőben messze elkerülhese a problémákat, botrányokat, és bosszankodást. Baljóslatúan megfogalmazva tehát, a Fugaku által vezetett hajó szűk és tiszta volt, és nem gyakran igényelt "szellőztetést".  
  
Itachi ismét az apja szemeibe nézett, mikor az idősebb férfi megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
\- És ez minden, amit a vállalat szempontjából tudnod kell.  
  
Itachi bólintott.  
  
\- Azonban - Itachi nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy a szemöldöke ne emelkedjen fel kérdőn -, van még két dolog, amit meg kell beszélnünk. Olyanok, amiknek számodra elsőbbséget kell élvezniük mindennel szemben.  
  
Itachi kíváncsisága felébredt. Ismét bólintott.  
  
Fugaku kihúzta a középső fiókot és két aktát rakott le az asztalra, majd lökte őket a fia felé. A mappák csak a fiatal férfi gyors reflexeinek köszönhetően nem landoltak a plüss szőnyegen.  
  
Felnézve apja halvány félmosolyával találta szemben magát. Itachi viszonozta a tekintetet, és megmozdította az aktákat.  
\- Szabad?  
  
\- Természetesen - mondta Fugaku, kezével széles mozdulatot téve a dossziék irányában.  
  
Itachi felemelte az elsőt. Mindkettő meglehetősen vastag volt, és tömve információval. Az oldalára fordítva a mappát, Itachi elolvasta a feliratot: Sasuke Uchiha. Félvállról felnyitva a borítót fényképek és adatok tömkelege tárult a szeme elé az öccséről, kiskorától kezdve egészen... Itachi megnézte a dátumot az utolsó oldalon... tegnapig.  
  
Az apjára nézett. Miért volt szüksége erre a hatalmas mennyiségű adatra Sasukéról? Ha Fugakunak információt akar, bármikor lenyomhatta volna a 3-mas gombot a telefonján, és rögtön beszélhetett volna a fiúval.  
  
Félrerakva a dossziét a másikat emelte kezeibe, oldalra fordítva, hogy elolvashassa a gerincére nyomtatott nevet: Naruto Uzumaki.  
  
\- Ez a két fiú veled együtt, Itachi, ennek a vállalatnak a jövője. Sok időt, személyes érdeklődést, és pénzt fektettem mind a hármatokba. Most, hogy visszavonulok, neked kell vezetned és vigyáznod őket.  
  
Itachi a férfira bámult. Sasukét meg tudta érteni, de ki ez a Naruto, aki ilyen szemlátomást fontos helyet foglal el az apja életében?  
  
Mintha közvetlenül a fia gondolatait olvasta volna, Fugaku válaszol:.  
\- Naruto Minato Namikaze fia... Aki egy barátom volt.  
  
A legidősebb Uchiha fiú csöndben ült, miközben zavart gondolatok cikáztak a fejében, kérdések önmagáról, a testvéréről, és erről a titokzatos fiúról, akiről még soha nem hallottak egy szót sem. Holnaptól kezdve azonban Itachi lesz az Uchiha Rt. új elnöke. Ezzel a ténnyel a fejében a fiatal férfi hátradőlt a székében, átrakva lábát a térdén, és szemei apja sötét tekintetébe fúródtak.  
  
\- Feltételezhetem, hogy rólam is van valahol egy ilyen akta? - kérdezte, fejével a másik két dosszié felé bökve.  
  
\- Hn. - Átkozott Uchiha félmosolyok.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mikor a telefon megszólalt, Naruto olyan erősen rezdült össze, hogy kis híján eszméletlenre ütötte magát a fejtámlával. Az álmosan pislogó férfinak igencsak meg kellett dolgoztatnia az agyát, hogy értelmezze az ártatlanul rávillogó zöld számokat.  
  
Egy vonal karikával az alján... kilenc? Nem, HAT! Aztán két kör... hmmm... Mi is az a szám... ja persze, nullák!  
  
\- Mi a francért hívnak hajnal hatkor?! - nyafogta a sötét szobába.  
  
\- Mintha tudnám, fafej, de nem örülsz, hogy lelöktem a telefont? - mormolta egy álmos hang a szoba másik felében.  
  
Naruto megforgatta a szemeit, aztán kinyúlt a bosszantó, csörgő tárgyért, felszisszenve, ahogy kikerülve meleg vackából a hideg megérintette bőrét.  
  
\- Igen - dörmögte mogorván a telefonba.  
  
\- Napsugárral beszélek? - kérdezte egy vidám hang a vonal másik végén.  
  
\- Nem, basszus! Naruto Uzumakival - hördült fel magára húzva a takarót, hogy valahogy megőrizze az őt körülvevő meleget.  
  
\- 13-mas szoba?  
  
\- Igen - sóhajtotta a szőke. Viszlát, édes álom...  
  
\- Oh, nagyon sajnálom. A jegyzetem szerint ez Napsugár és Sasuke Uchiha szobája... Gai-sensei sosem szokott ilyet hibázni.  
  
\- Nos, most mégis megtette!  
  
\- Akkor, Mr. Uzumaki - érkezett a most már valahogy kevésbé vidám hang, bár ahogy beszélt, lassan megint egyre "tavasziasabb" lett -, jó reggelt, Fiatal Barátom. Nagy örömömre szolgál, hogy én ébreszthetem fel ezen a gyönyörű reggeli pilla...  
  
Naruto párszor fejbe vágta magát.  
\- Nem érdekel.  
  
\- ... naton. A nap ragyogjon hosszan, és szivárvány süssön be az...  
  
\- VAN valami lényeg?!  
  
\- Ez az ébresztő hívás. A következő "feladat" egy órán belül kezdődik. Várjanak valakire a szobájukban. - Naruto azon gondolkozott, kitöltethetne-e egy "tavaszi jókedv" mérő kérdőívet ennek a helynek a dolgozóival, mert ez a válasz már majdnem... MAJDNEM elérte az Uchihák "tavaszi jókedv" szintjét, ami, mint tudjuk, nem létezik.  
  
\- Basszus - suttogta Naruto. - Jól van, hát, köszönjük a hívást. Ó, és jó reggelt.  
  
\- Természetesen, Napsugár.  
  
Naruto már kiáltásra nyitotta száját, mikor hallotta a kis pattanást a vonalban, elárulva neki, hogy fölösleges lenne.  
  
\- Dobe.  
  
Naruto felpillantott az ágya szélén ülő Sasukéra. Az a fejét és a vállait is meghajlította, a haja pedig egészen kócos volt. Naruto elmosolyodott. Sose látta még a férfit ilyen... emberinek. A pizsamanadrágja gyűrött volt, a rövid ujjú pólója feltekeredett a hasánál, és éjszaka eltűnt róla az egyik zoknija. Egy szóval... aranyos volt, pedig Naruto sose hitte volna, hogy ez valaha is lehetséges lesz.  
  
\- Teme. - Naruto lerúgta a takarót, és megrázkódott. - Úgy tűnik, a következő gyakorlatunk egy órán belül kezdődik. El kell készülnünk. Én zuhanyozok először.  
  
Sasuke lustán intett a kezével, miközben a másikkal megdörzsölte a szemeit.  
  
\- Nem vagy valami hajnali pacsirta, értem én. Nem mintha hibáztatnálak - mondta a szőke ismét megrázkódva, ezért maga köré takarta a paplant, míg átsétált a fürdőbe. Ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót, szemei elé zöld csempék, törülközők, lábtörlők és egy zuhanyfüggöny tárult. Hátrafordította a fejét, s tekintete Sasuke hátán állapodott meg. - Hé, barom. Gondolkoztál már azon, hogy Itachi maga lehet a sátán?  
  
\- Nem - morogta Sasuke, miközben elterült az ágyán. - Ezt tényként tudom.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto éppen befejezte a cipőfűzője megkötését, mikor kopogást hallott az ajtón. Sasukéra nézett, aki fejét a fejtámlának vetve olvasott. A kopogást hallva a teme csak átnézett a könyv fölött, felemelve egyik hihetetlenül sötét szemöldökét.  
\- Mész?  
  
Naruto az ég felé emelte a tekintetét, de az ajtó felé lépett. Kinyitotta azt, és rögtön megvakult a mosolygó Maito Gai láttán. Elnyomta az erős késztetést, hogy lehányja a férfit. Nem jó, ha túl kiszámíthatóvá válik.  
  
\- Napsugár! Jó reggelt!  
  
Naruto majdnem... csak egy pillanatra... mintha hallotta volna Sasukét felhorkantani az ágya felől, de meggyőzte magát, hogy csak a füle járatta a bolondját vele.  
  
\- Jó reggelt, Gai-sensei. Uchiha bent van. Kérem, jöjjön be.  
  
Naruto megfordult, és a Zöld Szörnyet vezetve besétált a szobába. Miután szembetalálkozott Sasuke vészjósló tekintetével, a szőke kinyújtotta rá a nyelvét, és lehuppant a sarokban álló székre.  
  
\- Nem, nem, Napsugár! Kérlek, állj fel! Te is, töprengő barátom. - Sasuke becsapta a könyvét, majd felállt. Naruto is így tett, és nem tudott szabadulni az érzéstől, hogy valami nagy rossz fog történni.  
  
Nem tartott sokáig, hogy rájöjjön, mennyire igaza volt.  
  
Gai a sok zsebe egyikébe mélyesztette a kezeit, s előhúzott egy kábé hatvan centis piros kötelet. Naruto látta, hogy puha, selyemszerű anyagból készült, és ha Kakashi kezeibe kerülne, a "perverzség riasztó" biztos élesen felharsanna.  
  
Sasuke először a férfira nézett, majd az idegesen egyik lábáról a másikra álló Narutóra, míg végül megkérdezte:  
\- Gai... Mi az?  
  
\- A mai gyakorlat, természetesen! A párok egész napra össze lesznek kötve, és számos feladatot kell elvégeznetek, amik segítségével tanulhattok egymástól, és együtt legyőzhetitek az akadályokat... ráadásul mindezt egy olyan "extrém stílusban", amit a mindennapi életben belekényszerítő helyzet híján nem valószínű, hogy lesz alkalmatok kipróbálni.  
  
Naruto pislogott egyet és Sasuke felé fordult.  
\- Lemaradtam, miután közölte, hogy össze leszünk kötve... Szóval mi folyik itt?  
  
\- Hn. Dobe.  
  
Naruto elsápadt.  
\- Olyan szörnyű a helyzet?  
  
Sasuke majdnem... majdnem elmosolyodott. Helyette inkább gyorsan az Uchiha félmosolyra váltott.  
\- Hn.  
  
Naruto lehajtotta a fejét, a szőke tincsek mintha a hangulatával együtt konyultak volna le.  
\- Szóval olyan szörnyű. Basszus.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto és Sasuke az Uchiha ágyának szélén ültek. Mindkét férfi merőn bámult az ártatlannak kinéző piros kötélre, ami összekötötte a csuklójukat.  
  
\- Tudod - kezdte Naruto megtörve a csendet, ami a zöld férfi távozása óta ült közöttük -, én jobb kezes vagyok. - Hangsúlyozásképp felemelte a jobb kezét, ami magával húzta Sasuke balját is.  
  
Sasuke szemei úgy követték a kötelet, mint molylepke a lámpát.  
\- Hát az szívás, dobe.  
  
\- Köszönöm a megértésed, teme. - Naruto felállt és megrántotta az összekötött csuklójukat. - Ugyan, gyerünk már. Nincs értelme egész nap itt bujkálni. A többiek is ugyanebben a hajóban eveznek, nem igaz?  
  
Sasuke olyan kecsességgel állt fel, hogy Naruto szeretett volna rátaposni a lábára, és ajkát lebiggyeszteni a "igazságtalan szarság", azaz a genetika miatt. Sasuke ciccegő hangot hallatott.  
\- Ők mind idióták.  
  
Naruto az égre emelte tekintetét miközben Sasuke mögött lépkedett az ajtó felé.  
  
\- Barom, találkoztál már bárkivel életedben, akit nem gondoltál azonnal idiótának? - kérdezte szárazon mialatt bezárta az ajtót, és érezte, hogy Sasuke enyhén türelmetlenül megrántja a csuklóját.  
  
Az Uchiha megállt és a szőke dobéra nézett: a fekete medencék olyan mélyek voltak, hogy Naruto csak elképzelni tudta, milyen érzelmeket takarhatnak. Aztán magasabb férfi megvonta a vállát.  
\- Talán egyszer vagy kétszer. Menjünk.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A reggeli sokkal jobban ment, mint azt Naruto várta. Leszámítva, hogy a bal kezét kellett használnia, ha nem akarta, hogy Sasuke keze minden harapásnál az arcához dörzsölődjön. A szőke ennek ellenére sikeresen megette a szokásos egy tál müzlit, tojást és pirítóst, ezen kívül ivott két pohár narancslevet, egy bögre kakaót, míg végül hátradőlve jóllakottnak nyilvánította magát.  
  
\- Köszönjük a közlést, dobe - mondta Sasuke letéve a kávéscsészéjét az asztalra, majd sziámi ikrével együtt felállt.  
  
Kiderült, épp időben fejezték be, mert hirtelen Gai rontott be a terembe vakító mosollyal az arcán.  
\- Ifjú Bajtársak! Látom, mind végeztetek. Ma mind egy listányi feladatot kaptok, amiket úgy kell elvégeznetek, mintha egyek lennétek. Az első feladatotok kirakni néhány puzzle-t. Ha a szórakozó terembe mentek, minden páros talál magának egy asztalt. Sok szerencsét, barátaim. Emlékezzetek... a beszélgetés a kulcs a hosszan tartó, érett kapcsolatok kialakításához. Mind az üzleti, mint a magánéletben. - Naruto azon töprengve nézett körbe, hogy az utolsó mondatai alatt Gai vajon miért szegezte a tekintetét végig őrá és Sasukéra.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke úgy gondolta, meglehetősen jó munkát végeznek. Öt kirakót kaptak, az egészen könnyűektől a sokkal bonyolultabb, IQ tesztekben találhatókig. És Sasuke büszke volt, mert nem csak hogy jó munkát végeztek, de mindezt a lehető legkevesebb "beszélgetéssel" tették. Egy szó, mint száz, az Uchiha úgy érezte, talán gond nélkül kihúzza majd a napot.  
  
\- Hé, teme - szólt a dobe megmozdulva az oldalán. - Vécére kell mennem.  
  
Lényegtelen.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Vegye le! - sziszegte Sasuke a recepciósra. Szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyta a mellette toporgó szőke idiótát, aki szemlátomást percről percre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát.  
  
\- Napsugár! Uchiha! Máris végeztetek a kirakókkal? Ó, istenem, milyen briliáns a fiatal elme!  
  
\- Azt akarom, hogy vegye ezt le! - mondta újra Sasuke. Megemelte a kezét, hogy idegesen beletúrjon a hajába, de a kezét követő barna ujjak fájdalmasan beleakadtak a tincseibe.  
  
\- De hát miért, barátom? A nap még csak most kezdődött...  
  
\- Teme! Most már nagyon kell mennem! - mondta Naruto. Nem, nem nyüszítette, bár a mondat végén már eléggé elvékonyodott a hangja.  
  
\- Ezért - válaszolt Sasuke sötéten Gai kérdésére miközben kínzójuk felé nyújtotta összekötözött csuklójukat.  
  
\- Ó, értem. Nos, sajnálom, de ez is egy a sok dolog közül, amit csapatként kell megoldanotok, és a kötél leszedése nincs a lehetőségek között. Az üzleti életben is találhatjátok magatokat olyan helyzetben, ami a személyes kényelmetlenségek elnyomását igényli a nagyobb "jóért". Ez egy tökéletes példa erre.  
  
Sasuke már nyitotta a száját, hogy kommentálja véleményét: fizessen más azért, hogy megtanulja kezelni a kényelmetlenséget, vagy inkább hozzák ide rögtön azt a személyt, aki ezért az egészért felelős... de ehelyett a következő pillanatban már a hall másik végében találta magát, ahogy "párja" ráncigálta.  
  
Naruto küldetésen volt, és saját zavara vagy Sasuke érzékenysége nem számított többé.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: Az Én Kedves Bátyám  
  
Feladó: A Drága Öcséd  
  
Tárgy: Csak egy javaslat  
  
Itachi,  
  
Egyél szart és dögölj meg, te seggfej.  
  
Sasuke  
  
Magáncím  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Befejezték a kirakókat, és most a saját ebédjüket kellett elkészíteniük... még mindig összekötözve. Érdekes módon a probléma nem is a "helyzet" volt, sokkal inkább az összetűzés a kaja fölött: amit az egyik ebédnek tartott, a másik csak mérgező szemétnek nyilvánította. A megoldás: házi készítésű csirkeleves tésztával. Csak vissza a nátriummal és tartósítószerekkel.  
  
\- Hé, Uchiha?  
  
\- Hn.  
  
\- Figyelj, én sem örülök neki, de csak a nap végéig kell kihúznunk, oké?  
  
Sasuke lehunyta a szemeit és elképzelte Itachit, amint megkötözik és felnégyelik. Belső ördögi énje megnyugodott a képtől, így hát kinyitotta a szemeit és bólintott, egy felhúzott szemöldökkel bíztatva pokolbeli társát, hogy folytassa.  
  
\- Neked zsibbad a kezed? - kérdezte Naruto teljesen eltérve a jól előkészített szövegétől. Sasuke behajlította az ujjait, és észrevette, hogy tényleg nem érzi őket rendesen.  
  
\- Igen.  
  
Naruto felemelte a kezeiket és a pult tetejére fektette őket.  
\- Azt hiszem, az a gond, hogy a kézfejeinknek a háta ér egymáshoz, így a kötél nekinyomódik a csuklónk belsejének elvágva a véráramokat.  
  
\- Hn - értett egyet Sasuke.  
  
Naruto megforgatta a szemeit.  
\- Tehát ha megfordítjuk a kezünket, hogy a belső csuklóink érintkezzenek, akkor a kötél a külső csontoknak fog nyomódni az idegek és véráramok helyett.  
  
A szőke mosolyogva fejezte be, Sasuke pedig egy hosszú pillanatig csak nézte őt. Az elméje teljesen kikapcsolt, és semmi nem jutott el a tudatáig a mosolygó dobén kívül, meg ahogy a kék szemei csillogtak Sasuke válaszát várva.  
  
Megköszörülte a torkát, és lassan bólintott.  
\- Oké, próbáljuk meg.  
  
Naruto megfordította a kezét, így azt Sasuke csuklójának másik oldalához tudta nyomni. Azonnal érezte, hogy a vér sokkal szabadabban áramlik, és elmosolyodott. De a mosoly rögtön lehervadt az arcáról, amikor egy fatális hibát vett észre a tervében.  
  
Sasuke ajkai felfelé görbültek, mikor Naruto felfedezte a helyzet mibenlétét. A csuklójuk jelenlegi pozíciójával a kezük egyetlen természetes tartásának a "kézfogás" tűnt.  
  
\- Oh... - motyogta Naruto még mindig a saját kezét nézve, ami alig egy centivel lehetett a másik sápadt, nagyobb tenyér fölött. Beharapta az alsó ajkát, mielőtt óvatosan Sasukéra pillantott volna.  
  
\- Dobe, felnőtt férfiak vagyunk. Még dél sincs, és a kezed már elkezdett kékülni. Csak csináld.  
  
Naruto bólintott, és miután habozva a másik tenyérbe csúsztatta kezét, a sápadt ujjak köré fonta a sajátjait. Hazudna, ha azt állítaná, nem szedte egy picit nehezebben a levegőt, de ahelyett, hogy ezen gondolkodott volna, a inkább csak felnevetett és megszólalt:  
\- Oké, fejezzük ezt be. Éhen halok!  
  
Sasuke bólintott, és ahogy Naruto visszafordult a zöldségekhez, gunyoros félmosoly ült ki az arcára.  
\- Szóval, Napsugár, akkor most már járunk?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke most jól érezte a kezét... A bensője viszont más tészta volt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ebédnél Naruto könnyed hangon beszélgetett a gyakorlat többi résztvevőjével. Miután befejezett egy történetet, amiben ő, Kiba, és Gaara összetévesztettek egy autót egy elefánttal, a szőke egy pohár vizet emelt a szájához.  
  
A egész terem elnémult, ahogy a poharat erőszakosan kicsapták a kezéből.  
  
\- Szemét! - ordította Naruto.  
  
\- Nem, amíg én itt vagyok, dobe. Nem, amíg én itt vagyok.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto a fürdőszobában állt, szabad kezével eltakarva a szemeit.  
\- Nem, amíg én itt vagyok, hah? - gúnyolódott, mielőtt megszorította volna a teme ujjait a sajátjaival. - Te legalább még mindig használhatod a jobb kezed, barom!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: Iruka Umino  
  
Feladó: Az Imádnivaló Fiad  
  
Tárgy: Senki Nem Látta Azt, amit Én  
  
Iruka,  
  
Ma a Zöld Szörny összekötözött engem és a szemétládát. Az indok? Komolyan mondom, halvány lila gőzöm sincs. Hogy lehet az, hogy ez a "vállalati" tréning sokkal inkább tűnik valami "párkapcsolati" terápiának?  
  
Akárhogy is, jók voltunk. A tegnap... fárasztó volt, enyhén szólva, de ma... sokkal jobban végeztünk.  
  
Bárcsak többet írhatnék (bevethetném azt a bizonyos szülői tanácsot, kivéve ami a szörnyű másnaposságot illeti), de a barom is befejezte a mailjeit. Úgy tűnik, ugyanannyi szót használ "virtuálisan", mint a való életben. Seggfej.  
  
Sok ölelés neked és az ex-apámnak.  
  
Oh, és Iruka... Az nem büntetés, ha te is ott alszol vele a díványon.  
  
Naruto  
  
Magáncím  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mikor ebéd után beléptek a szórakozó terembe, látták, hogy az asztalokat letakarították a kirakózás után, és most mindegyiken egy-egy repülőgép modelleket tartalmazó doboz pihent.  
  
\- Remélem, mind jóllaktatok. A mostani feladat egész délután át fog tartani, és amikor befejeztétek, a kötél-feladat is véget ér - magyarázta Gai. - Mindent, amire szükségetek lesz, megtaláltok az asztalon. Nekiláthattok.  
  
Sasuke és Naruto odasétáltak az egyik asztalhoz, és Naruto a másik férfi kezét magával húzva kinyitotta a dobozt. Annak mélyén legalább 150 apró darabkát találtak.  
  
\- Oké - sóhajtott Naruto. - Kezdjünk hozzá.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Basszus, Uchiha! Szükségem van a kezemre!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Te tényleg képtelen vagy nyugton maradni, ütődött, vagy valamilyen testi fogyatékod van, amiről nem tudok?!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Hát ez jó... Kibaszott jó. Az ujjaink most már össze is RAGADTAK!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Az egyetlen dolog, ami kicsit jobb kedvre derítette a két férfit, az az volt, hogy szemlátomást a többi csapat is ugyanígy szenvedett. Sőt, az egyik páros még össze is verekedett. Amikor a zöldruhás gyogyótagok... izé, tréning dolgozók... bejöttek a terembe szétválasztani őket, még meg is lepődtek, hogy nem Napsugár és Uchiha tekergőzik a padlón.  
  
Sasuke szemöldökei összeszaladtak és a válla megfeszült, ahogy próbálta az A.32-es darabot a C.32-eshez illeszteni. Mikor a két darab félrecsúszott egymáson, mérges szitkozódásra nyitotta a száját, de megállt, mikor Naruto gyengéden megszorítva az ujjait felé fordult.  
  
\- Sasuke - suttogta a fiatal férfi felnézve a fekete szemekbe. - Ezt végig kell gondolnunk. Te zseni vagy, ugye? Ezt vágta Sakura Kiba fejéhez valamelyik nap... Igaza volt?  
  
Sasuke végighúzta a szabad kezét megviselt haján, de abbahagyta, amint eszébe jutott a ragasztó.  
  
\- Igen. Gondolom.  
  
\- Remek. És elhiszed vagy sem, én sem vagyok se idióta, se dobe, se ütődött. Felnőtt férfiak vagyunk egy hatalmas cég nevében, jobbak, mint ez a sok hülye itt. - Sasuke szája felfelé görbült, mire Naruto élcelődő kis mosolyt villantott rá. - Szóval találjuk ki, hogyan kell megoldani ezt a szart sem érő "gyakorlatot", aztán mehetünk belefojtani magunkat a kádba. Vagy egy még jobb terv, szervezzük meg a magunk kis talpnyaló lázadását, aztán üssük ki a nyeregből azt a seggfej bátyádat. Oké?  
  
Sasuke mélyebben nézett a szőkére, és észrevette, hogy az meglehetősen fáradtnak tűnik, mint aki képes bármelyik pillanatban összeesni és elaludni.  
  
Felsóhajtott, miközben csípőjét az asztalnak döntötte.  
\- Oké. Mire gondolsz?  
  
\- Azért vagyunk összekötve, hogy megtanítsanak minket összedolgozni. De többről van itt szó. Azt akarják, hogy "egyként" viselkedjünk.  
  
Sasuke bólintott.  
\- Ha "egy" személy lennénk, akkor csak két karunk lenne, nem három.  
  
\- Pontosan. Azt hiszem, úgy kell dolgoznunk, mintha én lennék a bal kar, te pedig a jobb, és ez a páros kéz - szorította meg a sápadt ujjakat - nem létezne. Mit gondolsz?  
  
Sasuke ismét bólintott, vállai pedig ellazultak.  
\- Azt gondolom, hagynod kéne Kibának Sakura fejéhez vágni, hogy te is zseni vagy.  
  
Naruto nem tudta elnyomni a pírt az arcán, de rámosolygott társára.  
\- Akkor csináljuk!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Amikor Gai belépett a tárgyalóterembe, Sasukét és Narutót egy kétszemélyes fotelon várakozva találta.  
  
Sasuke egy könyvet tartott a jobb kezében, miközben a szőke az oldalának dőlt, és szemlátomást mélyen aludt.  
  
\- Sasuke?  
  
A férfi felemelte a könyvet és lerakta a fotel karfájára, aztán a még mindig Narutót figyelő Gaira nézett.  
  
\- Elaludt, miközben arra vártunk, hogy eloldozzon minket - magyarázta az Uchiha minden érzelem nélkül.  
  
Gai biccentett és előre hajolt, hogy megszabadítsa a fiúkat.  
\- Tudod, ti is megtehettétek volna, ifjú barátaim.  
  
\- Hn. Próbálunk a szabályok szerint játszani - vonta meg a vállát Sasuke, majd megdörzsölte a szabaddá vált csuklóját. Behajlította az ujjait, és észrevette, hogy könnyebbnek érzi őket... és hűvösebbnek.  
  
\- Ez ma jött neked. - Gai egy borítékot nyújtott az Uchiha felé, aki elvette, majd felnézett a Zöld Szörnyre.  
  
\- A mai napon te és Naruto voltatok az egyetlenek, akik megtanulták a leckét. Együtt dolgoztatok, és nem hiszem, hogy furcsának hat, ha azt mondom: amikor együtt vagytok, az igazán különleges.  
  
Sasuke szemei először elkerekedtek, aztán merően összeszűkültek.  
\- Hn.  
  
\- Jó éjt, ifjú bajtársam - mosolyodott el Gai, aztán egy furcsán ismerős dallamot fütyörészve kisétált a szobából.  
  
Sasuke lenézett a borítékra, aztán a szőke fejre, mely a vállán pihent. Óvatosan, hogy ne zavarja meg az alvó férfit, kihúzta az első lapot és elolvasta.  
  
A levél Nejitől jött, megjegyezve, hogy ez minden, amit ilyen rövid idő alatt Uzumakiról össze tudott szedni.  
  
\- Hé, teme. Mi az?  
  
Sasukénak épp csak sikerült elnyomnia az ösztönt, hogy ijedtében felkiáltson, s helyette lassan a dobéra nézett. A kék szemek álmosan és kíváncsian pásztázták őt.  
  
\- Semmi fontos. Csak adatok, amiket át kell néznem. Hyuuga küldte.  
  
Naruto ásított, aztán felnyomta magát ülésbe.  
\- Nem hiszem el, hogy még mindig össze vagyunk kötve. Mi a fene van már?  
  
Sasuke lélegzete benn rekedt, ahogy lenézett, és most először vette észre, hogy miután Gai elment, valamiért hagyta, hogy ujjai visszatekeredjenek az alvó férfi keze köré.  
  
\- Igazság szerint, dobe, nem vagyunk. Csak nem engedtél el.  
  
Pír jelent meg Naruto barna arcán, ahogy beharapta az ajkát.  
\- Fenébe, Uchiha, sajnálnom. Az én hibám. - Újonnan megszabadított kezét használva Naruto megdörzsölte a tarkóját és felállt. - Én visszamegyek. Jössz?  
  
\- Hn.  
  
\- Jó, mert nincs kulcsom.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto épp a fogát mosta, halkan felmormogva, mikor a lába megütött valamit a lefolyó alatt. Lenézve Sasuke bőröndjét pillantotta meg, amiből kilógott a Nejitől kapott levél.  
  
A fogkefe petyhüdten lógott ki a szájából, ahogy a férfi a borítékra meredt. Mi lehet olyan fontos? Itachi felfüggesztette az ÖSSZES üzletkötést arra a hétre, amíg az elnökhelyettesek nincsenek az irodában, csak hogy semmi ne zavarhassa meg a "talpnyalói" ismerkedését.  
  
Naruto kivette a fogkefét a szájából és köpött, és nyitva hagyta a csapot, miközben lenyúlva felhúzta a levelet a polcra. Az ajtóra nézett, majd a tükörképére, aztán a levélre, végül újra a tükörképére.  
  
\- Gyerünk már... Bármi is az, úgyis megtudod a következő megbeszélésen, úgyhogy nem gond, ha belenézel. - Naruto bólintott magának, s a borítékhoz fordult, míg végre a kezében tarthatta annak tartalmát.  
  
Elakadt a lélegzete, és az őróla készült képek a földre hulltak. Döbbenten nézett körbe, ahogy a lapok csendesen szállingóztak körülötte. Mindenütt fotókat látott Minatóról, az anyjáról, a két apjáról. Letérdelt a földre és felemelt egyet, amin egy hihetetlenül fiatalnak kinéző Kakashi egy bebugyolált csecsemőt hozott kifelé a kórházból, s közben riporterek hada nyüzsgött körülötte.  
  
Félrelökött számtalan adatokat tartalmazó papírt, hogy kezei közé vehessen egy karácsonyi képet, amin hat éves volt. Apuja ölében ült, papája mellettük guggolva fogta a kezét. Ez a fotó megbecsült helyen állt a szülei házában lévő kandalló tetején, mert egykor sikeresen megégették.  
  
Naruto remegve nyúlt ki, hogy megfogjon egy levelet, ami az egész kuszaság összefogója lehetett.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke,  
  
Kérésedre itt van az összes információ, amit Naruto Uzumakiról találtam. Kakashi Hatake és Iruka Umino nem igazán engedték Narutót reflektor közelbe, miután megkapták a gyámsági jogokat. Ez volt az összes kép, amire ráleltem. Persze csak egyetlen napot töltöttem a kereséssel. Csatoltam az iskolai okmányait, az egészségügyi papírjait, és néhány újságcikket, amikbe a keresés közben botlottam bele.  
  
Remélem, tudod, mit csinálsz... És ugyan mit is "képzelhetnék" bele a kérésedbe?  
  
Neji Hyuuga  
  
Uchiha Rt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto felállt, csak hogy újra visszaüljön a fenekére, amikor észrevett egy képet, amit még sosem látott azelőtt. Egy szőke férfi mosolygott rajta egy élénkvörös hajú nővel az oldalán. Nem néztek a fényképezőbe; arcuk az alvó csöppség felé fordult, aki a férfi karjaiban feküdt. Bolyhos, szőke hajpihék tapadtak a kék takaróra, és Naruto végigfuttatta reszkető ujjait a hibátlan, csíktalan baba-arcán.  
  
Felvette a fotót a földről, majd nehezen állásba kényszerítette magát. Egy pillanatig a csap elé hajolt, míg végül elzárta a vizet. Még mindig kezében szorongatta a képet, mikor kinyitotta az ajtót, és elindult, hogy keressen magának egy élő bokszzsákot.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke hallotta, hogy Naruto kijött a fürdőből, de nem nézett fel az olvasásból. A könyvet azonban hirtelen durván kirántották a kezéből, így mérgesen mégis felpillantott.  
  
Azonban az összes harag nyomban elpárolgott, amint szembetalálkozott a dühtől és fájdalomtól lángoló kék szempárral.  
\- Uzumaki?  
  
\- Ne beszélj. - Düh keményítette meg Naruto hangját, de meglepően jól kontrollálta, és a hangereje sem emelkedett meg. - Soha többé ne szólj hozzám. - A szőke egy fényképet nyomott Sasuke arcába. - Mégis miből gondoltad, hogy jó lesz lenyomoztatni engem ahelyett, hogy szimplán kérdeznél? Egész kibaszott nap hozzád voltam kötözve, mint egy istenverte Naruto Uzumaki enciklopédia, ami bármikor a rendelkezésedre áll. Valaha is azt a benyomást keltettem volna benned, hogy az a titkolózó típus lennék? Nem meséltem neked a baszott szülőapámról, mikor először kérdeztél, nagy dolog! Nem ismertem őt! Semmit nem tudok róla. Sőt, asszem vissza is kéne inkább mennem abba a rohadt fürdőszobába, hogy gyorstalpaló tanfolyamot kapjak a halott apukámról. Nézd meg jól ezt a fotót példaként... ők a szüleim, és ez az első alkalom, hogy látom ezt a képet! Milyen "csodákat" tartogatsz még, Uchiha?  
  
Naruto kezei ökölbe szorultak, majd újra elernyedtek az oldalán. Bántani akarta Sasukét. Bántani, hogy őneki se fájjon többé.  
  
\- Azt hittem, fejlődtünk valamit. Azt hittem, talán mégsem utálsz. De most már, te szemét, nem érdekel, hogy mit gondolsz. Mert én gyűlöllek. Gyűlöllek, és ez sosem fog megváltozni. Valahogy túléljük a következő három napot, aztán a saját térfeleden maradsz abban a rohadt épületben, mert ha még egyszer meglátlak... ha még egyszer meglátlak...  
  
Naruto lehajtotta a fejét.  
\- Nem számít. - A férfi az ágyához lépett és felrántotta a takarót. Miután lefeküdt az ágyba, leoltotta a lámpát, és hangosan bebugyolálta magát.  
  
Sasuke egy nagyot nyelve nézett le a képre, amit Naruto hozzá vágott. Aztán a szőke felé fordította a fejét.  
\- Naruto.  
  
\- Ne - sziszegte az.  
  
Sasuke hátrahajtotta a fejét, nem törődve azzal, hogy az a falnak ütődik, és gondolatban a létező összes lehetséges módon szar szemétládának nevezte magát.


	5. Chapter 5

Címzett: Itachi Uchiha  
  
További címzettek: Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata és Kiba  
  
Feladó: Naruto Uzumaki  
  
Tárgy: Áthelyezés kérvényezése  
  
Mr. Uchiha,  
  
Ezzel a levéllel szeretném azonnali áthelyezésemet kérvényezni az Uchiha Rt. sunai hivatalába. A körülmények úgy alakultak, hogy a konohai fő ágazatban maradásom a továbbiakra nézve már nem életképes lehetőség.  
  
Megértem, hogy semmi nem garantálja a mostani állásomhoz hasonló munkaköri leírást, és hogy nem tarthatom meg elnökhelyettesi címemet sem. Ezeket a feltételeket megértem és elfogadom.  
  
Szeretném tisztelettel megkérni, hogy csapatom a jelenlegi pozíciójában maradhasson. Mindannyian vannak annyira képzettek, hogy a legkisebb probléma nélkül vezessék a részleget felügyelő segítsége nélkül is. Ha mégis szükség lenne rá, Sasuke Uchiha elnökhelyettes minden kétséget kizáróan képes a tizennegyedik emelet mindkét csapatának ellenőrzésére.  
  
Tisztelettel,  
  
Naruto Uzumaki  
  
Elnökhelyettes, Uchiha Rt.  
  
Anyavállalat, Konoha, Levél Ország  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: Az Ostoba Kisöcsém  
  
Feladó: Az Istenverte Főnököd  
  
Tárgy: Továbbítva: Áthelyezés kérvényezése  
  
Mi a szart csináltál?  
  
Hozd rendbe!  
  
(Továbbított Levél Csatolva)  
  
Itachi Uchiha  
  
Elnök, Uchiha Rt.  
  
Anyavállalat, Konoha, Levél Ország  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aznap éjjel Naruto csendben feküdt, miközben Sasuke felkelt az ágyából, és feltételezhetően a fürdőszobába ment, hogy feltakarítsa Naruto "életét". Az a szemét. A férfi hamarosan egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében kijött, és Naruto érezte, hogy a fekete hajú sokáig állt őt figyelve az ágya fölött, míg végül vissza nem mászott a saját ágyába, és lassan el nem nyomta az álom.  
  
Ahogy Sasuke lélegzete elcsendesült, Naruto lerúgta magáról a takarót, és a mennyezetre meredt. Ez nem fog menni. Ráadásul nem is akarta. Véget kell vetnie. Ezt a három napot még túléli, mert megígérte, és nem fogja megszegni a szavát, de aztán... aztán valaminek meg kell változnia.  
  
Felült az ágyában. Szüksége van az apjára. Nem arra a titokzatos apára, akire annyira hasonlított, hogy az utcán néha megállították, mert szellemnek hitték. Nem, arra az apára van szüksége, aki felnevelte, szerette őt. Arra az apára, aki megölelte, amikor sírt és amikor nevetett. Az apára, aki azzá tette Narutót, akinek ma mondhatja magát. Az Apujára.  
  
Felállt, majd egy gyors oldalpillantást vetett az alvó Uchihára. A mellkasa annyira megfájdult, hogy még a levegővétel is nehezére esett, és Naruto tudta, hogy teljesen fölösleges volt addig dörzsölgetnie, míg az érzéstől már könnyek nem kezdtek bizseregni a szemei mögött.  
  
Muszáj véget vetnie ennek.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Napsugár! Mit keresel itt ilyen későn, ifjú barátom?  
  
Naruto megdermedt, aztán lassan megfordult, hogy Maito Gaira nézhessen. Az arca elárulhatott valamit az érzelmeiből, mert Gai hangja hihetetlenül komollyá vált.  
  
\- Naruto, valami baj van?  
  
A szőke megengedett magának egy szomorú kis mosolyt.  
\- Azon gondolkodtam, felhívhatnám esetleg az apámat? Hívhatjuk vészhelyzetnek is, ha kell.  
  
\- Természetesen. Használhatod az irodámban lévő telefont.  
  
Naruto bólintott, és hirtelen arra gondolt, hogy a zöld tulajdonképpen nem is annyira szörnyű szín.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Csööööööööööörrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Csööööööööööörrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
  
\- A - kurva - élet - bassza - meg! - morogta Kakashi a párnájába. - Ki a franc telefonál - Sötét szemeivel pislogott egyet; egy hullámos szám... két karika... - hajnali kettőkor?!  
  
\- Nem fogod megtudni, ha nem veszed fel - nyögte Iruka az arcához szorított párnába.  
  
Kakashi a füléhez rántotta a telefont, és belemordult a kagylóba.  
\- Vérzik valaki?!  
  
Naruto nem válaszolt rögtön, de hallotta, ahogy Iruka a takaróval bíbelődik a vonal másik végén.  
\- Nagyon rosszul éreznéd magad, ha ez lenne a helyzet.  
  
\- Ki a faszom az?!  
  
\- Apu. - Naruto megrezdült, hogy mennyire vékonynak hallatszott a hangja.  
  
Kakashi azonnal felült az ágyban, úgy megszorítva a kagylót, hogy az ujjai elfehéredtek. Naruto majdnem elmosolyodott, mikor a férfi azt mondta:  
\- Ó a francba, valaki vérzik. Látod, megmondtam, te barom! Kicsoda?  
  
\- Apu, beszélnem kell veled. Tudom, hogy holnap tanítanotok kell, de szükségem van rád.  
  
Kakashi kinyújtotta a kezét és megszorította Irukáét, ajkaival Naruto nevét formázva.  
  
\- Hé, Napsugár, mi újság? - Naruto mindig viccesnek találta, amikor Kakashi az "apuci" hangján beszélt hozzá.  
  
\- Szar az életem. - A szőke férfi felhúzta lábait, majd köréjük tekerte szabad kezét, arca a térdein pihent.  
  
\- Jól vagy? Nem vérzel, ugye?! - kiáltotta Iruka a háttérben.  
  
\- Nem, nem vérzek, és a "jól" szerintem definíció kérdése. Ha a "jól" alatt azt érti, "boldog", akkor nem. Ha azt érti alatta, "szenved, de derűlátó", akkor nem. Ha azt érti alatta, "francba, francba, francba, és még több véresen kibaszott francba", akkor igen. Jól vagyok.  
  
Kakashi továbbította a választ.  
\- Nem vérzik. Nincs jól.  
  
\- Basszus, megyek a másik telefonhoz.  
  
Naruto felkuncogott.  
\- Hé, hogy beszélsz...  
  
\- Naruto - szólt Kakashi. - Mi történt? - Mindketten hallottak egy halk kattanást, ami jelezte, hogy Iruka a másik telefonnal bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésre, de nem szóltak semmit. Naruto lehunyta a szemeit, és hozzákezdett.  
  
\- Mikor tegnap ideértünk, kicsit összeverekedtünk. Meglepő, tudom. Aztán húsz perccel később megismételtük. Később éjszaka volt egy kis összetűzésünk, mert az a barom egy jégszívű szemétláda, úgyhogy elvonultam a szobánkba. Később ő is bejött, és beszélgettünk, és valószínűleg ez volt az első alkalom, hogy pusztán ennyit csináltunk. Jó volt. Igen, jó. - Naruto sóhajtott. - Ma reggel Gai első dolga az volt, hogy összekötözze a csuklónkat.  
  
\- El tudom képzelni, hogy ment... - morogta Kakashi.  
  
\- Tulajdonképpen egyszer sem veszekedtünk... vagy legalábbis fizikailag nem. És a nap vége felé úgy éreztem, remek munkát végeztünk. Időnként már látom Sasukét. Úgy értem, igazán látom...  
  
Naruto megdörzsölte a szemeit.  
\- Aznap korábban az apámról kérdezett. Mondtam neki, hogy kettő van, Kakashi Hatake és Iruka Umino.  
  
Kakashi elmosolyodott.  
\- De nem ránk gondolt, igaz?  
  
\- Nem - bólintott rá Naruto. - Minato érdekelte. Gai ugye ismert téged, te ismerted Minatót, Minato ismerte Sasuke apját, és... Hé, most, hogy belegondolok: hogyhogy mind ismeritek egymást?  
  
\- Fugaku főiskolán segédtanárként tanította Gait, Minato pedig az egyik munkatársa volt. Gai és én rajtuk keresztül ismerkedtünk meg.  
  
\- Huh... Szóval Mr. Uchiha ismerte az apámat?  
  
\- Igen, Naruto, nagyon is jól.  
  
Naruto egy ideig hallgatott. Ez érdekes. Tehát ezért választották főiskola után rögtön a legnagyobb Levél országi vállalat alkalmazottai közé?  
  
\- Naru - mondta gyengéden Iruka -, szóval mi történt? Nem értem, hogy amit eddig elmondtál, miért elég indok egy hajnal kettői hívásra.  
  
A szőke férfi felnyögött.  
\- Sajnálom, Papa. Egyszerűen csak szükségem volt...  
  
\- Hé, Napsugár. Elég. Papa nem mérges, ahogy én sem vagyok az. Csak segíteni akarunk. Mondd el, mi történt - szakította félbe Kakashi.  
  
\- Ha ettől jobban érzed magad, Naru, szabadnapot veszünk ki holnapra. Te vagy, és mindig is te leszel a legfontosabb az életünkben.  
  
Iruka leült Kakashi mellé az ágyra, mikor hallották, hogy fiuk a telefonba szipog.  
  
\- Szeretlek titeket. Tudjátok, ugye? - Naruto elhallgatott, és a szülei egyetértő zajokat hallattak. - Miután végeztünk a "kötél gyakorlattal", visszamentünk a szobánkba. Sasuke kapott egy borítékot az irodából. Azt mondta, Hyuuga küldte, hogy átnézze. A fürdőszobában hagyta a bőröndjében. Aztán megláttam, miközben mostam a fogam.  
  
\- Naruto - jött Iruka figyelmeztető hangja, de már túl későn.  
  
\- Igen, megtettem! Sajnálom, Papa. De ott hevert az orrom előtt, ráadásul, ha munkához van köze, előbb-utóbb úgyis megtudtam volna. Szóval igen, megnéztem. - Naruto ismét elhallgatott, és bár a szülei nem látták őt, a zajokból ítélve a férfi fejbe vágta magát a telefonkagylóval. - De Papa, bár ne tettem volna! Kurvára örülnék, ha csak kiköptem volna a fogkrémet, és elvonultam volna aludni.  
  
Kakashi sóhajtott. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a legkisebb Uchiha nem teljesen volt őszinte a levél tartalmával kapcsolatban. - Mi volt benne, Napsugár?  
  
\- Adatok rólam, Apu. De nem csak rólam... hanem mindenkiről, akinek köze van hozzám. Te, Papa, Minato, az anyám. Egészségügyi papírok, bizonyítványok. Újságcikkek.  
  
\- A kis szarzsák - sziszegte Kakashi.  
  
\- Kakashi! - csattant fel Iruka. - Naru... Mit tettél?  
  
A következő hang, ami a telefonon keresztül a két férfi fülébe jutott, félreérthetetlen volt, és összetörte a szívüket. Naruto a könnyeit nyelte.  
\- Csak ültem. Rengeteg fénykép volt ott elmúlt karácsonyokról, meg ahogy a parkban játszunk. De volt egy... egy olyan, amit még soha nem láttam azelőtt. Hol szerezhette?!  
  
\- Naruto - szólt Kakashi azon a hangon, amit a hisztérikus fiataloknak fejlesztett ki, mikor a matektanáruk éppen megbuktatja őket. - Mi volt rajta?  
  
A szőke férfi kihallotta a tekintélyt az apja hangjából, és gyorsan megtörölte a szemeit.  
\- Minato és Kushina, ahogy egy újszülött babát tartanak... engem. Olyan boldognak tűntek. Tudom, hogy vannak még képek hármunkról... de honnan a csudából szerezhetett a seggfej egy olyat, amit még én sem láttam?!  
  
\- Nem tudom, Napsugár. Talán a szüleid egy barátjának...  
  
\- Ti vagytok a szüleim! - ordította Naruto sebesen felpattanva.  
  
\- Naruto, elég - mondta Kakashi. - Ők a szüleid, és szerettek téged. Nem akartak magadra hagyni.  
  
\- De mégis megtették! Megtették, és ti találtatok rám, te és Papa neveltetek fel... ti szerettetek. Miért nem elég ez?! Semmire nem emlékszem velük kapcsolatban. Megbecsülöm, hogy erre a világra hoztak. Megbecsülöm, hogy jó emberek voltak. De csak azért szeretem őket, mert NEKTEK adtak engem!  
  
Kakashi szíve vért könnyezett a fiáért, a tanáráért, és annak feleségéért, sőt egy kicsit még a legkisebb Uchiháért is. Hiszen Naruto valójában nem rá volt mérges. Naruto valami sokkal hatalmasabb és fájdalmasabb dologra haragudott, mint csupán a magánéletét ért ostoba sérelemre. De a szőkének egy közelebbi... élő valamire volt szüksége, amit okolhat, és a másik kis idióta éppen belesétált ebbe.  
  
\- Naruto - kezdte Kakashi, miközben arcát a kezébe fektette. - Mihez fogsz most kezdeni?  
  
Naruto megrándult, mintha pofon csapták volna, és keresztbe tett lábakkal leült a földre. Ez alkalommal sokkal jobban örült volna, ha Kakashi "Napsugárnak" hívja, mint hogy a valódi nevét ilyen hangsúllyal ejtse ki. Csukott szemekkel azt kívánta, bár nyílna meg alatta a föld, és nyelné el őt. Nem kellett volna ezt mondania. Bár nem hazudott. Már jó ideje így érzett. De Kakashi és Iruka mindent tőlük telhetőt megtettek, hogy vér szerinti szülei valamilyen szinten részei legyenek az életének, és ő most mindent visszadobott az arcukba... hajnali két órakor... hétköznap.  
  
\- Apu... Sajnálom. Nem kellett volna ezt mondanom, én...  
  
\- Ne hazudj, Naruto.  
  
A szőke nyelt egy nagyot.  
\- Haragszol? - suttogta.  
  
Kakashi felsóhajtott, de mosoly jelent meg az arcán, ahogy Iruka a vállának dőlt.  
\- Nem, Napsugár. A fiunk vagy, és boldoggá tesz, hogy engem és Papát tartasz a szüleidnek. Valójában nem hiszem, hogy képes lennél megérteni, amit most érzünk, addig, míg nem lesz egy saját gyereked, aki enyhén birtokló természetével kívánja rád ordítani szeretetét a kora hajnali órákban.  
  
Naruto halványan felkuncogott.  
\- Köszönöm.  
  
\- De Naruto, egy nap majd le kell ülnünk, hogy megbeszéljük a Minato és Kushina iránti érzéseidet, rendben? - szólt Iruka.  
  
\- Igen, rendben, Papa - egyezett bele csendesen Naruto, és komolyan is gondolta. Ez az "epizód" Sasukéval rengeteg új kérdést hozott az életébe.  
  
\- Szóval, Napsugár - dőlt hátra az ágyán Kakashi, magával húzva a barna hajú férfit is -, mi lesz most?  
  
\- Jó nagy baszd meg - mordult fel a kérdezett, ahogy lelki szemei előtt megjelentek következő lépésének képei.  
  
\- Gondolom, de ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy lerakd, mielőtt Irukával hozzálátunk.  
  
\- Kakashi!  
  
\- APU!  
  
\- Ó, hogy nem javaslat volt? Bocs - fintorodott el az ezüsthajú elhajolva Iruka ellenséges mozdulatai elől.  
  
\- Képtelen vagyok együtt dolgozni vele.  
  
Iruka megfagyott mozdulat közben, és visszatartotta a lélegzetét.  
\- Tehát milyen lehetőségeid maradnak?  
  
\- Kérvényeztem az áthelyezésemet Sunába. - Naruto ráhajolt az irodai asztalra, várva, hogy szülei feldolgozzák a mondatot.  
  
\- Sunába? - ismételte Iruka.  
  
\- Tényleg ezt akarod? Megérted, hogy mit hagysz hátra? - kérdezte Kakashi, erővel bírva működésre a szívét, miután agya felfogta: Naruto elköltözik tőlük.  
  
\- Igen, Apu. Tudom. - Naruto vett egy mély lélegzetet. - Azt is tudom, hogy elefántot csinálok ebből a Sasuke ügyből. Tudom, hogy nem akart bántani, de mégis sikerült neki. Nem akarom látni őt. Fáj.  
  
\- Miért? - Kakashi felült. Talán van még esély...  
  
\- Amikor ránézek, úgy érzem...  
  
\- Hogy?  
  
\- Hogy talán mi lehetnénk...  
  
Iruka is felült.  
\- Mik, Naruto?  
  
\- Semmi. Felejtsétek el. Figyeljetek, tudom, hogy fáradtak vagytok, és nekem is el kell még küldenem pár emailt, úgyhogy most elköszönök.  
  
\- Naruto...  
  
\- Nagyon szeretlek titeket. Mindig is foglak. Szerencsés vagyok, hogy itt vagytok nekem, úgyhogy köszönöm. Jó éjszakát.  
  
Kakashi már szólásra nyitotta a száját, de a vonal elnémult.  
\- Az istenit! - kiáltott fel, miközben dühében messzire hajította a telefont.  
  
A Hatake-Umino-Uzumaki háztartás ezzel kénytelen volt egy telefonnal kevesebbre korlátozódni.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Miután kilépett az irodából, Naruto egy zöld plédet borított Gaira, aki várakozás közben elaludt a váróterem egyik díványán, majd megindult a média terem felé. Teljesen ébernek érezte magát, akkor pedig nekiláthat megszervezni a dolgait.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shikamaru újraolvasta Naruto áthelyezési kérvényét.  
\- Kellemetlen.  
Valami nagyon rossz dolognak kellett történnie. Uchiha csinált valamit. De mit? Mi lehetett olyan szörnyű, hogy Naruto képes legyen hátrahagyni a barátait és a szüleit? Gondolatait Kiba reakciója szakította félbe.  
  
\- A rohadt életbe! - Valami keményen a földnek csapódott, s a hang hosszan visszhangzott a bozontos hajú férfi irodájában. - Francba, ti is megkaptátok? Kizárt, hogy Naruto itthagyjon minket. Kurvára kizárt!  
  
Shikamaru lehunyta a szemeit, és hátradőlt a székében. Nem sokszor fordult elő, de a férfinak ezúttal egyet kellett értenie Kibával.  
  
\- Rohadt kellemetlen.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Amikor Sasuke másnap reggel felébredt, üres volt a szoba.  
  
\- Francba.  
  
Félredobva a párnát és a takarót Sasuke felnyomta magát az ágyban, és átlendítette lábait a másik oldalra. Könyökét a térdére rakta, miközben arcát a kezeibe fektette, és átnézett a vele szemben lévő tökéletesen elrendezett ágyra. Egy pillanatra félelem rekedt meg benne, ahogy körülnézve a szobatársa nyomait kereste. Nem mehetett el, ugye? Aztán meglátta Naruto narancsszínű pizsamanadrágját, s teste rögtön ellazult.  
  
Úgy nagyjából. Érzéketlen, antiszociális szemétládák, akik nem tudják, hogyan kéne úgy viselkedniük, mintha nem a seggük lenne a fejük helyén, általában nem tudnak ellazulni... nos, nem nagyon.  
  
Hogy fogja ezt rendbe hozni? Felállt és a hajába túrt, de ujjai megmerevedtek, ahogy eszébe jutott a ragasztó. Lassan sétált a fürdőszoba felé miközben azon töprengett, hogyan hozza helyre ezt a kérészéletű kapcsolatot. Uzumaki megharagudott rá. Ezt még ha vak lenne, akkor is észrevette volna. De a dobénak fájdalmat is okozott. Sasuke soha nem akarta újra látni azt a megbántott arcot. Soha többé. Amikor megtalálta a róla szóló adatokkal teli borítékot, Naruto dühös lett - de az acélkék szemekben tükröződő mély csalódottság volt az oka, hogy Sasuke hosszú ideig ott állt a szőke ágya fölött, és próbált mondani valamit, akármit, amivel megmagyarázhatja a helyzetet az alvó férfinak.  
  
Múlt éjjel semmi értelmes nem jutott az eszébe, és ez a reggel sem kecsegtetett sok változással. Felsóhajtott, és megnyitotta a zuhanyt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke látta Narutót reggelinél, de az rá se nézett. A szőke egy... nem, számtalan másik férfi között ült, és teljesen beletemetkezett a semmitmondó beszélgetésekbe. Sasuke figyelte őt ahogy mosolyog és nevet, de az előző éjszaka Narutója még mindig ott tükröződött a kék szemekben... Hogyhogy a többi hülyegyerek nem veszi észre, mennyire szeretné a srác, ha valahol máshol lehetne? Nos, bárhol máshol, csak vele nem, persze.  
  
\- Jó reggelt, gondterhelt barátom.  
  
Sasuke megfordult, épp abban a percben, ahogy Gai egy csésze kávé társaságában helyet foglalt mellette.  
\- Hn. - Sasuke visszafordult az érintetlen reggelijéhez.  
  
\- Naruto vészhelyzetet jelentett múlt éjjel, és felhívta az apját - mondta Gai társalgó hangon. - Tudsz róla valamit?  
  
Sasuke összegyűrte a kezeiben tartott szalvétát.  
\- Tudok.  
  
\- Értem. Nos, akkor talán beszélned kéne az ifjú bajtársaddal. Eléggé letörtnek tűnik ma reggel. - Naruto erőltetett nevetésének hangja szelte át a termet. - Nem gondolod?  
  
\- Hn.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke a számítógép előtt ült, és a beérkezett levelek tárgyait szemlélve próbálta eldönteni, melyiket olvassa el először. Amikor pillantása a bátyjáéhoz ért, szemei elkerekedtek, és nehezen mozduló ujjaival az üzenetre klikkelt.  
  
\- Ó, bassza meg.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A DMZ ismét olyan volt, mint egy kísértetváros, de egyedül Naruto csapata tudta az okát. Csak némán ültek a saját térfelükön, s olyan ellenséges aura vette körül őket, amit még sosem lehetett az örökké vidám csoportnál érzékelni.  
  
Amint Sasuke csapata megérkezett, Kiba átugrott az "elválasztó" vonalon, és a legközelebbi falhoz szorította Nejit.  
\- Mit művelt az "emberetek"?! - sziszegte a férfi képébe.  
  
Neji ajkai furcsa vicsorba torzultak, ahogy lelökte magáról Kiba kezeit.  
  
\- Ne érj hozzám még egyszer.  
  
Sakura lépett előre, s tökéletesen manikűrözött ujjával a kócos hajú férfira bökött.  
\- Részeg vagy, Inuzuka?  
  
Kiba felhördült, de elhallgatott, amikor egy erős kéz szorította meg a vállát.  
\- Kiba. Elég.  
  
Kiba bólintott, és Gaara mögé lépett. A vörös hajú erőteljes pillantást vetett Nejire, majd hozzá lépett. Mindkét csapat visszafojtott lélegzettel figyelte Gaarát, ahogy az felnyúlt, hogy megigazítsa Neji meglazult nyakkendőjét - mindezt olyan természetességgel, mintha minden nap ezt csinálná.  
  
\- Hyuuga. - mondta Gaara üres hangon kerülve a férfi tekintetét, de továbbra is a fekete anyaggal bíbelődve.  
  
\- Sabaku. - Neji egész teste jól láthatóan megfeszült.  
  
\- Ma reggel Naruto az áthelyezését kérte Itachitól. - Zöld szemek fordultak a halványlilákba. - Tudsz róla valamit?  
  
\- Nem. - Gaara kurtán biccentett, aztán elengedte a nyakkendőt, és hátra lépett.  
  
\- Miért tenné ezt? - kérdezte Lee Neji mellé lépve, aki szemlátomást nem volt hajlandó lazítani a szoros nyakkendőn, helyette az előtte álló vörös hajút pásztázta a szemeivel.  
  
\- Nem tudjuk, Lee - mondta Hinata. - Kérte, hogy mind a mostani pozíciónkban maradhassunk, és hogy Sasuke Uchiha tartsa felügyelete alatt az egész emeletet.  
  
\- Valami szörnyű dolognak kellett történnie. Naruto nagyon szereti ezt a munkát. Még akkor is, ha azzal a seggfejjel kell együtt dolgoznia.  
  
Négy pár szem fordult a barna hajú férfi felé.  
\- Mi van? Hiszen az. Mindenki így gondolja. Vége.  
  
Shino vállat vont. A hangos kölyöknek igaza volt.  
  
\- Akármi is a helyzet, lehet, hogy Uchihának semmi köze hozzá. Beszéltetek már egyáltalán Uzumakival? - kérdezte.  
  
\- Nem, de fogunk - jelentette ki Hinata hűvösen. Mindkét csoport meglepve nézett rá.  
  
\- Ez esetben talán akkor kéne majd az összeesküvési teóriátokkal zaklatni minket, amikor már van bizonyítékotok - fordult el Neji. A csapat többi tagja követte őt.  
  
\- Most már nevezhetjük ezt "vészhelyzetnek"? - kérdezte Kiba Gaara és Shikamaru felé fordulva.  
  
Gaara felsóhajtott.  
\- Még nem.  
  
\- Kellemetlen.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke a hall felé sétált, hogy megkeresse a szőke idiótát. Mégis mi a fenét képzelt a dobe? Nem hagyhatja csak úgy ott az állását... ahol a második legmagasabb tisztséget tölti be az Uchiha Rt-nél néhány mindössze néhány ostoba fénykép miatt! Oké, Sasuke talán egy köcsög szemétláda módjára viselkedett... na és akkor mi van? Ő és Naruto már a legelső nap óta folyton vitáznak valamin...  
  
Sasuke lépései kisebbé váltak, ahogy lelassult. Na jó, talán nem a legelső naptól...  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Öcsikém, nem támaszthatod egész este a falat a sarokban. Ez az estély végtére is neked szól.  
  
\- Hn.  
  
\- Ó, kedves... Hat év felsőfokú képzés után még mindig tökéletesen beszélsz uchihául. Soha nem voltam még ilyen büszke.  
  
\- Nem kéne valahol az elnöki teendőidet intézned? - kérdezte gúnyos mosollyal Sasuke, miközben ajakihoz emelte poharát, és érezte a forróságot, ahogy az ital égetve lecsúszott a torkán.  
  
\- Á, elfelejtetted, én az elnök vagyok. Azt csinálok, amit akarok.  
  
\- Hn. Találkoztál már a "másikkal"? - kérdezte Sasuke, szemével a jól öltözött vendégek tömegét pásztázva.  
  
\- Uzumakival?  
  
Sasuke csak merőn bámult a vendégekre.  
  
\- Igen. Találkoztam.  
  
A sötét szemek a bátyja felé fordultak, és Sasuke majdnem megrezzent a másik mulató arcát látva.  
  
\- Szadista fasz vagy, tudod? - mormolta Sasuke lehúzva maradék italát, aztán újra testvére felé fordult. - Kedves bátyám, kérlek szépen, mesélnél nekem arról a fiatalemberről, akivel az elnökhelyettesi poszton fogok osztozni?  
  
\- Ah... Ma éjjel gyönyörű álmaim lesznek.  
  
\- Baszd meg.  
  
\- Naruto Uzumaki minden szempontból a te tökéletes ellentéted. Szőke, alacsonyabb, világos szemű. Boldog, gondtalan, hangos. Az egyetlen közös bennetek, hogy mindketten éltanulók voltatok. Várakozáson felül tökéletesek.  
  
\- Hn.  
  
A testvérek felnéztek, ahogy hangos nevetés töltötte meg a báltermet. A tömeg mocorogni kezdett egy égő arcú nő körül, aki üres poharát szorongatta a kezében. A helyzet akkor vált egyértelművé, mikor Sasuke egy szőke férfi pillantott meg elegáns, fehér szmokingban, amint vigasztalva megveregeti a nő vállát. Az Uchihának fel sem tűnt, hogy megindult a páros felé, míg olyan közel nem került hozzájuk, hogy már tisztán hallotta, amit mondanak.  
  
\- Nem, komolyan, én rontottam el azzal, hogy fehéret vettem fel. Szinte ordított azért, hogy valami ilyesmi történjen. Murphy törvénye... Szívás. - Barnára sült kezek szántottak végig aranyszőke tincseken, s a férfi kék szemeiben humor csillogott.  
  
A félénk nő még mindig úgy nézett ki, mint aki bármelyik pillanatban könnyekben törhet ki. A szőke férfi rámosolygott, ezzel kiemelve az arca két oldalát átszelő halvány csíkokat, majd felkapott egy másik pohár vörösbort a mellettük elsétáló pincér tálcájáról, és a védekező hölgy kezébe nyomta.  
  
Amikor aztán a nőhöz hajolt, kék zafírokként ragyogó szemeiben pajkosság csillant.  
\- Most már legalább van indokom hazamenni. Megölelném, de mint láthatja... - A férfi a mellkasától a nadrágjáig szétterülő vörös foltra mutatott -, egy kicsit elázott... és vörös vagyok. Így akár az Uchihák kabalája is lehetnék, nem gondolja? - És a fiatal nő végre halványan elmosolyodott. - Nos, hölgyem, élvezze az est hátralévő részét.  
  
A férfi nevetve indult meg egy magas, ezüsthajú alak felé, és Sasuke felocsúdott, ahogy a testvére finoman megérintette az oldalát.  
\- Ő volt, kisöcsém, Naruto Uzumaki.  
  
Sasuke egy szót sem szólt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ahhoz képest, hogy ő maga ajánlotta; beszéljen az "ifjú bajtársával", Gai nem könnyítette meg a helyzetét. A mai nap szemlátomást csak előadások sokaságát tartogatta, és Naruto egy egyszemélyes székben üldögélt az első sorban. Sasuke - szabad helyek híján - tőle három széknyire ült, és csak füstölgött magában.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- ... fontos, hogy megdicsérjétek az alkalmazottakat. Tudassátok velük, hogy értékelitek a munkájukat.  
  
\- Hallod... - kezdte Naruto, de aztán elhallgatott. - Hallod ezt, teme? - Ezt követően azonban nem szólt többször a férfihoz.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- ... fontos, hogy jó kapcsolatot ápoljunk az alkalmazottakkal, de emlékezzünk, hogy ez nem óvoda, és a munkahely nem játszótér. Vezetőként az a feladatotok, hogy a helyes ösvényen tartsátok őket...  
  
\- Sikerült ezt... - szorította össze a fogait Sasuke olyan keményen, hogy azok hallhatóan koccantak. - Sikerült ezt elkapnod, dobe? - De a szőke fej nem fordult felé. Az arc semmilyen érzelmet nem mutatott. Kifejezéstelen volt... és csakis Sasuke hibájából.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- A mai nap utolsó tevékenysége az lesz, hogy minden csapatnak fel kell másznia az előttetek álló sziklafalra. Miközben másztok, emlékezzetek: a tervezés, a kommunikáció, és a rugalmas kompromisszumok meghozása mind nélkülözhetetlen eszközei a sikeres eredmények létrejöttének az üzletben, és a magánéletben egyaránt. Most, ifjú bajtársaim, keressétek meg a szervezőket, akik ellátnak titeket a védőfelszereléssel, aztán hozzá is láthattok.  
  
Naruto összeszorította a szemeit, miközben egy mantrát próbált ismételgetni: "nincs olyan, hogy otthon... nincs olyan, hogy otthon".  
  
\- Bármivel is próbálkozol, nem működik. Gyere.  
  
A kék szemek kinyíltak, és egyenesen az éjfekete medencékbe pillantottak. Naruto kurtán biccentett a fejével, aztán elsétált.  
  
\- Fenébe, Uzumaki - mondta Sasuke, utolérve a szőkét. - Szemét voltam. Elismerem. Megkérdezhettelek vol... meg KELLETT volna, hogy kérdezzelek, de ha kicsit is ismered az Uchihákat, akkor...  
  
\- Mr. Uchiha, nem érdekel, és nem is akarom tudni. Ne szóljon hozzám. - Naruto elsétált a magasabb férfi mellett, majd az egyik zöldruhás szervezőhöz lépett.  
  
\- Dobe - morogta Sasuke, de mielőtt folytatni tudta volna, egy piruló lány lépett elé, és hámot erősített a derekára és a lába közé.  
  
Naruto csöndben figyelte, ahogy a Sasukéval bíbelődő lány keményen próbálja visszatartani az orrvérzését, noha az a barom teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta őt. A fejében végigfutó élcelődő beszólások miatt már majdnem elmosolyodott, de helyette csak megrázta a fejét, és igyekezett arra koncentrálni, amit a másik szervező magyarázott neki a mászásról, biztonságról, no meg a tippekre, amiket adott.  
  
\- Oké, mindketten készen vagytok. Ne felejtsétek el, hogy ha leesnétek, a huzal megtart ugyan titeket, de visszalengtek a falra, úgyhogy ebben az esetben szorítsátok össze magatokat. Szórakozzatok jól! Emlékezzetek, az ifjúi hév mindenben segít!  
  
Sasuke és Naruto szemei is az ég felé fordultak mielőtt egymás mellett a falhoz léptek volna, majd megragadták az első kapaszkodót.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gai lentről figyelte, ahogy a csoportok fölfelé kapaszkodnak a falakon. Ahogy az megjósolható volt, Sasuke és Napsugár haladtak a legjobban. Pedig egész idő alatt egyetlen szót sem váltottak. Nem volt rá szükségük. Sasuke megtette az első mozdulatokat fölfelé, majd megállt. A mögötte kapaszkodó Naruto is fellökte magát, ezzel utolérve a sötét hajút, majd a következő kapaszkodót megkeresve még magasabbra ment. Ezután aztán ő állt meg bevárni Sasukét. És ez így ment tovább, egyik férfi sem volt se vezető, se követő. Néha, amikor a két fiatal épp nem próbálta meg letépni egymás fejét, Gai komolyan elgondolkozott, miért pont őket küldte Itachi... hiszen a csapatmunkájuk kifogástalan volt. Nem volt szükségük beszédre. Egészen más szinten olvasták egymást, mint a többiek. Ha le kéne írnia, Gai úgy mondta volna: egy "mélyebb" szinten. Sasuke egy szakember precizitásával értelmezte az érzelmeket Naruto szemeiben, a szőke pedig úgy olvasta Sasuke nonverbális közléseit, akár egy "Sasuke-nyelvtalpaló Idiótáknak" kézikönyvet.  
  
Gai felsóhajtott. Mindenki más is tisztán látta. Ők barátoknak lettek teremtve, társaknak és talán... csak _talán_ valami többnek. Miért harcolnak hát mindketten ilyen makacsul az elkerülhetetlennel?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Már legalább tizenöt perce másztak néma csöndben, mikor Sasukénél végül betelt a pohár.  
  
\- Itachi továbbította a kis leveledet, dobe.  
  
\- ...  
  
\- Mégis mit képzeltél, mit csinálsz?  
  
\- ...  
  
\- Nem fog elengedni - folytatta Sasuke, nem törődve a néma szőkével. - Nem hagyom neki!  
  
A kék szemek ránéztek, és ő kis híján megrezdült a bennük parázsló leplezetlen haragtól. Uchihaként azonban csak megvonta a vállát.  
\- De sose hittem volna, hogy csak így feladod. - Nekifeszült a következő kapaszkodónak, felemelte a lábát, és fellökte magát, ezzel újra a szőke fölé kerülve. - Bár azt tudtam, hogy egy vesztes vagy.  
  
Sasuke kitámasztotta a jobb lábát, és lendüléshez készült, de hirtelen egy kéz tekeredett a bokájára. Lenézett, egyenesen az őt szorító barna kezekre.  
  
\- Megmondtam, hogy ne szólj hozzám, teme!  
  
Sasuke bólintott, és ellazította arcát, mint amikor általános iskolai tanár próbál lenyugtatni egy hisztis gyereket.  
\- Persze, hogy mondtad, dobe. És hogy látod? Összejött?  
  
\- Szemét! - sziszegte Naruto. - Miért zavar? Tiéd lesz minden! Ne mondd, hogy nem voltál mérges, amikor megjelentem a színen! Az elnökhelyettesi cím a születésedtől fogva a tiéd volt, és mikor végre megkaphattad volna, jöttem én, és meg kellett osztanod egy vadidegennel. Nézz rám... nézz a szemembe, és mondd azt, hogy nem idegesített, teme!  
  
\- Dobe, nem fogom megvitatni veled az érzéseimet, amikor szemlátomást a sajátjaid miatt készülsz meghozni egész hasznavehetetlen életed legelbaszottabb döntését!  
  
\- Akkora egy SEGGFEJ VAGY! - üvöltötte Naruto, az utolsó szavak hosszan visszhangoztak a teremben. A szőke férfi felnyomta magát, hogy lehagyja Sasukét, ezzel véget vetve a "felező" résznek... mikor a bal lába lecsúszott a kis párkányról. Naruto megpróbálta elengedni Sasuke bokáját, de a keze valahogy beleakadt a teme hegymászó nadrágjába.  
  
Sasuke iszonyodva nézte, ahogy különböző érzelmek suhantak végig Naruto arcán... harag, a korábbi csalódottság, aztán döbbenet, félelem, és végül pánik.  
  
\- Naruto!  
  
De a szőke addigra már zuhant is lefelé, magával rántva az Uchihát is.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Egy pillanatig Sasuke élvezte a zuhanás érzését. Miért borultak ki mindketten ennyire? Hiszen rajtuk van a védőfelszerelés, és ez nem is igazi hegy. Kicsit lejjebb esnek, aztán visszalengnek. A szőke felé fordult, hogy rászóljon, ne viselkedjen csecsemő módjára, de egyetlen pillantás elég volt a férfira, és a szívét szinte kettéhasította a félelem.  
  
Naruto a mellkasához nyomta a csuklóját, a szemeit pedig erősen összeszorította. Sasuke érezte a rántást a drótoknál, ahogy elérték a legalacsonyabb pontot, és tudta, hogy a következő pillanatban hatalmas ingaként fognak visszalengeni a sziklafalhoz. Kinyúlva maga elé megragadta Naruto fakó narancssárga pólóját, majd a mellkasához rántotta a férfit. Hallotta a másik fájdalmas nyögését, ahogy a szőke csuklója kettejük teste közé préselődött. Az utolsó pillanatban Sasuke megcsavarta testét, hogy az Naruto és a fal közé essen, aztán testét megfeszítve készült az ütközésre.  
  
Mindketten felkiáltottak, ahogy becsapódtak, Naruto az összepréselődött csuklója miatt, Sasuke pedig azért, mert a feje és a háta hangos csattanással jelezte találkozását a fallal.  
  
Ahogy Naruto kinyitotta a szemeit, Sasuke alig két centire volt az arcától. Látta a fájdalmat tükröződni az éjfekete medencékben, és nagyon erősen kellett koncentrálnia, hogy képes legyen feldolgozni a történteket.  
  
\- Miért? - suttogta, ahogy az Uchiha szemei kezdtek elködösülni, és jól láthatóan kezdett sötétség borulni a férfi elméjére.  
  
\- ... a testem... csak magától... mozgott.  
  
Naruto olyan erősen szorította magához Sasukét, ahogy csak tudta, és segítségért kiáltott, mikor a férfi feje a vállára bukott.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Neji a rideg tárgyalóteremben ült Sakura és Shino társaságában. Már órák óta Leere vártak. Az órára pillantva Neji hátradőlt a székében.  
  
\- Leenek hamarosan vissza kell érnie több információval - mondta, lustán ráhelyezve hosszú ujjait az asztal fabarázdás mintázatára.  
  
\- Szerintetek be kéne avatnunk a másik csapatot? Kétségtelen, hogy ők is épp annyira érintettek, mint mi - jegyezte meg Sakura, miközben úgy fordította székét, hogy kinézhessen a hatalmas üvegablakon. Aztán elmosolyodott. - Találkoztatok ma velük?  
  
Shino bólintott, nem mintha ezt a lány látta volna, és Neji igenlő "hmm" hangot hallatott. Csöndben ültek pár percig, míg a Hyuuga fel nem állt.  
\- Igen, őket is be kéne hívnunk.  
  
Sakura halkan felnevetett a székében. Neji szemöldöke megemelkedett, ahogy a szék megfordult előtte, és a lány most már egyenesen az arcába nézve nevetett.  
  
\- Valamit viccesnek találsz, Haruno?  
  
Sakura bájosan felállt, és a magas, impozáns férfihoz lépett.  
  
\- Hmm, igen, valamit annak találok. Egyáltalán nem lep meg, hogy be akarod avatni Naruto csapatát is.  
  
\- Még mindig nem értem benne a viccet - felelte hűvösen Neji.  
  
Sakura felemelte a kezét, és egy vibráló vörös hajszálat emelt le Neji válláról.  
\- Áruld el, Neji, mikor szereztél be egy kisállatot?  
  
Neji nem vette le szemét a hajszálról. Shino felhorkant.  
\- És persze a "kisállatod" majd kiosztja neked a díványt éjszakára, ha nem avatod be őt is?  
  
Sakura bólintott, zöld szemeiben humor és pajkosság csillant.  
\- Talán be kéne szerezned egy nyakörvet, Neji. A ma reggeli kis agresszív jelenet nem tolerálható egy jól nevelt háziállatnál.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Mr. Uchiha jól van. Kisebb agyrázkódást kapott, és bent kell tartanunk éjszakára, hogy folyamatosan ellenőrizhessük az állapotát, de egy pár horzsolást leszámítva reggelre tökéletesen rendben lesz  
  
Naruto felsóhajtva fordult el az ablaktól. A csuklója kificamodott, és most egy világoskék vállszíj tartotta karját a mellkasa magasságában. Biccentett az ügyeletes orvosnak, aki szembetűnően nem zöldet viselt, majd elmosolyodott.  
\- Nem gond, ha még egy kicsit maradok?  
  
\- Csak nyugodtan.  
  
A szőke az ágyhoz sétált, és lenézett az alvó férfira.  
\- Nagy hülye vagy, tudod? Én is kibírtam volna a becsapódást... észrevettem volna a falat.  
  
Egy széket húzott az ágy mellé, majd fáradtan leült rá, ép kezével végigszántva zilált tincseit.  
\- Nézz magadra... Asszem most én jövök, hogy megkérdezem: "mégis mit képzeltél?" - Naruto végignézett a férfin. Az Uchiha szemei alatt karikák sötétlettek a fejsérülés és az alváshiány miatt... ahogy azt az orvos mondta. Sápadt, hibátlan bőre szinte világított az éjfekete haja mellett.  
  
Naruto felemelte a kezét, és félresöpört pár tincset az alvó Uchiha arcából. Puhábbak voltak, mint amilyennek képzelte őket, és hagyta, hogy ujjai még egy darabig ott időzzenek.  
  
\- Ébresztő, teme. Most akarom szétrúgni a segged - suttogta, és ijedten felugrott, ahogy a szemhéjak felnyíltak, szeme elé tárva a mély, fekete gömböket.  
  
\- Te is beütötted a fejed, dobe? - suttogta Sasuke félhangosan, miközben pislogott egyet, hogy eltüntesse a homályt a szemeiből. - Mert az, hogy te szétrúgd a seggem, soha az életben nem fog megtörténni.  
  
Naruto kerek szemekkel bámult rá egy pillanatig, aztán elmosolyodott.  
\- Mondja az, aki nem kelhet fel az ágyból.  
  
Sasuke szemei végigjártak a szőkén, megállapodva a sérülésén, aztán újra felpillantott az égkék szemekbe.  
\- Mondja az, akinek csak egy karja van.  
  
\- Ha bármit is megtanultam ezen a tréningen, az az, hogy hogyan boldoguljak egyetlen karral.  
  
\- Hn. De csak ha ott vagyok én a másiknak, dobe.  
  
A kijelentést követő csend olyan kínzó volt, hogy csaknem megfojtotta őket, és a két férfi mindenhova nézett, csak egymásra nem.  
  
Sasuke felsóhajtott.  
\- Nézd, én... sajnálom, Naruto.  
  
Naruto felnézett, és elmosolyodott.  
\- Hé, rendben van. Tudom, hogy nem akartál megbántani. Nem tudhattad. És azt hiszem, megértem. Tudod, az Uchihák elég fura teremtmények.  
  
Sasuke szája gyanús félmosolyra húzódott.  
\- Jobban, mint azt sejtenéd. Valakit rám kéne állítanod, hogy lenyomoztasson.  
  
\- Teme, inkább csak megkérdeznélek téged.  
  
\- Az is működik. - Sasuke szemhéjai fáradtan megrezdültek, ahogy lüktető fejét a szőke férfi felé fordította, majd kinyújtotta kezét, hogy sápadt ujjaival gyengéden megérinthesse az ágyán pihenő napbarnított kézfejet. - Nem mész el, ugye?  
  
Naruto szemei elkerekedtek, de mielőtt még válaszolhatott volna, az Uchiha elcsendesülő lélegzetének hangja megtöltötte a gyengélkedőt.  
  
Sasuke most úgy értette, hogy ne menjen el a cégtől, vagy ne menjen el az ágya mellől?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Éjjel kilenc óra volt, és mindkét csapat a tárgyalóasztal körül ült, egymás arcát fixírozva. Végül Sakura szegezte fel tekintetét, és szólította meg a jelenlévőket.  
\- Azért vagyunk itt, hogy Sasukéról és Uzumakiról beszéljünk.  
  
\- Narutóról - szólt közbe Kiba. - Ha az a szemét "Sasuke" lehet, akkor Narutónál is a használjuk a keresztnevét.  
  
\- Rendben, kutyasrác... Akkor Sasukéról és Narutóról - engedett Sakura egy türelmetlen kézmozdulattal.  
  
Hinata gyors keze és szorítása volt az egyetlen, ami Kibát a székében tartotta.  
  
\- Miről kell beszélnünk? - kérdezte Shikamaru a mennyezetet fixírozva. - Vagy inkább, mi az, amit el akartok mondani nekünk?  
  
Neji Lee felé biccentett a fejével, aki erre felállt.  
\- Maito Gai a nagybátyám. Ő a tulajdonosa és a rendezője annak a szervezetnek, ahol most a főnökeink tartózkodnak. Ma este felhívott engem, hogy elmesélje, hogy vannak a srácok.  
  
Minden szem a beszélőre szegeződött, aki bólintott, és folytatta.  
\- Azt mondta, elég nehezen kezdték. Még egy órája sem voltak ott, mikor már két verekedésen voltak túl.  
  
\- Sose hittem volna... - forgatta meg a szemeit Kiba.  
  
\- A következő reggel mintha jobb hangulatban lettek volna, aztán egész napra összekötözték őket.  
  
\- Micsoda? - kérdezte Neji.  
  
\- Igen, ez egy tökéletes gyakorlat arra, hogy a párok megtanuljanak "egyként" dolgozni. Igazság szerint Sasuke és Naruto voltak az egyetlenek, akik átmentek ezen a feladaton. A nagybátyám úgy gondolta, elképesztő fejlődést produkáltak. Aztán ma reggel, miután Naruto felébredt, nem volt hajlandó Sasukéhoz szólni. A nagybátyám nem tudott rájönni az okára, de Sasuke elismerte, hogy tudja, mi a baj Uzumakival.  
  
Neji szempillái megrezdültek. A teste egyetlen más része sem mozdult meg, és a lélegzete sem változott, de Gaarának ez épp elég volt.  
\- Mit tudsz, Hyuuga?  
  
Sötét szemek villantak össze világoszöldekkel, mire Sakura köhögésnek álcázott egy kuncogást.  
\- Van egy elképzelésem arról, mi történhetett.  
  
Gaara szemei összeszűkültek.  
\- Akkor oszd meg velünk.  
  
\- Sasuke megkért, hogy gyűjtsek össze annyi információt Uzumakiról, amennyit csak tudok, különösen a vér szerinti- és a nevelőszüleivel kapcsolatban, meg hogy honnan ismerheti őket az apja.  
  
A jelenlévők csak meredten bámultak Nejire, miközben az folytatta.  
\- Tegnap küldtem el neki, amit összegyűjtöttem.  
  
Shikamaru felnyögött.  
\- Naruto megtalálta. Kizárt, hogy ellen tudott volna állni a kíváncsiságának. Uchiha biztos úgy állította be, mintha valami munkával kapcsolatos dolog lenne, hisz tőled jött, Naruto pedig úgy gondolta, neki is ugyanannyi joga van megnézni.  
  
\- És mit talált benne? - kérdezte Kiba hideg, vészjóslóan nyugodt hangon.  
  
\- Fotókat a szüleiről, meg Hatakéről és Uminóról. Újságcikkeket az autóbalesettel, meg a gyámsági jog körüli cirkusszal kapcsolatban...  
  
Gaara arca kőkeménnyé vált, és Kiba halkan szitkozódott magában. Hinata csak csóválta a fejét, Shikamaru pedig újra a mennyezetre bámult, anélkül, hogy egyszer is megjegyezte volna a helyzet "kellemetlenségét".  
  
\- Ez eléggé... felbosszanthatta Narutót - mondta végül Gaara.  
  
\- Igen, a nagybátyám elmondása alapján hajnal kettőkor felhívta a szüleit, és estére nem is ment vissza a szobájába. Egész nap nem szólt Sasukéhoz, és ahol csak tudta, kerülte őt. Végül a mai nap utolsó feladata a falmászás volt. Sasuke aztán csak mondhatott neki valamit, mert a baleset előtt az egész terem hallotta Naruto üvöltését, miszerint Sasuke egy seggfej.  
  
\- Ámen! - vágta rá Kiba.  
  
\- Miféle "baleset"? - kérdezte egyszerre Hinata és Sakura.  
  
Lee a két hölgy felé bólintott, és úgy folytatta.  
\- Naruto megcsúszott, a keze pedig valahogy beakadt Sasuke nadrágjának szárába, úgyhogy mikor leesett, őt is magával rántotta. Persze volt rajtuk védőfelszerelés, de amikor becsapódtak a falba, valahogy Sasuke vette fel az ütés nagy részét. Elvesztette az eszméletét, úgyhogy az éjszakát a gyengélkedőben kell töltenie enyhe agyrázkódással. Narutónak a csuklója ficamodott ki. Amikor a nagybátyám utoljára ellenőrizte őket, Naruto Sasuke ágya mellett aludt.  
  
Nyolc szempár fúródott egybe, ahogy a jelenlévők feldolgozták a hallottakat.  
  
\- Gondoljátok, hogy még mindig el akar menni? - kérdezte végül Hinata.  
  
Sasuke csapata a lány felé fordult, aki kérdését Gaarának, Kibának és Shikamarunak címezte.  
  
\- Nem tudom - felelte Kiba.  
  
\- Több információra van szükségünk - tette hozzá Gaara.  
  
\- "Vészhelyzetre" van szükségünk - szólt Shikamaru komolyan. Hinata és Kiba elmosolyodtak az ötletre, Gaara pedig maga elé meredve bólintott. Sasuke csapata zavartan nézett rájuk.  
  
Kiba az asztalra fektette szabad kezét, miközben felállt, ezzel magára vonva a többiek figyelmét.  
\- Segítségre lesz szükségünk.  
  
\- Talán én megfelelek erre a célra.  
  
A nyolc szempár egy emberként fordult az ajtó felé.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: A Szomorúan Kiábrándított Talpnyalóm  
  
Feladó: A Sötétség Hercege  
  
Tárgy: A korábbi lomtári küldeményed  
  
Én kis hülye talpnyalóm,  
  
A kérésedet visszautasítom.  
  
Máskor ne zavarj a bizonytalankodásaiddal.  
  
Itachi Uchiha  
  
Az Alvilág - más néven az Uchiha Rt. - Ura  
  
Anyavállalat, Konoha, Levél Ország  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasukénak fogalma sem volt az időről, mikor legközelebb felkelt, de a fejét dörzsölgetve nem is próbálta meg kitalálni. A szoba sötét volt még, de homályos fehér fény szűrődött be az ablakon.  
  
\- Mr. Uchiha.  
  
Sasuke feje élesen a hang felé fordult, és nem tudta elnyomni a fájdalmas nyögést, ami a mozdulata következtében szaladt ki az ajkai közül. Egy férfi állt az ágya mellet. Megrándult, ahogy a doktor megnyomta a hátát.  
  
\- Elnézést kérek - suttogta az orvos. - Elfeledkeztem a horzsolásokról. Egy darabig még nem lesz valami szép.  
  
Sasuke bólintott, majd elfogadva a felé nyújtott vizet lenyelte a fájdalomcsillapítókat. Miután visszaadta az üres poharat, csendesen megkérdezte:  
\- Hogy van a dobé... kollégám?  
  
A férfi elmosolyodott, majd megvonta a vállát.  
\- Nos, a csuklója kificamodott, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy reggelre szörnyen el fogja aludni a nyakát. - Azzal Sasuke ágyának vége felé bökött a fejével.  
  
A fekete szemek csodálkozva kerekedtek ki. Naruto közvetlenül az ágy mellett ült egy széken, de testével teljesen eldőlt, szőke feje Sasuke csípőjénél pihent.  
\- Oh.  
  
Az orvos bólintott.  
\- Jó éjt, uram. Többet nem fogom felkölteni.  
  
Sasuke nem vette le szemét az alvó szőke fejről.  
\- Igen. Köszönöm.  
  
Miután hallotta az apró kattanást az ajtó felől, Sasuke óvatosan az aranyszín tincsekre fektette kezét. Persze már korábban is ért hozzájuk. Nem lehet úgy harcba, verekedésbe keveredni, hogy ne érintsd... téped meg... a másik haját, de ez most valahogy mégis más volt. Lassú, gyengéd... különleges.  
  
\- Dobe - suttogta.  
  
Naruto fintorba húzta orrát és megmozdult, de a szemeit nem nyitotta ki.  
  
\- Dobe, menj a saját ágyadba.  
  
Egy barna kéz emelkedett fel, és puhán leemelte magáról Sasuke sápadt ujjait.  
\- Nem lehet. Megígértem.  
  
Sasuke egy pillanatra elhallgatott.  
\- Mit? Mit ígértél meg?  
  
\- Hogy maradok. Most... shhhh... - Újra halk szuszogás töltötte meg a szobát, és Sasuke biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi másnap reggel egyetlen szóra sem fog emlékezni.  
  
\- Jó éjszakát... Naruto. - Sasuke finoman megszorította a tenyerében fekvő másik kezet, azzal engedte, hogy az álom ismét magával ragadja.


	6. Chapter 6

Az öntudatlanság, Naruto véleménye szerint, túl hirtelen, egyszersmind túl korán repült ki a testéből. Elsőre azt sikerült megállapítania, hogy rohadtul fáj a csuklója, másodjára pedig azt, hogy talán soha nem lesz képes újra mozgatni a nyakát.  
  
\- Ó, te jó ég... Áúúúúúú! - nyögött bele a takarókba. 'Hol a fenében vagyok?' töprengett.  
  
\- Jó reggelt, dobe.  
  
Naruto a fejét megemelve fordult a hang irányába, míg a szemlátomást remekül szórakozó feketehajú szemeibe nem nézhetett. Érezvén, hogy mennyire merevek a tagjai, a kék szemek megrándultak.  
  
\- Teme.  
  
Sasuke jellegzetes kis mosolyt vetett a szőkére, és közben próbálta meggyőzni magát, hogy a másik idiótán, nem pedig aranyosan néz ki. A tegnapi fejét érő ütés nyilván sokkal komolyabb volt, mint amilyennek az orvos beállította, és mihamarabb le kell ellenőriztetnie MRI-vel, amint...  
  
\- Mondom, HOGY ÉRZED MAGAD? - Naruto felült, nem törődve azzal, hogy szemlátomást képtelen volt rendesen mozgatni a nyakát. - Hallasz egyáltalán engem? Tudod, hogy ki vagyok? Jaj, istenem... ORVOS?!  
  
Egy sápadt kéz nyúlt ki, és fogta be Naruto száját, olyan erősen, hogy könnyek jelentek meg a kék szemekben.  
  
\- Baszd meg, dobe. Igen, hallak. Igen, tudom, hogy ki vagy. Nem "dobézok" le mindenkit csak úgy, tudod? Egyetlen "dobe" van az életemben... A legnagyobb dobe mind közül.  
  
Naruto, még mindig Sasuke kezével a száján, biccentett. Felnyúlt, majd gyengéden lefejtette magáról a másik ujjait. Egy párszor pislogott aztán, mielőtt a fekete szemekbe nézett volna.  
\- Tudja Itachi, hogy így vélekedsz róla?  
  
\- Dobe!  
  
\- Á! Fiatal barátaim! Ébren vagytok, és végre újra együtt ízlelhetitek ifjúságotok frissességét - öntötte ki Gai a zölddel borított szívét. - Csodálatos... Igazán csodálatos!  
  
Sasuke figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy ahogy Gai közeledett az ágyhoz, a dobe úgy húzódott annak szélébe. Mégis mit művelhetett a "Zöld Szörny" a szőkével?  
  
\- Nos, éppen titeket jöttelek felkelteni, mert reggel telefonhívást kaptam Itachi Uchihától. Azt kérte, egy órán belül mindketten álljatok készen egy vészhelyzeti telefonos konferenciára vele és a csoportjaitokkal.  
  
\- Vészhelyzet? Mind a ketten? - kérdezte Naruto eltávolodva Sasukétól, ahogy felállt. Nem, NEM bizsergett meg most, hogy már nem volt, ami melegítse.  
  
\- Úgy tűnik, igen, és csak ti, fiatalok, csak ti tudjátok orvosolni a problémát. Töprengő Barátom, szabadon távozhatsz a gyengélkedőről. Mindketten az irodámat fogjátok használni. Egy óra múlva viszontlátjuk egymást.  
  
Naruto bólintott, és Sasuke felé fordult.  
\- Kíváncsi vagyok, mi a helyzet.  
  
Sasuke lassan megfordult, és átlógatta lábait az ágyon. Még mindig a falmászós ruha volt rajta, és nem tudta, örüljön-e annak, hogy nem meztelen, vagy inkább undorodjon, amiért egész éjjel ezekben rohadt.  
  
\- Hn.  
  
Naruto az égnek emelte szemeit, és követte a kezeslábast viselő férfit, aki készült elhagyni a szobát.  
\- Teme, szerinted lehetséges előre érezni a közelgő világvége szagát? Úgy, mint az első hóesés közeledtét?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Mi ez? - kérdezte Itachi miközben nyugodtan besétált a terembe, majd helyet foglalt a hosszú tárgyalóasztal végében. Hosszú haja laza lófarokban hullott a hátára, a zakója felső három gombját nem gombolta be, fehér ingujjait pedig a könyökéig felhúzta. - A talpnyalóm kicsi kacsái ilyen némák? Pedig olyan hevesen ver a szívem.  
  
A híres Uchiha mosoly láttán Hinata megborzongott.  
  
\- Ugyan, ugyan... Én csak segíteni akarok. Tudjátok, ezer mérföldről is megérzem az összeesküvés szagát. - Itachi gyengéden előre-hátra lendítette székét, miközben hosszú ujjaival megérintette a rá várakozó karfákat. - Különösen, amikor a két kedvenc emberemet is érinti a dolog.  
  
Shikamaru előre hajolt, kezeit gyémánt alakban az asztalra fektetve.  
\- Szükségünk van egy indokra, hogy beszélhessünk Narutóval. Nyilván ön is megkapta az áthelyezési kérvényét.  
  
\- Á igen. Uzumaki... Mindig mutat valami új viccet. - Itachi lassan Naruto csapata felé fordította a székét. Három... Kettő... Egy...  
  
Kiba felhördült.  
\- Érdekes, hogy egyikünk sem gondolja így.  
  
\- Persze, hogy nem. Kétlem, hogy akár Sasuke kiskacsái viccesnek találnák. Ezért vagytok ti kacsák, nem pedig talpnyalók... Túlságosan puhányok vagytok. Híján annak a szadista humornak, ami a talpnyalóimban megvan.  
  
Az elkerekedett szemű arcokat látva Itachi ismét mosolyra húzta száját.  
\- El tudom intézni, hogy beszélhessetek velük, de nem akarom, hogy bármelyikük is otthagyja a tábort, míg az véget nem ér. Az utolsó percig ott lesznek, hacsak az egyikük meg nem hal.  
  
\- Miért érdekli ez? - kérdezte Gaara az idősebb Uchiha szemeibe nézve, állva a tekintetét.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, ezt a kérdést mindannyian feltehetnénk, nem igaz? - Itachi körbenézett a teremben. - De szerencsére nekem nem kötelességem magyarázkodni előttetek. - Csak figyelte, ahogy a sok szempár megrezzen, majd összeszűkül. Talán mégsem annyira "puhányok", mint gondolta, de azért még mindig kiskacsák. - Elintézem nektek a videokonferenciát, de én is itt fogok ülni veletek.  
  
\- Konferencia? De miről? - kérdezte Sakura.  
  
\- Nem az én problémám, kacsácska. De jobb, ha valami rendes ürüggyel állsz elő, nem pedig "érzelmekkel", meg hogy aggódtatok a szőke fiúcska miatt, mert azt már előre megmondhatom: egyik talpnyalóm sem fog jól reagálni ezekre az indokokra.  
  
\- Holnap reggelre ütemezze be. Itt leszünk - mondta Neji.  
  
Itachi elmosolyodott, és ezzel egyszerre nyolc szívet fagyasztott jéggé.  
\- Alig várom.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: A Két Apám  
  
Feladó: Igencsak Zavarban Lévő Fiatok  
  
Tárgy: Köszönöm, hogy nem faltatok fel kisbabaként  
  
Apu és Papa,  
  
Szóval miután felvertelek titeket, hogy meghallgassátok a kis bébi összeroppanásomat, úgy tűnik, csak egy kikényszerített sziklamászásra, egy kificamodott csuklóra, és némi "motiváló támogatásra" volt szükségem a Sötét Hercegtől, hogy elrendeződjenek a dolgaim.  
  
Nem megyek el Konohából. Szeretném azt mondani, hogy saját elhatározással jutottam erre, de úgy néz ki, az Uchihák ijesztőek is tudnak lenni. Döbbenetes.  
  
Sasuke rámkiabált! Kiabált! Azt mondta, nem hagyja, hogy Itachi elengedjen engem. Tudom, hogy nem is találkoztatok még vele, de hacsak nem épp a szart veri ki valakiből (többnyire belőlem), sosem emeli meg a hangját. Aztán a teme jött, és "megmentette" az életemet. Nyugi, Papa, vegyél levegőt. Egyáltalán nem voltam életveszélyben, bár csúnyán megsérülhettem volna, de annak a baromnak a teste "csak úgy magától mozgott", és felfogta az ütést helyettem. Én... nos, őszintén szólva nem tudok bármi mást hozzátenni ehhez. És Apu... FOGD BE! PERV RIADÓ! PERV RIADÓ!  
  
Aztán, mintha nem lett volna ez épp elég, a sátán visszautasította a kérvényemet. Csak úgy lazán. Aztán még volt képe megdorgálni, hogy máskor ne zavarjam őt a bizonytalankodásaimmal. Ő egész életét a barom mellett töltötte... azt hinné az ember, megérti a fájdalmam. A Sötétség Hercege és maga a Rosszindulat, hát igen, ezek ők.  
  
Szóval, rövidre fogva, bármilyen "közbelépést" is terveltetek ki, egyelőre jegelhetitek a következő "dráma hercegnő" epizódomig. (Mintha nem ezt suttognád egész idő alatt Papa fülébe, Apu)  
  
Nos, most mennem kell. Valójában vészhelyzetet jelentettek melóban, ami miatt nekem is, és Sasukénak is be kell ülnünk egy telefonos tárgyalásra a csapatokkal és Luciferrel ma reggel. De a mai az utolsó napunk, és aztán végre hazamegyek!  
  
Végre szabadon! Mindenható Isten... Végre szabadon.  
  
Naruto  
  
Magáncím  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Mind megérkeztünk? - kérdezte Itachi a körmeit tanulmányozva.  
  
\- Ah, igen, azt hiszem. A barom és én biztosan. Mi van veletek, gyerekek? Mind ott vagytok? - jött Naruto hangja a tárgyalóasztal közepén elhelyezett telefon hangszórójából.  
  
\- Igen, főnök! - mosolyodott el Kiba meghallva a legjobb barátja hangját. - Hogy vagy?  
  
\- Hn.  
  
\- Így van, a teme szerint a vészhelyzetre kéne koncentrálnunk. Egyébként, srácok, jól vagyok. Minden oké. Szóval ne aggódjatok... jó?  
  
A négy jólöltözött alak megkönnyebbült sóhajt hallatott a tárgyalóasztal jobb oldalán.  
  
\- Jó ezt hallani, Naruto - mondta Gaara.  
  
\- Sasuke, azért hívtuk össze ezt a megbeszélést, mert az új kliens, akit az Uzumaki Csapat hozott be, nem tartja magát az Uchiha Rt. által felállított programelvhez. Minden próbálkozásunk, hogy rendbe szedjük a helyzetet, elbukott. Azt reméljük, ha a másik csapatot is bevesszük, akikkel az ügyfél szemlátomást sokkal kényelmesebben érzi magát, talán megkönnyítjük az átváltást.  
  
\- ...  
  
\- Egyetértek Uchihával - bólintott Naruto. - Nem értem, miért kellett ezt "vészhelyzeti" hívásnak nyilvánítani. Eddig abban a tudatban voltam, hogy mind nagylányok és nagyfiúk vagytok. Nos, az én gyerkőceim legalábbis azok voltak.  
  
\- Naruto, persze, hogy azok vagyunk, csak...  
  
\- Dobe. - Nyolc szempár szegeződött a hangszóróra. Sasuke hangja halk volt, és megfejthetetlen.  
  
\- Tudom, teme! - Oké, úgy tűnik, mégsem annyira megfejthetetlen.  
  
A nyolc pár fül hallgatta csöndben főnökeik "beszélgetését".  
  
\- Nekik is elküldtem a kérvényt. - Naruto hangja egyszerre volt dacos és bocsánatkérő.  
  
\- ... - Hinata, Sakura és Kiba nyeltek egyet a sötét aurát érzékelve. Itachi csöndesen mosolygott magában, Shikamaru, Gaara és Neji pedig csak várt. Mi mást tehettek volna?  
  
\- Úgy gondoltam, megérdemlik, hogy tudják. - Kihívó dac uralkodott a hangon.  
  
\- Komolyan, dobe. És mi van velem? - Az elnökhelyettes hangja egyszerre volt szoborszerű, számító és szomorkás. Itachi elmosolyodott... imádta az alliterációt.  
  
\- Mégis mi a fenéről beszélsz, teme? Az egész MIATTAD volt! - Naruto csapatának tagjai végre ellazultak... hogy megértették.  
  
\- Hn.  
  
\- Szemét. - Heves sóhaj hangzott fel a tárgyalóteremben. - Tényleg vészhelyzet van? - Naruto fáradtnak hallatszott, mintha most vívta volna meg élete legnagyobb mentális küzdelmét. Ezer ördög és pokol, az asztalnál ülők nem tudhatták, de talán tényleg azt tette.  
  
Nyolc szempár meredt némán az asztalra. De nem a kilencedik pár, ó nem. Azok féktelen jókedvvel csillogtak.  
\- Nem, talpnyalók, nincs. Csak arról van szó, hogy a kiskacsák egész éjjel fenn voltak, és aggódtak a kapcsolatotok állása miatt. Nem tudtam kezelni őket az összetört nyafogásukat hallgatva, ezért elintéztem ezt a telefont.  
  
\- Oh... - kezdte Naruto. - Én, ah... Srácok. - Nem láthatták, de a teremben ülő összes személy jól tudta, hogy Naruto a bozontos tincsek közé túrt. - Sajnálom. Túlreagáltam.  
  
\- Hn.  
  
\- Uchiha, megkérnélek, hogy most már fogd be a szádat, mert épp próbálom felnőttesen elintézni a dolgokat... neked is kipróbálhatnád. Tehát, ahogy mondtam, a helyzet meg van oldva. Nem megyek sehova. Oké?  
  
\- Hn, dobe. Túlságosan elkényezteted őket. A változás legkisebb jelére is rögtön megnyomják a pánik gombot.  
  
Mielőtt Naruto visszavághatott volna, Kiba felhördült.  
\- Micsoda? Nem mi voltunk azok, akik minden infót lekérdeztek rólatok a nagybátyjuktól!  
  
\- ... - A vonal elhalt. Shino szemei kikerekedtek... Lehetséges látni a gyilkos aurát megformálódni a telefon és a hangszóró körül?  
  
\- Tessék? - kérdezte Sasuke, s méreg festette meg a hangját.  
  
\- Sasuke! Barátom...  
  
\- Kuss, Lee. Miről beszélt... Hyuuga!  
  
Neji végighúzta kezét az egyenes haján, miközben a vele szemben ülő kócos férfira pillantott.  
\- Maito Gai a nagybátyja Leenek.  
  
\- Ó istenem! Te szegény lélek! - nyögött fel Naruto, ezzel számtalan embert kiugrasztva a székéből.  
  
\- Ne most, ütődött - szólt a legkisebb Uchiha a szőkére.  
  
Kiba felmordult.  
\- Tudod, Uchiha, azt hiszem, mindannyian kezdünk belefáradni a szarságaidba.  
  
\- Kiba... - szólt rá figyelmeztetőn Naruto.  
  
\- Nem, Naruto. Mi a franc baja van? Másodosztályú kis senkiként kezel téged, mióta csak beléptél ebbe az épületbe. A számokat nem tagadhatod meg, baromarcú! Naruto jót tesz ennek a cégnek, és néhány baszott hülyeséged miatt most majdnem elvesztettük őt!  
  
Shino felállt a székéből.  
\- Kiba, ne vádolj meg senkit olyan dolgokkal, amikről nem tudsz részleteket. Talán csak a ti "emberetek" nem volt képes szembenézni vele.  
  
\- Shino... - jött Sasuke vészjósló hangja.  
  
\- Mi? Azt akarod mondani, hogy Naruto félt? Megijedt? Narutónak több vér van a pu-pucájában, mint bárkinek ebben a teremben! - mondta Hinata az asztalra téve két tenyerét, s közben a sötét hajú férfira szegezte tekintetét. - Felvállalja a kockázatokat, és szereti a munkáját, és ezt a vállalatot.  
  
\- Egek, Shino... Feldühítetted a kisegeret... Mihez kezdesz most? - gúnyolódott Sakura.  
  
\- A helyedben vigyáznék arra, mit mondok - szólt hűvösen Gaara, az arca teljesen kifejezéstelen volt, ahogy bámult kifelé az ablakon.  
  
\- Ezt vegyem fenyegetésnek, barátom? - állt fel Lee is.  
  
\- Én rohadtul az igenre szavazok, "barátom" - csapta le kezeit Kiba gúnyosan elmosolyodva.  
  
\- Ah... Na de srácok... - Naruto hangját meg sem hallották, ahogy a teremben tovább fokozódott a hangulat.  
  
\- Kellemetlen.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto és Sasuke döbbenten meredtek a telefonra, ahogy a szavak hangos puffanásokká, fájdalmas hörgésekké, és felhevült kiáltásokká váltak.  
  
\- Basszátok meg! Melyik fasz dobta ide ezt a rohadt cipőt?!  
  
Naruto és Sasuke jéggé dermedve nyeltek egyet a dühödt hördülés hallatán, ami nem mástól származott, mint magától Itachi Uchihától.  
  
\- Búcsúzzatok el a kiskacsáitoktól, én kis talpnyalóim.  
  
Azzal a vonal elhalt.  
  
Sasuke visszaült a székébe, sápadt kezeit végigfutatta előbb a sötét tincseken, majd az arca előtt.  
\- Úgy tűnik, tényleg érzed a világvége szagát, dobe.  
  
Naruto becsukta az addig nyitva felejtett száját, majd lassan megszakította a telefonkapcsolatot.  
\- Ja. És mégis mikor kaptunk kacsákat?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Jól látom, hogy most már minden rendben van, Napsugár? - kérdezte Gai, ahogy Sasuke és Naruto elhagyták az irodáját.  
  
\- Ez elég becsapós kérdés, Gai-sensei. Rövid válasz; a barom és én egyelőre okéban vagyunk, és azt hiszem, csak ennyi számít.  
  
\- Dobe.  
  
\- Teme. - Naruto oldalba lökte a magasabb férfit, aztán ragyogón Gaira mosolygott. - Szóval, mit tartogat nekünk mára, tavaszi lelkesedéssel megáldott mentorom?!  
  
Sasuke lebámult a vigyorgó szőkére. Mégis mi tehette ilyen boldoggá a kis idiótát? Talán azt hiszi, Itachi csak viccelt? Sasukénak már a gondolattól is megfájdult a feje, hogy egy új csapatot kelljen felvennie...  
  
\- Ugyan már, teme. Ez az utolsó napunk! - A férfihoz hajolva Naruto azt suttogta. - Az utolsó napunk ebben a pokolban. - Azzal hátra lépett. - Mutass egy kis lelkesedést a programért, hm?  
  
Sasuke felsóhajtott. A szőkének igaza van. Ha a mai nap után valaha is újra meglátja a zöld színt...  
  
\- Nos, egy kis játékos vadászatot terveztünk az erdőben. A többi páros már elindult. Az orvos úgy gondolta, nem volna bölcs nektek is részt venni benne. Vitatkoztam vele egy sort, miszerint mindketten lendülettel teli fiatalok vagytok, de hát az orvosok azok orvosok - vonta meg a vállát szomorúan Gai.  
  
\- Nos, köszönjük, Gai. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindent megtett - mondta Naruto szomorú arckifejezéssel, de a szemei nem ezt az érzelmet mutatták. Sasuke nem tudott elnyomni egy kis mosolyt, látva a szőke visszafojtott jókedvét.  
  
\- Nos, mindenesetre szeretnék sétálni kint egy kicsit. Nem mindennap kerülök ilyen hegyvidéki környezetbe.  
  
\- Napsugár, az erdő nagy, és egyetlen kézzel az egyensúlyérzéked sem az igazi. Az épület közelében kell maradnod, hogy ne...  
  
Sasuke érezte, hogy a levegő a tüdejében reked, ahogy a kék szemekből eltűnt a pajkos fény. Ne, ne olyan hamar.  
\- Vele megyek. A dobe rendben lesz. Amikor sima padlón sétálunk is mindig el kell kapnom őt, ez sem lesz sokkal másabb.  
  
Naruto a sötéthajú felé fordult. Lényének egyik része szeretett volna egy nagyobb sértést vágni a fejéhez, a másik része viszont örült Sasuke ajánlatának, miszerint elkíséri. A világoskék szemekben mohóság és hála csillogott.  
\- Teme. - Azzal a szőke a bejárat felé indult.  
  
Sasuke agya felfogta a már megszokott sértést, de valahogy nem tudta érdekelni. A fény visszatért a kék szemekbe. Hogy tudott egy egész napot túlélni nélkülük?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: Itachi Uchiha  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha  
  
Tárgy: Komolyan mondom  
  
Tartsd magad távol az istenverte kacsáimtól.  
  
Sasuke  
  
Magáncím  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: A Magasztos Démon  
  
Feladó: A Felbosszantott Talpnyaló  
  
Tárgy: Idei ajándék Főnökök Napjára  
  
Sátán,  
  
Mindig úgy véltem, hogy seggfej vagy. Persze. Ki nem gondolja így? De a legutóbbi fejlemény megmutatta nekem a korábbi kitöréseim hibáját, Ó Sötét és Ördögi Lény. Türelmed, megértésed, és végtelen megbecsülésed, amit irányunkban mutatsz... talpnyalóknak és kiskacsáknak egyaránt... nem ismer határokat. Hogyan is képzelhettük volna, hogy eléggé emberi vagy ahhoz, hogy seggfej legyél? Úgy hiszem, Én Nyálkás Gonoszságom, hogy a Világ Első Számú Főnöke díj ez évben ismét a táskádban lesz.  
  
Csak mutasd felénk továbbra is az igazi énedet, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy tekintettel tudsz lenni arra az eredeti-hamisított alumínium(-fóliából készült) zsebórára, amivel mindig rajtunk tarthatod azokat a tekergő-és-démonian-vörös-színben-égő szemeidet.  
  
Ja igen, egyúttal hivatalosan is visszamondom az áthelyezési kérelmemet. Azt hiszem, jobb a pokolban szolgálni... Beléphetsz, de soha el nem mehetsz... Bár lehet, hogy inkább használnád a saját pokollal kapcsolatos közhelyedet, hm...  
  
Hogy melyik az én kedvencem? "Remélem, ott találkozunk".  
  
Naruto Uzumaki  
  
Elnökhelyettes, Alvilág Rt.  
  
Figyelem, ahogy a Lelkem lassan elpusztul  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nyolc Uchiha Rt-s alkalmazott üldögélt felkelni képtelenül a bárok székeiben. A csapos óvatosan figyelte őket. Mindig ezek a sötét, csendes alakok okozták a legnagyobb balhékat.  
  
\- Ördög és pokol, mi a jó ég volt ez? Nem vette be a gyógyszereit? Gyógyszerkezelésen van egyáltalán? Tud bármelyikünk is IGAZÁN valamit Itachi Uchiháról?!  
  
\- Kiba, nyugodj le - szólt rá Sakura olyan hangsúllyal, mintha szerinte Kiba túlreagálná a dolgot... Kár, hogy az ő kezei is remegtek, és nem sokon múlt, hogy nem ejtette el a poharat, mielőtt a szájához tudta volna azt emelni.  
  
\- Hogy a jó életbe lehet, hogy Sasuke és Naruto mégis tudnak bánni vele valahogy, még akkor is, ha szemtől szemben állnak? Olyan, mintha Uzumaki nem is törődne vele, hogy az elnök egy pokolból szabadult démon, és hát, Sasuke sem - fakadt ki Lee, miközben mindegyiküknek rendelt egy újabb kört.  
  
\- Ne-nem tudom, de emlékeztessetek, hogy soha az életben ne maradjak többé egyedül azzal a férfival. Hogy a fenébe tud kiabálni anélkül, hogy megemelné a hangját? Miért csengenek a füleim, mikor biztos vagyok benne, hogy a fejmosás nagy része alatt csak suttogott?  
  
Shikamaru megvonta a vállát, hogy elrejtse a remegést, ami végigszaladt a gerincén.  
\- Kellemetlen. De örülök, hogy Naruto mégsem megy el. Nélküle én sem maradnék.  
  
\- Ámen - bólintott Kiba, lehúzva az üveg italát. Aztán a mellette ülő vörös hajú férfi felé fordult. - Hé, Gaara, amíg nekünk kielemezték a seggünket, majd felülvizsgálati eredménnyel visszaszolgáltatták őket, te hol a picsában voltál?  
  
Gaara pislogás nélkül fordult felé.  
\- Ugyanott.  
  
\- Nem, nem voltál ott. Itachi folyamatosan "hatunkról" beszélt. Várj... Ki hiányzott még? - kérdezte Kiba, körülpillantva a bárban.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, én tudom... - dalolta éneklő hangon Sakura.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke és Naruto már vagy egy órája sétálgattak a legközelebbi erdőben. Arról beszélgettek, hova jártak főiskolába, milyen egy sátán volt Itachi, kedvenc kajákról, és hogy milyen egy sátán volt Itachi.  
  
Sasuke felállt egy kidőlt fa törzsére, és kinyújtotta kezét egykarú "bajtársa" felé. Miután Naruto megszorította a felkínált csuklóját, őt is felhúzta a rönkre. A szőkének épp csak sikerült elhelyezkednie, mikor Sasuke bal lába megcsúszott a nedves mohán, és a férfi Narutóba kapaszkodva próbálta visszaszerezni az egyensúlyát. Az már beletörődve készítette magát az esésre, de pár gyors mozdulat után mindketten újra stabilan álltak a lábukon.  
  
Miközben az ajkaik egymáshoz nyomódtak.  
  
Hatalmasra nyílt kék szemek meredtek a döbbent feketékbe. Mindketten visszahúzták fejüket, s nem tudták elszakítani a tekintetüket egymásról. Narutónak nem állt szándékában, és talán észre sem vette... de megnyalta a száját, anélkül, hogy belegondolt volna, mit csinál, ráadásul még a szemeit is lehunyta, hogy "megízlelje" Sasuke ajkainak nyomát.  
  
Sasuke kinyúlt előre, megragadta Naruto fehér felsőjét, és magához rántotta a férfit. Hogyan is tudna erre "nemet" mondani?! Ahogy a szőke csak állt ott a kipirult arcával, nyalogatva az ajkait, mint egy kiscica, valósággal dorombolva az ízre...  
  
\- Mit... - kezdte Naruto kikerekedett szemekkel, csak hogy azok megint lecsukódhassanak, ahogy a sötéthajú magához húzta, és újra birtokba vette a száját. Ó istenem, jól csinálja, futott át Naruto agyán. Nagyon jól.  
  
A sápadt ajkak gyengéden mozogtak az övéi ellen, dörzsölgetve, és finoman megnyomva őket. Naruto az Uchiha mellkasához nyomult, és arra használta egyetlen kezét, hogy úgy kapaszkodjon Sasuke felsőjébe, mint fuldokló a mentőövbe.  
  
Hirtelen érezte, hogy Sasuke meleg nyelve végignyalja az ajkai vonalát, engedélyt kérve a belépésre. Mit tegyen? Mit tegyen?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Engedj be. Engedj be. Engedj be.  
  
Nem valami elegáns, de Gai-sensei büszke lenne rá, hogy Sasuke előrukkolt a saját "személyes mantrájával".  
  
Naruto felnyögött, és szétnyitotta azokat az édes ajkait. Ó, istenem. Ó, istenem. Ó, istenem.  
  
Hn, bónusz pontok. KÉT mantra.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke oldalra döntötte a fejét, s gyengéden megszívva a fogai közé kapta Naruto alsó ajkát. Még közelebb húzta magához az alacsonyabb fiút, de ellazította szorítását, mikor a szőke megrázkódott a testük közé szorult csuklója miatt. De Naruto nem szakította meg a csókot, és Sasuke ezt jó jelnek könyvelte el, így végighúzta nyelvét a másik fogain és nyelvén, ezzel mély sóhajokat és nyögéseket csalva ki a férfiből.  
  
Naruto meghúzta Sasuke felsőjét... talán mert többet akart... talán mert levegőre volt szüksége, de a mozdulat következtében elvesztették egyensúlyukat, és mindketten leestek a rönkről. Sasuke Naruto köré tekerte karjait, és úgy értek földet, hogy a szőke az Uchiha testén feküdt.  
  
Naruto a fekete hajú férfin pihentette fejét.  
\- Teme, abba kell ezt hagynod.  
  
\- Hn. Dobe.  
  
A szőke felemelte a fejét, majd lemosolygott az Uchihára. Sasuke érezte, hogy a szíve megdermed, aztán őrült tempóban újra kalimpálni kezd.  
\- De akkor is megmentettél - biccentett felé Naruto, és Sasuke lebilincselve figyelte a kék szemekben játszó pajkos fényeket. - Gondolom, akarsz valami jutalmat...?  
  
Azzal lehajtotta a fejét, szája alig fél centire lehetett a másikétól.  
\- Hmmm... Vajon mit is akarhatsz?  
  
\- Dobe.  
  
A szőke a sápadtrózsaszín ajkakhoz nyomta sajátjait, és erősen dolgozott rajtuk, végigfuttatva nyelvét a puha száj minden egyes centiméterén. Sasuke felemelte a kezét, és megtámasztotta vele a másik vállát, hogy a férfi súlya ne terhelje annak sebesült csuklóját, miközben Naruto a szabad kezével az éjszínű tincsek közé túrt.  
  
Mikor már nem bírták tovább levegő nélkül, a szőke megszakította a csókot, és ajkait Sasuke sápadt nyakához nyomta.  
  
Az Uchiha nem bírt tovább magával, csípője megremegve elemelkedett el a földről.  
\- Naruto!  
  
És hirtelen minden megállt. Naruto elhúzta száját a lassan megjelenő vörös szívásfolttól, és óvatosan Sasuke hevesen emelkedő mellkasára fektette a fejét.  
  
\- Mit művelünk, teme? - suttogta, ahogy egész testében megremegett. Mielőtt még Sasuke bármit is válaszolhatott volna, Naruto a jobb kezével fellökte magát, és leszállt a férfiról. Az Uchiha lassan ült fel, figyelve a szomorkás mosolyt, amit a szőke vetett rá.  
  
\- Dobe, bármit is gondolsz...  
  
\- Tudom. Gyere, teme, menjünk.  
  
Sasuke is felkelt, és nekiiramodva futott pár lépést, hogy beérje az idiótát.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy tudod, dobe. Talán velem is meg kéne osztanod.  
  
Naruto végigfuttatta kezét a tarkóján.  
\- Ugyan mit? Ez semmit nem jelentett, ugye? Nem akarod, hogy túl sokat képzeljek bele, és nem is fogok. Azt hiszem, ez normális reakció volt. Mármint, a sok utálatnak ki kell jönnie valahol, nem igaz? Nos, ez megtörtént, és most már vége. És én igazán örülök ennek. - Naruto újra elmosolyodott. Sasuke elgondolkozott, képes-e bárki is bedőlni ennek hamis mosolynak, de a következő pillanatban már tudta, hogy rajta kívül valószínűleg mindenki más igen.  
  
\- Ne hazudj, Naruto.  
  
A nevezett megbotlott, és Sasuke magához húzta a remegő szőkét.  
\- Látod, tudtam, hogy elképzelésed sincs róla. Neked fogalmad sincs...  
  
Naruto lehunyta a szemeit, és utálta magát ezért, de tudta, hogy mi fog következni, és egész testében megremegett a várakozástól.  
  
\- Oh... elnézést!  
  
Két vágytól fűtött szempár fordult a zöldruhás dolgozó felé.  
\- Mi van?! - csattant fel Sasuke.  
  
\- Mr. Uzumaki, Gai-sensei azonnal az irodába rendelte önt. Vészhelyzet van.  
  
Naruto gyengéden kiszabadította magát Sasuke karjaiból.  
\- Igen, persze. - A dolgozó bólintott, majd elsietett.  
  
\- Teme. - A pír, ami az arcát borította, lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű volt. - Mennem kell.  
  
\- Esküszöm, ha megint a kibaszott kacsák azok, én...  
  
Naruto elmosolyodott, és ez alkalommal a mosoly igazi volt. A kék szemek kellemesen meglepve kerekedtek el, mikor Sasuke viszonozta a gesztust.  
\- Később beszélünk. - Az Uchiha halkan szitkozódott, ahogy Naruto elsétált.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Már fél óra is eltelt, és Naruto még mindig nem jött vissza, ezért Sasuke előrement, hogy a szobájukban várja meg őt.  
  
Egyáltalán nem számított rá, hogy ott találja a fiút, amint könnyáztatta arccal dobálja a ruháit a bőröndjébe.  
  
\- Basszus. - Sasuke három lépéssel keresztülszelte a szobát, s egyetlen mozdulattal vonta magához a szőkét, miközben végigsimította annak haját. - Mi történt, dobe?  
  
\- A szüleim... Sasuke... A szüleim.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke óvatosan kihúzta a narancssárga nadrágot Naruto szorító kezei közül, majd gyengéden az ágyra lökte őt, miközben próbálta kitalálni, mi a fene történik. Nehezére esett a helyzetre koncentrálnia, és ez egészen új volt a számára. A testének egy része - valószínűleg az, ami a csípője alatt helyezkedik el - mintha még mindig a zöldlombos erdőben feküdt volna Naruto alatt, miközben a férfi nyöszörög és megnyalja a...  
  
Basszus. És most... MOST ugyanaz a srác fél karral ellöki magától, és nagy sietségében a földre esik.  
  
\- Naruto - szólt Sasuke, miközben a kezét nyújtotta, hogy felhúzza a szőkét. - Mi történt?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kakashinak sose volt problémája azzal, hogy beismerje, ha fél. Ezt hűen mutatta az is, hogy szülő lett. Mindenki fél valamitől, sőt általában több dologtól is. Kakashi például félt a hajnali három órás etetésektől, a hangos Irukától, és a csöndes Narutótól. A lényeg az, hogy az ember felismerje ezeket a félelmeket, és megtanuljon együtt élni velük.  
  
De Kakashinak azt is meg kellett állapítania, hogy hatalmas különbség van félelem és rettegés között.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Az ezüsthajú férfi megpróbálta kipislogni a vért a szeméből, és közben felfogni, mi is történt. Épp Irukát vitte dolgozni az általános iskolába, hogy aztán átmenjen saját munkahelyére a középiskolába, mint minden nap. Iruka Naruto legutóbbi leveléről beszélt, meg hogy úgy tűnik, a legkisebb Uchiha végre talán, talán azzá a baráttá válik, akire Naruto annyira vágyott. Kakashi arcán kétértelmű mosoly jelent meg, és megjegyezte, hogy a fiú nem is igazán "barátot" keres, még akkor sem, ha ezzel ő maga sincs tisztában.   
  
Iruka szusszantott, miközben megfordult a székében, és a pimasz férfi képébe kiáltott: azzal kezdve a hosszú leckét, hogy Narutónak a támogatására lenne szüksége, a beteg gondolatait és beszólásait pedig tartsa meg magának, és hogy talán ismét szüksége lenne egy hosszabb száműzetésre a díványon. Kakashi nevetett, és azzal a szándékkal fordult Iruka felé, hogy megmondja neki, mennyire szereti... amikor észrevette.  
  
A kamion hatalmas volt, és mielőtt Kakashi bármit is léphetett volna, hogy megpróbálja megakadályozni az elkerülhetetlent, a jármű egyenesen beleszaladt az autójuk anyósülésének oldalába.  
  
Kakashi hallotta Iruka ordítását, és próbált mondani valamit, hogy megnyugtassa őt, de úgy érezte, mintha valami keményen a mellkasába nyomódna, egy pillanatra sem engedve a szorításból. Megpróbálta elfordítani a fejét, de ez is lehetetlennek tűnt.  
  
Kakashi félt, de valamennyire megnyugtatta Iruka sikolya, ami jelezte, hogy legalább még lélegzik és él. Az ezüsthajú folyamatosan próbált jelezni neki, hogy jól van, próbálta megkérdezni, Iruka is jól... Próbált BÁRMIT is csinálni.  
  
Aztán Iruka elhallgatott, és Kakashi megértette, életében másodjára, hogy mi is az a lélekölő rettegés... majd elragadta a sötétség.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto megrázta a fejét, és mély lélegzetet vett. Sasuke megbilincselve figyelte az apró, zöld levelet, ami korábbi "tevékenységeik" közben ragadt a puha szőke fürtök közé.  
  
\- A szüleimet autóbaleset érte - mondta Naruto, újra elhúzódva Sasukétól. - Gai-sensei nem mondott sokat... - Kék szemei ködösnek és elveszettnek tűntek, ahogy szórakozottan körülnézett a szobában, kezei ökölbe szorultak, majd elernyedtek az oldalán. Végül aztán felnézett Sasukéra, és elmosolyodott. Az mozdulatban lévő élettelenség láttán valami fájdalmasan felüvöltött mélyen az Uchiha mellkasában. Naruto megvonta a vállát. - De egyszer sem használta közben a "fiatalság" és "tavasz" szót, úgyhogy nem lehet valami fényes a helyzet, ugye?  
  
Sasuke csak meredten bámult rá, sápadt arcára semmilyen érzelem nem ült ki. Naruto lehunyta a szemeit, hogy ne kelljen a mély, fekete medencékbe néznie, és rögtön tudta, hogy hibát követett el. Képek jelentek meg az agya hátsó részében, látta maga előtt Gai aggodalmas arcát, hallotta az együtt érző hangját, és képzelete vadul, irányíthatatlanul száguldozott.  
  
Sasuke csöndben figyelte, ahogy Naruto furcsa kis szipogást követően újra elfordul, és nekilát a bőröndje összerakásának.  
  
Az Uchiha, az igazat szólva, teljesen el volt veszve... Mihez kell kezdeni egy ilyen szituációban? Még soha nem vígasztalt meg senkit. Nem tudja, hogyan kell. Amikor neki volt vigaszra szüksége, az apja és a bátyja egyhangú "hn" hanggal tudták le a dolgot, esetleg megveregették a vállát. Az anyja talán megölelte és a fülébe súgta volna, hogy "minden rendben lesz", de ahogy a bátyja és az apja, ennyivel ő is kimerítette volna "kötelezettségeit".. És ez rendben is volt az Uchihákkal. De Sasuke tudta, hogy a dobénak nem lenne elég. Neki másra volt szüksége... valami olyanra, amit Sasuke és a családja lenéztek volna. Egy olyan valamire, amit Sasuke nem volt képes megérteni.  
  
Ha a helyzet a fordítottja lenne a mostaninak és Sasuke szülei lennének veszélyben, Naruto is ilyen tehetetlennek érezné magát? Sasuke gondolatban megrázta a fejét. Nem, a szőke pontosan tudná, mit tegyen... még egy Uchihával is. Tudta, hogy Naruto szenved. Látta a szemeiben. Próbált erős és bátor lenni, és figyelemre méltó munkát végzett, de a szőke valójában a "jól lenni" és a "kurvára nem jól lenni" közti vékony határvonalon billegett. Sasuke ezt mind ki tudta olvasni a kék szemekből, a férfi mozdulataiból, és tudta, hogy jóval többet értett meg, mint mások tennék - de arról fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdjen ezekkel az információkkal.  
  
És ahogy Sasuke "meg tudta érteni" Narutót, tisztában volt vele, hogy a szőke is ugyanúgy képes "elemezni" őt. Hogy Naruto érti a hallgatásait, a jellegzetes mosolyait, az egy szótagú feleleteit, mintha Sasuke egyenesen az ő számára sugározta volna a gondolatokat és érzelmeket. Naruto pontosan tudta volna, hogy mit mondjon Sasuke vigasztalására, de még inkább azt, hogy mit ne.  
  
Sasuke viszont nem volt ilyen szerencsés.  
  
\- Fejezd be, dobe. Hülyén viselkedsz. - Sasuke a férfi felé sétált, és kivette a ruhadarabot a kezeiből. Lenézett... Ostoba narancssárga pizsama.  
  
Naruto egy pillanatig megdermedve állt, aztán lassan megfordult.  
\- Tessék? - A szemei elkerekedtek. - A szüleim kórházban vannak, te szemét. Fogalmam sincs, milyen állapotban lehetnek, úgyhogy most összepakolom a cuccaimat, beülök a kocsimba, és mellettük leszek. - Kirántotta a nadrágot a sápadt kezekből. - Bocs, de este kénytelen leszel egyedül énekelni a "Kumbayát" a többi seggfejjel.  
  
\- Ne legyél idióta - mondta Sasuke nyugodtan, mire Naruto keze ökölbe szorult. - És ne is üss meg, dobe, egyikünknek képesnek kell lennie vezetni.  
  
\- Mi a pi... mi? - döntötte oldalra Naruto a fejét.  
  
Sasuke megfordult, és kotorászni kezdett a ruhásszekrényben a kulcsai és a tárcája után  
\- Valaki majd összeszedni a csomagjainkat és a cuccainkat. Elviszlek. Nem vezethetsz így, egy karral, és ennyire kiborulva.  
  
\- Semmi bajo... - kezdte Naruto, de elhallgatott, ahogy Sasuke egyenesen a szemeibe nézett.  
  
\- Naruto. - A szőke lélegzete a tüdejében rekedt. Sasuke hangja annyira gyengéd volt, hogy szinte érezte, ahogy a szó melegsége körülvonja őt. - Nem vagy jól... és erre minden okod megvan. Hagyd, hogy segítsek.  
  
Az Uzumaki válaszolni próbált, de a könnyek, amik már leülepedtek, újra bizsergetni kezdték a torkát és a szemeit. Csak bólintott.  
  
\- Gyere. Menjünk.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Szöveges Üzenet  
  
Címzett: Itachi  
  
Feladó: Sasuke  
  
Kórházba viszem a dobét. Küldj valakit, hogy összeszedje a bőröndjeinket és Uzumaki autóját. Tudnom kell, mennyire rossz a helyzet, tesó.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Itachi a lift fekete falának vetette hátát, mielőtt megnyomta volna a tizennégyes gombot. Ez nem lesz kellemes. Végül felegyenesedett, és lehunyta a szemeit. Csak akkor nyitotta ki őket újra, mikor meghallotta a jellegzetes kattanást, aztán kinyílt az ajtó, és ő kisétált a fülkéből. Ha a sietsége mutathatott is valamiféle előjelet azoknak a dolgozóknak, akik annyira jelentéktelenek voltak, hogy még "becenevet" sem kaptak, Itachi higgadtsága egy pillanat alatt újra kifogástalan volt, mikor elhaladt mellettük.  
  
Egyenesen a DMZ-hez sétált, és felemelte egyik hófehér kezét, hogy meglazítsa a nyakkendőjét. Mikor aztán a zóna közepére ért, megállt, és kihúzta magát.   
\- Kiskacsák... Bújjatok elő, bújjatok elő, akárhol is vagytok... - Nem kellett megemelnie a hangját. Az egész terem elnémult, amint megjelent az emeleten.  
  
Fojtott mocorgás hallatszott a fekete hajú férfi mindkét oldalán. Végül nyolc alak lépett elé.  
  
\- Kövessetek. - Azzal egyetlen szó nélkül megfordult, és a tárgyalóterem felé indult. Ha lett volna elég bátorságuk hozzá, a dolgozók biztosan felnevettek volna a "kiskacsák" láttán, ahogy azok engedelmes libasorban megindultak az elnök után.  
  
Miután mind a nyolc dolgozó leült az asztal köré, Itachi is helyet foglalt annak végében.  
  
\- Naruto szülei reggel autóbalesetet szenvedtek.  
  
\- Jól vanna... - kezdte rögtön Kiba, de azonnal elhallgatott, ahogy Itachi vészjóslóan fekete szemei rápillantottak.  
  
\- Az állapotuk válságos.  
  
\- Ó a francba... Naruto... - suttogta a barna hajú, és ezúttal nem törődött Itachi tekintetével. - Naruto tudja?  
  
\- Igen, és épp úton van hozzájuk - mondta Itachi. Hátradőlt a székében. - És biztosra veszem, hogy mind örömmel halljátok; Sasuke is vele van.  
  
Nyolc szempár kerekedett el meglepetten. Itachi nem foglalkozott a jelenséggel, és felállt, hogy elhagyja a termet. Hinata és Sakura azonnal összesúgtak, hogy virágot kéne küldeniük a kórházba, Gaara és Shikamaru sötét pillantást váltottak, Kiba pedig hátborzongató csendben meredt maga elé.   
  
\- Kiskacsák - szólt Itachi az ajtóból, anélkül, hogy megfordult volna. - Nem tudom, mikor fog Naruto visszatérni. Azt sem tudom, mit tervez Sasuke, miután hazajön. A ti feladatotok, hogy a talpnyalóimnak csak a kórház miatt kelljen aggódniuk, és amiatt ne, ami itt történik. - Itachi lassan hátranézett a válla fölött, szemeit a jelenlévőkre függesztette. Az arca teljesen kifejezéstelen volt. - Megértettétek?  
  
Az elnök szemei aztán meglepve nyíltak ki, hogy Kiba volt az, aki egyenesen a szemeibe nézett, miközben erős, szilárd hangon bólintott:  
\- Igen, uram.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A húszéves Kakashi az előadóterem hátsó részében üldögélt, miközben tollával a combján dobolt. Soha nem fogja megérteni, egy fizikai zseninek mi szüksége van még előadásokra. Hátradöntötte fejét, míg a plafonra nem tudott nézni. "Csak mutasd meg, hogy csináljuk, aztán eressz szabadon!"  
  
Gondolatait az előadó ajtajának felszakítása szakította félbe. Egy lihegő főiskolás lépett be a terembe, és a Gonoszság és Szokatlan Büntetések Professzorához sétált. Egy elsuttogott beszélgetés után, ami alatt Kakashi ismét a mennyezetnek szentelte figyelmét, a profeszor megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
\- Kakashi Hatake?  
  
A nevezett olyan gyorsan kapta fel a fejét, hogy csodálta, miért nem tört el rögtön a nyaka.  
  
\- Igen?  
  
\- Kérem, szedje össze a holmiját. Jelenése van a dékán irodájában.  
  
Kakashi egy pillanatig csak nézte őt, aztán bólintott.  
\- Rendben. - Gyorsan összekapkodta a könyveit és a füzetét, beszórta őket a táskájába, és egyszerre két lépcsőfokot ugorva szaladt le a lépcsőn. A lihegő főiskolás nyitva tartotta neki az ajtót, míg kisietett rajta.   
  
\- Hé, tudod, miről van szó?  
  
A szeplős srác megrázta a fejét.  
\- Csak annyit tudok, hogy vészhelyzet. - Azzal megvonta vállát, és elsétált az ellenkező irányba.  
  
Kakashi érezte, hogy hideg fut végig a gerincén a "vészhelyzet" szó hallatán, és megszaporázta lépteit. Kivel történhetett baj? Hiszen ő egyedül van. Betegeskedő nagymama nélkül. Szülők nélkül. Család nélkül.  
  
De hát akkor? Iruka? Hat hónapja vannak együtt. Vajon a neve ott van Iruka "vészhelyzet esetén értesítendő" listáján? A gondolatra automatikusan futni kezdett, míg a dékán irodája előtt nem találta magát.   
  
\- Jó napot, én Kakashi Hata...  
  
\- Kövessen. - A nő azonnal felállt, és a dékán irodájának nagy duplaajtaja felé vezette.  
  
\- Uram, Kakashi Hatake megérkezett.  
  
Egy drágának kinéző öltönyt viselő kopaszodó férfi állt fel. Kakashi nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a gondolatot, hova folyhat a tandíja.  
  
\- Mr. Hatake, kérem, foglaljon helyet.  
  
Kakashi bólintott, s leült a gesztenyebarna székre a férfi asztala előtt.  
  
\- Mr. Hatake... Zavarja, ha Kakashinak szólítom? - A fiatal férfi kis híján az égnek emelte tekintetét. Vészhelyzet esetében nem lenne kulcsfontosságú a gyorsaság?!  
  
\- Nem, nem bánom - mondta ennek ellenére a férfit figyelve, miközben különböző eshetőségek fordultak meg a fejében, arról, vajon mit kereshet itt.  
  
\- Kakashi, egy autóbaleset történt, és küldtek egy kocsit, hogy elvigye önt a kórházba. Minato Namikaze és a felesége súlyosan megsérültek. Kushina meghalt, mielőtt elérték volna a kórházat. Amikor az utolsó hírt kaptam, Minato még a műtőben volt.  
  
Kakashi lélegzete elakadt. Csak ilyen egyszerűen. Pedig tudta, hogy fontos lenne újra működésre venni a tüdőit. Tudta, hogy muszáj levegőt vennie, de a teste mégsem akart engedelmeskedni... megállt. Minato... ó istenem, Kushina! És mi van...  
  
\- Narutóval...? - lehelte Kakashi, ahogy egy kis oxigén szaladt végig az erein.  
  
\- Sajnálom, nem értettem - hajolt előrébb a dékán.  
  
\- A fiuk! Naruto! Ő hol van? - Kakashi olyan erősen szorította a szék karfáit, hogy biztos volt benne, rögtön eltörik.  
  
\- Semmilyen információt nem kaptam a fiukról. Mr. Hatake, az autó kinn vár. A telefonban azt kérték, siessen oda, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet.  
  
Kakashi felállt, miközben a vállára vette a táskáját.  
\- Igen, hogyne. - Már a kilincsért nyúlt, mikor egy finom szorítást érzett meg a vállán.  
  
\- Őszinte részvétem, fiam.  
  
Kakashi lerázta magáról a kezet, és kisétált.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto nem úgy nézett ki, mintha valaha is képes lenne újra verekedésbe kezdeni Sasukéval. Csöndben követte a sötéthajút az autójához, és egyetlen szó nélkül helyet foglalt az anyósülésen. Bekötötte magát az övvel, aztán elfordult, és kibámult az ablakon.  
  
Sasuke összehúzta a szemöldökét, de nem szólt semmit, csak némán vezetett. Még öt perce sem indultak el, mikor az első esőcseppek rákoppantak az ablaküvegre, de csak akkor szakadt ki gondolataiból, mikor fájdalmas kis nyöszörgést hallott utasa felől. Narutó felhúzta a lábait az ülésre, sértetlen kezét köréjük fonta, és homlokát a térdeire fektette.  
  
\- Francba - suttogta a szőke.  
  
'Már megint az eső', jutott Sasuke eszébe, s szorítása erősödött a kormányon, ahogy próbát kitalálni valamit, amivel megnyugtathatná a férfit.  
  
\- Dobe, miért félsz Gaitól? - Az Uchiha kis híján megvonaglott. Muszáj lesz újra megcsinálnia azt a rohadt IQ tesztet, mert valamit fatálisan elszámoltak.  
  
\- Tessék? - suttogta Naruto, miközben elfordította a fejét, hogy a vezetőre nézhessen. Kék szemei könnyesek voltak, és szinte világítottak a kocsi belterének homályában.  
  
\- Csak azon tűnődtem, hogyan okozhatott neked mély "traumát" Gai-sensei - mondta újra Sasuke, szemeit a szőke és az út között kapkodva, miközben próbálta megfigyelni Naruto reakcióját.  
  
\- Oh... igen. Gai-sensei - ismételte Naruto, majd lehunyta a szemeit. Sasuke biztos volt benne, hogy elaludt, de aztán a férfi mégis beszélni kezdett, még mindig csukott szemekkel.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, elég nagy hülyeség. Tudod, amikor kiskoromban egyszer megbetegedtem, a szüleim - Sasuke oldalra pillantott, és látta, hogy a férfi a térdének dörzsöli szemeit -... A szüleim nem tudtak otthon maradni velem a záróvizsgáik miatt, ezért kétségbeesésükben Maito Gai-t kérték meg, hogy vigyázzon rám.  
  
\- Ő volt a bébiszittered... - Sasuke alig bírta elnyomni hangjában a mulatságot. - És mit tett veled? Bezárt a szekrénybe? Arra kényszerített, hogy _zöld_ séget egyél?  
  
Naruto felprüszkölt a szánalmas szójátéktól.  
\- Nem, teme. Először is, még életemben nem láttam addig annyi zöld színt. Aztán folyton versenyezni akart velem mindenben, hogy csináljak meg egy csomó feladatot, miközben ő vesztés esetén kézenjárással meg millió fekvőtámasszal "büntette" magát. Igazából még a rendes nevét sem tudtam, míg meg nem érkeztünk a táborba. Mindig csak "Zöld Szörny"-ként utaltam rá. Apu biztos azt gondolta, hisztérikus voltam, mikor idekerültem. Tudod, egy szót sem szólt Gairól, és... nagyon mérges voltam. - Naruto felcsuklott. - Küldtem neki egy mailt, amiben "megtagadtam" őt mint apámat, rögtön az első nap, ahogy megérkeztünk. - Szabad kezével feszülten a hajába túrt. - Nem mondtam neki, hogy megbocsátottam... hogy rendben van, és csak vicceltem. Tudom, tisztában volt ezzel... de akkor sem mondtam neki. - Egy könny csordult le a férfi arcán, és Naruto elfordult Sasukétól, hogy újra kinézhessen az ablakon. Néma csöndben uralkodott az autóban, míg végül a szőke újra beszélni kezdett. - Mindenesetre sosem hívták át őt újra, nekem pedig visszatérő álmaim voltak a Zöld Szörnyről egészen... - Naruto habozott. - Hát, akárhogy is, abbamaradtak, miután elköltöztünk. Azután sose láttam többé.  
  
Sasuke bólintott. Homlokán szorosan összehúzódtak szemöldökei, de nem törte meg újra a csendet.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kakashinál még mindig ott volt az iskolai táskája, mikor az automatikusan szétnyíló üvegajtók között belépett a kórházba. Gyorsan a recepciós pulthoz sétált, és megköszörülte a torkát, hogy a nővér rá figyeljen. Az éppen mosolyogva és kacarászva telefonált: épp csak egy pillantást vetett Kakashira, aztán intett a kezével, hogy várjon.  
  
A fiatal férfi érezte, hogy düh cikázik végig a testén, és már épp azon volt, hogy összes felgyülemlett feszültségét a gyanútlan leányzóra zúdítsa, mikor egy kéz jelent meg a vállán. Megpördülve hideg, sötét szemekkel találkozott.  
  
\- Kakashi, keressünk egy helyet, ahol beszélhetünk.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Amikor elérték a kórházat, és Sasuke leparkolt, mindketten némán ültek egy darabig, míg végül a fekete hajú a szőkéhez fordult.  
  
\- Dobe, ki kell szállnod a kocsiból. Menned kell.  
  
Naruto lassan kikötötte a biztonsági övet, aztán előre hajolt a székben.  
\- Csak azt akarom, hogy minden rendben legyen... mit akkor, amikor tegnap lefeküdtem, vagy ma reggel felébredtem, és a legnagyobb bajom az elaludt nyakam volt. Mint amikor az erődben voltunk délután...  
  
Sasuke nem szólt semmit. És ez alkalommal nem is akart. Az az önfejű szája úgyis csak mindent rosszabbá tenne.  
  
Naruto felsóhajtott, és a mellette ülő férfi felé fordult.  
\- Hé, tudom, hogy nem vagyunk barátok, vagy talán mégis, vagy... hát, nem is tudom, mik vagyunk, de megtennéd, hogy... - Naruto szívszorító mosolyt küldött a sötéthajú felé, és Sasuke tudta, hogy bármit is mond a szőke, ő gondolkodás nélkül megtenné, nem számít, mik a következményei... bármit, csak hogy a fény visszatérjen a szemeibe. - Megtennéd, hogy bejössz velem? Csak egy kicsit... amíg megtudom, hogy...  
  
\- Hn. Dobe. - Sasuke kinyújtotta a kezét, és Naruto füle mögé simított néhány elkóborolt, szőke tincset, aztán kinyitotta az ajtót, és kiszállt a kocsiból.  
  
Sasuke megkerülte az autót, majd megállt Naruto nyitott ajtaja előtt. A kezébe fogta a másikét, miközben gyengéden köröket dörzsölt annak bőrébe.   
\- És úgy gondolom, minimum barátok vagyunk, legalábbis olyan barátok, akik időnként szeretik szarrá verni egymást.   
  
Naruto bólintott, aztán elhúzta a kezét, és követte Sasukét a kórház bejárata felé.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Egy magánszobában voltak. Kakashi három csomag zsebkendőt vett észre, amiből sejtette, ez lehet az a szoba, ahova a családtagokat viszik, amikor tudatják velük a "híreket". A sötéthajú férfi vele szemben ült, és hátradőlt a székben.  
  
\- Mr. Uchiha? Tudnom kell, hogy... - kezdte Kakashi.  
  
\- Meghalt.  
  
Kakashi úgy érezte, a férfi a zsigereibe vágott egy késsel; a lélegzete fuldokló nyögésként tört fel a szájából, és ahogy lehajtotta a fejét, könnycseppeket vett észre a bézs kárpiton. Nem is tűnt fel, mikor hullatta őket.  
  
\- Kushina a mentőautóban halt meg útban idefele, Minato pedig a műtőasztalon.   
  
\- Én... Mi történt? Hogy történhetett ez meg? - lehelte Kakashi, miközben próbálta kihúzni magát, hogy méltóságot mutasson, hogy ne tűnjön ilyen gyenge bolondnak a második legerősebb férfi előtt, akit életében volt alkalma megismerni.  
  
\- Egy öregasszony lépett a kocsijuk elé, és hogy ne üsse el őt, Minato elrántotta a kormányt, így belerohant egy teheratutóba.  
  
\- És Naruto... Ő a kocsiban volt? Ő is halott? - Az ezüsthajú érezte, hogy végre visszanyert valamicskét az önuralmából, de nem érzékelte, hogy úgy szorítja a táskáját a mellkasához, mint ijedt kisfiú a plüssjátékát... mintha az volna az mentőöv, ami még az élethez köti.  
  
\- Igen, ő is ott volt.  
  
Kakashi beharapta az ajkát, hogy visszanyomja a sírást... Puha, szőke pamacsokkal körülvett ragyogó kék szemek jelentek meg a lelki szemei előtt.  
  
\- Inkubátorban van... Él, és az autó állapotához képest jól van. A becsapódás közben számos mély seb keletkezett az arcán, és éjszakára megfigyelés alatt akarják tartani. Főként elővigyázatosságból, hisz az ütközés miatt rendkívül erős rázkódás érte a testét.  
  
Kakashi bólintott. Mindent hallott és értett, amit a férfi mondott, de nem igazán sikerült felfognia. Túl sok volt egyszerre... Képes lesz valaha is feldolgozni?  
  
\- Értem. Láthatom őt?  
  
\- Úgy hiszem, igen - mondta Fugaku. - Kakashi, tudtad, hogy arra az esetre, ha történne velük valami, Minato és Kushina téged neveztek meg Naruto gyámjaként?  
  
Sötétszürke szemek pillantottak a szénfeketékbe, és Kakashinak újból el kellett gondolkoznia, miért nem képes a teste saját magától lélegezni.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto azon töprengett, vajon másféle levegő van-e a kórházakban, mint odakint a szabadban. Nehezebb volt? Betegebb? Tisztább? Akárhogy is, amint átlépett az ajtón, rögtön tudta, hogy soha többé nem akarja beszívni ezt. Nem töltötte meg a tüdejét, nem volt elég, nem kapott levegőt...  
  
\- Dobe! - sziszegte Sasuke megragadva Naruto arcát, maga felé fordítva azt, hogy a szemeibe nézhessen. - Bármit is csinálsz, hagyd abba. Azért vagyunk itt, hogy megnézzük a szüleidet, nem azért, hogy felvetessük a légzési nehézségekkel küzdő idiótákat. - Azzal elengedte a szőkét, Naruto pedig rögtön tudott újra lélegezni... és haragudni.  
  
\- Elmehetsz, ha akarsz, barom - morogta sötéten.  
  
\- Így van - húzta gonosz mosolyra a száját Sasuke. - És rögtön meg is fogom tenni, amint biztos vagyok benne, hogy probléma nélkül képes vagy eljutni a célállomásodra.  
  
\- Utállak.  
  
Sasuke bólintott, azzal a recepciós pulthoz sétált. Inkább lásson dühöt villanni Naruto szemeiben, mint azt a korábbi elveszettséget.   
  
Naruto felsóhajtott, és megdörzsölte a homlokát, mielőtt követte volna a férfit. Egy sötéthajú ápolónő köszöntötte őket, és Naruto égnek emelte tekintetét, mikor a lány valósággal levetkőztette és megerőszakolta az Uchihát a szemeivel.  
  
\- Segíthetek? - kérdezte Sasukétól, és határozottan többet pislogott a szemeivel, mint ami normálisnak... és biztonságosnak nevezhető.  
  
\- Igen - szólt fennhangon Naruto, és örült, hogy a nővér figyelme rögtön rá összpontosult. - A szüleimet, Kakashi Hatakét és Iruka Uminót ma reggel hozták be.  
  
\- Igen, uram. - A nő elmosolyodott, s a számítógépe felé fordult. - Had lássam... - Ujjai sebesen pattantak a billentyűzeten, az arca a másodperc egy törtrészére elkomorodott, mielőtt mosolyogva újra a szőkére nézett volna. - Igen, kérem, kövessen. A doktor úr beszélni szeretne önnel.  
  
Sasuke magában szitkozódva szorította össze a kezeit.  
\- Ő is ugyanúgy elmondhatta volna, mi van, basszus.  
  
Naruto aprót bólintott, és ő is elmosolyodott... mire Sasuke ujjai még inkább ökölbe szorultak.  
\- Persze. - A hangja magasabb volt a szokottnál, s le kellett hunynia a szemeit, hogy megtartsa az önuralmát. - Persze, megyünk.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Mr. Uchiha?  
  
\- Kakashi, kérlek, hívj csak Fugakunak - mondta a férfi, és Kakashi felpillantva látta, hogy a szemben lévő személy épp a levetett nyakkendőjét dugja a zsebébe.  
  
\- Hogyan is lehetnék én Naruto gyámja? Igen, említették, de még csak húsz éves vagyok. Miért nem te és Mikoto? Nem lenne nálatok sokkal jobb helye? Nem ez az, amit igazából akartak?  
  
Fugaku megállt mozdulata közben, és a fiatal felé fordult.  
\- Minato volt a legjobb barátom. Persze, hogy befogadnánk a fiút... gondolkodás nélkül. De, habár legjobb barátok voltunk, a nevelési nézeteink nagyban különböztek. Minato és én sokszor, nagyon sokszor végigbeszéltük ezt, miután megszülettek a fiaink. Itachi születése után természetesen Minatót kértem meg, hogy keresztapja, és baj esetén gyámja legyen a gyereknek. Ezután beszéltünk először arról, hogy tulajdonképpen mit is várunk el a gyerekeinktől. - A férfi megrázta a fejét. - Minato szakított a "családjával", én azonban nem. Minato szabadon nevelte volna Narutót, figyelmen kívül hagyva a generációk elvárását. Én Uchiha örökösöket nevelek. Mindketten meghoztuk a saját döntésünket, és tiszteletben tartottuk a másikét.  
  
Kakashi rábólintott, de nem vette le szemét az idősebb férfiról, mivel úgy tűnt, még mondani akar valamit.  
  
\- Kakashi, te még olyan fiatal vagy... nagyon fiatal, és ha ez egy olyan elvárás, aminek képtelen vagy, vagy nem akarsz eleget tenni, senki nem fog lenézni téged a döntésedért. De te annyira hasonlítasz Minatóra... Ő az öccseként szeretett téged. Te sem vagy az "elvárások" rabja. Amikor a helyzet megengedi, okos, gondtalan fiatalember vagy, de mikor szükség van rá, képes vagy pánik nélkül érett döntéseket hozni. Igazság szerint te vagy az a személy, aki a leginkább képes pótolni Naruto igazi apját.  
  
Csak amikor már az inkubátorok előtti nagy üvegablak előtt álltak, vette észre Kakashi, hogy elhagyták a szobát. Makulátlanul tiszta "kiságyban" Naruto az ablakhoz legközelebbi sorban feküdt, csöndesen, puha babaarcának mindkét oldalát kötések vonták be. Kakashi az üvegre tette tenyerét, miközben ráfektette homlokát, táskája lecsúszott a válláról, s hangos koppanással ért földet a padlón.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto keresztülnézett a nagy üvegablakon, hogy lássa az ágyban fekvő Kakashit. Csövek és zsinórok lógtak ki sápadt alakjából, hogy hozzákapcsolódjanak a pislákoló gépekhez, és habár Naruto nem hallotta, tudta, hogy folyamatosan pittyegnek is.  
  
\- Mr. Uzumaki? - Egy magas, fehér kabátos alak lépett a két férfihoz. A kitűzője szerint orvos volt. Naruto nem vette le pillantását az üvegről, csak biccentett.  
  
\- Jól van? - kérdezte, kezét a tükörképére fektetve.  
  
\- Egyelőre stabil az állapota. Ő és Mr. Umino...  
  
Naruto halványan az orvos felé fordult, de a szemeit nem vette le apjáról.  
\- Iruka jól van?  
  
A doktor szemlátomást szidalomra nyitotta száját, amiért a szőke félbeszakította, de elég volt egyetlen sötét pillantást a Naruto mögött álló Sasukétól, és az orvos csak torkát köszörülve nyelt egyet.  
\- Még a műtőben van. Sok, és nagy kiterjedésű sérülést szenvedett. Számtalan törött csontja van, belső károsodás, és sok vért vesz...  
  
\- Igen. Értem. Bemehetek az apámhoz?  
  
Sasuke szemei elkerekedtek.  
\- Dobe?  
  
Naruto megfordult, s olyan csodálkozva nézett Sasukéra, mintha elfelejtette volna, hogy ő is ott van. Az Uchiha összeszorította a fogait, ahogy meglátta Naruto szemeit: lassan pislogott, és szemlátomást nehezére esett fókuszálni. A fény, amivel Sasuke olyan sokáig nem törődött, megint eltűnt. Pedig mikor végre megtalálta...  
  
Sasuke az orvoshoz fordult.  
\- Most szeretne bemenni.  
  
\- Mr. Uzumaki, rengeteg dolgot meg kell beszélnem önnel, lehetőségeket, kérdéseket, amiket meg kell fontolnia...  
  
Naruto megmerevedett a férfi szavai alatt, és öntudatlanul közelebb húzódott Sasuke mellkasához.  
  
\- Doktor... Makizi, ugye? - Sasuke hangja hűvös és parancsoló volt. Az orvos bólintott. - Naruto szeretné megnézni az apját, addig ön és én folytathatjuk a beszélgetést.  
  
Az orvos csak biccentett, mire Naruto megfordult, és az ajtó felé indult. Sasuke az üvegablakon át követte őt a szemével, ahogy a betegágy mellé lépett, s ujjaival gyengéden végigsimította apja zilált-ezüst haját. Az Uchiha látta, hogy az ajkai mozognak, és lélegzete elakadt, ahogy újra könnyek csordultak végig a sebhelyes arcon, meg-megcsillanva a fényben.  
  
\- Elnézést? Uram?  
  
Sasuke elfordult az ablaktól, és a doktorra nézett.  
\- Mondjon el mindent.  
  
Az orvosban végre tudatosulhatott a hivatása, mert engedte, hogy "isten-komplexusa" átvegye az irányítást.  
\- És ön? - mosolygott gúnyosan.  
  
\- Sasuke Uchiha.  
  
\- Rendben. És ön?  
  
Sasuke rábámult.  
\- Baj van a hallásával?  
  
\- Nem közölhetek bizalmas információkat idegenekkel. Nem érdekel, hogy Uchiha, vagy sem. Az információkat csak családtagokkal oszthatom meg, tehát sajnálom, uram, de...  
  
\- Naruto vőlegénye vagyok.  
  
A bejelentést követő csend fülsiketítő volt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kakashi azt a vékony, sárga köpenyt viselte, amit mindenkinek fel kell vennie, mikor az inkubátorok közé lép. Lábait felhúzva ült egy hintaszékben Naruto kiságya mellett, az alvó babával a mellkasánál. Fogalma sem volt, mióta volt benn, és sejtette, hogy egyedül Fugaku fullánkjainak köszönhetően nem zavarták még ki. Időnként bejött néhány nővérke, hogy ellenőrizzék Narutót, és feljegyezzék a gépeken kiírt adatokat, ami minden bizonnyal kifárasztotta a kicsit.  
  
Megfordult a fejében, hogy aludnia kéne, de rögtön el is vetette a gondolatot. Nem akart aludni. Nem akarta lehunyni a szemeit. Ebből a rémálomból soha nem fog felébredni, akkor meg fölösleges próbálkoznia. Mihez kezdjen most? Próbált visszaemlékezni, hogy mit reggelizett, hogy mit viselt a testét irritáló köpeny alatt, hogy mit csinált, mikor utoljára biztonságban és normálisan érezte magát. De nem tudott semmi másra gondolni, csak hogy ül a székben, és finoman dülöngél előre-hátra. Talán egész életében ezt csinálta.  
  
Minato... Középiskolás kora óta ismerte a férfit. Szomszédok voltak, és Minato rögtön megkedvelte az ezüsthajú kissrácot. Kakashi csöndes és szeszélyes volt, és Minato semmit sem élvezett jobban, mint reakciókat kicsalni belőle.  
  
Amikor Kakashi elég idős lett, hogy főiskolába menjen, Minato tanfolyamaira járt. A férfi akkor még mindig önkéntes segédmunkát végzett ott, és mohón elfogadta a pozíciót mint Kakashi oktatója.   
  
Minato és Kushina készséggel befogadták őt az életükbe és Kakashi több éjszakát töltött nálunk, mint amennyiszer a saját otthonában vacsorázott. Ő volt az első, aki megtudta, hogy Kushina várandós, és aztán hajnal egyig fennmaradt Minatóval, mikor együtt felszerelték a kiságyat és a járókát a várva-várt gyerek szobájában.  
  
És két héttel ezelőtt itt állt, ugyanebben a kórházban, csak egy emelettel lejjebb, karjaiban tartva az újszülött csecsemőt, miközben Kushina csak mosolygott rá, és Minato olyan büszkén tollászkodott, mint a legelőkelőbb páva.  
  
Naruto nyöszörögve megmozdult a karjaiban, mire Kakashi lenézett a nagy, kék szemekbe.  
\- Shhh... Itt vagyok. Nem vagy egyedül. Itt vagyunk egymásnak. - Az apróság elhallgatott, ahogy könnyek csöppentek befáslizott arcára.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vőlegény! Vőlegény! Mi a franc baj van vele?! Mondhatta volna, hogy testvér, unokabáty, egy őrült nagybácsi, akiről senki nem beszél! De nem... annak a rohadt szájának vőlegényt kellett mondania! Ez az. Mostantól visszatér a régi, jól bevált "hn"-ökhöz. Ez az igazi oka annak, hogy az Uchihák olyan csöndesek. Nem megfélemlítési szándékok miatt... á, dehogy, hanem azért, hogy elkerüljék a hihetetlen megaláztatást, ami rájuk várna, miután a szájuk felhányja azt a sok baromságot!   
  
\- Ó, értem - szólalt meg végül a doktor. - Gratulálok, és elnézést kérek az udvariatlanságomért. Biztosítanom kell a magánélet védelmét, tudja.  
  
Sasuke csak bólintani tudott.  
  
\- Igazából örülök, hogy van valaki Mr. Uzumaki mellett. A diagnózis nem túl jó.  
  
Az Uchiha az ablakon keresztül figyelte Narutót, miközben az orvos felvázolta neki a helyzetet.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto tudta, hogy a szoba másik oldalán kéne állnia, és a papájáról beszélnie az orvossal. Tisztában volt ezzel. Olyan idiótának nézhették őt. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, aztán tovább sétált Kakashi ágya felé. Az agya egyszerre csak egy problémát tudott kezelni, és ez most az ezüsthajú apja volt.  
  
Kinyújtotta a kezét, és kisimított egy tincset apja sápadt arcából.  
  
\- Hé, Apu.  
  
A vértelen szemhéjak megrezdültek, és lassan résnyire kinyíltak, hogy megnyugodva nézhessenek fia kék szemeibe.  
  
\- Napsugár. - Kakashi hangja reszelős volt, és fájdalmas köhögés követte a szót.  
  
\- Shhh... Apu, ne beszélj. Rendben van. Most már itt vagyok. Szeretlek. - Naruto megfogta a nagyobb kézfejet, s gyengéden megszorította - Rendben leszel... oké?  
  
Kakashi arcán erőtlen kis mosoly jelent meg.  
\- Láttad Irukát?  
  
Naruto megrázta a fejét.   
\- Nem, még a műtőben van. Nem tudom, hogy... sok törött csontja van, és vérzik... Nem igazán figyeltem, sajnálom. Csak... csak be akartam jönni ide. - Felnézett, és látta, hogy Sasuke őt figyeli az ablakon keresztül, miközben az orvossal beszél. Időnként a sötéthajú bólintott, vagy kérdésekre nyitotta a száját, amiket a doktor megválaszolt, de szemeit egy pillanatra sem vette le Narutóról. A szőke lehunyt szemekkel töprengett, vajon miért nem érzi magát kényelmetlenül Sasuke intenzív tekintetétől... sőt, igazság szerint jobban érezte magát. Nem olyan egyedül.  
  
\- Annyira sajnálom, Napsugár. - Naruto kinyitotta a szemeit, és lenézett az apjára. - Annyira, annyira sajnálom... - A fiatal férfi lélegzete elakadt, ahogy könnyek gördültek le Kakashi arcán.  
  
\- Apu? Hogy érted? Semmi okod bocsánatot kérni - szorította meg a férfi kezét.  
  
\- Mindkettőtöket meg akartalak védeni. Tennem kellett volna valamit. Több figyelmet szentelni nektek. Sikoltott, Napsugár... és én nem tudtam mozdulni. Próbáltam... De semmit sem tehettem. Kérlek, bocsáss meg, annyira sajnálom.  
  
\- Apu! Hagyd abba, kérlek, hagyd abba. Nem csináltál semmi rosszat. Baleset volt. Te mindent megtettél. Papa is tudja. Nem kell bocsánatot kérned.  
  
Kakashi elfordította a fejét fiától, de továbbra is a bocsánatáért esedezett. Naruto tovább könyörgött neki, de elhallgatott, ahogy egy kéz hullott a vállára. Megpördülve engedte el apja kezét, és egyenesen a mögötte álló Sasukéra nézett.  
  
\- Bocsáss meg neki, dobe.  
  
Naruto szája dühösen nyílt ki.  
\- Nem csinált SEMMI rosszat! Nem tudja, mit beszél. De te honnan fenéből is tudhatnád?!  
  
Sasuke a két kezébe fogta Naruto arcát, és a dühös szavak áradatának egy gyors, apró csókkal vetett véget.   
\- Ennek semmi köze ahhoz, ami történt, vagy hogy kinek a hibája volt. Naruto, bocsáss meg neki, hogy ő is elkezdhessen megbocsátani saját magának.  
  
A szőke ellenkezésre nyitotta száját, de érezte, hogy Sasuke hüvelykujja gyengéd köröket rajzol az orcájára, úgyhogy végül lehunyta a szemeit, és átadta magát az érintésnek. Sóhajtott, aztán biccentett, és az ágy felé fordult.  
  
\- Apu? Shh... Apu, rendben van. Megbocsátok - mondta, puhán simogatva az ezüst tincseket, ahogy az apja is mindig tette ővele. Lehajolt, s gyengéd csókot nyomott a férfi homlokára. - Megbocsátok.  
  
Kakashi fáradtan elmosolyodott, aztán egy utolsó, nedves köhögéssel lehunyta a szemeit.  
\- Napsugár... Szeretlek. - Az arca végre ellazult, és szinte azonnal gyógyszerittas álomba merült.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Iruka csak hallgatta az éles csöngést, ahogy a telefonfülke oldalának dőlt.   
  
A felvett telefon kattanása hallatán aztán rögtön kihúzta magát, de csak Kakashi üzenetrögzítője jött be.  
  
\- Tudod, kit hívtál. Hagyj üzenetet.  
  
BÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍP.  
  
\- Kakashi, én vagyok az. Asuma mondta, hogy hívattak a dékán irodájába. Csak le akartam ellenőrizni, hogy minden oké veled. Később hívj fel.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍP.  
  
\- Kakashi, én vagyok. Már öt óra, és még mindig nem hallottam felőled. Kérlek, hívj fel.  
  
BÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍP.  
  
\- Oké, most már komolyan aggódok. Fél hét van. Esküszöm, ha megint valami hülyeséget csinálsz... Nem, tudom, hogy nem... és épp ezért aggódom annyira. Hívj.  
  
BÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍP.  
  
\- Nyolc óra. Utálom, hogy erre kényszerítesz, de ha nem csörögsz, kénytelen leszek felhívni Minatót. Ezt akarod? Lehet, hogy felébresztem vele Narutót, és akkor mérges lesz, és megfenyeget téged, hogy befesti a hajad valami hozzád nem illő színre, mondjuk szőkére. Ne kényszeríts rá, hogy ezt tegyem...  
  
BÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍP.  
  
\- Minato nem veszi fel. Mi a franc folyik itt?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke két közeli széket húzott az ágyhoz, és rávette Narutót, hogy végre leüljön. A szőke sóhajtva engedelmeskedett.  
  
\- Oké, teme - kezdte Naruto, és Sasuke soha nem ismerte volna be, hogy "beceneve" hallatán jobban ellazult, mint azt valaha is lehetségesnek hitte volna. Egy ideig már azt gondolta, Naruto sosem lesz újra olyan, mint régen. - Beszélgessünk.  
  
Sasuke elkedvtelenedett, hogy a helyzet kezdett visszafordulni a régi kerékvágásba. A beszélgetés mostanában határozottan nem megy túl jól neki.  
  
\- Hn.  
  
Naruto elmosolyodott. Sasuke elismerte, hogy talán egy kicsit mégis örül a normalizálódásnak.   
  
\- Először is... - Naruto végighúzta a kezét az arca előtt. - Köszönöm. Hogy elhoztál ide. Hogy bejöttél velem, és hogy... hát, bármit is csináltál, hogy Apu jobban érezze magát. Szóval ja, köszönöm.  
  
\- Dobe. - Így van, Uchiha, egyszavas válaszok... Ragyogó stratégia.  
  
\- Honnan tudtad? - Sasuke megvonaglott. SOS! SOS!   
  
\- Főiskolán felvettem a pszichológiát is. A téma a túlélők lelkiismeret furdalása volt. Amikor élet-halál helyzetbe kerülnek, az emberek önuralmuktól függően néha nem tudják abbahagyni az önmarcangolást, és ebből kiindulva úgy hiszik, mindenki más is őket okolja. Megnyugvásra van szükségük... önkényuralomra... nem tudom. Igazán csak arra emlékszem, hogy szükségük van rá, hogy valaki szóban is "megbocsásson" nekik, és ezután képesek lassan elereszteni a bűntudatukat.   
  
Naruto bólintott, és egy ideig nem törte meg a szobában uralkodó csendet. Végül felsóhajtott.  
\- De Papa nem halt meg, úgyhogy nem értem... - A kék szemek elkerekedtek, és a kezei az ölébe hulltak. - Nem halt meg... ugye?  
  
\- Nem - mondta Sasuke. - Még mindig a műtőben van.  
  
A szőke lehunyta a szemeit, és bólintott.  
\- Láttam, hogy beszéltél az orvossal. Mondott valamit?  
  
Sasuke biccentett a fejével.  
\- Igen. Iruka azóta van a műtőben, mióta megérkeztek. Kakashi viszonylag hamar kikerült onnan... a tüdeje összeomlott, és belső vérzése volt, de úgy vélik, rendben lesz.  
  
Az Uchihát egy ápolónő szakította félbe, aki csendesen belépett a szobába, kicserélte Kakashi infúziós tasakját egy másikra, majd ugyanolyan halkan távozott, ahogy jött.  
  
\- Dobe - kezdte Sasuke, és gondolatban imádkozni kezdett valakinek... bárkinek, aki meghallgatja és segíti őt, hogy a szavai ne okozzanak nagyobb fájdalmat Narutónak, mint amennyi szükséges. - Az orvos azt mondta, Iruka szíve nagyon sokszor leállt. Azért tart ilyen sokáig a műtét, mert ahányszor behatárolják a belső vérzést, a szíve megáll, és akkor mindent elölről kell kezdeniük... hogy életben tarthassák.  
  
Naruto kerülte a tekintetét, és Sasukénak vissza kellett nyomnia a késztetést, hogy megragadja a férfi állát, arra kényszerítse, hogy ránézzen, és láthassa végre a szemeit. Igen, tudta, hogy a fény hiányozna belőlük, de még mindig láthatná az érzelmeket, amik elárulnák Sasukénak, mit gondol, mit érez a szőke... hogy még mindig ott van e.  
  
\- Mit próbálsz mondani, Uchiha? - suttogta Naruto.  
  
\- Az orvosok nem hiszik... nem biztosak benne, hogy Iruka túléli - mondta ki végül, és ahogy befejezte, észrevette, hogy a körmei mélyen a tenyerébe vájtak.  
  
\- Sasuke... - kezdte Naruto, a hangja kis híján túlsipította az őket körülvevő zajokat. - Én...  
  
Kakashi hirtelen rázkódni kezdett, és a gépek hangosan felvisítottak. Sasuke és Naruto is kiugrottak a székeikből, ahogy az ajtók kicsapódtak, s orvosok és nővérek siettek a szobába. Naruto Kakashihoz rohant, és megszorította a kezét.  
  
\- Apu! Apu!  
  
\- Lélegeztetőre kell kapcsolni... Mi a fene történt? - kiáltotta az egyik orvos.  
  
\- Az állapota egész délelőtt normális volt. Megváltoztattak valamit?  
  
Sasuke szemei elkerekedtek.  
\- Volt itt egy nővér.  
  
Egy kopaszodó doktor megpördült, miközben a többiek poloskák módjára körbevették az ágyat, Naruto pedig még mindig a férfi kezét szorította.  
\- Mit mond?  
  
\- Volt itt egy nővér. Kicserélte az infúziós tasakot. - Az orvos megfordult, és a zacskóra bámult.  
  
\- Ó, A FRANCBA! - ordította miközben lerántotta a tasakot az állványról, aztán szó szerint kitépte belőle a csövet.  
  
\- Mi az?! - sikoltott Naruto. - Mi történik?  
  
\- Vigyék ki innen! - kiabált egy másik orvos.  
  
\- Ne, várjanak, mondják el, mi folyi...  
  
Egy nővér ragadta meg Narutót, és egyenesen Sasuke mellkasának lökte.  
\- Vigye ki innen! - sziszegte, miközben az ajtó felé toszogatta őket. - Most!  
  
Naruto erősen küzdött Sasuke karjai közt.  
\- Engedj el, te barom! Apu! - Az ajtót az arcukba csapták, és a függönyök hangosan leestek az üvegablak elé.  
  
Ahogy az ajtó bezárult, Naruto abbahagyta a kapálózást, és ha Sasuke karjai nem tartják biztosan, a földre zuhant volna. Helyette az Uchiha felsőjébe kapaszkodott, és az erős mellkashoz szorította fejét.  
  
\- Apu...  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A szürke szemek kómásan pislogtak egyet, aztán Kakashi körülnézett a szobában. Naruto a kiságyában aludt, a nővérek a reggeli vizsgálatokat végezték.  
  
\- Felébredtél.  
  
Kakashi felnézett, és Fugakut vette észre maga mellett. A férfi biztosan hazament közben, mert másik öltönyt viselt, és nem is volt olyan gyűrött, mint ahogy az elvárható lett volna... vagy ahogy Kakashi minden bizonnyal kinézett.  
  
A tekintete egyenesen az övébe fúródott, és habár a ruha új volt, a fekete szemek ugyanolyan fáradtak és üresek maradtak. Gyászol, gondolta Kakashi. Hát persze. Mind azt tesszük.  
  
Naruto éledni kezdett, és Kakashi felállt, hogy megnyugtassa a kisgyereket. Látva a magas férfit maga mellett a csöppség lenyugodott, és alsó ajkát a szájába szívva apró, zümmögő hangot hallatott.  
  
\- Az orvosok elengedték őt - mondta Fugaku Kakashit figyelve, mikor a fiatal felemelte a kisfiút, és az Uchiha ölébe fektette. Halvány kis mosoly jelent meg az idősebb férfi arcán. Naruto teljesen más volt az ő kisebbik fiától: sokkal apróbb volt, világos hajú és szemű... más. Gyengéden végighúzta ujjait a gyerek fejét borító bolyhos, szőke pamacsokon. - Hoztam neked ruhákat. - Kakashi bólintott, szürke szemei valami olyanra meredtek, amit Fugaku nem láthatott.   
  
\- Kakashi. - Az ezüsthajú a hang felé fordította fejét. - Az orvosok neked adták ki Narutót. A média fülébe jutott a baleset és a gyámságod híre. Odakint várnak.  
  
Kakashi elsápadt.  
\- Mi?  
  
\- Sok kérdést fognak feltenni neked. Fényképeket fognak készíteni rólatok. Ha jobbnak látnám, kiszöktetnélek titeket az épületből, de úgy hiszem, az a legjobb, ha megadjuk nekik ezt a pillanatot. Utána már nem kell törődnünk velük.  
  
\- Rendben - mondta Kakashi, miközben szórakozottan a baba fejéhez nyomta orrát, beszívva annak megnyugtató, édes illatát.  
  
\- Minél hamarabb túlesünk rajta, annál jobb. - Azzal a sötét hajú férfi kisétált a szobából.  
  
\- Igen - suttogta Kakashi. - Gyere, Naruto. Úgy tűnik, tizenöt percre híresek leszünk. Csak egyszer kell túlverekedni magunkat ezen, aztán már mehetünk is haza.  
  
Kakashi nem is sejtette, milyen nagyot téved.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke áthúzta Narutót egy kanapéra, ami a kórterem előtt állt, és leültek. A szőke nem beszélt, Sasuke pedig nem erőltette. A csönd néha arany... és nem ad lehetőséget arra, hogy úgy viselkedjen, mint egy seggfej.  
  
Végül egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő idő után Naruto végre elaludt, és Sasuke úgy helyezte el a férfit, hogy a feje az ő ölében pihenhessen. Egy ápolónő hozott nekik egy plédet, az Uchihának pedig egy csésze kávét. Sasuke hálásan biccentett a fejével, aztán hosszú ideig csak gondolkozott... egyszerre mindenen és semmin. Sápadt ujjaival gyengéden cirógatta a szőke haját, miközben a fejleményekre várt.  
  
\- Uchiha. - A fekete szemek a hang irányába fordulva keresték annak gazdáját, és Sasuke felsóhajtott, mikor meglátta a bozontos hajú látogatót.  
  
\- Inuzuka.  
  
Kibának beletelt pár másodpercbe, míg sikerült befogadta a látványt, aztán ökölbe szorította a kezeit.  
\- Mit csináltál? Mi folyik itt?  
  
\- Fogd be! - szűrte a fogai közt Sasuke. - Fogalmad sincs, milyen sokáig tartott, míg végre elaludt.  
  
Kiba aggódva nézett le a szőkére, aztán bólintott, és leült velük szemben egy székre.   
\- Jól van? - Ahogy az Uchiha szemöldöke megemelkedett, a hajába túrt. - Nem, persze, hogy nincs jól. A szülei?  
  
\- Nem tudom. Iruka még mindig a műtőben van... amióta behozták. Kakashi állapota stabil volt, de aztán volt valami keverés a gyógyszerével, és rohama lett... azóta itt várunk. Többet nem tudok. - Naruto álmában nyöszörögni kezdett, mire Sasuke folytatta a szőke tincsek dédelgetését, míg a férfi meg nem nyugodott.  
  
Kiba csak bámulta őket.  
\- Ez új.  
  
Sasuke felnézett, egyenesen a gyanakodva pásztázó szempárba.  
\- Sok mindent tanultunk a táborban.  
  
\- Okkkkkkééé.  
  
Az Uchiha lehunyta a szemeit, és hátradöntötte fejét a falnak. Kiba elhallgatott. Hála égnek.  
  
Sasuke hamarosan halk szusszanást hallott, és ahogy kinyitotta a szemeit, kommentár nélkül állapította meg, hogy Kiba kinyújtott lábait elterpesztve, karjait szorosan összefonva a mellkasa előtt elszenderedett a székében.   
  
\- Mr. Uchiha?  
  
A korábbi kopasz doktor lépett ki a teremből, a többi orvos és a nővérek csendben követték őt.  
  
Sasuke kihúzta magát, már amennyire tudta anélkül, hogy megzavarta volna az ölében alvó szőkét.  
\- Igen.  
  
\- Mr. Hatake kómába esett. Még nem tudjuk, hogyan történhetett, de inzulin került az infúziós tasakjába... Épp időben kaptuk el. Ha nem lettek volna ott, hogy felhívják a figyelmem a téves infúzióra... Nos, mindenesetre, még él. Nem mondhatok biztosat arról, hogy mikor, vagy hogy egyáltalán felkel-e. Sajnos azt sem tudom, hogy a gyógyszeres kezelés és a rövid, oxigén nélkül eltöltött idő milyen hatással lesz rá, ha felébred.   
  
Sasuke lassan bólintott.  
\- És az ápolónő?  
  
\- Keressük, uram.  
  
\- Úgy legyen. És Mr. Umino?  
  
\- Túlélte a műtétet, de sajnos ő is kómában van. Ismét nem tudok mást mondani azon kívül, hogy egyelőre életben van.   
  
\- Értem. Köszönöm.  
  
Az orvos biccentett, és kollégáit követve elsétált. Sasuke lepillantott Narutóra, aki még mindig nyugodtan aludt, aztán átnézett Kibára, aki szintén így tett.  
  
Basszus. A feje ismét koppant a falon. Most mi legyen? Francba. Mi legyen? A doktor elvégezte munkáját, és Sasukéra hagyta, hogy elmondja a "vőlegényének" a fejleményeket... meg hogy minden bizonnyal megvigasztalja őt. Akkor kellett volna lelépnie, amikor Inuzuka megérkezett. Hisz Kiba Naruto barátja volt. A legjobb barátja. Az Uchiha felidézte a kócos férfi pillantását, és az ölében alvó Naruto láttán ökölbe szoruló kezeket... Talán többek is, mint barátok.  
  
A szemei kipattantak, és ha Kiba ébren lett volna, talán porrá égett volna a fekete gömbökben lobogó tűzben.  
  
\- Mr. Uchiha. - Sasuke az új jövevény felé fordította tekintetét. Egy sötétbarna öltönyt viselő, sebhelyekkel szabdalt arcú férfi állt mellette, aranyszínű jelvénye tisztán villogott a fényben.   
  
És még egyszer: basszus.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Iruka a tévé előtt ült. Szemeit könnyek borították, ahogy próbálta felfogni a képernyőn látottakat.  
  
Kakashi sétált ki a kórház fő ajtaján, egyenesen a sajtó emberei által alkotott izgő-mozgó tömegbe, kamerák vakui villantak, férfiak és nők ordították neki kérdéseiket. Kakashi egyenesen előre szegezte tekintetét, ahogy szorosan magához ölelt egy kis, kék csomagot, iskolatáskája még mindig a vállán lógott, miközben a kórház biztonsági őrei utat törtek neki a tömegben.   
  
A képernyő alján élesen villogott a szöveg:  
  
"Minato Namikaze és felesége, Kushina Uzumaki tegnap délután életüket vesztették egy autóbalesetben, hátrahagyva kéthetes fiukat, Naruto Uzumakit. Egy helyi főiskolást, a húszéves Kakashi Hatakét nevezték meg az árva gyámjaként."  
  
\- Ó, Kakashi...  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke a biztos úr szemeibe nézett, miközben biccentett.  
  
\- Á, milyen csönd van itt - mondta a tiszt a két alvó férfira pillantva. - Ibiko Morino nyomozó vagyok.  
  
Sasuke kinyújtotta a kezét, amit a sebhelyes férfi azonnal meg is rázott.  
\- Sasuke Uchiha. Miben segíthetek, uram?  
  
\- Á igen, hallottam az ön, és Mr. Uzumaki eljegyzéséről. Gratulálok.  
  
A fekete hajú férfi kifejezéstelen arccal, mereven bámult a detektívre, de bensőjében a mantra valami egészen mássá változott - leginkább nem túl szalonképes szavak és kifejezések nem túl választékos kollekciójává.   
  
\- Nyomozó? - kérdezte Sasuke. - Miért küldenek nyomozót egy autóbaleseti ügyhöz?  
  
\- Mert nem hiszik, hogy "baleset" volt, Mr. Uchiha.  
  
Sasuke csöndben figyelte, ahogy két felfegyverzett biztonsági őr elhelyezkedik Kakashi ajtaja előtt.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke nem vette le szemeit az őrökről, miközben bólintott.  
\- Értem. És Mr. Umino?  
  
Morino a sötéthajú férfira nézett. Messziről lerítt róla, hogy Uchiha. A fekete szemek mindent megfigyeltek, és bár a szőke férfi, akinek nyál csordult ki a szája szélén, ott aludt az ölében, Morino még így is látta, hogy Sasuke Uchiha milyen megfélemlítő tud lenni. Nem vele szemben, persze, de másokhoz.  
  
\- Mindkettőjüket egy magánkórterembe szállítjuk a negyedik emeleten. Kevesebb hely, több siker.  
  
A sötéthajú bólintott, és végre levette szemeit az őrökről, hogy az előtte álló nyomozóra nézhessen.  
\- Úgy gondolja, az autóbaleset igazából szándékos merénylet volt az életük ellen. - Nem kérdés volt, hanem kijelentés, Morino mégis bólintott. - És a kavarás az infúziós tasakkal? Az ápolónő?  
  
Morino halványan elmosolyodott. Az Uchiha megértette.  
\- Személyleírást kérnénk majd öntől.  
  
\- Hn. - A detektív összeráncolta a homlokát. Nyavalyás Uchihák.  
  
Ellazítva az arcát Morino a falnak vetette hátát. Szemeivel hosszan figyelte a sápadt ujjakat, ahogy azok öntudatlanul játszottak az alvó férfi arany tincseivel.  
\- Mióta ismeri Mr. Uzumakit?   
  
A kéz megmerevedett, a fekete szemek a kérdezőre pillantottak.  
\- Kicsivel több, mint hat hónapja.  
  
Morino nem tudta kiverni fejéből a gondolatot, miszerint a frusztráció és sikertelenség feletti csalódás érzékeltetésére a legkiválóbb módszer az lenne, ha egy Uchihát próbálnának meg kifaggatni egy vallató szobában. Ibiki komolyan elgondolkodott, vajon van-e bármi is, ami miatt ezek képesek elveszteni az önuralmukat.  
  
Töprengéséből Naruto tüsszentése zökkentette ki. Sasuke figyelme azonnal a szőkére összpontosult: halkan suttogni kezdett a férfinak, ujjai folytatták a gyengéd cirógatást.   
  
Morino mosolygott. Ha Sasuke ránézett volna, még ő is megborzongott volna. Ez... elég érdekes látvány volt.  
  
\- Furcsa, semmit nem olvastam az újságokban a kapcsolatukról. Különösen az eljegyzésükről - mondta Ibiki, újra magához ragadva az Uchiha figyelmét.  
  
\- Elég új fejlemény - mormolta Sasuke. Ha a férfi tudná... - Kinek állhat szándékában halottnak tudni két tanárt? - kérdezte újra felnézve a másik szemeibe.  
  
\- Van néhány elképzelésünk. - Morino a körmeire nézett, szemlátomást a folytatás legkisebb szándéka nélkül. Naruto nyöszörgő hangot hallatott, ahogy Sasuke ujjai összeszorultak.   
  
\- Mint például? - kérdezte, de mielőtt még a nyomozó válaszolhatott volna, Sasuke mobilja megcsörrent a zsebében. Olyan rég nem hallotta ezt a csörgést, hogy kis híján megrázkódott tőle. Gyorsan előhúzta a készüléket, és megnézte a hívó azonosítót.  
  
\- Elnézést - mondta Morinónak, aki bólintott, és a fal felé fordult.  
  
\- Igen.  
  
\- Sasuke, az apád vagyok.  
  
\- Tudom, persze. - Miért nem képesek a szülei megérteni a hívó azonosító lényegét?  
  
\- Hol vagy? - Sasuke megemelte egyik szép vonalú szemöldökét. Sose hallotta még az apját ilyen... nyugtalannak.  
  
\- Kórházba jöttem a...  
  
\- Veled van az Uzumaki fiú? - Sasuke kis híján lenyelte a nyelvét. Az apja most _félbeszakította_ őt? Milyen udvariatlan. Mit szólna ehhez az anyja?  
  
\- Igen.  
  
Morino megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
\- Apa, éppen egy nyomozóval beszélek, úgyhogy...  
  
\- Kivel?  
  
Sasuke pislogott, és Naruto hangját hallotta a fejében: "Teme, szerinted lehetséges előre érezni a közelgő világvége szagát?"  
  
\- Ibiki Morinóval - mondta higgadtan, miközben a férfit figyelte, aki megfordulva felvonta a szemöldökét. Arca semmilyen érzelmet nem árult el.  
  
\- Kérlek, add át neki a telefont. - A kérés visszarángatta a beszélgetésbe.  
  
\- Tessék?  
  
\- Sasuke. - Fugaku hangja türelmetlen és éles volt, olyan, amilyennek Sasuke már középiskolás kora óta nem hallotta. - Add oda a telefont Morino nyomozónak.  
  
A legkisebb Uchiha elvette a mobilt a fülétől, és ránézett, mielőtt a várakozó férfi felé nyújtotta volna.  
  
\- Önt akarja - szólt vontatottan, mielőtt kiadta volna kezéből a készüléket. Morino furcsa mosolyra húzta a száját, aztán felemelte a telefont.  
  
\- Morino nyomozó, tessék.  
  
Sasuke követte a férfit a szemével, ahogy az az apjával beszélve elsétált. Megrázta a fejét, és a két biztonsági őrre pillantott, akik vigyázban álltak Hatake kórterme előtt. Végül lenézett Narutóra.  
  
A világvégének már nem csak a szagát érezte. Hallotta is, látta is, még az ízét is érezte a szájában.  
  
\- A pokolba, kelj fel, dobe. - Elmosolyodott a szójátékon.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fugaku biztosította őket, hogy rendben lesz, ha Minato házába költöznek, de Kakashi már az első éjszaka után rájött, hogy nem képes ott élni. Nem bírta, hogy valahányszor kinéz a konyhaablakon, ott látja Minatót Kushina után kapni a virágok közt, csak hogy amint egyet pislant, eltűnjenek a szemei elől. Nem bírt ott ülni azon a díványon, ahol Minato annak idején leszorította őt, míg felesége a lábát csiklandozta, és leginkább képtelen volt belépni a gyerekszobába, amit ő és a szőke férfi egy teljes, végigszenvedett hétvége alatt tettek rendbe, hogy meglephessék vele Kushinát, aki az eredmény láttán örömkönnyekben tört ki.  
  
Hamar eltelt két hét. Az új család Kakashi egyszobás bérházi lakásában élt, közvetlenül a főiskola épülete mellett. Ez idő alatt Kakashi olyan dolgokat látott és tett, amiket férfiembernek soha nem kéne látnia vagy tennie.   
  
Tenni. Na ez egy szörnyen rosszul megválasztott szó, amikor kisbabákról van szó.  
  
Keresztülnézve a nappalin Kakashi Irukát pillantotta meg, ahogy egyik kezével Narutót etette, másikkal a "Gyermekpszichológia" című könyvet tartotta az ölében. Egy citromsárga szövegkiemelőt szorított a fogai közt, amit mindig arra használt, hogy megjelölje a könyvei fontosabb részeit.  
  
Iruka pár órával azután jelent meg Minato házában, hogy ő megérkezett a gyerekkel; Kakashi a sarokban ült a melléhez szorított Narutóval, és sírt. Iruka odarohant a férfihoz, vigaszt és szeretetet nyújtva neki, és végül visszavitte őket a saját lakásába. Iruka volt aztán az, aki felhívta Mr. Uchihát, és megmondta neki: adja el a házat, és vele együtt mindent, ami benne van.  
  
A szőke chibi egyébként egyáltalán nem volt rossz gyerek. Édes volt, és gyakran órákat töltött a kiságyában, miközben aprókat csipogva figyelte a két férfit. Kakashinak feltűnt, hogy a gyerek nyöszörögni kezd, amikor egyedül marad, és elgondolkodott, vajon a szüleit hiányolja e. De mégiscsak gyerek volt, és ha akart valamit, azt hangos sivítással hozta a körülötte lévők tudtára.  
  
Kakashit Naruto csöpp kis vijjogása rángatta ki gondolataiból, köszönhetően Irukának, aki lapozásával megzavarta a picit. A karcolásokkal borított kis orcák felpüffedtek.   
  
\- Nyugi, chibi - mormolta Iruka a következő oldalt bámulva. - Már csak pár mondat.  
  
Kakashi felállt, és odasétált hozzájuk.  
\- Majd én megfogom. - Iruka felnézett, és pislogott, ahogy az ezüsthajú kivette a gyereket a karjaiból.  
  
\- Ó, köszi. Csak be akarom fejezni ezt. - Iruka tekintete újra a könyvön volt, miközben megdörzsölte a tarkóját, és felsóhajtott.  
  
Kakashi felemelte a büfiztető rongyot - halványan megrázta a fejét, hogy most már tudta, mi az, meg mennyire nagyon fontos a gyerekek számára -, aztán gyengéden dörzsölgetni kezdte Naruto hátát. Közben figyelmesen szemlélte Irukát, a sötét karikákat a fáradt szemei alatt, mialatt férfi próbálta eltüntetni a feszültséget és a stresszt a vállaiból.   
  
Kakashi szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy ráébredt, mit tett a férfival. Ez az őrült helyzet fáradttá, feszültté és... felnőtté tette Irukát. Főiskolás fiúknak nem kéne tudniuk, hogyan kell felmelegíteni egy cumisüveget, nem kéne tudniuk, hogyan kell egyazon idő alatt csecsemőt etetni és házi feladatot írni.  
  
Márpedig Naruto nem fog elmenni. Kakashi megértette ezt, és éjszakánként, amikor a baba puha lélegzetét hallgatva feküdt az ágyban, tudta, hogy helyesen döntött. Naruto most már az övé. Összetartoztak, egy családként - de igazságos volt tőle, hogy Irukát is belekényszerítette ebbe? Tényleg felfogta a férfi, mit adott fel azzal, hogy vele maradt? Akart egyáltalán gyereket? Soha nem beszélgettek erről a kapcsolatuk típusa miatt, és Kakashi kis híján felnevetett, mikor ráébredt: ha a baleset előtt kérdezik meg őket, minden bizonnyal határozott "nemet" mondott volna, és hátralévő életében inkább csak imádattal csüggött volna a keresztfián. Vicces, mennyire megváltozott az élete egyetlen perc alatt.  
  
Iruka magasba emelt kezekkel nyújtózkodva ásított, megmutatva egy kis darabot finoman kidolgozott felsőtestéből, mielőtt a sötét póló visszahullt volna.  
  
\- Végeztem - mondta, és rámosolygott Kakashira. - Hála égnek. Átvegyem újra? Te be tudtad fejezni?  
  
\- Iruka, talán keresned kéne valaki mást magadnak.  
  
A barna hajú, aki már épp állt volna fel a kanapéról, visszahullott rá, és zavartan pislogott.  
\- Bocsánat, mit mondtál?  
  
\- Amikor találkoztunk, fogalmunk sem volt róla, hogy így fognak alakulni a dolgok. Te nem ebbe kezdtél bele. Tizenkilenc éves vagy. Péntek este van, és ahelyett, hogy valahol a barátaiddal buliznál, most fejezted be a leckéidet, miután megetettél egy kisbabát.  
  
\- Ó, értem - mondta Iruka. - És ha Minato és Kushina nem halt volna meg - Észrevette, hogy Kakashi megrándul a neveknél, de nem foglalkozott vele -, szerinted most mit csinálnánk?  
  
Kakashi megvonta a vállát, és a padlóra nézett.  
  
\- Náluk lennénk. Nem valami vacak bulin. Mikor jártunk mi bulikba, heh? És valószínűleg épp megbüfiztetted volna Narutót, miután én megetettem. Mutasd a különbséget.   
  
\- Francba, Iruka, ne csináld ezt. Tudod, hogy értem. A különbség az, hogy aztán eljöttünk volna tőlük, otthagyva Narutót velük, akik felöltöztették, lefektették volna, és aztán éjjel kétszer felkeltek volna hozzá, amikor sír. Mi itthon lennénk és aludnánk, miután kis testmozgással teljesen kifárasztottalak volna. Basszus, ne mondd, hogy nem olyan valakivel szeretnél lenni, aki legalább heti egy megzavaratlan szexet tud garantálni?!   
  
Iruka felállt, és sebesen megindult felé.  
\- Olyan valakivel szeretnék lenni, aki elfogadja, hogy a saját elképzeléseimre, arra hogy mi a legjobb a számomra, és azokra, akiket szeretek, nos, ezekre alapozva képes vagyok meghozni a saját döntéseimet. És meg kell kérdeznem: szerinted pontosan mibe "kezdtem bele", amikor összekerültünk? - Iruka hangja vészesen mély volt, de Kakashi nem törődött vele.  
  
\- Honnan a francból kéne tudnom? De az biztos nem volt benne, hogy papás-mamást játsszál velem!  
  
Iruka szemei elkerekedtek, majd megrázta a fejét. Kakashi figyelte, ahogy a fiatal férfi odalép hozzá, kinyújtja a kezét, és kiemeli az alvó gyereket a karjai közül. Iruka gyengéden lefektette a kicsit a mellettük lévő díványra, aztán Kakashi felé fordult. A sötét szemek óvatosan pásztázták a barnákat. Sosem látott még ilyen érzelemmentes kifejezést a máskor mindig olyan kifejező arcon.  
  
Iruka közelebb lépett hozzá, aztán felsóhajtott. Kakashi előre nyújtotta kezét, hogy megérintse, és vigaszt kínáljon a férfinak, mikor az hirtelen hátralendítette jobb öklét, hogy aztán teljes erejéből az ezüsthajú arcának vághassa. Kakashi döbbenten esett hátra.  
  
\- Kakashi Hatake, szeretlek, és elfogadom, hogy egy kicsit már túlléphetted a szokásos feszültségi határaidat a jelenlegi helyzet miatt, de ha még egyszer... VALAHA is ilyet mondasz nekem, nem vállalok felelősséget a tetteimért.   
  
Kakashi lassan, pislogva ült fel. Hirtelen Iruka ismét előtte volt, Narutóval a karjaiban.  
  
\- És mivel "papás-mamást" játszunk, seggfej, ma a díványon alszol.  
  
Azzal a hálószobába csörtetett, és becsapta Kakashi előtt az ajtót.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Dobe. - Naruto lebiggyesztette a száját, és kicsit megmoccant, mielőtt újra lenyugodott volna.  
  
Sasuke újra próbálkozott.  
\- Idióta.  
  
\- S'uke, shhh... - mormolta álmosan a szőke férfi, és orrát Sasuke combjához dörzsölte. Az Uchiha testének olyan részei, amelyekre az erdőben tett túra óta nem gondolt, életre keltek az elméjében... és a nadrágjában is. A falnak vetette fejét, és elképzelte Gai-senseit meztelenül.  
  
És ezzel a probléma meg volt oldva.  
  
\- Dobe, kelj fel. - Még több dörzsölés, és gyengéd dorombolás. Sasukénak nem volt erre ideje. Átnézve a csarnokon látta, hogy Morino még mindig a telefonon beszél, sebhelyes arcán komor kifejezéssel. Átellenben a két őr még mindig vigyázban állt az ajtó előtt, és ott volt még az a fura beszélgetés is az apjával...  
  
A Világvége az orruk előtt volt, a fenébe is, úgyhogy Sasuke nem könyörült, és lelökte a férfit az öléből.  
  
Naruto álmosan pislogott fel a mennyezetre, miközben próbált visszaemlékezni, hol is van. Hirtelen aztán Sasuke félmosollyal díszített arca jelent meg a feje fölött.  
  
\- Mi a franc, teme? - kérdezte lassan fellökve magát ülésbe. Sasuke kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy segítsen neki talpra állni. Naruto megdörzsölte álmos arcát a sértetlen kezével. A nap eseményei nehezen jöttek vissza az elméjébe, de aztán úgy érezte, mintha még egyszer leesett volna. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy a szüleiről kérdezzen, mikor észrevette Kibát, aki szemlátomást kényelmetlen pózban aludt a székében, majd a két őrt az apja kórterme előtt. Az arca elárulhatott valamit zavartságából, mert Sasuke megérintette a vállát, hogy magára vonja figyelmét.  
  
\- Dobe.  
  
\- Mennyi ideig aludtam? Mi történt Kakashival és Irukával? Mikor jött meg Kiba? Ki a fenék ezek? - ömlöttek Narutóból a kérdések, miközben vadul mutogatott a körülöttük lévőkre.  
  
\- Ülj le, idióta.  
  
\- Utállak. - Sasuke elmosolyodott. A szőke nem utálta őt két perccel ezelőtt.  
  
\- Csak ülj le, és elmondok mindent.  
  
Naruto bólintott, majd lehuppant az Uchiha mellé.  
  
\- A szüleid mindketten életben vannak. - Sasuke látta, hogy Naruto megkönnyebbülten felsóhajt, és a létező leghalványabb mosoly jelenik meg az arcán, ő pedig azt kívánta, bár ennyit kellene csak elmondania. - De Naruto, mindketten kóma estek. Az orvosok nem tudják, felébrednek-e, vagy hogy ha igen, mi fog történni velük.   
  
Naruto hagyta, hogy feje a kanapé hátára boruljon.  
\- Én... hát, rendben. - A szemhéjak eltakarták a kék szemeket, és Sasuke úgy érezte, valami a sötétségbe rántja. Elcsodálkozott, hogy képes egyetlen ember ennyi érzelmet tartani magában... szomorúságot, boldogságot, haragot, szeretetet... De leginkább azon csodálkozott el, mikor vált ő megszállottjává ezeknek az érzelmektől csillogó szempároknak.   
  
\- Dobe, még van pár dolog. - Naruto felé fordította a fejét, és újra kinyitotta a szemeit, de mielőtt még Sasuke folytathatta volna, a szőke elkerekedett pillantást vetett a tőlük messzebb álló magas, öltönyös férfira, ahogy saját nevét hallotta annak száját elhagyni.   
  
\- Teme - mondta óvatosan. Még ő is megértette, hogy ha most egyetlen információforrása és támasza ebben a világban nem más, mint az a barom, akivel két nappal ezelőttig még csak egy szobában sem volt képes tartózkodni, nos, akkor a helyzet igen rosszul fest.  
  
Sasuke vette a rejtett utasítást, és folytatta.  
  
\- A kis barátod két órája jelent meg. - Az Uchiha szemei összeszűkültek. - Nem tűnt túl boldognak, hogy az ölemben talált.  
  
Naruto nem nézett rá, tekintete a szemben lévő férfin pihent.  
\- Ja, hát, Sakura is biztos nagyon örült volna fordított helyzetben.  
  
\- Hn. - Sasuke pislogott. Mi? Ez nem mondott neki semmit. Nem válaszolt meg semmit. Veheti ezt beismerésnek viszonzott érzelmekről? Vagy csak szimpla barátság? És mégis mi a fenét értett a dobe az alatt, amit Sakuráról mondott? Mert jujj... egyszerűen csak... jujj.  
  
\- Bunkó! Miért van az, hogy néha, amikor hozzád beszélek, csak úgy meredsz a semmibe?  
  
Sasuke elmosolyodott.  
\- Egyszerű. Az agyam automatikusan selejtezi a hülyeséget. Mit is mondtál?  
  
\- Szemét! - sziszegte Naruto.  
  
\- Á, igen. Ez már sokkal jobban hasonlít arra, amire emlékeztem. - Sasuke és Naruto a Kiba felé fordultak, aki épp nyújtózkodott. - Újra helyreállt a világ. - Naruto csak szusszantott, Sasuke pedig meredten nézte a beszélőt. Inuzuka megvonta a vállát.  
  
\- Miről maradtam le?  
  
\- Apu és Papa kómában vannak - mondta halkan a szőke, miközben az aggódó barna szemekbe nézett.  
  
\- Ó basszus. Napsugár, sajnálom. - Kiba egy másodperc alatt előttük volt, és Naruto köré fonta a karjait.  
  
Sasuke hűvös elkülönüléssel figyelte őket. Naruto a magasabb férfi testéhez hajolt, szőke fejét a nyakkendővel takart mellkason nyugtatta. Ki olyan idétlen, hogy képes legyen kutyás nyakkendőt felvenni? Egyáltalán honnan szerzett ilyet? És szent angyalok az égben, mennyi ideig kell még fogdosniuk egymást? Honnan lehet felismerni, mikor válik egy baráti ölelés szerelmes ölelkezéssé? Basszus. Ez egy rohadt kórház, az istenit neki. A gépek már valószínűleg mérgesen sípolnak a kómás betegeknél négy méterrel arrébb.   
  
Szóval ja, Sasuke hűvös elkülönüléssel figyelte őket.  
  
\- Dobe, ha lassan végzel, még megosztanék veled pár fejleményt, amikről tudnod kellene. - A hangja metszően hideg volt, mint a jég, kemény, és halálos fegyverként pattant.  
  
Kiba szemei elkerekedtek, majd rögtön hátrébb ugrott egy lépéssel. Naruto azonban lassan az Uchiha felé fordult, és közvetlenül elé lépett.   
\- Talán tényleg beszélnünk kell. Eléggé... feszültnek tűnsz, teme. - Felnyúlt, és ép kezét végighúzta Sasuke mellkasán, látszólag azért, hogy kisimítsa a férfi felsőjén lévő gyűrődéseket. - Nem gondolod?  
  
Sasuke arca nem változott, egyetlen izom sem rezdült meg, és kemény, hideg szemei az előtte álló Naruto szemeibe meredtek.   
  
Aki még mindig hamisan mosolygott.  
\- Mm, én is így gondoltam.  
  
Kiba csak meredt rájuk, és próbálta eldönteni, szükséges-e felkeresnie egy orvost a hallása miatt. Úgy tűnt, mintha Naruto és Sasuke egy teljes, egész beszélgetést bonyolítottak volna le, amiből Kiba nem hallott vagy értett egyetlen szót sem.  
\- Mik azok a fejlemények, Uchiha?  
  
Sasuke nem törődött a bozontos hajú férfival, és ahhoz a másikhoz beszélt, aki még mindig alig pár centire volt tőle.  
\- A rendőrség nem hiszi, hogy baleset volt, dobe.  
  
Naruto pislogott, és megdöntötte a fejét, az alvástól még mindig kócos tincsei a homlokába hulltak.   
  
\- Nem baleset?  
  
\- Így van, Mr. Uzumaki. - A mély hang hallatán Naruto megfordult; ahogy meglátta a mély benyomást keltő alakot, hátralépett, egyenesen beleütközve Sasuke mellkasába, akinek sápadt ujjai nyomban a vállára simultak. Ibiki ezt látva mosolyra húzta a száját, Sasuke pedig áthatón a szemeibe nézett a szőke feje fölött. - Bizonyítékunk van rá, hogy valaki szánt szándékkal próbálta megölni Mr. Hatakét és Mr. Uminót.  
  
\- De ki? És miért?  
  
A detektív egyenesen rá nézett, és Naruto tudta, hogy nem fog tetszeni neki a válasz.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kopogás ébresztette fel Kakashit álmából. Szitkozódni kezdett, mikor legurult a díványról, és fejét a padlóba ütötte. De a hálószobája csukott ajtaja, ami elválasztotta őt Irukától és Narutótól, volt az, ami miatt haragosan tépte fel a bejárati ajtót.  
  
\- Mi az?!  
  
Egy cseresznyepiros melegítőt viselő férfi állt előtte.  
\- Ön Kakashi Hatake?  
  
\- Igen - morogta az ezüsthajú. - Újra kérdezem, mi a fenét akar?  
  
A férfi egy köteg papírt vett elő, és Kakashi ösztönösen elvette őket.  
  
\- Én kiszállítottam. Kellemes napot kívánok. - Azzal az alak elfordult, és a lépcsőházhoz sétált.   
  
\- Várjon, mi ez? - Kakashi álomtól még mindig ködös elmével próbálta értelmezni a hivatalos dokumentumokat.  
  
\- Nem tudom. Én csak kézbesítem őket. - A férfi újra elindult, de aztán hátrapillantott a fiatalra, aki egy szál pizsamanadrágban állt az ajtóban, és az arcára mély barázda ült, ahogy a papírokat olvasta. - De, kölyök - Kakashi felkapta a fejét -, a helyedben keresnék egy jó ügyvédet.  
  
Azzal a férfi eltűnt, Kakashi pedig csendesen bezárta az ajtót.  
  
Iruka épp Narutóval a karján lépett ki a hálószobából, mikor az ajtó bezárult.  
\- Ki volt az? Elég korai látogató. - Átsétált a konyhába, és berakta Narutót a járókájába, mielőtt hozzálátott volna tejet készíteni a gyereknek. Bekapcsolta a kávéfőzőt, és félbevágott egy kiflit is, mire rájött, hogy Kakashi nem válaszolt. Iruka elnyomott egy szitkot. Ha még mindig a "papás-mamás" miatt aggódik... Iruka kezei megszorították a kenyérvágó kést.  
  
\- Kakashi, én... - Iruka elhallgatott, mert a férfi lecsúszott az ajtón. A földön ült, térdeit maga elé húzta, ahogy olvasott. A feje finoman mozgott előre-hátra.  
  
Iruka lassan odalépett hozzá, és letérdelt előtte.  
\- Hé... Mi az? - kérdezte. - Mi a baj?  
  
A sötétszürke szemek felnézett, és Iruka lélegzete bennrekedt, hogy a máskor oly gondtalan és csillogó szemek mennyire szomorúak, megtörtek és reménytelenek voltak.   
\- Minato nagybátyja megfellebbezte a végrendeletet, és pert indított a Naruto feletti gyámság jogáért.  
  
Iruka szája egy pillanatra kinyílt, és ostobán pislogott az előtte lévő megtört férfira.  
  
\- Nem tudom, mit tehe... Nem akarom őt elveszíteni - suttogta Kakashi, és Iruka fejéről végre felszállt a köd. Szerelme köré fonta a karjait.  
  
\- Shh... nem fogod. Nem fogjuk. Felhívom Mr. Uchihát. Ő segíteni fog nekünk.  
  
Kakashi bólintott. Szemeit csukva tartotta, miközben Iruka halkan suttogott a fülébe.  
  
Naruto csak üldögélt a járókájában, miközben számtalan ujját próbálta egyszerre belegyömöszölni a szájába, anélkül, hogy bármi tudomása lett volna életének hajójáról, mely megint veszélyes vizekre úszott.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- A személy, aki a szüleid autójával ütköző járművet vezette, elmenekült a helyszínről - kezdte a nyomozó, és intett, hogy mindenki üljön le. Naruto a Kiba melletti szék felé indult, de ez lehetetlen vállalkozásnak tűnt, miután Sasuke megszorította a könyökét, és visszakényszerítette a kanapéra. A szőke küldött egy haragvó pillantást az idősebb férfira, de a fekete szemek a detektívet nézték.  
  
\- Sok ember menekül el baleseti helyszínekről - mondta Sasuke hűvösen, és Naruto elgondolkozott, miről maradhatott le, ami a két férfi között történt.  
  
\- Igen, Mr. Uchiha, ez valóban így van. De közülük nem sokan hagynak hátra pénzzel, és olyan fényképekkel teletömött táskát, ami azokat az embereket ábrázolja, akikbe épp beleszaladtak az autójukkal. - Naruto nem tudta elnyomni a gondolatot, hogy Sasuke ártatlan kiscicának tűnik ehhez az emberhez képest. Kissé megremegett, és automatikusan közelebb húzódott az Uchihához.  
  
\- Szóval bérgyilkos? - Sasuke elmosolyodott. - Remélem, nem fizettek neki túl sokat. Nem végzett éppenséggel profi munkát. Életben hagyni a célpontot, aztán ilyen egyértelmű bizonyítékot felejteni a helyszínen...  
  
Naruto elfordította fejét, hogy a sötét hajúra nézhessen.  
\- Célpont? Bérgyilkos? Basszus, Uchiha. Szomorú voltál, mikor a Maffiózók véget ért? Sírtál?  
  
\- Hn. Van olyan unokatestvéred, dobe, aki maszekban bérgyilkosként egészíti ki a keresetét? Ekkora mértékű hülyeség csak a te családodból jöhet. - Sasuke ajkai gonosz mosolyra görbültek, mikor Naruto arca élénkvörössé vált.  
  
\- Szemét! - kiáltott fel Naruto, és felugrott, hogy a férfira vesse magát, de megállt, ahogy Kiba megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
\- Uraim - szólt Morino is -, ha hagyhatnánk ezt a szere...  
  
\- Kérem, folytassa! - szakította félbe gyorsan Sasuke. "Sajnálom, Anyám", gondolta, és némán imádkozott, hogy a nyomozó ne fejezze be félbehagyott mondatát.  
  
\- Jó okunk van azt is hinni, hogy a gyanúsított nő nemű.  
  
\- Az ápolónő - bólintott Sasuke. Ennek így volt értelme.  
  
\- Az ápolónő? - kapkodta Kiba a tekintetét Sasuke és Morino között.  
  
\- Megpróbálta megölni apámat, mivel első alkalommal nem sikerült - fejtette ki Naruto.  
  
\- Ez csak egy elmélet. Az is lehet, hogy két különböző merénylet volt két különböző elkövetővel.  
  
Naruto ökölbe szorította a kezeit, és hangosan felsóhajtott.  
\- Oké, szóval valaki halottnak szeretné tudni őket. A kérdés az, hogy ki?  
  
Morino válaszra nyitotta száját, mikor Kakashi kórtermének ajtaja kinyílt, és a négy ülő férfi csak figyelte, ahogy a nővérek kitolják az ágyát a folyosóra.  
  
\- Hova viszik? - kérdezte Naruto, és felállva rögtön apja mellett termett. Újra végighúzta ujjait az ezüstös hajszálak közt - Hé, Apu.  
  
\- Közös szobában lesz Irukával, dobe. - Sasuke furcsa kis mosolyt vetett Ibikire. - Kevesebb hely, több siker.  
  
Naruto lehunyta a szemeit.  
\- Tudják már, ki tette ezt? - suttogta.  
  
Morino előre lépett, és megszorította Naruto vállát.  
\- Sajnos még nem. Nemrég azonban egy lehetséges, és ígéretes tippet kaptam. - Sasuke szemei elkerekedtek. - Menj a szüleiddel, fiam. Személyesen kereslek meg, amint többet tudok.  
  
Naruto bólintott, és a nyomozó elsétált a biztonsági őrökkel. Váltott velük pár szót, aztán Morino eltűnt a lépcsőknél. Naruto az Uchihára és Kibára nézett.  
  
\- Szóval.  
  
\- Basszus, Naruto. - Kiba a szőkéhez sétált, és jobbjával átkarolta a férfi vállait.  
  
\- Ki tehette ezt, Kiba? Mit akarhatnak? Apu és Papa sosem bántottak senkit - mondta halkan Naruto. Elhallgatott, ahogy egy nővér lépett hozzá, és megadta neki az új kórterem számát, miközben a többiek figyelték, ahogy a liftajtó bezárul Kakashi előtt.  
  
\- Nem gondolod, hogy ennek van valami köze a... - kezdte Naruto, amint az ápolónő elsétált.  
  
\- Nem - vágta rá rögtön Kiba. - Annak már vége.   
  
Sasuke arckifejezése egyre sötétebbé és sötétebbé vált. Mi a franc folyik itt? Az apja tud valamit. Kutya-srác tud valamit. Morino tud valamit. Neki is válaszokra van szüksége!  
  
\- Dobe - szólt. Naruto megfordult, elhúzódott Kiba karjaitól, és megindult Sasuke felé.  
  
\- Teme - szólt, ahogy megállt a magasabb férfi előtt.  
  
\- Vissza kell mennem az irodába. - Sasuke fekete szemei Kibára pillantottak a szőke mögül, mire a kócos hajú férfi megfordult, és lassan megindult a csarnok másik vége felé. Az Uchiha nem is pazarolt rá több pillantást, helyette megfogta Naruto állát, és megemelte, míg a kék szemekbe nem nézhetett. - Rendben leszel?   
  
Naruto felnyúlt, és elhúzta a sápadt kezet az arcától, de nem eresztette el.   
\- Ez annyira nem jellemző rád, Uchiha. Szinte látom az érzelmeidet. Az Uchihák pedig, tudod, senkinek nem mutatják meg azokat.  
  
\- Dobe. Van, aki azt mondaná, pont hogy ez jellemző rám, amikor rólad van szó. - Sasuke hüvelykujja apró köröket dörzsölt a barna tenyérbe.  
  
\- Igen - hunyta le a szemeit Naruto, elégedetten mormolva, miközben beszélt. - Azt hiszem, igaz.  
  
Sasuke előre hajolt, míg szája már szinte hozzáért a másik férfi füléhez.  
\- Rendben leszel?  
  
Naruto bólintott, és Sasuke a létező legapróbb, legszelídebb csókot nyomta a halántékára, majd azzal el is tűnt.  
  
\- Gyere, Naruto. Felkísérlek az emeletre. Aztán nekem is vissza kell mennem - szólt Kiba, miközben a lifthez vezette barátját. - Uchiha, az idősebb, a belünket is szétdolgoztatja, hogy minden biztosan rendben menjen, míg ti távol vagytok.  
  
A szőke a lift falának vetette hátát, és ahogy az ajtók becsukódtak, megszólalt:   
\- Remek. Na mesélj, hogy van az én Sötét Nagyuram?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Szöveges Üzenet  
  
Címzett: Itachi  
  
Feladó: Sasuke  
  
Töröld a programjaidat. 30 perc múlva ott vagyok.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Szöveges Üzenet  
  
Címzett: Sasuke  
  
Feladó: Itachi  
  
Nem vagy a főnököm. Igazság szerint, pont fordítva áll a helyzet.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Deidara, töröld a programjaimat.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Két hónap telt el, és Kakashi már nem is emlékezett, mikor volt utoljára olyan idő, hogy saját maga uralta az életét. Az eset soha nem tapasztalt sebességgel került a bíróságra, és a sajtó is visszatért. Igazából ez nem is lepte meg. Naruto elvégre Minato Namikaze fia volt, és a baleset óta az emberek érdeklődése a főiskolás fiú iránt, aki egy éjszaka leforgása alatt apa lett, oly mértékeket öltött, mint amekkora a dühöngő őrülteket érheti. És ehhez jött még a tény, hogy Orochimaru Sannin volt a felperes...  
  
Szavaihoz tartva magát, Iruka visszanyomta Kakashit és Narutót az ágyba egy csésze kávé és egy cumisüveg társaságában, utána pedig felhívta Fugaku Uchihát. A férfi nagyon dühös volt. Iruka sokáig kutatott terápiák után, hogy túltegye magát a szörnyű emlékeken, amiknek a kitörés alatt szemtanúja volt.   
  
A fekete hajú férfi késő délután jelent meg az ajtajukban egy sereg jól megfizetett ügyvéd társaságában. Orochimaru csaknem az egész végrendeletet megtámadta, a vagyon elosztását, de legfőképp Minato örökösének elhelyezését és gyámságát. Biztosították a fiatal férfiakat, hogy egyáltalán nincs okuk aggódni, de ők mégis kételkedtek.  
  
Kakashi és Iruka sosem találkoztak még Minato nagybátyjával. Valószínűleg azért, mert Minato soha nem beszélt róla, és amikor mégis, a mindig oly vidámnak és gondtalannak ismert arc utálattal rándult meg. Tudták, hogy Orochimarunak két másik testvére van, Jiraiya és Tsunade, de ők szinte a mesterei voltak annak, hogyan tegyék felderíthetetlenné a tartózkodási helyüket - márpedig Fugaku azt tartotta az első számú lépésnek, hogy felvegyék velük a kapcsolatot. Ha bárkinek is van esélye fellépni Orochimaru ellen, és biztosítani a bíróságot, hogy Minato végső döntései az üzlettel és a fia elhelyezésével kapcsolatban teljesen megfelelőek, azok csak a testvérei lehetnek.   
  
A probléma csak az volt, hogy két hónap elszállt, és senki nem tudta megtalálni őket.  
  
Miután egy hónap telt el úgy, hogy szinte minden napot a bíróságon kellett tölteniük, Kakashi ejtette az iskolát. Képtelen volt tanulásra és házi feladatokra koncentrálni, mikor napjai nagy részét a tárgyalóteremben töltötte, és aztán egész éjjel Narutót ölelte magához, félve, hogy másnap talán sápadt, fenyegető ujjak ragadják ki a gyermeket a karjai közül.  
  
Iruka szerencsétlennek és hasznavehetetlennek érezte magát, és nem telt el sok idő, hogy ő is lemondjon az iskoláról. Kakashi nagyon dühös volt. Nem kérdőjelezte meg többé a barna indokait, amiért úgy döntött, vele marad, de ugyanezt megtette a férfi tanulmányaival kapcsolatban, és Iruka több éjszakát is a díványon töltött, mikor nem volt hajlandó Kakashi utasításai szerint visszamenni tanulni.  
  
Orochimaru jogi csapata mindent megtámadott és kivesézett Minatóval kapcsolatban, az életét, a döntéseit, és amikor ezzel végeztek, keselyűként fordultak Kakashi felé. A húszéves férfi kénytelen volt hivatalosan védeni a barátságát Minatóval, a gyermekkorát, a szexuális beállítottságát, és a képességét, miszerint képes megfelelően felnevelni egy árvát.   
  
Miközben a tanúk székében ült, és az ügyvédek sora egymás után tette fel neki a személyes és megalázó kérdések rengetegét, az ezüsthajú fiatal legszívesebben jól megátkozta volna Minatót. Hogy merte! Hogy merte ezt tenni vele?! Bassza meg, hogy itt hagyta a fiát. Bassza meg, hogy ráhagyta ezt a zűrzavaros összevisszaságot. Bassza meg, hogy itt hagyta őt...  
  
\- Mr. Hatake? Figyel?  
  
Kakashi pislogott.  
\- Elnézést, meg tudná ismételni a kérdést, kérem?  
  
\- Azt kérdeztem, mivel kívánja alátámasztani, hogy a mostohagyermeke...  
  
\- A fiam - suttogta Kakashi, és szürke szemei elkerekedtek. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy így gondolt a gyerekre, de... komolyan gondolta.   
  
\- Elnézést, mit mondott?  
  
\- Azt mondtam - emelte fel a fejét Kakashi, miközben a balján ülő, sápadt arcú férfira pillantott -, ő a fiam! Nem a mostohagyerekem, nem Minato örököse. Ő a fiam!   
  
A jelenlévők hangos suttogásban törtek ki, mire Kakashi lehunyta a szemét, és elképzelte Narutót a karjaiban... és szinte azonnal megnyugodott. A baba végre megtanult mosolyogni, és Kakashi úgy gondolta, egészen úgy néz ki, mint egy ragyogó napsugár. Az _ő_ Napsugara. Minden rendben lesz, mert senkinek nem fogja engedni, hogy elvigyék tőle a fiút. Ő lett Naruto apja, Naruto pedig Minato ajándéka, egy felbecsülhetetlen csoda... Kakashi fia.  
  
Kakashi szemei felpattantak, és az egész terem elnémult, ahogy a hatalmas tölgyfaajtók kicsapódtak, és a küszöbön egy szőke nő jelent meg egy fehér hajú férfi társaságában.  
  
\- Üdv, testvér - mosolyodott el gúnyosan a nő, mielőtt a válla mögé dobta volna hosszú haját.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke belépett az épületbe, és a liftbe szállva megnyomta a tizennégyes gombot. Egyenesen a DMZ közepéhez sietett, és mosolyra húzta száját, ahogy a dolgozók tátott szájjal bámultak rá. Gyakrabban kéne lelépnie innen, ha ilyen a "diadalmas visszatérés".  
  
\- Uchiha.  
  
Sasuke a balján megszólaló Neji felé fordult. A férfi sötétszürke öltönyt viselt, szinte észrevehetetlen fekete csíkokkal. A piros nyakkendő láttán Sasuke szemöldöke kérdőn a magasba szaladt.  
\- Ez is olyan, mint azok a hülye szalagok, amiknek viselésével az emberek különböző ügyeket támogatnak? - Neji arca kifejezéstelen maradt, úgyhogy az Uchiha folytatta. - Érdekelne, vajon mit jelképez a tiéd.  
  
Sasuke újra megindult, és Neji egy lépéssel lemaradva követte.  
\- Beszélj.  
  
Mire elérték a felvonót a másik oldalon, ami a testvéréhez viszi, Neji beavatta őt a DMZ mindkét oldalán végbement összes fejleménybe. Sasuke belépett a fülkébe, és ismét Hyuugára nézett.  
  
\- A vörös nyakkendő talán a barátságot jelöli. Szokatlanul jól informáltnak tűnsz mindkét oldal történéseivel kapcsolatban. De kíváncsi vagyok, hogy kit... ó egek, úgy értettem, "mit" jelképezhet a vörös?  
  
Sasuke elégedetten elmosolyodva nyomta meg a gombot, és az ajtók bezárultak. Az utolsó pillanatban még látta Neji elkerekedett szemeit.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Az egész terem hallhatta, ahogy testvérei láttán Orochimaru hangosan felmordul.  
  
Jiraiya megkereste Kakashi tekintetét, és rámosolygott.  
\- Hé, kölyök. Hamarabb is jöttünk volna, de elhiszed, ha azt mondom, hogy mintha összeesküdtek volna ellenünk, minden csak lassította az érkezésünket vagy megakadályozta, hogy kapcsolatba lépjünk veled? - A beszélő Orochimaru felé fordul, és habár még mindig mosolygott, hangja jéggé vált. - Fura véletlen.  
  
Ahogy a kígyószemű férfi arcán undok kis mosoly jelent meg, egy újonc riporternek hirtelen ki kellett sietnie a mellékhelységbe.   
\- Csak az számít, testvér, hogy most már itt vagy.  
  
\- Elnézést?!  
  
Minden szem az emelvényen ülőre fordult.  
\- Azon töprengtem, megengedik, hogy az előttünk lévő ügyre koncentrálva folytathassuk a tárgyalást? Ha van rá mód, persze, hogy ezt a megható családi viszontlátást a saját idejükben intézzék el.  
  
\- Természetesen, bíró úr. Elnézését kérjük.  
  
Kakashi egyik ügyvédje időt kért, hogy megbeszélhessék az újonnan érkezett tanúk vallomásait. A bíró bólintott, és az ezüsthajú férfi a következő pillanatban egy hátsó szobában találta magát, Tsunade méretes mellkasának nyomódva.  
  
\- Engedd el a fiút, Tsunade - szólt rá Jiraiya, miközben leült egy fekete bőrszékre. - Kölyök, sajnálom, hogy nem tudtunk hamarabb jönni. Megkaptuk az üzenetet Minato és Kushina haláláról, és szerettünk volna ideérni a temetésre, de, ahogy a tárgyalóteremben mondtam, a dolgok nem voltak olyan egyszerűek, mint átszállni egyik repülőről a másikra. Volt pár... látogatónk... akik lehetetlenné tették a közvetlen járatot.  
  
Kakashi bólintott, de igazából nem érdekelte. Most már itt vannak, és az ügyvédek máris kérdések millióit tették fel nekik. A fiatal férfi az asztallapra fektette fejét, és fél füllel hallgatta a beszélgetést, mikor az ajtó hirtelen szélesre nyílt, és az Uchiha házaspár lépett be rajta. Fugaku egy babakocsit tolt maga előtt, és Kakashi döbbenten vette észre, hogy nem egy, hanem két kisbaba fekszik a kosárban.  
  
\- Iruka úgy gondolta, örülnél a látogatóknak. Tennünk kellett valamit, hogy átverjük a sajtókukacokat, ráadásul annak a kígyófattyúnak... - Mikoto elpirult. - Bocsánat, Mr. Sanninnak nem kell feltétlenül megtudnia, hogy Naruto itt van.  
  
Kakashi felállt, és a babakocsihoz lépett. Ahogy lenézett, pillantása rögtön az ő kis Napsugarára esett, aki szorosan hozzábújt a nagyobb, fekete hajú csöppséghez, miközben a legkisebb Uchiha a csíkokkal szelt arcocskán pihentette kezét. Mindkét gyerek mélyen aludt, piciny szájukon a létező legszelídebb mosollyal.  
  
\- Nem akarom felkelteni őket - suttogta Kakashi, miközben két ujjával végigsimította előbb a szőke, majd Sasuke puha haját. - Annyira különböznek egymástól.  
  
\- Ugye?! - csicseregte Mikoto, miközben az ezüsthajú férfi mellett állva lágyan simogatta annak hátát. - Mint a Nap és a Hold. Eleinte, azt hiszem, nem nagyon kedvelték egymást. Naruto lelkesen gügyögött, Sasuke pedig csak bámult rá. De aztán Itachi ellopta Naruto cumiját, és Sasuke azóta nem engedi, hogy elvigyem őt mellőle. Alig tudnak még mozogni, de esküszöm, mintha mindig közelebb másznának egymáshoz, valahányszor hátat fordítok nekik. - Az asszony felkuncogott. - Le is fényképeztem őket!  
  
\- Kakashi. - A nevezett elszakította tekintetét az alvó kicsikről, és észrevette, hogy a többiek mind felálltak. - Ideje visszamenni.  
  
Egy utolsót simított Naruto puha arcán, aztán Kakashi bólintott, és elhagyta a szobát.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Itachi az asztalánál ült, mikor Sasuke belépett az irodájába. Öccse biccentett, és ahelyett, hogy helyet foglalt volna, egyenesen a sarokban álló kis bárszekrényhez sétált. Felkapott egy alacsony üveget, töltött magának, aztán megfordulva felemelte azt, néma kérdéssel illetve bátyját.  
  
\- Hn.  
  
Sasuke szájának egyik sarka felfelé görbült, és megtöltött még egy poharat. Visszasétálva testvéréhez lerakta Itachiét az asztalra, aztán kényelembe helyezte magát.  
  
\- Szóval - kezdte színlelt vontatottsággal Itachi -, milyen volt a tábor?  
  
\- Szóval - "mosolyodott" el Sasuke -, baszd meg.  
  
\- Tényleg nagyon élvezem ezeket a kis beszélgetéseinket - nevetett fel Itachi. Csendben figyelte, ahogy öccse a pohárnak mosolyodik, aztán szemei egy pillanat leforgása alatt újra elhidegülnek, és mikor legközelebb a szemébe nézett, már újra rajta volt a nyugodt Uchiha maszkja. Itachi nem tudta eldönteni, büszkeséget, vagy csalódottságot érez. Ez az Uchihák átka.  
  
\- A segítségedre van szükségem - szólalt meg végül Sasuke, mondatával nem kis meglepetést okozva testvérének. - Mit tudsz Uzumakiról? Honnan ismeri őt Apa? Miért érdeklődik iránta? Itachi, ma reggel felhívott az öreg, és az a fura érzésem támadt, hogy - Egy korty az aranyszínű italból - aggódott.  
  
Itachi nem tudta elnyomni a bizsergést, ami végigszaladt a gerincén.  
\- Értem.  
  
\- Valaki megpróbálta megölni Naruto szüleit. Hatakét kétszer is. Egy nyomozó jött oda, és Apa utasított, hogy adjam át neki a telefont. Később a detektív elszólta magát, hogy kapott egy tippet. Úgy gondolom, Apától. Basszus, Itachi. Mi a fene folyik itt?  
  
Sasuke a hajába túrt. Itachi sokáig meredt rá, mielőtt előre hajolt volna, kezébe fogva a saját poharát.  
\- Van még valami, amit szeretnél megosztani velem, kisöcsém?  
  
\- Mire gondolsz, nagytesó?  
  
Itachi megvonta a vállát.  
\- Szörnyen nyugtalannak tűnsz.  
  
\- Persze, hogy nyugtalan vagyok. Ő az egyik elnökhelyettese ennek a vállalatnak. Szükségünk van rá, hogy elvégezze a munkáját. - Még Sasuke is gyermetegnek és gyengének érezte a magyarázatot. - Te mi a francért nem vagy az? Ő az egyik talpnyalód, nem?  
  
\- Így van. Az. És épp ezért meglehetősen nyugtalan vagyok. Ez azonban még nem ad magyarázatot a te érzéseidre. - Sasuke közbe akart vágni, de Itachi felemelte egyik hófehér kezét. - De egyelőre mellékelhetjük a témát.  
  
Itachi kihúzta a középső fiókját, és elővett egy vastag dossziét, miközben hagyta, hogy a déja vu érzés átszaladjon rajta. Átlökte az asztalon, Sasuke pedig gondolkodás nélkül kinyitotta.  
  
\- Basszus, ne hagyd, hogy a dobe erről tudomást szerezzen. Soha többé nem látnánk újra.  
  
Egy második akta követte az elsőt, és Sasuke azt is felnyitotta.  
\- Mi ez? Miért csináltad?  
  
Itachi az öccse szemeibe nézett.  
\- Nem én. Apa volt az.  
  
\- Apa információkat gyűjtött össze Uzumakiról és rólam... és rólad? - Itachi bólintott.  
  
\- Igen, de a sajátomat nem örököltem meg. Csak ezt a kettőt.  
  
Félretolva a sajátját, Sasuke Naruto mappáját vette a kezébe. Az első oldalakat borító képeken többek között egy szőke csecsemő volt a vér szerinti szülei karjában, egy bekötözött kisbaba a kórházban, és amint ugyanaz a gyerek, pár évvel később, a nevelőszüleivel játszik egy parkban. A gépelt szövegben mindent leírtak a fiúról. Súly, magasság, allergiák. A sápadt kezek megmerevedtek, mikor az egyik fotón aztán három gyereket látott. A legidősebbről rögtön tudta, hogy a bátyja az. Öt éves lehetett, és halvány, gonoszkodó mosollyal nézett le az alatta lévő kicsikre. A fekete hajú gyerekben önmagára ismert. A hasán feküdt felhúzott térdekkel, miközben egy sokkal kisebb, szinte kopasz babát figyelt, akinek puha, szőke pamacsok borították a fejét, és apró mosoly játszott a csíkokkal szelt arcán.  
  
\- Nem értem - motyogta Sasuke.  
  
\- Apánk és Minato Namikaze legjobb barátok voltak, mióta csak megismerkedtek az első főiskolás évükben. Mi több, valójában Minato volt az én tiszteletbeli keresztapám.  
  
Sasuke nem tudta levenni szemeit a bátyjáról.   
\- Akkor hogyhogy nem ismertük Narutót? - Sebesen lapozni kezdett a dossziéban, további képeket keresve önmagáról Naruto életében.   
  
\- Nem fogsz többet találni - szólt Itachi, miközben felállt. A bárszekrényhez lépett, és felnyitva az üvegablakot egy egész asztalnyi alkoholt fedett fel. - Nem tudom, mi történt. Három hónapos korában Naruto körül gyámsági perek folytak, és miután az ügy lezárult, a családunk elköltözött, és nem láttuk őket többé. - Mindkettejük poharát újratöltötte. - De Apa továbbra is rajta tartotta a szemét Narutón. Látni fogod, hogy anyagilag is támogatta. Tudtad, hogy az én szöszke talpnyalóm csellózni is tud?  
  
Sasuke bólintott, miközben tovább pergette a lapokat, reménytelenül próbálva beilleszteni az új információkat a hatalmas kirakóba, ami a fejében pörgött.   
  
Itachi visszaült a székébe, és úgy fordította azt, hogy ki tudjon nézni az ablakon.  
\- Gondolj bele, Sasuke. Gondolj bele az Uchiha név lehetőségeibe és gazdagságába, és felejtsd el egy percre a vele járó terheket.  
  
Sasuke megmerevedett, és komolyan eltöprengett a megjegyzésen. Igen, a dobe szerencsés volt... Anélkül, hogy belegondolt volna, Sasuke ahhoz a részhez lapozott, ahol Minato Namikaze és Kushina Uzumaki halálhíre volt befűzve a dossziéba - és rögtön a szemben lévő oldalon ott mosolyogtak azok a szülők, akikre Naruto emlékezett, a két férfi, akik most élet és halál között lebegtek. Nem, ez a szerencse nagy árba került. Olyanba, amit soha senkinek nem kellene megfizetnie.  
  
Itachi újra megfordult, és öccsére nézett.  
\- Apa mindent feljegyzett. A te mappád a mindennapjaidat tartalmazza. Minden sérülés, diadal, és földi életed részletei. Narutóé szintúgy. Kivéve másfél hónapot, amikor öt éves volt. Arról az időszakról nincs semmi.  
  
Sasuke erősen figyelt, miközben testvére folytatta.  
\- Ezt az információ "szünetet" követően Apa mindent felszámolt, ami valaha is Namikazéhoz tartozott, Hatake és Umino pedig ide költöztek, habár soha nem vették fel a kapcsolatot velünk.  
  
\- Mi történt?  
  
Itachi megvonta a vállát, de a kezét a mappáért nyújtotta. Sasuke készségesen átadta, Itachi pedig pörgetni kezdte a lapokat valami után kutatva.  
  
\- Itt a család a "szünet" előtt. - Naruto mosolygott Sasukéra a szüleivel a fotóról. A fiú egyszerűen... imádnivaló volt. Hatake nyakába csimpaszkodott, miközben integetett a kamerába. Umino mellettük ült, egyik kezét Naruto kócos fején pihentetve. - Itt pedig a szünet után. - A kép ismét a kis családot ábrázolta, de a barnahajú férfi úgy nézett ki, mint egy kísértet. Naruto ezüsthajú apja szorosan, szinte már kétségbeesetten ölelte magához a gyereket. És Naruto... Sasuke lélegzete elakadt. A fények eltűntek a szemeiből.  
  
Sasuke már nyitotta a száját, de hirtelen kopogás hallatszott, és Deidara dugta be fejét az ajtón.  
\- Elnézést kérek a zavarásért, de helyzet van a DMZ-ben.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tsunadénak és Jiraiyának számtalan kérdést kellett megválaszolniuk, és rengeteg vizsgálaton kellett átesniük, mielőtt a vád lezártnak nyilvánította az ügyet. Kakashi a tárgyalóteremben ült, és várta az esküdtszék visszatértét, hogy kihirdessék az ítéletet. Iruka ma is ott volt, és habár Kakashi nem látta őt, érezte a jelenlétét, és csak emiatt tudott még mindig lélegezni.  
  
\- Emelkedjenek fel Watanabe bíró úr tiszteletére.   
  
A bíró belépett a terembe, és mindenkit felszólított, hogy foglaljon helyet. Kakashi próbált odafigyelni arra, amit a férfi mondott családokról, utolsó kívánságokról, meg akármiről is beszélt még a szemüveges úr, de nem tudott koncentrálni. Csak a végét akarta. Az ítéletet. A fiát.  
  
\- ... döntöttem a vádlott, Kakashi Hatake javára.  
  
A tárgyalóterem egyszerre kikerült a szemei elől, ahogy körülvették, kezek rázták meg az övéit, emberek vigyorogtak rá, de csak akkor találta meg végre a hangját, amikor Iruka karjai köré fonódtak. Lenézett a nedves, barna szemekbe.  
\- Menjünk haza a fiunkhoz, 'Kashi.  
  
Kakashi két hónap után először vett megelégedett sóhajt, aztán bólintott, és Irukát maga mögött húzva kisétált a nyitott ajtókon.  
  
\- Még nincs vége - sziszegte egy hang a fülébe, mire Kakashi gyorsan megpördült, csak hogy a hosszú, szálló fekete hajra nézhessen, miközben Orochimaru elsétált.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto egy széken ült a két apja között. Iruka arca szinte felismerhetetlen volt. Az orvosok elmagyarázták, hogy a férfi azon az oldalon ült, ahol a másik autó az övéjüknek csapódott, és hogy a duzzanat hamarosan el fog múlni. Naruto keserűen mosolygott. Szóval azt meg tudják mondani, mikor fog jobban kinézni, de azt nem, hogy mikor ébred fel... és lesz újra, istenem, normális.  
  
Feszülten túrt a hajába.  
\- Nem értem, mi folyik itt, srácok. - A hangja szinte visszhangzott a szobában, de muszáj volt megtörnie valamivel a csendet.  
  
\- Nem tudom, ki akarhatta ezt tenni veletek. Vagy hogy miért. - Felnevetett. - És ezt félretéve... Heh, el tudjátok hinni, hogy félreteszem a merényletet az életetek ellen....? Van néhány... hírem. Tequila Sunrise típusú hírem. Basszus, teme. Ki fog segíteni nekem ezzel? - Naruto észre sem vette, hogy mi akar feltörni belőle, még a sírós csuklás el nem hagyta a torkát. - Nem tudom ezt egyedül végig csinálni. Nem akarom. Szükségem van rátok. Kérlek, Apu... Papa, ne hagyjatok egyedül. Nem maradhatok egyedül!  
  
Naruto felállt, és az ablakhoz sétált, mélyeket lélegezve, hogy lenyugossza magát. Mikor úgy érezte, valamennyire visszatért az önuralma, a két ágyhoz sétált, és megpuszilta szülei homlokát.  
\- Hé, muszáj elmennem egy kicsit sétálni. Visszajövök. Szeretlek titeket.  
  
Naruto elhagyta a szobát, és a lépcsőház felé indult. Észre sem vette, hogy az egyik biztonsági őr csendben követte.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A liftajtók kinyíltak, Itachi és Sasuke pedig a tizennegyedik emelet padlójára léptek. Emelkedett hangok ütötték meg a fülüket, és ők követték a zajokat, míg észre nem vettek egy csapat dolgozót, valamint a nyolc kiskacsát, akik egy szűk körben álltak.  
  
\- Mi folyik itt? - csattant fel Sasuke. Még mindig annyi kérdése lett volna... Valakinek ezért pusztulnia kell!  
  
\- Nicsak, üdv, főnök - csicseregte Sakura, és számtalan alkalmazott hátrált egy nagy lépést a nő mézédes hangjának hallatán, ami csakis katasztrófa közeledtét jelenthette. - A világ legviccesebb dolga történt meg az imént.  
  
\- Hn. - A kör kinyílt, és az Uchiha testvérek meglátták Sasuke földön szétterült titkárnőjét.  
  
\- Igen, Uchiha - mondta Gaara, miközben érzelemmentes arccal szemlélte az ájult nőt. - Úgy tűnik, a kórházból telefonáltak. Aggódnak a vőlegényed miatt, és kérték, hogy menj be ellenőrizni őt.  
  
\- Az eljegyzésed híre szemlátomást túl sok volt neki. Kellemetlen, mondhatom.  
  
Egyetlen pisszenés sem hallatszott, Sasuke tüdeje pedig felmondta a szolgálatot.  
  
\- Nos, öcsikém, pontosan _erre_ utaltam, amikor megkérdeztem, van-e "még valami", amit szeretnél megosztani velem.


	9. Chapter 9

Az is mantrának számít, ha két szót üvöltesz megállás nélkül, egyetlen hosszú hanghatássá olvadva?  
  
BAAASSSSSSSSZZZZZAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEG!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kívülről semmi nem látszódott Sasuke arcán, még az a kevéske szín sem, amit egykor rajta tudhatott. Várakozó szemek kereszttüzében találta magát, és csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy milyen valószínűtlen, de kellemes lenne, ha hirtelen egy katasztrofális vulkánkitörés rengetné meg az épületet.  
  
\- Ó, hiszen ez csodálatos! - kiáltotta Lee. - A szerelem tényleg mindenhol ott bimbózik, nem igaz? - Azzal rácsapott Gaara hátára, aki abban a minutumban hátrált egy nagy lépést, és bár az arca nem változott, szemeiben gyilkos indulatok lángoltak fel. Sasuke nem tudta hibáztatni ezért.  
  
\- Épp olyan szórakoztató, mint a titkos kacsaszerelem - kezdte Itachi, és a legközelebbi asztalhoz hajolt -, de mégis jobban érdekel a talpnyalóim kis viszonya, és mivel én volnék a főnök... - Megvonta a vállát. - Tehát, öcsikém, nem is tudtam, hogy hamarosan új Uchihát üdvözölhetünk a nyájban. Apa olyan boldog lesz.  
  
Sasuke kinyitotta a száját, hogy reagáljon, ordítson, sikítson, sírjon, kiabáljon, bármit, csak hogy megállítsa ezt... mikor egy másik személy hívta fel a figyelmet a jelenlétére.  
  
\- Mitől leszek én boldog?  
  
Sasuke és Itachi rögtön felegyenesedtek, olyan gyorsan, hogy a kiskacsák kis híján szívrohamot kaptak.  
  
\- Apa - szóltak egyszerre, mire az idősebb férfi biccentett.  
  
\- Tehát, mitől leszek én boldog?  
  
Sasuke csak pislogni tudott, Itachi pedig mosolyogva az apja felé biccentett, de végül Lee volt az, aki magára vállalta a Halál Hírhozójának szerepét.  
  
\- Sasuke eljegyezte az ifjú Narutót!  
  
A legidősebb Uchiha csak pislogás nélkül meredt a lelkes, fekete hajú srácra.  
\- Tessék?  
  
\- Úgy tűnik, a tábor kétségtelenül jót tett nekik, uram - villantotta fel vakító mosolyát Sakura.  
  
Sasuke gyilkos pillantást küldött felé. Boszorka.  
  
\- Én magam sem hinném el, de látnotok kellett volna őket a kórházban! - vetette közbe Kiba.  
  
Seggfej.  
  
\- A nagybátyám azt mondja, öröm volt rájuk nézni. - Lee a magasba lengette egyik karját.  
  
Kinyírlak... ifjúi életerővel.  
  
\- Naruto olyan boldog lehet - jegyezte meg halkan, gyengéd mosollyal az arcán Hinata.  
  
Ó, egek... ez sosem fog véget érni.  
  
\- Érdekes, sosem említett semmit - vonta össze a szemöldökét Gaara.  
  
Igen! Igen! Használjátok az agyatokat.  
  
\- És elég gyors volt a váltás. Kellemetlen.  
  
Egy kibaszott zseni, ez vagy te.  
  
\- De azért látszódott a vonzódás.  
  
Pusztulj.  
  
\- Sasukét mindig is nagyon érdekelte Uzumaki... - csatlakozott Itachi is.  
  
Et tu, Brutus?  
  
\- Csak azért jegyzem meg, mert mindig is aggódtam a túlzott uchihasága miatt. De, ahogy mondják, az ellentétek vonzzák egymást - fejezte be a szemétláda bátyó.  
  
\- Különböznek egymástól - mondta halkan Fugaku. - Mint a Nap és a Hold. - Sasuke és Itachi az apjukra pillantottak, aki mintha egy másik hely, másik idő rabságába esett volna. Hazugság lenne azt állítani, hogy ilyennek látni Fugakut nem ijesztette... mármint nyugtalanította őket... egy kicsit.  
  
Kínos csend következett, aztán Fugaku a kisebb fiára nézett.  
\- Hol van Uzumaki?  
  
\- A kórházban, én éppen...  
  
\- Mi? Otthagytad egyedül? - Sasuke lélegzete elakadt, és némi megnyugvással érzékelte, hogy a bátyjáé is.  
  
\- Igen, Apám. Vissza kellett jönnöm az irodába, és...  
  
\- Sasuke - szólt Fugaku szigorúan, és egy lépéssel közelebb jött fiához, aminek következtében mindenki más két lépést hátrált. - Nem akarom, hogy egyedül hagyd őt. Megértetted? Ha a férjed lesz, vele kell lenned. Védd... - Elhallgatott.  
  
\- Védjem meg? Mitől, Apa? - kérdezte Sasuke, s zavartsága, hogy még mindig sötétben tapogatózik, segített neki átsiklani a tény fölött, miszerint apja a "férjének" nevezte azt a hülye dobét.  
  
Fugaku egy percig hallgatott, aztán a köréjük gyűlt, fülét hegyező "közönségre" pillantott.  
\- Ez a vőlegények dolga, Sasuke. Különösen az Uchiháké. - A férfi szemei hidegek voltak, és amint lecsukódtak, Sasuke tudta, hogy a beszélgetés véget ért. Francba.  
  
\- Igenis. - Azzal megfordult, és a lift felé indult.  
  
\- És Sasuke, hozd el a fiút hozzánk egy kora délelőtti ebédre. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy édesasányádnak is bőven lesz hozzáfűznivalója a témához.  
  
Sasuke bólintott, és csak várta, hogy az ajtók bezáródjanak mögötte. A mantra visszatért, s élete legfurább késztetését érezte arra, hogy sírni kezdjen.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto átsétált a kórház másik végébe, és megállt a raktár előtt. Szüksége van a magányra. Szüksége van rá, hogy darabokra eshessen. Szüksége van...  
  
Megrázta a fejét. Túl sok minden járt a fejében. A szülei, bérgyilkosok és/vagy bérgyilkosnők, a személy, aki felbérelte őket... mégis, ahányszor Naruto engedte, hogy a gondolatai magával ragadják, csak éjfekete hajtincseket látott sápadt, holdfényes bőrre hullani. Csak pehelykönnyű csókot érzett a halántékán, és csak bársonyos hangon érkező törődő mormolást hallott a fülében.  
  
Felsóhajtott, a kilincsre tette kezét, és elfordította azt. De mielőtt még belökte volna az ajtót, balra fordította a fejét.  
  
\- Tudom, hogy ott van, és csak feltételezhetem, hogy azért, mert valószínűleg én is "célpont" vagyok. De egy kicsit muszáj egyedül lennem. Örülnék, ha az ajtó előtt parkolna le.  
  
Egy testes őr lépett elő a sarok mögül, majd biccentett. Naruto viszonozta a gesztust, aztán belépett a helyiségbe, az ajtó bezárult mögötte.  
  
Nem látta az aggódó kifejezést a mellette elhaladó nővér arcán, ahogy azt sem, hogy amint belépett, a nő a telefonhoz sietett.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke már rég beállt a kórház parkolójába, de még mindig a kocsiban ült járó motorral, fejét a háttámlán fektetve.  
  
Hetvenkét órával ezelőtt Sasuke még pontosan tudta, ki ő, és hogy mire számítson a körülötte lévőktől. Itachi volt a szadista főnök, és egyben a báty. Fugaku volt a mindig hűvös és kifogástalan modorú apa. A dolgozóik sosem beszélgettek magántémákról, Naruto pedig...  
  
Sasuke nem is próbálkozott a dobéhoz fűződő érzéseinek megértésével. Tudta, hogy azok megváltoztak, de hogy ezek az újak miért tűntek annyira helyénvalónak, szívesen látottnak... mintha mindig is a lényéhez tartoztak volna...   
  
Félrelökve a gondolatokat kiszállt az autóból, és a kórház felé indult. Valami elkezdődött, ebben biztos volt. Az apja korábbról ismerte Naruto apját, ismerte Narutót. Sőt, Sasuke úgyszintén, bár alig. Érdekelte, vajon a szőke tud-e erről, de érezte, hogy Naruto az egyetlen az összes többi közül, aki épp olyan zavartan tapogatózik a sötétben, mint ő maga. Mi történhetett a "szünet" alatt? Ki akart megölni két tanárt és még Narutót is? Félelem szaggatta a mellkasát. Szíve az agya akarata ellenére is vérzett, mikor Naruto nem szólt hozzá, és kis híján megállt a gondolatra, hogy a srácnak baja eshetett volna, mikor lezuhantak arról az átkozott falról... De ha valami történik a dobéval... Harag bugyogott fel Sasuke szívében.  
  
Nincs választási lehetősége.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A raktárhoz irányították, ahol az egyik reggeli őr állt vigyázban. Sasuke gyors gesztussal köszöntötte.  
  
\- Tehát akkor Naruto is célpont?  
  
A nagydarab férfi pislogott egyet, aztán kurtán biccentett.  
  
\- Tudják már, ki tette? Hogy mit akarnak?  
  
Az őr végighúzta a kezét a haján, majd újra az ajtóra pillantott.  
\- Nem, uram. Nem kaptam új információt az utasításon kívül, hogy maradjak Uzumaki közelében.  
  
Sasuke bólintott és elfordult, csendben figyelve a közelükben dolgozó ápolónőket.  
  
\- Uram... - Az Uchiha az őrre pillantott. - Azt hiszem... - A férfi mintha kényelmetlenül érezte volna magát. - Azt hiszem, szüksége van magára, uram.  
  
Sasuke szemei elkerekedtek ahogy az ajtóhoz lépett, és eltekerte a kilincset. De megdermedt, mielőtt belépett volna. Az apja szavai visszhangoztak a fejében: "Ez a vőlegények dolga."...  
Miért hiszi mindenki azt, hogy ő tud segíteni Narutónak? Egészen eddig a percig a szája remek munkát végzett, hogy megássa a saját sírját. Már csak idő kérdése, hogy elkezdje a Narutóét is.  
  
Szélesre nyitotta az ajtót, és belépett.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Beletelt egy pár pillanatba, míg a szeme megszokta a félhomályt.  
  
\- Hé, teme. - Naruto a földön ült, hátát a poros falnak vetette. - Mi szél hozott a raktárba?   
  
\- Dobe, mit csinálsz itt?  
  
A szőke megvonta a vállát.  
\- Igazából semmit. - Sasuke odasétált hozzá, és leguggolt elé. A srác lehajtott fejjel meredt a földre, az Uchiha félresöpört pár szőke tincset a szomorú kék szemek elől.   
  
\- Hogy vannak a szüleid?  
  
Naruto félrehúzta a száját, és a szinte már halottnak tűnő szemeivel ez meglehetősen hátborzongatóan hatott.  
\- Nem szólnak hozzám. Bunkók.  
  
Sasuke visszatartott egy sóhajt és letelepedett a dobe mellé. Próbálta kitalálni, mit mondhatna, de valójában volna értelme? A szája nyilvánvaló üzemzavarát leszámítva sem tudja azt mondani, amit a szőke igazán hallani szeretne: hogy a szülei jobban lesznek.  
  
\- Gondolod, hogy így éreztem, amikor meghaltak? - Sasuke oldalra fordította a fejét. Naruto hangja üres és halk volt. - Tudom, hogy csak két hetes voltam, de szerinted akkor is ilyen... - Elhallgatott, és bár nem kísérte hang vagy látvány, az Uchiha tudta, hogy sírt. - Akkor is ilyen... egyedül éreztem magam? Talán erről szól ez az egész. Talán egész idő alatt egyedül kellett volna lennem, de valami mázli miatt a sors rossz helyre tett le. Most, huszonnégy évvel később, kijavítja a hibáját - A szőke fej hangosan koppant neki a mögöttük lévő falnak - azzal, hogy újra elveszi a szüleimet.   
  
\- Hn. Dobe. - Mindketten hallották a hangjában lévő közönyt.   
  
Naruto felhúzta a lábait a mellkasához, és a térdére tette arcát, hogy az Uchihára nézhessen.  
\- Sosem akartalak még ennyire bántani, mint ahogy most akarlak. - A szőke férfi kezei összeszorultak, és a fekete hajú egyetlen pillanatig sem kételkedett a kijelentés komolyságában.  
  
Sasuke felsóhajtott, és maga elé nézett.  
\- Minden, amit az imént mondtál, szarság. Azt akarod, hogy együtt sírjak veled?  
  
Figyelte, ahogy Naruto teste megfeszül, a kezei ökölbe szorulnak, készen, hogy támadjon, de mielőtt még ez megtörténhetett volna, folytatta:  
\- A szüleid nem haltak meg, és te egyáltalán nem vagy egyedül.   
  
A szőke reszketeg sóhajt hallatott, aztán elfordította a fejét.  
  
\- Akármilyen élvezetes is itt üldögélni ebben a raktárban, dobe, most már ideje menni. - Sasuke felállt, és leporolta a nadrágját, mielőtt a tekintetét még mindig kerülő másik alak felé nyújtotta volna a kezét. Naruto sokáig nézett a kézfejre, mielőtt elfogadta volna. Az Uchiha gyorsan húzta fel őt, és mivel a lábai minden bizonnyal elzsibbadtak a sok üléstől, kénytelen volt Sasukéhoz hajolni, hogy ne essen el. - Levetted a karmerevítőt - suttogta a sötét hajú férfi, és Naruto érezte, hogy a szőrszálak felállnak a nyakán.  
  
\- Jobban érzem magam nélküle, meg aztán mindenben zavart - morogta, miközben hátrálva eltávolodott Sasuke melegségétől, és attól az átkozottan törődő hangjától.  
  
\- Hn. Elköszönünk a szüleidtől, aztán hazaviszlek.  
  
\- Nem, nem megyek el - vágta rá rögtön hűvösen Naruto, miközben megrázta a fejét.  
  
Sasuke megint ott állt közvetlenül előtte.  
\- De igen, fafej, elmész. Két napja nem aludtál rendesen. Késő van, és nem is emlékszem, mikor ettünk utoljára. - Naruto gyomra abban a minutumban hangosan reagált a kijelentésre, és a kezei abban a minutumban ökölbe szorultak Sasuke arrogáns mosolyának láttán.  
  
De hirtelen, mintha leoltották volna a villanyt, minden méreg elpárolgott belőle. Lehajtotta a fejét.  
\- Igazad van. - Naruto felsóhajtott, és Sasuke tudta, hogy a dobe fáradt. - Hallottál róla, hogy engem is célpontnak tartanak?  
  
Sasuke bólintott, miközben kinyitotta az ajtót.  
\- Igen, és ez is egyike annak a rengeteg dolognak, amit hamarosan meg kell beszélnünk.  
  
Bezárva a raktár ajtaját az Uchiha a homokszín hajú őrhöz fordult.  
\- Most meglátogatjuk a szüleit a kórtermükben, aztán hazamegyünk. Gondolom, valaki csatlakozik hozzánk?  
  
Az őr bólintott, és Sasuke megfogta Naruto kezét, mielőtt a csarnok másik vége felé indult volna.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto csendesen ült az autóban, el lehet képzelni, mennyire kimerült lehetett. Sasuke kint várt, míg a szőke elköszönt a szüleitől. Az ablakon keresztül figyelte, ahogy beszél, igazgatja a takaróikat, aztán mindkét apja arcára apró csókot nyom. Sasuke megpróbálta elképzelni magát, amint ugyanezt teszi a saját apjával, de még ha az idősebb férfi kómában is lenne, úgy is lehetetlennek tűnt. A szőke egyetlen szó nélkül zárta be a szoba ajtaját, és kezeit a zsebébe dugta, miközben a lift felé indultak.  
  
Sasuke elképzelése bizonyságot nyert, mikor Naruto feje előre bukott, aztán rögtön felkapta azt, és kinyitotta a szemeit. Hirtelen egyáltalán nem tűnt nyugodtnak: idegesen babrált a kezeivel, és mikor Sasuke felé fordult, hogy megkérdezze, mi a baj, észrevette, hogy a kék szemek hatalmasra nyíltak.  
  
\- Nem akarok hazamenni. - A szőke lecsukta a szemeit, és próbálta eldönteni, megéri-e a mellkasában karmoló érzés miatt megalázkodnia a férfi előtt, akiért az óceánt is átúszta volna, ha ezzel bebizonyíthatja neki: ő erős, ő független... méltó. - Nem akarok egyedül lenni. Még nem... kérlek.  
  
Sasuke kurtán biccentett, majd bekapcsolta az irányjelzőt, ezzel megváltoztatva az autó célállomását. Ez szemlátomást elég volt Narutónak, mert megkönnyebbülve sóhajtott fel, aztán újra lehunyta a szemeit, miközben gondolatok százai elképesztő sebességgel cikáztak keresztül a fejében.  
  
Azt akarta, hogy méltó legyen... de mire? Arra, hogy Sasuke munkapartnere lehessen? A barátja? A... milye? Szerelme?  
  
Ó, te jó ég... Mégis mikor fogalmazódott meg benne ez a kívánság? Első nekifutásra szerette volna azt mondani, hogy akkor, amikor azon a kidőlt farönkön álltak a zölddel borított erdőben, de Naruto keményen próbált nem hazudni önmagának, és elismerte, hogy már akkor is érzett valamit, amikor Sasuke betegágya mellett feküdt, vagy amikor az ujjai először fonódtak a másik sápadtjai köré. Sőt, ha már ennyire őszinte önmagával, az első nap is megrezdült valami a hasában annak a szemétnek az irodájában, mikor meglátta a férfit a nagy mahagóni asztal mögött, mikor a sötét haja és fehér arca csak úgy üvöltött az ablak mögött látszó kékségben. Naruto érezte, hogy bizsergés fut végig a gerincén, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ha brutális őszinteséggel akarja tartani magát az igazsághoz, elismerheti, hogy már abban a legelső pillanatban is érzett valamit, amikor először pillantotta meg Sasukét elegáns, fekete szmokingban. A hovatartozás azonnali érzését... basszus, egyszerűen olyan volt, mint hazatérni.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto a tömegben sétálgatott, szemeit messze tartva a két apjától. Azok a bunkók folyton leléptek mellőle, hogy magára legyen utalva. Már szinte az összes vacak jelenlévő megszólította őt. Igaz, Naruto alapjában véve igencsak társasági lény volt, ezért a hülyeségért élt, de ma este rohadt fáradt volt. Épp aznap fejezte be a kiköltözést a főiskolai kollégiumból, és mégis el kellett jönnie erre az üdvözlő estélyre, ami bevezette az új munkájába, és egyben az új életébe.  
  
Jobbra fordította a fejét, és kis híján orra esett a saját lábában. Itachi Uchiha állt a terem sarkában és beszélt valakihez, akinek Naruto csak a hátát látta - de mikor már épp elslisszolt volna az ellenkező irányba, a titokzatos férfi a szájához emelte poharát és ivott egy kortyot az italból, majd elfordította fejét, hogy Itachira nézhessen, ezzel tiszta rálátást adva Narutónak az arcára.   
  
A férfi gúnyosan elmosolyodott Itachi egy mondatán, és Naruto azonnal tudta, hogy az idegen Sasuke Uchiha. Az arca lágyabbnak tűnt, mint amilyen a bátyjáé volt, és Naruto nem tudott másra gondolni, csak hogy ez mekkora különbséget ad kettejüknek. Míg Itachi bevallottan szexi volt, Sasukét gyönyörűnek lehetett volna nevezni. Isteni méretekkel szólva, ez a fajta szépség csak a holdfogyatkozáshoz volt hasonlatos... vagyis hihetetlenül ritka és lélegzetelállító. Naruto semmit nem akart jobban, mint a férfi közelébe férkőzni. Habár úgy nézett ki, mint egy hideg kőszobor, biztos, hogy ha elég közel jutna hozzá, érezné a testéből áradó meleget. Őszintén csodálta, miért nem áll mindenki meredten, és figyeli a közöttük lévő félistent. Ő egész éjjel képes lenn...  
  
\- Ó, istenem! Annyira sajnálom!  
  
Naruto lenézett, és látta a hatalmas vörösbor okozta foltot, ami lustán csordogált végig a vadiúj, hófehér szmokingján... az elsőn, ami valaha is az övé volt, és nem csak kölcsönözte. Felsóhajtott, és az előtte álló nyöszörgő nőre pillantott. Az szemlátomást majd' elsírta magát, és máris kisebb kör kezdett kialakulni kettejük körül. Naruto hátravetette a fejét, és felnevetett.  
  
\- Nagyon, nagyon sajnálom! - folytatta a nő kétségbeesetten.  
  
\- Semmi gond. Történnek balesetek, ugye? - próbálta megnyugtatni a reszkető nőt, akinek remegő alsó ajka csakis érzelmi összetörés közeledtét jelezhette.  
  
\- Nem, komolyan, én rontottam el azzal, hogy fehéret vettem fel. Szinte ordított azért, hogy valami ilyesmi történjen. Murphy törvénye... - Kék szemeivel megszállottan figyelte, ahogy a fekete hajú félisten egyre közeledik az őket körülvevő tömeghez. - Szívás.  
  
A férfi csak szemlélgette őt, és Naruto sikoltani akart. Az az isten végre ránézett, és erre ő úgy néz ki, mint valami véres szarzsák! El kell tűnnie innen... messzire. Kizárt, hogy most mutassák be az új munkatársának - aki nyilvánvalóan eladta a lelkét az ördögnek, hogy úgy nézzen ki, mint egy kurva angyal -, mikor még olyan helyekre is vörösbor csöpög a ruhájáról, amiket jobb nem is említeni.  
  
Ezzel a gondolattal Naruto felkapott egy másik üveg bort a mellettük elhaladó pincér tálcájáról, és az előtte reszkető hölgy kezébe nyomta. Legragyogóbb bátorító mosolyát villantottam rá, mielőtt előre hajolt volna, hogy a fülébe súgjon:  
\- Most már legalább van indokom hazamenni. Megölelném, de mint láthatja... egy kicsit elázott... és vörös vagyok. Így akár az Uchihák kabalája is lehetnék, nem gondolja? - A nő halványan elmosolyodott, és Naruto szinte felvidult. Igazi mosoly ömlött végig rajta. - Nos, hölgyem, élvezze az est hátralévő részét.  
  
Azzal elfordult a nőtől és Sasuke Uchiha sötét szemeitől, majd tekintetével megkereste a szüleit. Felnevetett, ahogy Iruka szemei érme nagyságúra tágultak a fehér szmokingon éktelenkedő vörös folt láttán, és valami olyasmit mormogott, ami Naruto nevének hallatszott.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, ideje hazamenni, srácok.  
  
Kakashi is felnevetett, azzal a hármas elindult a kijárat felé.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke beparkolt a garázsba, majd leállította a motort. Fogalma sincs, mennyi ideig ült ott a sötétben a mellette halkan szipogó Narutóval. Ez az első éjszaka, amit a saját lakásában fog tölteni mióta elment Gai tréning-poklába, és Sasuke szinte nem is emlékezett rá, milyen érzés otthon lenni. Olyan sok minden történt azóta, és ennek ellenére nem tudta elnyomni az érzést, hogy ez még mindig csak a kezdet. Mikor arra gondolt, hogy hogyan számoljon be Narutónak a jegyességükről, meg hogy a szőkének szépen fel kellene öltöznie az ismerkedési ebédre... nos, nem tudott visszafojtani egy rándulást az arcán. Lassan a "vőlegényére" pillantott, és hagyta, hogy két ujja gyengéden végigsimítson a csíkokkal szelt arcon, átadva magát a meleg bőr érzésének. Szemei elkerekedtek, nem döbbenten, hanem kellemesen meglepődve, amikor Naruto kék szemei kinyíltak, és az Uchiha nem félelmet vagy szomorúságot látott bennük, hanem megelégedést.  
  
\- Hmm, S'uke, ott vagyunk már? - A szőke hangja nem volt több suttogásnál  
  
Sasuke elhúzta a kezét, és Narutónak hirtelen leesett, hol van, és mi történt. Az Uchiha kis híján hangosan szitkozódni kezdett, ahogy a kék szemek hideggé, érzelemmentessé... halottá váltak.  
  
\- Igen, dobe. Itt vagyunk. Menjünk.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Miután beléptek a lakásba, Sasuke azonnal a fürdőszoba felé lökdöste Narutót, a kezébe nyomva egy törölközőt, egy vászonnadrágot, és egy pólót. A szőke nem szólt semmit, csak bólintott, majd bezárta maga mögött az ajtót.  
  
Sasuke nekilátott keríteni valami kaját, míg végül pár szendvics és ramen mellett döntött. Nem épp a vacsorák vacsorája, de tudta, hogy a dobe szereti a rament. Épp lerakta az ennivalót a konyhaasztalra, mikor a nevezett kicsoszogott a fürdőből.  
  
A haja még nedves volt, és olyan színűvé vált, mint a meleg méz. A sötétkék póló ujját legalább kétszer felhajtotta, és a nadrág fűzőzsinórja hiába volt szorosan megkötve, még így is bőven a póló alá lógott... ami azért nem semmi.  
  
\- Úgy érzem magam, mint egy idióta - mondta a szőke, mielőtt leült volna az asztalhoz. -, és fáznak a lábujjaim.  
  
Sasuke, aki veszettül ennivalónak találta a dobét, csak félmosolyra húzta a száját.  
\- Igen, úgy is nézel ki, mint egy idióta. - Ő is kihúzta a székét, és úgy folytatta: - De nem jobban a megszokottnál.  
  
Naruto csak megvonta a vállát, de Sasuke látta a mozdulat előtt haragosan megvillanni a szemeit. A kis szikra elég volt, hogy a sötéthajú leüljön, és furcsa módon élvezze a tartósítószerből és vízből készült vacsoráját. Mire befejezték, már éjfélre járt az idő. Sasuke megmutatta Narutónak a vendégszobát.  
  
\- Menj, feküdj le, dobe. Hosszú nap volt.  
  
\- Igen - sóhajtott fel Naruto, egyik kezével megragadva a felsője szegélyét, miközben a másikkal megdörzsölte a tarkóját. - Köszi... tudod, hogy itt maradhatok.  
  
Az Uchiha a férfi felé fordult a saját szobájának küszöbéről, és lágyan a másikra mosolygott.  
\- Aludj, dobe. A holnap sem lesz eseménytelen nap. El kell mondanom... nos, igen, rengeteg mindent kell megbeszélnünk.  
  
A dobe elnyomott egy ásítást, bólintott, aztán csendesen bezárta maga mögött az ajtót.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto nem tudott elaludni. Máskor is szenvedett már álmatlanságtól, de korábban mindig tudta kezelni. Talán nem olyan egyszerűen, mint mondjuk bárányszámolással, de mindig sikerült leállítania az agyát, ami olyan megszállottan pörgette a gondolatokat, és valahogy rávennie a testét, hogy elaludjon. De ma este nem működött. Még azzal, hogy elképzelte magát egy ramenes stand tulajdonosaként, kipróbálva az összes létező ízesítést, sem tudta megakadályozni a viharfelhőként köréje toluló gondolatok áramlását. És épp úgy, mint kisfiúként, most is félt az azzal járó sötéttől és mennydörgéstől.  
  
Az Apuját és a Papáját szánt szándékkal bántották. Kómában vannak, és az orvosok arca még egy szemernyi reményre sem adott bíztatást. Milyen sokáig lesznek ilyen állapotban? És ha felébrednek, még mindig ugyanazok a szülők lesznek, akikre emlékszik, akiket szeret... és akikre egész lényével vágyik?  
  
Ez, természetesen, afelé irányította a gondolatait, akinek szándékában állhatott ezt tenni velük... Egyetlen ilyen ember volt, a személy, akire Naruto szemernyi jó emlékkel sem tudott gondolni, csak mély félelemmel. Tökéletesen emlékezett a rettegés érzésére, de azt is tudta, hogy ez a személy nem lehet a mostani ügy mögött. Tudta, és ez a tény önmagában elég volt ahhoz, hogy elűzze emlékezetének sötét árnyait, de ahhoz nem, hogy képes legyen elaludni.   
  
Megint forgolódott az ágyában. Az agya akkor, és csak akkor volt hajlandó lenyugodni, amikor Sasuke közelében lehetett. Elég lenne, ha a férfi megérintené őt, és minden eltűnne. Ha a férfi megcsókolná, az egész tönkrement világ mintha soha nem is létezett volna, beleértve Naruto nyugtalan, feszült aggodalmát is.  
  
A szőke felült és lerúgta magáról a takarót. Szüksége van Sasukéra, hogy leállítsa ezt, hogy végre kikapcsolhassa az agyát. Remegtek a lábai, ahogy felállt - hogy aggodalom okozta-e, vagy tömény izgalom, sosem fogja megtudni. Szüksége van Sasukéra, hogy abbahagyja a töprengést, és érezni kezdjen.  
  
Szüksége van Sasukéra.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke mérgesen dörzsölgette fekete haját a törölközővel, miközben kilépett a fürdőből. Az egész zuhanyozást azzal töltötte, hogy próbálta kiötleni, mégis hogyan avassa be Narutót a közelgő házasságuk hírébe. Felmordult a törölköző alatt, aztán félredobta azt a szennyestartóba. Erre nincs más megoldás. Egyszerűen csak beismeri a hibá... nos, "akármi" is volt az, amit elkövetett, és reménykedik, hogy Naruto segít neki kimászni ebből. Persze csak miután a szart is kiverte belőle. Sasuke nem kételkedett abban, hogy a dobéja... ó isten, mikor lett az övé... rá fog támadni. Már majdhogynem izgatottan várta. Jó néhány frusztráló érzés kavargott benne, amiket sürgősen elintézésre vártak. Persze ezen érzések némelyikét a támadás valamilyen gyengédebb formájával is el lehetne tüntetni, egy olyannal, amivel lehúzhatná Naruto ruháját a szőke fejen át, ahogy a csípőtől és barna comboktól lefelé is. Valamivel, ami miatt a kék szemekben érzelmek kavarognának... kéj, vágy, és most, oh ég, most azt akarta, hogy ezek mind őrá ragyogjanak.   
  
Gondolataiból az ajtóját érő halk kopogás szakította ki. Sasuke lépett, hogy kinyissa, és rögtön észrevette, hogy bizony problémája támadt, amit sürgősen rejteni vagy kezelni kell. Még türelmetlenebb kopogás érkezett, ezzel ejtve Sasukénak a "kezelés" lehetőségét.  
  
\- Pillanat - szólt ki mérgesen, és lerántott egy királykék köntöst az akasztóról. Beledugta kezét az ujjakba, majd felöltve megkötötte a ruha zsinórját, felszisszenve, ahogy az anyag nekidörzsölődött merevedésének. Próbálta elképzelni Gait egy nudista strandon, miközben kinyitotta az ajtót.  
  
Tudta, hogy Naruto lesz a másik oldalon, de arra nem számított, hogy csak egy szőke foltot fog látni belőle, mialatt a férfi ráveti magát. Rögtön elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és mindketten a puha szőnyegre estek. Az Uchiha még vissza sem nyerte a lélegzetét, Naruto máris terpeszben ült a derekán, barna kezeit végigfuttatva a hófehér mellkas azon részén, amit a kék anyag szabadon hagyott, miközben fürge ujjai egy pillanat alatt kioldozták a köpeny egy perccel ezelőtt még biztos csomóban lévő zsinórját.  
  
\- Dobe, mit műve... - Naruto megrázta a fejét, és az Uchiha épp csak észrevette a lehunyt szemeket, aztán a szőke fej előre hajolt, hogy megnyalja a kulcscsontját, majd még lejjebb csúszott, és gyengéden szívogatni kezdte Sasuke elétáruló mellbimbóját. A fekete hajú csípője megrándulva a magasba emelkedett, és mindkét férfi száját nyögés hagyta el, ahogy összedörzsölődtek. Az Uchiha lehunyta a szemeit, és egy pillanatra engedte, hogy agya mindent kizárjon maga körül, leszámítva Naruto nyelvét a mellkasán, és a meleg kezeket, melyek fel-le siklottak az oldalán... de aztán megrázta a fejét, és gyengéden meglökte Naruto mellkasát.  
  
\- Dobe, mi ez az egész? - kérdezte, és kis híján hangosan levegőért kapott, mikor Naruto végre kinyitotta a szemeit. A kék zafírgömbök, élesek, mint a törött üvegszilánkok, valósággal átfúrták az övéit. Az érzelmek túl hevesen kavarogtak bennük, hogy Sasuke megérthesse őket, de a könnyeket, azokat értette. Sápadt kezét felemelve lágyan letörölte az első cseppet a hüvelykujjával, mielőtt még az legördülhetett volna Naruto arcán.  
  
\- Sasuke, állítsd meg - suttogta a szőke, és arcát az Uchiha puha tenyerének dörzsölte. A szemhéjak újra lecsukódtak, és Sasuke kieresztette a levegőt, amiről nem is vette észre, hogy magában tartotta. - Kérlek, muszáj, hogy aludjak, de nem tudom abbahagyni a gondolkozást. Nem tudom megállítani, hogy a történtek ne fussanak végig újra és újra a fejemben. De te... te megállítod. - Naruto Sasuke csípőjének lökte magát. - Amikor veled vagyok, teme, csak rád gondolok, csak téged érezlek. Azt hiszem, ez mindig is így volt. - A férfi lehajolt, hogy újra Sasuke szájához nyomhassa a sajátját, egészen úgy, mint korábban az erdőben, mielőtt még fenekestül felfordult volna a világ. Az Uchiha végignyalta Naruto ajkait, mire a férfi szétnyitotta őket és engedte, hogy Sasuke nyelve az övéhez simuljon.  
  
Amikor a levegőhiány már elviselhetetlen volt, szétváltak, és Sasuke felült, még mindig Narutóval a derekán.   
\- Rendben, dobe, de nem a földön. - Gyengéden végighúzta ujjait az arany hajszálak között, kissé oldalra lökve Naruto fejét, hogy megcsókolja a nyakát és gyengéden megharapja a fülcimpáját, aztán lejjebb vándorolt, erősen megszívva a dobéja vértől hevesen lüktető bőrét. Naruto hátrafeszítette magát, mire összepréselődött a mellkasuk. - Mássz föl az ágyra - utasította Sasuke, és Naruto sietve engedelmeskedett.  
  
Az Uchiha felállt, és miközben átsétált a fürdőbe, lerázta magáról a köntöst. Egy pohár vízzel tért vissza.  
  
Naruto a nagy fekete ágyon feküdt a kölcsönbe kapott sötétkék ruhákban, ami miatt úgy tűnt, mintha a férfi világosszőke feje lenne az egyetlen fénypont a sötétség tengerében.  
  
\- Mi az, teme? - kérdezte, ahogy Sasuke egyik lábával az ágy szélére térdelt, és Naruto felé nyújtotta a vizet egy apró pirulával.  
  
\- Aszpirin - válaszolt a sötéthajú halvány mosollyal Naruto zavart arcát látva. - Szükséged lesz rá, miután végeztem veled.  
  
Naruto elvörösödött, és mérgesen felcsattant.  
\- Szemét! Csak azért vagy ilyen hű-de-rohadt nagyra magaddal, mert ÉN voltam az, aki kezdeményezte ezt. Bunkó. - Ennek ellenére mégis elvette a vizet, és lenyelte a tablettát. - Ajánlom, hogy megfelelj a reklámodnak.  
  
\- Hn. - Sasuke visszalökte Narutót az ágyra, majd végigfuttatta kezét a ruhával fedett mellkason, mielőtt lehúzta... így van, nem letépte... a felsőt a dobéja szőke fején át, aztán a szoba másik végébe hajította a feleslegessé vált anyagot. Sasuke a másik férfi lábai között helyezkedett el, és újra birtokba vette az ajkait a sajátjaival. - Gyönyörű vagy, Naruto.  
  
A szőke lélegzete elakadt, és ahogy azt előre sejtette, minden... MINDEN... megszűnt létezni körülötte, kivéve Sasuke. A kezei. A szája. Az a komisz nyelve.  
  
Szinte nyöszörgött, ahogy a feketehajú férfi a bőrének minden egyes centiméterét gondos figyelemmel halmozta el, a homlokától egészen a köldökéig. Naruto még sosem érezte ilyen elégedettnek, ilyen szabadnak... ilyen fáradtnak magát.  
  
\- S'uke? - motyogta kérdő hangon, gyengén megragadva az éjszínű tincseket, de azért még sikerült a másik szemébe néznie. - Mit csináltál? - kérdezte, és bár képtelen volt tovább nyitva tartani a szemeit, így is hallotta, hogy Sasuke kis mosolyra húzza a száját.  
  
\- Aludj, dobe.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke lágyan megcsókolta Naruto szemeit, arcát, és végül a puha ajkait, aztán lemászott a róla. Lábát a földre rakta, könyökét a térdére, és engedte, hogy a feje a tenyerébe hulljon.  
  
Nem teheti Narutót így a magáévá. Oh isten, akarta, de még mennyire... de nem fog a férfi menedékévé válni a fájdalma elől. Ennél többre vágyik, úgyhogy ígérete szerint segített elaludni a férfinak... igaz, egy kis gyorsan ható altató segítségével. Visszafordította fejét az ágyra, mikor érezte, hogy egy kéz gyengéden megérinti a csípőjét, és látta, hogy halvány mosoly ül Naruto arcán.  
\- Sasuke... ne menj el.  
  
Az Uchiha a saját kezébe fogta a másikét, miközben baljával visszahúzta a plédet, s betakarta vele a szőkét.  
\- Visszajövök - suttogta, aztán felállt, és a fürdő felé indult.  
  
Újabb zuhanyra van szüksége... ezúttal egy jó hidegre.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Amikor Naruto felébredt Sasuke szobájában, első dolga volt leltárt venni önmagáról. Élénken emlékezett még az okra, amiért bekopogott ide, de az égvilágon semmi nem jutott eszébe azon kívül, hogy letámadta a sötéthajú férfit, amint az kinyitotta az ajtót.   
  
Mindent... normálisnak érzett. Szóval, hacsak a fájdalomcsillapítónak nem volt valami extra erős mellékhatása, semmi sem történt. Ami jó, mert Naruto semmire sem emlékezett, és mindig is büszkén mondta magáról, hogy sosem találta még magát olyan helyzetben, amikor reggel ne lett volna tisztában az előző este történéseivel.   
  
Lassan oldalra fordította a fejét, és látta, hogy Sasuke még mindig alszik. Az éjfekete tincsek lelapultak az éjszaka folyamán, és ráhulltak a férfi fehér nyakára és vállaira. Az arca ellazult, nyoma sem volt rajta annak a feszültségnek, gúnynak és önteltségnek, amihez Naruto hozzászokott. A szőke beharapta az alsó ajkát, hogy ne sóhajtson fel, mint valami fülig szerelmes kislány. A genetika szarság. Senkinek nem szabadna ilyen vonzónak lennie. Ez a férfi pedig... lélegzetelállító.   
  
\- Csak hogy tájékoztassalak, dobe: a frászt hozod rám ezzel a fürkésző bámészkodásoddal. - Sasuke ezt mind lehunyt szemekkel mondta, de mikor a szemhéjak végre felemelkedtek, a fekete medencékben jókedv pislákolt.  
  
Nem, Naruto biztos volt benne, hogy ha valaha is lefekszik ezzel a férfival, akkor annak minden pillanatára emlékezni fog.  
  
\- Barom - mondta arrébb húzódva, de két erős kar azonnal visszarántotta, és a hátára lökte. Sasuke egy pillanat alatt a lábai között volt, és Naruto elvörösödött, mikor megérezte, hogy a férfi testének minden porcikája éber, és figyelemre vágyik.  
  
\- Csak nem egy pírt látok, Uzumaki? Múlt éjjel nem pirultál el. Tulajdonképpen - Sasuke lassan... őrjítően lassan Naruto csípőjének nyomta a sajátját, és arrogánsan elmosolyodott, mikor a szőke ismét beharapta az ajkát -, múlt éjjel egyáltalán nem voltál szemérmes. - Lehajolva lágyan végighúzta a nyelvét Naruto alsó ajkán, aki ennek hatására levette fogait a rózsaszín húsdarabról.  
  
\- Teme - kezdte Naruto, de nem tudta befejezni, mivel Sasuke a nyitott száját nem figyelmeztetésként, hanem meghívásként értelmezte. Naruto nem tett a csók ellen, de a dominanciáért folytatott harcot nem adta fel. Akaratosan előre lökte a nyelvét Sasuke szájába, és halkan felkuncogott, mikor az Uchiha felnyögött, újra előre lökve a csípőjét. A barna kezek a fekete hajtincsek közé túrtak, és Naruto még jobban elmélyítette a csókot. Aztán hirtelen abbahagyta.  
  
Mind a ketten ziháltak, és Sasuke a másik férfi homlokán pihentette a sajátját. Naruto ismét elpirult.  
\- Ez szép volt, barom, de kölcsönkérhetem a fogkefédet?  
  
Az Uchiha arcán megjelent az a jellegzetes félmosoly, miközben feltápászkodott a szőkéről.  
\- Nem is érthetnék jobban egyet.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mind a ketten lezuhanyoztak, és Naruto most egy szénszürke pulóvert és fekete farmert viselt. Egy kicsit ezek is nagyok voltak, de az éjszakai alvóruhákhoz képest meglepően jó méretűek.  
  
\- Ezek nem az enyémek, ütődöttkém, hanem a tizenéves unokaöcsémé - mosolyodott el gúnyosan Sasuke, miközben egy üveg narancslét tett le a nyitott szájú szőke elé.  
  
\- Szaros genetika - panaszkodott hangosan Naruto, miközben Sasuke leült az asztalhoz, tekintetét fel-le járatva az előtte ülőn.  
  
Csendben ettek néhány percig, míg Naruto meg nem jegyezte, hogy vissza kell menniük a kórházba. Sasuke letette a szalvétáját az asztalra.  
  
\- Dobe. - A kék szemek ránéztek. - Beszélnünk kell. - Naruto észlelte a hangszín hirtelen változását. Félretolta a tányérját.  
  
\- Oké, teme.  
  
\- Van bármi ötleted, ki üldöz téged és a szüleidet? Történt már ilyesmi korábban?  
  
Naruto meggyűrte az ölében tartott szalvétát, és Sasuke csak elképzelni tudta, milyen emlékek futnak végig a férfi fejében. Végül a szőke pislogott, majd bólintott.  
  
\- Elraboltak, amikor ötéves voltam.  
  
Sasuke nem tudta, mit várt... talán ilyesmit, talán teljesen mást, de most, hogy megkapta a választ, nem tudta, hogyan folytassa.  
  
\- Hn. Mi történt?  
  
A kék szemek lecsukódtak, és a szavak fakón hagyták el a fiút.  
\- Elraboltak. Az apám megtalált. Vége.  
  
Sasuke szemei összeszűkültek.  
\- Igen, ezt én is ki tudtam következtetni, fafej - morogta. Naruto megfeszült, és Sasuke csaknem könyörögni kezdett neki, hogy pattanjon fel. Bántani akart. Irányítani akart. Már nem is emlékezett rá, mikor irányította utoljára ő maga az életét. Akárhogy is, segítségül hívta hű uchihaságát, és nyugalmat erőltetett magára. - Ki tette? Elkapták?  
  
Naruto ellazult, és próbált a kérdésre koncentrálni ahelyett, hogy keresztülugrott volna az asztalon.  
\- Miután Minato és Kushina meghalt, Kakashi fogadott be engem. Két héttel később Minato nagybátyja... várj. - A kék szemek megvillantak. - Ezt már tudod. Ha jól emlékszem, a "Dobe Tájékoztató" harmadik oldalán volt leírva. - A hangja mérgesen csattant.  
  
\- Frissítsd fel az emlékezetem - mondta Sasuke, és elgondolkodott, vajon mikor indult meg ez a reggel ilyen meredeken lefelé a lejtőn.  
  
\- A nagybátyám pert indított, megfellebbezve Minato végrendeletét és a gyámságom kérdést. Orochimaru volt a neve, és veszített. Öt évvel később ő volt az elrablásom mögött. Váltságdíjat kért értem: az összes vagyont, amit az apám a vállalatában rám hagyott. - Naruto felsóhajtott, majd hátradőlt a székében. - Esküszöm, ennyit tudok. Most már bánom a ki nem ejtett megállapodást, miszerint nem beszélünk többé róla. De akárhogy is, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ennek semmi köze a tegnap történtekhez.  
  
\- Hogy lehetsz biztos benne? - kérdezte Sasuke az asztalra téve könyökeit, a rá oly jellemző töprengő pózban.  
  
\- Orochimaru halott.  
  
Az Uchiha lehunyta a szemeit.  
\- Emlékszel akkorról bármire, dobe? Valaki más, aki fellobbanthatta a tüzet a kandallóban, amit Orochimaru hátrahagyott?   
  
Naruto az asztalon hagyta a kezeit, mert tudta, hogy mindenképp remegnének, de kis híján visszarántotta őket, mikor Sasuke ujjai köré fonódtak. Felpillantva látta, hogy a másik arca szenvtelen, de a fekete szemeket aggodalom festette meg, és talán...  
  
\- Teme - húzta halvány mosolyra a száját Naruto. - Őszintén mondom, csak a sötétségre, éhségre és félelemre emlékszem. Állandó félelemre.  
  
Sasuke erősebben szorította meg a kezét, és Naruto megfordította a tenyerét, hogy összekulcsolhassa az ujjaikat.   
  
\- Hn. Dobe - suttogta a fekete hajú, ahogy érezte a gyengéd szorítás viszonzását.  
  
\- Rendben van, barom. Jól vagyok. Már vége. - Sasuke elgondolkodott, vajon a szőke tisztában van-e azzal, hogy a szemeiben még mindig látszik a hosszú évekkel ezelőtt megtapasztalt félelem nyoma.   
  
Sokáig ültek szótlanul, egymás kezét fogva, mielőtt az Uchiha végül megtörte volna a csendet.  
\- Nos, dobe, akármilyen érdekes is volt ez, attól tartok, sokkal sürgősebb problémákat kell még megbeszélnünk.  
  
\- Sokkal sürgősebb? Igazán? Sürgősebb, mint a gyerekkori elrablás, tárgyalótermi ármánykodások, zsarolás és gyilkossági merénylet? - Naruto oldalra döntötte a fejét. - Basszus... az életem egy szappanoperává vált. - Sasuke már nyitotta a száját, de Naruto nem hagyta szóhoz jutni. - Várj... ne mondd meg. Valaki megházasodik, ugye?! És hirtelen összehozott döntés volt?  
  
Sasuke félrenyelte a nyelvét, és ezzel el is halálozott.  
  
Hát, legalábbis ilyen érzése volt miközben köhögött és fulladozott a zavart, nyugtalan Narutót nézve, aki hirtelen felpattanva kerülte meg az asztalt.  
  
\- Sasuke, jól vagy? - A férfi mindig fehér arca már lassan kékes árnyalatot öltött. - Sasuke! - kiáltotta Naruto, és felrántotta a másikat állásba. A mozdulat segített végre véget vetni a köhögésnek. A fekete szemek az aggódó kékekbe pillantottak.  
  
\- ... meg... megvagyok. - A szőke hozott neki egy pohár vizet, és csak várt, míg Sasuke előbb megitta azt, majd fejével a nappali felé intett. - Jól vagyok. Menjünk, üljünk le.  
  
Naruto bólintott, de megvárta, hogy Sasuke tegye meg az első lépést, csak azután követte. Az Uchiha felhorkant.  
\- Nem fogok elesni, fafej.  
  
\- Utolsó alkalom, hogy törődtem veled, seggfej.  
  
Miután elhelyezkedtek, Naruto egy fekete plédet tekert a lába köré.  
\- Na rendben van, beszélj.  
  
Sasuke mély levegőt vett... hogy azért tette-e, mert pótolni akarta az elvesztettet, vagy épp bátorságot próbált nyerni belőle, nem volt benne teljesen biztos.  
\- Emlékszel, mikor tegnap először odaértünk a kórházba? - Naruto bólintott. - Emlékszel, hogy az orvos beszélni akart veled, de te... teljesen be voltál kattanva? - A szőke ismét bólintott, és elfintorodott a gúnyolódó megjegyzés hallatán. Az egyetlen ok, amiért nem vágott vissza azonnal az volt, hogy a máskor mindig higgadt jégherceg mintha idegesnek tűnt volna. Már ha ez lehetséges. - Miután bementél az apádhoz, tudtam, hogy tudni akarod majd, mi van Kakashival és Irukával, ezért meg is kérdeztem... - Az egyik szőke szemöldök megemelkedett. - Rendben... utasítottam az orvost, hogy mondja el, milyen állapotban vannak, hogy én is elmondhassam neked, miután végeztél.  
  
Ó, te jó ég. Itt jön a nagy pillanat. Sasukénak egyetlen gondolat járt a fejében: le kellett volna feküdnie a dobéval múlt éjjel, amikor még megtehette volna. Soha esélye sem lesz egy következő alkalomra.   
  
\- Nem mondta volna el nekem az információkat, mert rokonnak kell lennem - Naruto pislogás mentes szemeibe nézett, és úgy fejezte be -, ezért azt mondtam neki, hogy a vőlegényem vagy.  
  
A szőke most már pislogott egyet, majd oldalra döntötte a fejét. Rózsaszín ajkai szétnyíltak, aztán becsukódtak, és közben a másik oldalra fordította fejét.   
\- A vőlegényem? - Sasuke bólintott, lenyelve egy ideges hanghatást. - A vőlegényem? Miért nem mondtad azt, hogy a testvérem vagy? Vagy az unokabátyám? Basszus, még azt is mondhattad volna, hogy egy őrült nagybácsi, akiről senki se beszél!   
  
Az Uchiha ráharapott a nyelvére, hogy ne törjön ki belőle hangos üvöltéssel a feszültség. Biccentett.  
\- De nem azt mondtam.  
  
Naruto feljebb húzta a lábait a mellkasához, aztán eligazította a takarót.  
  
Sasuke mantrája többé már nem pár szó volt... átváltozott a szörnyűséges, ősrégi, eredeti sikollyá.  
  
Aztán a dobe hirtelen nevetni kezdett, és még akkor sem hagyta abba, mikor már könnyek csordultak le az arcán. Végre aztán, levegőért kapkodva, a térdére fektette fejét, felkuncogva Sasuke arckifejezésének láttán.  
\- Fogadok, hogy ez már majd szétrágott téged belülről, barom. - A fekete szempár elkerekedtek. - Mit hittél, mit csinálok veled? - Naruto megdörzsölte a tarkóját. - Tény, hogy nem voltam képes beszélni az orvosokkal. Valakinek meg kellett tennie. Szóval a dokik azt hiszik, hogy el vagyunk jegyezve. Nagy dolog.  
  
Sasuke lehunyta a szemeit, és a fotel párnázott hátának dőlt.  
\- Rosszabb a helyzet, dobe.  
  
\- Mert? - kérdezte Naruto.  
  
\- A nyomozó is azt hiszi, hogy el vagyunk jegyezve. - Sasuke továbbra sem nyitotta ki a szemeit. Inkább nem találkozna a halál tekintetével.  
  
\- Huh... Azt hiszem, ez érthető. De ismét csak azt tudom mondani, teme, hogy nem nagy dolog. Szerencséd, hogy nincs valahol egy pasim, aki most indulhatna szétverni a kéród. A nyomozónak az talán nem tetszene.   
  
\- Pasid? - kérdezett vissza Sasuke, éjszínű szemeivel úgy nézve a szőkére, mint szarvas a fényszórókba.  
  
\- Igen, pasim, barátom. Akivel együtt jársz, együtt mész haza, hozzábújsz, és isten akarata szerint basz...  
  
\- Értem a szó jelentését, dobe - sziszegte az Uchiha. - Van - neked - barátod?  
  
Naruto felemelte a fejét a térdéről.  
\- Épp most válaszoltam erre, barom. Nem figyelsz rám? És, csak hogy a jövőbeli terveimet ecseteljem: megpróbálok nem elcsábítani seggfejeket, ha egyszer már kapcsolatban vagyok. - Naruto hangja hűvös volt, semmi esélyt nem adott veszekedésnek.  
  
Sasuke csak meredt a másikra, miközben felbecsülte a kijelentést.  
\- Hn.  
  
\- Oké. Tehát a kórházban és a rendőrségen úgy tudják, jegyesek vagyunk. - Uzumaki gonoszul elmosolyodott. - Kíváncsi vagyok, mit szólnának, ha tudnák, hogy a nagy Sasuke Uchiha fogalma az "idő kellemes eltöltéséről" az, hogy alvásba gyógyszerezi a szexpartnerét?  
  
Sasuke előre hajolt, ezzel jó kis ijedtséget okozva a fiatalabb srácnak.  
\- Rosszabb, dobe.  
  
\- Jézus, Sasuke... - A fekete szemek hosszan rámeredtek. - Oké, rendben. Még ki?  
  
\- Miután egy bizonyos idióta sírva berohant egy kurva raktárba, az ápolónők aggodalmukban felhívtak az illető "vőlegényét". Sajnálatos módon az idióta vőlegénye éppen a közös munkahelyükön volt, ráadásul egy személyes megbeszélésen az alvilágból szabadult testvérével. Ennek eredményeképp a hívást az istenverte titkárnőmhöz kapcsolták, aki elájult, de persze csak miután az összes kiskacsának elújságolta a csodálatos híreket.  
  
Naruto csak bámult rá.  
  
És bámult.  
  
És bámult.  
  
Aztán újra nevetni kezdett.  
\- Oké... oké... várj. - Jó pár hatalmas levegőt vett. - Szóval most a kórházban, a rendőrségen, és még a MUNKAHELYÜNKÖN is azt hiszik, hogy össze fogunk házasodni. És a kacsák elhitték?  
  
\- Neji azt mondta, látja a "vonzódást", Lee ifjúi szarságban úszva kezdett ugra-bugrálni, Hinata és Sakura pedig valószínűleg már el is kezdték megszervezni a leánybúcsúdat - állt fel Sasuke, figyelmen kívül hagyva Naruto méltatlankodó közbeszólásait. - Az egyetlenek, akik kételkedni látszottak, az Gaara és Shikamaru, de még ők is beletörődtek. - Az Uchiha a hajába túrt. - És Naruto...  
  
\- Még rosszabb? - cincogta a férfi. Sasuke kurtán biccentett.  
  
\- Itachi is ott volt, és épp arról szónokolt, milyen jó lesz újabb Uchihát köszönteni a nyájban, mikor az apám megérkezett.  
  
\- De elmondtad nekik... elmondtad nekik, hogy félreértés volt. Ugye, teme? Ugye?! Sasuke, ugye így volt?!  
  
Az Uchiha megrázta a fejét.  
\- Én... én teljesen lefagytam. Mind csak néztek rám, és a következő pillanatban már beleegyeztem az ebédbe, az anyámnál, ma.  
  
\- Bocsi... várj. Elvesztettem a fonalat, miután elkezdtél hebegni. Ki lehetsz borulva, barom. - Naruto összeszűkült szemekkel pislogott egyet, és Sasuke azt kívánta, bár már vége lenne.  
  
\- Lefagytam, és most az anyám vár minket ebédre, hogy felajánlhassa neked a menyasszonyi ruháját - ismételte meg Sasuke teljesen üres arccal. - Most már sikerült felfognod, dobe, vagy esetleg lerajzoljam?  
  
Naruto felállt, és kis híján orra esett a lábára tekeredő takaróban, mielőtt körözni kezdett volna a szobában.  
\- Oké, először is... ne mindig engem tegyél már meg a menyasszonynak ebben a rohadt mesében, vagy akármi is ez a szarság! Másodszor... ez most már a vége, vagy jön még egy újabb érzelemmentes - Naruto elmélyítette a hangját - "dobe, rosszabb a helyzet... béreltem egy repülőt, hogy kiírja az égre a híreket..." ?! Mert Isten lássa lelkem, azt hiszem, borzasztóan megértő voltam. Valójában, eleinte még örültem is. Örültem, hogy te voltál az, aki elmondta a szüleim hogylétét, hogy te voltál az, aki elmondta ezt a nem-baleset-volt dolgot. De most már kezd ez az egész elmebeteggé válni. Annyit kellett volna mondanod, hogy csak segítettél nekem. Megállíthattad volna. Miért nem állítottad meg?! - A férfi mély lélegzetet vett, kék szemei válaszokat keresve fúródtak Sasuke tintaszínűibe.  
  
Az Uchiha lehajtotta a fejét.  
\- Nem tudom. Fogalmam sincs, mi ütött belém. Így alakult. Aztán egy csomó minden történt... komoly dolgok, fontos dolgok, és elég furán hatott volna megállni, és közbeszólni, hogy "ó, egyébként", mikor körülöttem az emberek a szüleid életéről... a te életedről beszéltek!   
  
Naruto visszaült a székbe, idegességében a hajába túrt a kezeivel.  
\- Mikor lesz az ebéd? - suttogta olyan halkan, hogy a sötéthajú nem is tudta elkapni.  
  
\- Tessék?  
  
\- Mikor lesz az ebéd? Megyek én is, miután benéztünk a kórházba, és helyrehozzuk. Elmondjuk nekik az igazat, és kész. Kit érdekel, mit gondol a kórház meg a rendőrség. A családodnál meg az irodában rendbe hozzuk, és... és hát, ennyi.  
  
Sasuke bólintott.  
\- Igen, ennyi.   
  
A szőke felállt.  
\- Menj, készülj el. Megvárlak.  
  
Az Uchiha ismét bólintott.   
\- Az újság az ajtó előtt lesz, ha addig unatkoznál.  
  
Bár biccentett, Sasuke nem volt biztos benne, hogy a férfi hallotta, amit mondott. Átment a hálószobájába, de még épp csak nekilátott levenni a felsőjét, mikor valósággal feltépték a szobája ajtaját.  
  
\- ÉN MEGÖLLEK! - ordította Naruto, és Sasuke újra a szőnyeggel borított földre nyomódott, miközben a reggeli újság lapjai szanaszét repültek körülötte.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sápadt ujjak tartották az újság címlapját, mialatt óvatosan kivágták a fél oldalt betöltő kép egyik alanyát. A fotó szemcsés volt, de a rajta mosolygó szőke férfi gyönyörű. Az olló precízen kerülgette az aranyszínű tincseket, és követte a tökéletes formájú orr vonalát. A kép megmaradt darabja gondtalanul hullt a földre mielőtt rátapostak volna.  
  
A magas férfi a szoba egy messzi sarkába sétált, ahol a falat egész hosszában kék szemeket és aranyszőke hajat ábrázoló fényképek tucatja borította. Barna bőr, és hegekkel borított arc. Némelyik kép kétszeres méretűre volt nagyítva, de akadt olyan is, ami apró volt, akár a rajta szereplő személy.  
  
\- Naruto. - A hosszú, halottfehér ujjak nagy gonddal helyezték a gyűjtemény közepére a mosolygó szőkét ábrázoló legújabb képet, majd gyengéden végigsiklottak a csíkokkal szelt arcon, s a férfi felnyögött. - Hamarosan.  
  
Az asztal alatt, elfeledve, ott pihent a kép megmaradt darabja, melyen a legfiatalabb Uchiha arca meredt a ránézőkre a szalagcím alatt:  
  
Uchiha és Uzumaki: Eljegyezve!


	10. Chapter 10

Igazán sejthette volna, hogy ez fog jönni. Most komolyan! Az az ütődött túl jól viselte. Sasuke elhúzta arcát a felé repülő öklök elől, aztán felnyúlva megragadta Naruto felsőjét, és oldalra lökve a földnek taszította őt. A szőke azonban rámászott előbb az Uchiha kezeire, majd a térdeire is, aztán pedig a kifújt levegő süvítő hangjától kísérve előre hajolt, így a padlóra kényszerítve Sasuke fejét.  
  
\- Francba! Mássz le rólam! - sziszegte Sasuke, mielőtt felnyomta volna a csípőjét, s nem vette észre Naruto hadonászó kezét, csak mikor az már nekicsapódott a bal szemének. Automatikusan ökölbe szorította a sajátját, és durván Naruto fejéhez vágta: az azonnal hátraesett, és mozdulatlanul feküdt a földön.  
  
\- Basszus. Basszus. Basszus. Dobe? - mászott az Uchiha az elterült idióta felé, akinek kék szemei összezavarodva meredtek a mennyezetre. Sasuke megrezdült, ahogy észrevette, hogy vér folyik Naruto orrából. Ezért még később biztos kap egy újabb ökölcsapást. A zúzódás máris kezdett megformálódni Naruto bal szeménél, és egyre csak terjedt a srác halántéka felé. - Ó, a francba. Naruto?  
  
A kék szemek lassan felé fordultak, a pupillák nehézkesen próbáltak az arcára fókuszálni.   
\- Mit... - kezdte suttogva a szőke, olyan halkan, hogy az Uchiha lehajolva gyengéden a karjaiba húzta őt, hogy hallhassa, amit mond.  
  
\- Nem hallak, Naruto. - Az aggodalom és ijedtség kis híján a saját hangját is érthetetlenné tette.  
  
\- Mit fog gondolni az anyukád, te szemét?! Goromba vőlegény vagy! - ordította Naruto, miközben erőszakosan lerázta magáról a másik karjait.  
  
Sasuke némán ült egy pillanatig, aztán megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el az ajkait. Naruto rendben van. Nem bántotta őt.  
  
Egyelőre.  
  
A fekete szempár jéghideggé vált, mikor megragadva a férfi felsőjét, Sasuke ráordított:  
\- Mi a jó ég volt ez, dobe?! Miért támadtál rám? És az előbb... Aggódt... ch, felejtsd el. Basszus. - Eleresztette a pólót, és idegesen a hajába túrt, de a következő pillanatban a reggeli újság címlapját nyomták a képébe. Az Uchiha kitépte azt a szőke kezeiből, és elfogadható távolságban tartva elolvasta a szalagcímet, majd a fotóra meredt.  
  
Fekete szemek villantak a kékekre.  
  
\- Üss meg újra, dobe... ezúttal keményebben.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fugaku Uchiha, mint minden kiváltságos gyerek, az Európa körbeutazásával töltött nyári hónapokat követően lépte át a főiskola "ajtaját". Persze a meglátogatott helyszínek egytől-egyig az apja cégének néhány leányvállalatához köthető városok voltak, így az utazás egészen új fogalmat adott az "üzleti vakációnak".   
  
Fugaku úgy döntött, az első évét kollégiumban tölti. Az apjának és az anyjának azt mondta, azért szeretné így, mert ez úton tapasztalhatja meg igazán a főiskolás létet, de a valóság az volt, hogy csak nem akart otthon lakni. Ahogy elpakolta az utolsó dobozát is... oké, ahogy figyelte a komornyikját, miközben az elpakolta az utolsó dobozát is, megesküdött, hogy az ő gyerekei, akármikor is születnek, nem fogják a diákotthont választani az otthonuk helyett. Ó, az ígéretek, amiket fiatalságunk naivitásával teszünk...  
  
Épp csak hanyatt feküdt az új ágyán, mikor valaki feltépte a szoba ajtaját.  
  
\- És ezért maradok, barom, az egyetem területén!  
  
Fugaku felülve egy magas, szőke férfit pillantott meg, amint az lecsapja és elhajítja a telefonját. Az Uchiha fél kézzel elkapta azt, mielőtt szemre vette volna a heves vérű idegent.  
  
\- Ó, a francba! Sajnálom. Milyen érett dolog tőlem, nem igaz? - mondta a srác, miközben megdörzsölte a tarkóját. - Tudod, a szülők... Különösen az apák. Minden oké?  
  
Fugaku bólintott, majd felállt az ágyról, és visszaadta a szőkének a mobilt. A másik elvette azt, majd kinyújtotta a kezét.  
  
\- Minato Namikaze. Biztos te vagy az új szobatársam.  
  
Elfogadva a felé nyújtott jobbot, a sötét hajú fiatal bólintott.  
\- Fugaku Uchiha.  
  
\- Ah... egy Uchiha. Akkor te biztos érted a "szülő" problémát.  
  
Fugaku arcán ördögi kis mosoly jelent meg.  
\- Igen, igen, értem.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto felsóhajtott, és a hajába túrt.  
\- Nem foglak megütni. Nem a te... nos, igen. A te hibád, de asszem meg tudom érteni abban az esetben, ha jegelem az összes hitetlenségem, és elfeledkezek mindenről, amit tudok rólad... meg úgy amblokk, az Uchihákról.   
  
\- Hát, köszönöm, fafej. - Sasuke felnyomta magát a padlóról, és átsétált a fürdőbe, hogy megnézze a szemét a tükörben. - Ha anyám egy szót is szól a "szeretetről" - hangja valósággal csöpögött a szarkazmustól -, megmondom neki, hogy te ütöttél meg először. - Egy zsebkendőt dobott a mögé lépő szőkének.  
  
\- Ahogy akarod, bunkókám. Mintha bárki is elhinné. Te vagy a nagy, kegyetlen típus, én viszont tiszta...  
  
\- Lányos vagy? - kérdezte Sasuke, miközben a fején keresztül lehúzta a felsőjét.  
  
\- Ah... aha... - Naruto megnyalta az ajkait, kék szemei mohón pásztázva járkáltak fel-le Sasuke meztelen mellkasán. Az Uchiha elnyomta a nyögést, ami a Naruto szemeiben táncoló kéj láttán akart feltörni belőle.  
  
A két gömb egy pislogással tisztult ki, mikor Sasuke már újra a fekete pólóban feszített.   
\- Micsoda? Lányos? Mi a fenéről beszélsz, teme?!  
  
\- Gyere, idióta. El kell indulnunk, ha a szüleim előtt még a kórházba is be akarsz nézni.  
  
A kórház említésére minden játékosság, bosszúság, és égő vágy eltűnt a dobe szemeiből. Abban a pillanatban Sasuke úgy érezte, ha azok, akik Naruto fájdalmáért felelősek, most ott állnának előtte, gondolkodás nélkül megölné őket.  
  
Előre lépett, és lágyan a kezeibe fogta a férfi arcát.  
\- Naruto. - A kék szemek az övéibe pillantottak, és Sasuke előrehajolt, hogy homlokát a másikéhoz érinthesse. - Nem vagy egyedül.  
  
A szőke bólintott, és egy másodpercig még hagyta, hogy arca a sápadt kezek közt pihenjen, mielőtt leheletnyivel hátrébb húzódott volna.  
\- Tudom - suttogta.  
  
Sasuke lassan leeresztette a karjait, aztán a bejárati ajtó felé indult.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
És a fiatal Uchiha ismét a kórház parkolójában találta magát, egy csöndes dobe, és saját üvöltő elméjének társaságában. Hihetetlen. Mintha minden a dolgok eredeti menetének ellentéte lenne!  
  
\- Tudod, utálom a kórházakat. Szerinted van bárki is, aki szereti őket? - kérdezte végül Naruto, miközben kioldotta a biztonsági övét.  
  
Sasuke követte őt, és kiszállt az autóból.  
\- Gondolom, akik az újszülött gyerekükhöz jönnek, boldogok - válaszolt a szőke mellé lépve.  
  
\- Nem, ebben az esetben a babát szeretném, nem a kórházat. - Naruto felkuncogott. - De szerintem mindketten elmondhatjuk, hogy nem fogunk babákban bővelkedni a jövőben. A te szüleid hogy vélekednek erről? Tényleg, barom. - A srác megállt, és egyik kezét Sasuke karjára téve őt is megállította. - Mire számítsak a mai ebéddel kapcsolatban?  
  
\- Hn. - Az Uchiha megvonta a vállát. Hogyan mondja meg a dobénak, hogy halvány gőze sincs, mert minden, amit eddig ismert, egyre csak változik?  
  
\- Gyerünk már... ugye nem fogja őket kiverni a frász? Azt biztos tudják, hogy meleg vagy, de mit gondolnak arról, hogy nem lesznek ifjabb Sasukék? Vittél már korábban haza valakit? Ó, Istenem... NEKED nincs barátod, ugye? - Naruto szemei összeszűkültek a gondolatra, de ez nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy folytassa. - Hogy kéne viselkednem? Van valami, amit mondjak, vagy inkább ne mondjak? Kedvelni fognak?  
  
\- Levegőt is vegyél, ütődött - sziszegte Sasuke, miközben a hall felé húzta Narutót. - Nem hiszem, hogy "kiverné őket a frász". - A hangszíne leereszkedő volt. - "Ifjabb Sasukék"? - Megrázta a fejét. - Maradjunk annyiban, hogy ez nem olyan probléma, ami miatt éjszakákat virrasztanának. Igen, már vittem haza korábban valakit. Nem, dobe, nincs barátom. - Sasuke bensőjét megelégedettség töltötte el a szőke féltékenysége láttán, ami nem maradt méltányolatlan. - Csak viselkedj önmagadként, és próbálj nem mondani, vagy tenni semmi hülyeséget... várj, ez elég lehetetlennek tűnik, nem igaz? - Naruto nem túl kedves jelzőket mormolt az orra alatt. - És mit számít az, hogy kedvelnek-e? Dobe, igazából nem vagyunk eljegyezve... emlékszel? - Sasuke nem értette, miért égették a száját a szavak.  
  
Naruto ismét megállt, de szerencsére ekkor már a szülei kórterme előtt voltak.  
\- Igen... - bólintott, de az arcán nem látszódott semmilyen érzelem. Aztán hirtelen egy erőltetett mosoly jelent meg az arcán. - Persze, hogy emlékszem. És hála istennek ezért, ugye? Mert hát milyen szörnyű lenne már, ha életünk hátralévő részét együtt kellene töltenünk?  
  
A kérdést követő hosszú csend mind a kettejüknek fájt, mert egyetlen dologra tudtak csak gondolni: "Ha ez ilyen szörnyű gondolat, miért érződik mégis ennyire... helyénvalónak?" Végül Naruto felsóhajtott.  
\- Jól van, rögtön itt vagyok, aztán mehetünk helyrerakni ezt a szarságot.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Fugaku és Minato sokkal hamarabb váltak legjobb barátokká, mint azt bármelyikük is képzelte volna. Szinte az összes tanórájuk közös volt, mivel mind a ketten pontosan tudták, mit fognak csinálni a főiskola elvégzése után - a családi üzlet vezetése, és más... nos, nem volt más kilátás.  
  
Az első és második évük közötti nyáron ellátogattak egymás üzemeibe, apjaik nagy megelégedésére. Ó, az öröm, hogy a fiaikat érdekelte a munkájuk és az örökségük! Amit azonban egyik apa sem tudott, az az volt, hogy a két fiú előző este a belvárosban szórakozott, és az egész utazás alatt a saját lábaikban bukdácsoltak.  
  
Úgy döntöttek, a második évben is közös szobába költöznek. Pont karácsony előtt történt, hogy Fugaku hajnal kettőkor lopózott vissza a szobába, és addig rázta Minatót, még az fel nem ébredt.   
  
\- Mia...? Tűz van? Vérzik valaki? Basszus, mi van már, Fugaku? - mormolta Minato, ahogy próbálta visszatemetni magát a meleg takarók közé.  
  
\- Min... figyelj rám. Ma randevúm volt azzal a lánnyal, akit feleségül fogok venni. Ez nem elég fontos ahhoz, hogy kiverjem azt a lusta segged az ágyból?? - kérdezte, és kirántotta a párnát a szőke férfi feje alól.  
  
\- Feleségül venni? Fugaku, megőrültél? Bevettél valamit? Még húsz sem vagy. Majd pár évvel később kelts fel.   
  
\- Seggfej, a neve Mikoto. Rohadt gyönyörű.  
  
\- Remek, akkor csináld fel őt, és hagyd ezt a hülyeséget a házasságról. Ja, és hagyj aludni. - Minato felhúzta a lábait, és a kezeit használta párna gyanánt.   
  
\- Mintha nem is figyelnél rám. Elmentünk vacsorázni, és egy pillanatra sem unatkoztam. Egyszer sem. Te vagy a legjobb barátom, és belédunok, ha...   
  
\- Az biztos, hogy van bőr a képeden. A legjobb barátomnak hívni magad, mikor épp most zavartad el a legszebb álmaimat...  
  
Fugaku az égnek emelte tekintetét.  
\- Elmentünk sétálni, végig fogtuk egymás kezét, és egész idő alatt beszélgettünk. Csodálatos volt. Együtt fogunk enni ma reggel.  
  
\- MÁR réggel van - nyüszített Minato.  
  
\- Min, búcsúzáskor megcsókoltam őt. Olyan volt... istenem, nem tudom, milyen volt, de életem végéig emlékezni fogok rá.  
  
Minato végre felült. Egy pillanatig csak bámult a barátja karjaiban lévő párnájára, aztán erőszakosan visszarántotta azt. A falhoz tette, majd nekivetette hátát, és végre tényleg a szobatársára nézett. A férfi sötét szemei úgy csillogtak, mint a frissen fényezett fekete gyöngyök.  
  
\- Ember... te tényleg komolyan gondolod.  
  
\- Igen, Minato, komolyan gondolom. Elképesztő az a lány. Szeretném, ha megismernéd. Gyere és reggelizz velünk, rendben?  
  
\- Persze. - A szőke előre hajolt, és nagy baráti öleléssel illette a másikat. - Erre valók a legjobb barátok, igaz?  
  
Fugaku a szekrényéhez sétált, és levette a felsőjét, mielőtt előhalászta volna a pizsamáját.  
\- Majd meglátjuk, hogy viselkedsz holnap.  
  
\- Szemét! - kiabálta Minato. Fugaku gonosz mosolyt villantott rá, aztán lehuppant az ágyára. Az eltöltött éjszakára gondolva a sötéthajú férfi arcán széles mosoly jelent meg.  
  
\- Vigyázz, Fu... Inog az uchihaságod.  
  
\- Seggfej.  
  
Minato halk kuncogását lehetett hallani a sötétben, mielőtt elragadta volna őket az álom.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Tudod, Sasuke, az a kósza gondolatom támadt, hogy bizonyos okokból ki kéne szállnunk a kocsiból.  
  
\- Hn.  
  
\- Valaki most húzza el a függönyöket. Szent ég, az ott anyukád? Nagyon szexi.  
  
\- Már elnézést! - tért vissza Sasuke a révületből, vagy akármibe is került, amikor felbukkant előttük a szülei háza. - Ő az anyám, te pedig meleg vagy!  
  
Naruto szórakozottan bólintott.  
\- Nagyon hasonlítasz rá. Hát, innen legalábbis... hat méter távolságból... és ebből a vacak autóból, barom.  
  
Sasuke megrázta a fejét, mintha nem is hinné el, hogy részt vesz ebben a beszélgetésben, mikor hirtelen arrogáns mosoly jelent meg az arcán.   
\- Tehát igazából azt akarod mondani, hogy szerinted szexi vagyok?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Mikoto, attól, hogy bámulod őket az ablakon át, nem fognak hamarabb ideérni - szólt Fugaku, és a kávéjába kortyolt, miközben fia eljegyzési hírét olvasta az újságban. Érdekelte, honnan tudta meg a média ilyen hamar. Ő is csak tegnap értesült a hírekről, és Sasuke mintha... más lett volna. Kevésbé olyan, mint a felnőtt Sasuke, az Uchiha, és sokkal inkább olyan, mint a gyerek Sasuke, az ő egyik kis hercege.   
  
\- Látod, ez az, Fu. Itt vannak, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy Naruto épp most ugrott rá Sasukéra.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto hangosan szusszantott, miközben Sasuke megnyomta az csengőt. Eléggé megilletődött, mikor az ajtó szinte azonnal szélesre nyílt, és egy magas, fekete hajú nő lépett elé, aki csakis Sasuke édesanyja lehetett. És hihetetlenül meglepődött, amikor a nő a karjaiba húzta.  
  
\- Ó, istenkém... - suttogta. - Tényleg pont úgy nézel ki, mint ő, nem igaz? - Narutónak válaszolni sem volt ideje, a nő visszalépett, és rámosolygott. - Biztosan te vagy Naruto.  
  
\- Remélem, Anya - mondta egy vontatott hang, és ahogy Naruto felnézett, Itachit látta meg az előszobába sétálni. - Nem jellemző rád, hogy leszólítanál idegeneket.  
  
\- Oh, te vagy az - mondta a szőke fanyar hangon, de mosolya elvette a szavai élét. - Mi újság a pokolban?  
  
\- Te is hiányoztál nekem, talpnyaló. Most már ehetünk? - Naruto lelkesen bólintott, de megdermedt, ahogy Mikoto keze végigsimította az arca bal oldalán lévő duzzanatot.  
  
\- Sasuke... - A nő hangja parancsoló, figyelmeztető, és kérdő volt egyszerre.  
  
A férfi az anyjára nézett és elfehéredett, mire Mikoto szemei összeszűkültek és jéghideggé váltak. Ezt látva Sasuke szája, mielőtt még megakadályozhatta volna, kinyílt:  
\- Ő ütött meg először! - És saját elszörnyedésére még gyerekesen a szőkére is szegezte az ujját. Ráharapott a nyelvére, mielőtt az még a végső lapátot rátéve erre az egészre kiölthette volna magát, ezzel megásva önnön megaláztatásának sírját.  
  
Három éjfekete szempár kerekedett el döbbenten. Sosem hallották még Sasukét "árulkodni".  
  
Naruto azt hitte, az Uchihák talán megakadtak, mert egyikük sem mozdult. Csak meredten bámultak Sasukéra, aki - Naruto ezt jól látta - lélekben háromszor összeütötte a cipője sarkait, bármilyen hely nevét motyogva, KIVÉVE az otthonét.   
  
\- Hé, mindenki? - kezdte Naruto, mire rögtön négy szempár fordult felé. Lehetséges, hogy egyszerre négy fekete lyuk szippantson be egy embert? - Igaza van. Én ütöttem meg először. - Senki nem szólt, vagy pislogott, mire Naruto idegesen nyelt egyet, és folytatta. - Öhm, az a helyzet, hogy eléggé meglepődtem, mikor megláttam a hírt a reggeli újság címlapján, mert fontos, hogy mind megtudjátok, hogy ez az egész csak egy nagy félr...  
  
\- Ó, szóval tetszett a kis nászajándékom? - kérdezte nyíltan Itachi, habár Sasuke és Naruto mindketten látták a Sátán démoni szemeiben pislákoló jókedvet.  
  
\- Tessék? - kérdezett vissza Sasuke hűvösen.  
  
\- Te csináltad? - hördült fel Naruto. - Megöllek... - A kezei ökölbe szorultak, és már épp készült ráugrani a nap második Uchihájára... ez rekord lesz... mikor Itachi már a padlón volt, és az állkapcsát szorongatta.  
  
\- Baszd meg! - köpte Sasuke a kezét rázva, s kicsit megrándult a fájdalomra.  
  
\- Teme! - Naruto egy pillanat alatt mellette volt. - Jól vagy?  
  
Sasuke pislogott. 'Te jó ég, mit csináltam?!' A szüleitől ezért biztosan kap egy nagy fejmosást... és mégis, ahogy lenézett a tiszta, kék szemekbe, látva bennük az aggodalmat és... még valami mást... kérdéses, hogy mi szállta meg, de elmosolyodott, és kezébe fogta Naruto jobbját.  
\- Hn. Dobe.  
  
A szőke közelebb lépett hozzá.  
\- Barom - suttogta. - Ez annyira... szexi volt. - Sasuke lehajolt, hogy rányomja száját azokra a pajkosan mosolygó ajkakra...  
  
\- Sasuke! - Mindkét férfi ráeszmélt, hogy nem kettesben vannak, és Fugaku Uchiha parancsoló hangjának irányába fordultak. Itachi már felkelt a földről, és gonoszul mosolygott, ahogy apjuk Sasukéhoz közeledett. Naruto kis híján szintén behúzott neki, csak hogy letörölje azt az ördögi kifejezést az arcáról.  
  
\- Miért ütötted meg a bátyádat? Az eljegyzésetek híre előbb-utóbb amúgy is eljutott volna a sajtóhoz. Jobb, ha mi magunk adjuk ki az információt.  
  
\- Igen, uram, de csak azért jöttünk át, hogy elmondjuk, hogy ez az egész egy nagy félre...  
  
\- Az ebéd tálalva van, asszonyom.  
  
\- Ó, igen. Gyertek be, ezt később is befejezhetjük - mondta Mikoto, és Fugaku még egy pillanatig bámult Sasukéra, észrevéve, hogy a fiatal férfi még mindig nem eresztette el Uzumaki kezét... aztán bólintva hagyta, hogy Mikoto belékaroljon, és az ebédlő felé terelje.  
  
Naruto és Sasuke kicsit lemaradtak.  
\- Hát ez... - A szőke oldalra döntötte fejét - szánalmasan ment.  
  
Az Uchiha megszorította a kezét, míg a másikat arra használta, hogy rendes tartásba lökje a srác fejét.  
\- Hn.  
  
\- Hamarosan el kell mondanunk nekik, teme. Talán csak világgá kéne kiabálnom. Nem kell, hogy megkedveljenek.  
  
Sasuke megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem, dobe, együtt mondjuk el nekik.  
  
Naruto látta, hogy Sasuke szemei lecsukódnak, és próbált kigondolni valamit, amivel megvigasztalhatja.  
\- Hé, Sasuke - szólt, és a fekete szemek rögtön ráestek. - Nem kell szégyenkezned. A legjobb szándékkal tetted azt, amit tettél, ezzel tisztában vagyok. Lelkileg megsérültem, és te jobbá tetted. Basszák meg, ha nem tudják viccnek felfogni, ugye?  
  
A fekete hajú kieresztett egy sóhajt, aztán bólintott. Naruto törődő volt, vicces, és okos. Miért nem vette észre korábban? Vagy észrevette, csak nem törődött vele?  
  
\- Újra megtenném, Naruto - mondta lejjebb hajolva, hogy a szőke arcának dörzsölhesse sajátját, és képtelen volt visszanyomni a késztetést, hogy egy kicsit belé harapjon.  
  
\- Tudom, barom. Köszönöm - válaszolta a másik, és hangját rögtön egy nyögés követte, ahogy Sasuke fogai rabul ejtették a fülcimpáját, gyengéden szívogatva az érzékeny bőrt. - Oh istenem... köszönöm.  
  
Sasuke mosolyra húzta száját, és már hajolt is, hogy megtámadja azokat az ajkakat...  
  
\- Talpnyalók! Várunk rátok!  
  
\- Itachi! - hallatszott Mikoto dorgáló hangja.  
  
\- Most miért? Naruto meg sátánnak hív engem.  
  
\- Mikor lettek a fiaim ilyen árulkodó kölykök... A te hatásod, Uzumaki? - Fugaku mély basszusa elérte őket az előszobában.  
  
Naruto nem tudott elnyomni egy rezdülést, mikor Sasuke visszahúzta. Hülye szemét, és az az átkozott majdnem csókja...  
  
A sápadt ajkak olyan hirtelen és erősen nyomódtak az övéire, hogy Naruto levegőért kapott. Kezeivel felnyúlt, hogy megragadja a másik vállait, miközben Sasuke karjai a dereka köré tekeredtek, és még közelebb húzták őt az Uchihához. A férfi nyílt meghívásként értelmezte a zihálást, és mélyre merült a dobe szájában. A nyelve Narutóéhoz simult, s együtt tekeregtek, míg a szőke már komolyan szédülni nem kezdett. De mielőtt még bármi komolyabb történhetett volna, Sasuke kezei máris a hajában voltak, és finoman hátrébb tolták Naruto fejét.  
  
\- Kaja - lihegte Sasuke. Az arca egészen piros volt, Narutót pedig az ájulás kerülgette.  
  
\- Ah, huh - motyogta a szőke, és megpróbált közelebb lépni, végigfuttatni kezeit a fekete felsőn, ami azt a sima, izmos mellkast takarta, amiről tudta, hogy reggel örökre a retinájába égett...  
  
Sasuke lemosolygott a szőkére, ahogy azokban a kifejező kék szemekben egyetlen érzés kavargott... vágy. És ó egek, bármit megtett volna, hogy megadhassa Narutónak azt, amire olyan nyilvánvalóan vágyik, de sajnos épp nem a megfelelő helyen voltak; nem máshol, mint...   
\- A szüleim házában. Szülők és seggfej báty a szomszéd szobában.  
  
Naruto nagy nehezen hátrébb lépett, és kis híján azonnal hátraesett.  
\- Igen, persze. - Elpirult, aztán lesimította a nadrágja szárát. - Ez olyan zavarba ejtő.  
  
\- Gyere, dobe. - És Sasuke mutatta az irányt az ebédlő felé.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Két évvel később, végzős tanévük kezdetén, Fugaku és Mikoto még mindig jártak. Minatónak el kellett ismernie, hogy kicsit féltékeny volt barátja hihetetlen szerencséjére, amiért ilyen csodálatos lányt talált. Nem volt szokatlan, hogy hétvégenként hármasban róják a várost, filmeket nézzenek, együtt tanuljanak, vagy csak élvezzék egymás társaságát.  
  
Az egyik esős péntek délután Mikoto, mint mindig, meglátogatta őket - de ezúttal egy cserediákot is magával hozott, bizonyos Kushina Uzumakit. Hosszú, vörös haja volt, könnyű volt mosolyra bírni, és még könnyebb megnevettetni. Okos volt és vicces. Fugaku és Mikoto imádták őt.  
  
Minato... nos, ő ki nem állhatta.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Ugyan már!  
  
\- Nem... nem csinálom. Elmegyek, ha rólad és Mikotóról van szó, tudod, hogy szeretlek titeket, de nem megyek, ha Ő is jön - jelentette ki Minato anélkül, hogy felpillantott volna a számítógépe képernyőjéről.  
  
\- Istenem, Min... mégis mit tett ellened? - kérdezte Fugaku a szoba másik végéből, ahol Mikotóval üldögélt az ágyán, karjait a lány köré fonva.  
  
\- Semmit... Mindent... Csak idegesít, na.  
  
A sötéthajú pár bólintott, de aztán egymásra néztek, világosan kifejezve, hogy nem értik.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto lassan sétált be a szobába, és körülnézett; már mindenki helyet foglalt. Három szabad terítéket látott az asztalon, egyet Sasuke mellett, és kettőt a szemben lévő oldalon. Naruto elgondolkodott, kit várnak még, amikor valami durván meglökte hátulról. Lepillantva két fekete buksit látott körülötte rohangászni.  
  
\- Ki ez, Apa? - kérdezte egy hat év körüli lány, miközben hatalmas szemei összeszűkültek. Egy fiatalabb fiú, akit Naruto négynek tippelt, egyszerűen csak meredt rá, mire a szőke zavartan Sasukéra pillantott. Az Uchiha sötét szemei mintha elködösültek volna, mialatt azt tátogta: "Az Ördög fiókái."  
  
\- Ő Naruto, Sasuke nagybátyád vőlegénye - válaszolt Itachi, halványan somolyogva a reakción, amit Naruto produkált a gyermekei láttán. Sasuke lélekben felnyögött. Remek, most már az unokaöccsének és az unokahúgának is hazudik. Francba.  
  
\- Hn - összegezte véleményét a kislány, aztán elfordult, és leült az asztalhoz. A fiú azonban csak tovább bámulta Narutót, mintha a férfin kívül nem is venne észre mást a szobában. A szőke lenézett rá, és elmosolyodott, ahogy a gyerek apró bagolyként pislogott rá. Erre kicsit feszülten a hajába túrt.   
  
\- Éhes vagy?  
  
\- Gyönyörű vagy - szólt suttogásnak szánt hangon a kisfiú, de a szobában mindenki jól hallotta.  
  
\- Öö, hát köszönöm - pirult el Naruto, és látta, hogy Mikoto a szája elé kapja a kezét, hogy visszatartsa a kuncogását, Itachi és az apja pedig felvonják a szemöldöküket. A fiú húga csak az égnek emelte a tekintetét, még a fejét is megrázta, és egyszerűen nem volt hajlandó Sasukéra nézni.  
  
\- Naoki Chee-ha vagyok. - Egy kis kéz nyúlt Naruto csípőjéhez. A férfi letérdelt, és megrázta a felé nyújtott jobbot.  
  
\- Szia, Naoki, én pedig Naruto Uzumaki.   
  
\- Odakísérhetlek a székedhez?  
  
Naruto bólintott, és a következő pillanatban apró kezek zárultak az övé köré, ahogy a gyerek odarángatta... odakísérte... az asztalhoz. Amikor elérték azt, Naoki gondolkodás nélkül a nagybátyjához lépett.  
  
\- Sasuke nagybácsi, az én helyemen ülsz.  
  
A megszólított tipikus félmosolyra húzta a száját.  
\- Nem, nem hiszem. A te helyed az apád és a nővéred mellett van.  
  
\- Többé nem. - A kis, fekete szemek tökéletes Uchiha pillantást produkáltak. - Most már Naru mellett ülök. - A legkisebb Uchiha nem tudott nem elmosolyodni, pusztán attól, hogy kiejtette a nevet.  
  
\- Elég volt, Naoki - szólt Itachi. - Gyere, ülj le. Szeretnénk már nekilátni az ételnek.  
  
Naoki nagyon csúnyán nézett az önelégülten mosolygó nagybátyjára, aztán gyengéd szemekkel felpillantott Narutóra, és élesen cuppanó puszit nyomott a kézfejére. A szőke ismét elpirult, és kis híján hangosan felnevetett, mikor a máskor mindig nyugodt teméje a kis jelenet láttán hangosan felhorkantott.   
  
A fiú ezután átsétált az asztal másik oldalára, és Naruto is leült. Alig tette le kezét az ölébe, érezte, hogy sápadt ujjak ragadják meg azt, és Sasuke hüvelykje bosszúsan eldörzsöli a kisgyerek birtoklási jegyét.   
\- Barom - suttogta a szőke előre hajolva, hogy csak Sasuke hallhassa. A kéz megszorította az övét, mielőtt a melegség eltűnt volna.  
  
Az ebéd meglehetősen csendes volt. Rengeteg mindent kellett megbeszélniük, megvitatniuk, és megmagyarázniuk, de nem a gyerekek előtt. Akik közül, ráadásul, az egyiket folyton emlékeztetni kellett, hogy az evéssel foglalkozzon ahelyett, hogy megállás nélkül mered és kacsintgat imádatának tárgyára. Végül aztán a tányérok kiürültek, és a chibiket felküldték tanulni az emeletre. Naoki átszaladt az asztal túloldalára, és Naruto karjaiba vetette magát.  
  
\- Ígérd meg, hogy nem mész el anélkül, hogy elköszönnél! - követelte a kisfiú.  
  
\- Oh, oké, megígérem - mondta Naruto, és elmosolyodott, mikor egy nagy, nedves puszit kapott az arcára.   
  
\- Szeretlek. - A sötét szemek a nagybátyjára pillantottak. - Sokkal jobban, mint őt!  
  
Naruto felnevetett miközben a földre rakta a gyereket, és Sasuke érezte, hogy a szíve ritmikátlanná válik a kék szemekben felvillanó, szomorúsághoz hasonlatos érzelem láttán.   
\- Hát ez teljesen érthető. Na most futás.  
  
Sasuke erősen megragadta a széke karfáját, hogy visszanyomja a késztetést, aminek behódolva legszívesebben azonnal felpattant volna, hogy kirángatva Narutót a szobából megmutassa annak a hülye kis idiótának, mennyire is szere...  
  
Mi?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Havazott. Minato nem akarta elhinni, de nagy, kövér hópelyhek hullottak alá, és legalább tizenkét centi vastagon halmozódtak fel a földön. Senki nem volt hozzászokva, hogy ilyen körülmények között vezessen, és akármilyen forrófejű is volt, annyira azért nem hülye, hogy egy csiga tempójánál gyorsabban haladjon. Meg aztán, szerette is az autóját.   
  
Csak ennek köszönhetően vette észre a személyt, aki egymaga állt a park közepén. Mi a fenét csinál ott? Egy kéz nyúlt fel, és lerántotta a sötét kapucnit, így a vörös fürtök szabadon lehullhattak a személy... nos, nyilvánvalóan nő... hátára. Minato megvonaglott. Ezt az átkozott hajzuhatagot akárhol felismerné.  
  
Mi a fenét csinálsz, Kushina? Minato észre sem vette, hogy leállította az kocsit, csak mikor valaki rádudált. Újra megindult előre, lassan, az út szélén haladva, hogy tovább figyelhesse, mit művel az idióta lány.  
  
Az idióta lány terpeszbe állt, széttárta karjait, és amikor Minato már éppen gúnyolódni kezdett volna a gyerekességén, mielőtt továbbhajt, Kushina hátra vetette magát, és nem kelt fel többet. A férfi felegyenesedett az ülésben, és próbálta kivenni a lány alakját, de nem sikerült. Kelj már fel... kelj már fel... meg fogsz fagyni, idióta. És még mindig semmi.  
  
Minato szitkozódott, és kinyitotta az ajtót, mielőtt becsukta volna maga mögött. Tovább folytatta az átkok szórását, miközben keresztülvágott a hóval borított mezőn, és amikor végre elérte a vörös hajút, újra káromkodott egyet.  
\- Mégis mi a rákot csinálsz, te lány?!  
  
Kushina felsikoltott, és kinyitotta a szemeit.  
\- Mi a fra... MINATO! És TE mit csinálsz? Jézusom. - Felült, és felnyögött. - Megölted. Nagyon szépen köszönöm!  
  
Minato körülnézett maga körül, hogy ugyan mit ölhetett meg.  
\- Mi? Nem öltem meg semmit! - horkantotta.  
  
\- De igen, fafej, megtetted. Az angyalomat. Nézd. - Kushina felállt, és szomorúan rázta meg fejét a hóban lévő bemélyedés láttán. - Pedig ő lehetett volna életem egyik legjobbja.  
  
Minato pislogott. Aztán még egyszer. És aztán - csak azért, mert az agya nem tudta... nem volt képes felfogni az épp folytatott beszélgetést - még egyszer. Megfordult, hogy lenézzen a mellette álló fiatal nőre. Annak hosszú, vörös fürtjei enyhén lelapultak a nedvesség és a hó miatt, sápadt arca pedig kipirosodtak a hidegtől. Minato elbűvölve figyelte az apró, nedves cseppeket, amik a lány szempilláin ültek.  
  
\- Hé, jól vagy? Minato? Nyugi, csak viccel...  
  
Minato előre nyújtotta a kesztyűs kezeit, és közéjük fogta Kushina arcát, majd hüvelykujjával gyengéden letörölte a ragyogó cseppeket.  
  
\- Mit... - És aztán Minato óvatosan az ajkaihoz nyomta a sajátjait. A vörösesbarna szempillák lecsukódtak, és a lány az ő meleg testéhez bújt. A szőke felnyögött az érzésre, ahogy az egyujjas kesztyűben pihenő kezek végigszaladtak a mellkasán, majd a nyaka köré tekeredtek, mire ő is a lány dereka köré fonta karjait, és közelebb húzta magához.  
  
Kushina belemosolygott a csókba. Úgy tűnik, a hóangyala rendben volt... elvégre mégiscsak teljesült a kívánsága.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Fugaku, ébredj, és emeld már fel azt a sápadt segged! - ordította Minato még mielőtt feltépte volna a szoba ajtaját.  
  
\- Dögölj meg, Namikaze - érkezett a rekedt válasz.  
  
\- Nem ma, zsörtölődő barátom. Ma megcsókoltam a lányt, akit feleségül fogok venni.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Naruto, édesem, igazán kiborultunk, mikor megtudtuk, mi történt Kakashival és Irukával - kezdte Mikoto, miután a gyerekek elhagyták a szobát, és mindenki végzett.  
  
Naruto bólintott, és nem volt benne biztos, mit kéne felelnie. Köszönöm? Örüljünk, hogy legalább nem haltak meg?  
  
\- Köszönöm. Az orvosok örülnek, hogy semmi gond nem történt az éjszaka. Az első éjjel a legrosszabb, amikor valaki kómába esik. Ma is meglátogattuk őket, mielőtt ide jöttünk.  
  
Mikoto mosolygott.  
\- Naruto, tudtad, hogy ismertük a szüleidet?  
  
Sasuke figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Naruto megrándul, és egy percig képtelen volt elhinni, hogy ez a családja többi tagjának nem tűnt fel.  
  
\- Minatót és Kushinát? - kérdezte a szőke.  
  
\- Persze, fiam - mondta Fugaku. - Hiszen ők a szüleid.  
  
A szőke elmosolyodott, mire Sasuke rosszallón összevonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Igen, hát persze, uram. Hallottam Gai-senseitől, hogy önök mind barátok voltak főiskolán. Ap... ömm... Kakashi elmondta, hogy az apám és ön jó barátok voltak.  
  
\- Igen. Apád és Fugaku legjobb barátok voltak. - Mikoto szélesen mosolygott. - És az édesanyád és én is közel álltunk egymáshoz.  
  
Naruto gombócot érzett a torkában, de nem tudta, miért... Hiszen _ők_ voltak a szülei. Szerették őt. Nem akarták elhagyni.  
\- Ez szép.  
  
\- Dobe. - A kék szemek azonnal Sasuke felé fordultak. - Jól vagy?  
  
\- Teme! - Naruto még mindig magán tartotta azt a hülye, kényszeres mosolyt. - Persze. Hát nem szép, hogy a sz-szüleink ismerték egymást?  
  
Sasuke az anyja és az apja felé fordult, nem törődve a bátyjával, akiről tudta, hogy minden szót és reakciót elkönyvel magában. Később még fel kell keresnie ezért.  
\- Naruto az Apuját és a Papáját tartja a szüleinek.  
  
\- Barom, kérlek...  
  
\- Fájdalmat okoznak neked, idióta - sziszegte Sasuke. - Lépjünk túl rajta.  
  
\- Hogyne, sajnálom, Naruto - visszakozott Mikoto. - Nem állt szándékomban lealacsonyítani a szerepet, amit Kakashi és Iruka az életedben játszanak.  
  
\- Tényleg nincs semmi baj. - Naruto Sasukéra nézett. - Tudom, hogy szerettek engem. Kakashi és Iruka egész életemben mondták nekem... csak nehéz, mikor semmi emlékem sincs róluk. Ez minden.  
  
\- Teljesen érthető - bólintott Fugaku. - Szóval, fiúk, áruljátok el, mikor lesz a nagy nap? Az eljegyzés elég hirtelen történt.  
  
A két fiatal bólintott.  
\- Igen, Apa, és pont ez az, amiről szeretnénk besz...  
  
\- Uram, elnézését kérem a zavarásért, de sürgősségi hívása van. - Fugaku arca elsötétült, és azonnal Narutóra nézett, mielőtt felállt volna.   
  
\- Bocsássatok meg egy pillanatra.  
  
Sasuke kieresztette a benn tartott levegőt. A dolgok már soha többé nem lesznek egyszerűek?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Mr. Uchiha, hívása van az egyesen, uram. Sürgősségi.  
  
Fugaku letette a családját ábrázoló fényképet. Az újszülött kisfia pontosan úgy néz ki, mint Mikoto...  
  
\- Igen, természetesen, kapcsolja. - Amikor a lámpa pirossá vált, Fugaku felvette a telefont. - Fugaku Uchiha.  
  
\- Igen, uram, itt Itou tiszt. Baleset történt, uram. - A felesége és a két fia képe jelent meg a szemei előtt, és Fugaku képtelen volt megszólalni. Szerencsére a tiszt anélkül is folytatta. - Minato Namikaze és családja halálos frontális ütközés áldozatai lettek. Kushina Uzumaki a helyszínen meghalt. Mr. Namikazét és a fiát a kórházba szállították, és Mr. Namikaze látni szeretné önt a műtét előtt. Az orvosok szeretnék, ha sürgősen odasietne.   
  
Fugaku mindig és mindig is Uchiha volt, de mégsem tudta megakadályozni, hogy az érzései kiszökjenek a hangjával együtt:  
\- Mondják meg nekik, hogy azonnal ott leszek.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fugaku belépett a kórházba, és azonnal szembetalálkozott egy orvossal. Minato kórterméhez siettek, miközben a doktor elmondta neki a legjobb barátja helyzetét.  
  
\- A vérnyomása nem stabilizálódik. Úgy hisszük, belső vérzése van. Csak elképzeléseink vannak, hol helyezkedhetnek el a vérzések. A műtét felderítő lesz, és olyan hamar meg kell ejteni, amilyen hamar csak lehet.   
  
\- És Naruto? - csattant feszülten Fugaku. Mikor érnek már végre oda?!  
  
\- Nagyon összerázkódott, és számos vágás van az arcán. A légzése nehézkes volt, de ezt az oxigén szervezetbe vezetésével szabályoztuk. Rendben lesz.  
  
A fekete hajú férfi bólintott, és az orvos egy ajtóra mutatott.  
\- Ott van Mr. Namikaze. Kérem, Mr. Uchiha, vegye gyorsra.  
  
\- Igen, természetesen - bólintott ismét Fugaku, majd lenyomta volna a kilincset. Belépett, és a lélegzete a tüdejében rekedt. Minato Namikaze a kórházi ágyon feküdt, oxigénmaszk takarta az arcát. A szemei csukva voltak, de az Uchiha látta, hogy könnyek peregnek végig az arcán.  
  
\- Minato.  
  
A kék szemek felnyíltak, és habár a mély szomorúság szinte minden más érzelmet elnyomott, Fugaku tudta, hogy barátja megkönnyebbült, mikor meglátta őt. A férfi a maszk felé mutogatott, de az Uchiha megrázta a fejét.  
  
\- Nem, szükséged van rá a légzéshez. Most már itt vagyok, úgyhogy mehetsz a műtétre. Majd beszélünk, ha kijöttél.  
  
Minato szemei megrezdültek, aztán megmozdult, hogy saját magának vegye le a maszkot - mire a barátja mellé ugrott, és leszorította a karjait.  
  
\- Csak egy pillanatra, de aztán kérlek, Min, kérlek... - Fugaku levette a maszkot, és széles mosolyt kapott cserébe.  
  
\- Vigyázz, Fu... - reszelte a gyenge hang. - Inog az uchihaságod.  
  
Fugaku a férfi felé nyomta a maszkot.  
\- Seggfej.  
  
Minato elfordította a fejét, hogy Fugaku ne tudja újra beszédképtelenné tenni.  
\- Meghalt, Fu. - A könnyek újra kibuggyantak a szemeiből. - A karomban tartottam, mikor meghalt, és a fiam si-sírt az ülésben. Még csak meg sem tud-tudtam... vigasztalni... - A lélegzete nehézkessé vált, mire Fugaku felé nyújtotta a maszkot.  
  
\- Tudom. Tudom, de Naruto jól van. Vár rád. Erőssé kell válnotok, egymásért. - Az Uchiha elszörnyedt, mikor ráébredt, hogy vissza kell pislognia a könnyeit.  
  
\- Tudod, mit kell tenned, ha én nem...  
  
\- Sikerülni fog - jelentette ki rekedt hangon a másik.  
  
\- De ha nem, Fu, segítened kell Kakashinak. Még olyan fiatal...  
  
\- Tudod, hogy Mikotóval úgy szeretjük Kakashit és Narutót, mintha a saját fiaink lennének. Semmi miatt nem kell aggódnod, csak hogy mihamarabb rendbe jöjjél.  
  
\- Tudom. Csókold meg Mikotót és a kis hercegeket helyettem is... Köszönöm, Uchiha. - Minato elmosolyodott, és mintha ellazult volna.  
  
\- Szíves...  
  
A gépek felharsantak, és elszabadult a pokol. Húsz perccel később Minato Namikaze, Fugaku Uchiha legjobb barátja, meghalt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Nem is tudtam, hogy vannak gyerekeid, Lu - mondta Naruto, megmosolyogva Itachi nagyon fortélyos becenevét.  
  
\- Uchihák.  
  
\- Nos, igen, ezt ki tudtam következtetni - feleselt a szőke.  
  
\- Úgy értette, Naruto, hogy amiatt, akik vagyunk, próbáljuk a gyereket távol tartani a reflektorfénytől. Vannak rossz emberek, akik képesek... - A fekete szemek hirtelen elkerekedtek, és a nő a szája elé kapta a kezeit. - Jaj, istenem... - suttogta.  
  
Naruto szomorúan elmosolyodott, és érezte, hogy Sasuke újra megfogja a kezét.  
\- Igen, vannak. Kérem, ne aggódjon miatta, Mikoto, kérem.  
  
Itachi kifejezéstelenül figyelte a kis mozdulatot a két férfi között, mire Sasuke hűvös, összeszűkült szemei az övéibe fordultak, és mindketten tudták, hogy beszélniük kell... sürgősen.  
  
\- Szóval, már ismerem Naokit. Négy körül lehet, ugye? És mi van a kislánnyal? - próbált témát váltani Naruto, mielőtt a helyzet még kellemetlenebbé vált volna.  
  
\- Iyo hat éves - válaszolt Itachi, és kis híján viszonozta a megkönnyebbült mosolyt, amit Naruto villantott rá. - Meg kell mondjam, kisöcsém, úgy tűnik, Naoki megpróbálja majd elvenni tőled a te "gyönyörű" Narudat.   
  
Sasuke rábólintott a ki nem mondott egyeztetésre, aztán arrogáns kis mosoly jelent meg az arcán.  
\- Csak próbálkozzon. Nincs is jobb rivális egy másik Chee-hánál.   
  
Naruto és Mikoto mindketten nevettek, és a feszültség elhagyta a szobát. Egészen addig, míg Fugaku vissza nem tért.  
  
A családfő Narutóval szemben ült le.  
\- Fiam, történt még egy merénylet Ka... a szüleid ellen. - Mikoto lélegzete elakadt, és Sasuke halkan elmormolt egy "basszus"-t. Naruto csak pislogott.  
  
\- De jól vannak?  
  
\- Igen, az őrök megállították őket. Még több biztonsági szolgálatost állítok oda, ha nem bánod.  
  
A szőke felállt, és feszülten körözni kezdett a szobában.  
\- Igen, hogyne. - Megállt, és az idősebb férfira pillantott. - És még mi? Tudom, hogy nem ennyi volt.  
  
\- Betörtek a lakásodba, és... - Fekete szemek a legkisebb fiára pillantottak. - Nálad valaki egy bombát szerelt fel, ami akkor robbant volna, amikor kinyitod az ajtót.  
  
\- Mi? - kerekedtek el Naruto szemei. - Miért? Ennek semmi értelme...  
  
\- A vőlegényed vagyok, dobe. Tökéletesen érthető. Akárki is a felelős, először a szüleidet akarta elvenni, most a vőlegényedet. Azt akarja, hogy egyedül maradj. - Sasuke feszülten a hajába túrt.  
  
\- De te nem vagy a...  
  
\- A hirdetés miatt volt - szólt Itachi felállva, és a másik négy jelenlévő mind őfelé fordult. Az idősebb Uchiha-fiú szavai hidegek voltak, mint a jég, az arcából semmit nem lehetett kiolvasni, mégis ijesztő volt. - Ha megbocsátotok... Sasuke, később keress meg.  
  
Azzal eltűnt.  
  
\- Egyelőre mindketten itt maradtok. Amint Kakashi és Iruka biztonságban vannak, kitalálok valamit, hogy meglátogathasd őket, Naruto. De egyelőre túl veszélyes. Mindkettőtök számára.  
  
\- Ki csinálja ezt? - fröcsögte Naruto. - Mi a kurva életet akar? Pénzt? Ugyan mit követhettem el ellene, hogy bárkit képes bántani, akivel törődöm, akit szer... - Egy gyors pillantást vetett Sasukéra mielőtt elfordult volna - ... szeretek?  
  
\- Naruto, erre nem tudok válaszolni, de úgy hiszem, köze van ahhoz, ami korábban történt. - A szőke bólintott, lévén ez volt az egyetlen lehetőség, aminek értelme is volt.  
  
\- De ő már halott. - A hangja annyira vékony volt, hogy Sasuke azonnal felpattant a székéből és a dobe mellett termett, kezével gyengéden megdörzsölte a férfi hátát.   
  
\- Igen, tudom - sziszegte Fugaku. Naruto tudta, hogy nem őrá mérges, hanem a helyzetre. Teljesen meg tudta érteni. - Segítek a rendőrségnek, ahogy csak tőlem telik. Rájövünk, ki áll e mögött, és megállítjuk. Ígérem.  
  
A szoba elnémult, aztán Mikoto lassan felállt.  
\- Sasuke, miért nem kíséred fel Narutót az emeletre? Megmutathatnád neki, hol fog aludni, vagy esetleg az egész házat.  
  
Sasuke bólintott, és gyengéden kilökdöste Narutót a szobából.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Üdv.  
  
\- Én vagyok. Szükségem van a... képességeidre.  
  
\- Hát persze. Miben lehetek a segítségedre?  
  
Itachi mélyen felhördült a telefonba.  
\- Valaki megpróbálta megölni az ÉN kisöcsémet, és akire pályázik, az az ÉN egyik talpnyalóm. A fejét akarom, Kisame. És most azonnal.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke szélesre tárt egy ajtót a harmadik emeleten, ezzel felfedve a mögötte lévő fényes, fehér és világoskék bútorokkal berendezett szobát.  
\- Ez az, ahol anyám szerint aludni fogsz. - Aztán kihátrált, és becsapta az ajtót.  
  
\- Hogy mi van, teme? - döntötte oldalra a fejét zavartan Naruto, és a következő pillanatban már két szobával arrébb találta magát.  
  
\- Ez pedig az, ahol _valójában_ aludni fogsz. - Azzal Sasuke belökte a szőkét az éjfekete és királykék színben játszó helyiségbe. - Ez az én szobám - folytatta, miközben szembefordította magával Narutót, és azonnal lecsapott az ajkaira. - Nem leszel egyedül. Nem hagyhatod el az oldalamat - utasította a nyalintások és a lágy harapdálások közepette.  
  
\- Birtoklási mániás szemét. - Naruto felnyögött, ahogy az Uchiha kezei elmerültek az öve alatt, és megdörzsölték az alsóneművel fedett merevedését.   
  
A szőke keményen próbálta visszanyerni az irányítást a légzése felett.  
\- Sasuke... S'uke, várj! - Naruto visszahátrált. - Sajnálom.  
  
\- Mit? Biztos nem azt, hogy nem érinthetlek meg, mert komolyan, ez most nem választási lehetőség. Meg foglak érinteni - Az Uchiha az elkerekedett szemű Naruto felé lépett -, akár akarod, akár nem.  
  
Sápadt ujjak szántottak végig az arany selymen, aztán az Uchiha oldalra döntötte a szőke fejét, hogy a férfi nyakán pulzáló pontra szoríthassa száját, erősen megszívva azt.  
\- De akarod, nem igaz, dobe?  
  
\- Igen, igen, igen... - sóhajtott fel Naruto, de aztán feleszmélve újra ellökte magától a magasabb férfit. - Elég nehezen tudok gondolkodni miattad, teme - lihegte, mire Sasuke önelégülten elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Akkor ne gondolkozz.  
  
\- Ne, maradj ott! - Naruto az asztalhoz hátrált. - Hogy tudnék nem gondolkozni?! Hallottad, mit mondott az apád? Valaki meg akar ölni téged miattam!  
  
\- Nem, ütődött - vetett ellen Sasuke, miközben lassan lehúzta magáról a felsőjét, és közben figyelmesen szemlélte Naruto szemeit. Az idióta olyan keményen próbált fókuszálni! - Valaki azért akar megölni engem, mert baromi hülye, és fogalma sincs, mibe kezdett bele, amikor packázni mert az Uchihákkal, és azok tulajdonával.  
  
Naruto gondolkozni próbált, de a barom magyarázatának nem volt sok értelme, ő nem Uchiha, és az egész miatta történt... de most érezhette Sasuke mellkasának melegét a saját pólóján keresztül, hallotta a meleg lélegzetvételét a fülénél.  
  
\- Üdvözöllek a nyájban, Naruto. - A hangja olyan volt, mint a selyem, és amikor az a nyelve végigszántotta a szőke férfi fülkagylóját...  
  
Naruto nem gondolkozott tovább.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Mr. Uchiha. Sürgősségi hívása van Kakashi Hatakétől - szólt a titkárnője bedugva a fejét a megbeszélésre. Fugaku egy pillanatig habozott, ahogy végignézett a várakozó arcokon az asztal körül.   
  
Kakashi sosem hívná fel, ha nem volna fontos a dolog. Fugaku a pereket követően nem sokkal elköltözött a családjával Konohába, és bár közeli megfigyelés alatt tartotta a kis családot, hagyta, had éljék a saját életüket. Minato is ezt akarta volna: hogy Kakashi a sajátjaként nevelhesse fel a gyereket, a múltbeli emlékek hordozóinak állandó jelenléte nélkül.  
  
Felállt, és fejet hajtott a jelenlévők előtt.  
\- Elnézésüket kérem, ez fontos.  
  
Amint belépett a saját irodájába, a sötéthajú férfi leült, és felvette a telefont.  
\- Fugaku Uchiha.  
  
\- Naruto eltűnt. Valaki elvitte őt az óvodából.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke megragadta Naruto csípőjét és megemelte őt, hogy az asztal szélén üljön. Meglökte a férfi térdeit és a lábai közé csúszott, majd előre hajolt, hogy tulajdonosi jelét is lerakja arra a nyakra, amit majd mindenki tisztán láthat.   
  
\- Basszus, te szemét, ez fáj... ó egek... - Naruto mellkasa az Uchiháénak feszült, ahogy a sötéthajú férfi nyelve és ajkai gyengéden simogatták az újonnan keletkezett foltot. - Hmmm... tudod mit, nem szóltam semmit.  
  
Sasuke ördögien elmosolyodott, majd felállva a szőkére nézett.  
\- Neked vannak a legkifejezőbb szemeid, amiket valaha láttam - mondta, miközben kisimított egy tincset a másik arcából. - Hogy tudsz ennyi érzelemmel élni... - Sápadtrózsaszín ajkai újra a másik pirosaira nyomódtak.  
  
Naruto megnyalta Sasuke ajkait, és elmosolyodott, mikor a férfi résnyire szétnyitotta őket. Előre hajolt, hogy biztosan tarthassa a másikat, majd játékosan harapdálni kezdte a puha alsó ajkat, mielőtt a szájába vette volna azt, hogy aztán gyengéden szívogatni kezdje. Csak akkor eresztette el, mikor a nyelve az Uchiha szájába csusszant, és ketten újra harcba szálltak a dominanciáért.  
  
Sasuke elmosolyodott, mikor Naruto a fekete haj közé fúrta barna ujjait, hogy eldöntve a férfi fejét új szögben folytathassa Sasuke szájának felfedezését. Naruto egész teste tűzben égett, és kész volt mindent szénné égetni, ami csak az útjába került... azaz leginkább Sasukét.  
  
A szőke végül eleresztette az Uchiha ajkait, és szájával a sápadt nyakat támadta meg. Sasuke csípője megrándult, nekilökődve a másikénak, aki erre hátravetett fejjel felnyögött, ragyogó kék szemei egy pillanat alatt lecsukódtak. A reakció annyira tetszett a fekete hajúnak, hogy megismételte a műveletet: az ezt követő hang hatására elektromosság szaladt végig a testén, csak hogy végül egyetlen pontban összpontosuljon a lábai között.  
  
\- ... istenem - mormolta, majd felkapta Narutót a kínzóan gyönyörű hangjaival együtt, és az ágy felé indult.  
  
A fekvőhely láttán Naruto kéjtől elködösült elméjében végül felébredt a józan ész egy apró darabkája.  
\- Teme, én... ez most, várj, mi... mit csinálunk?  
  
A hirtelen valóság az Uchiha fejét is kitisztíthatta, mert elnézett a szőkéről, és egy kezével a hajába túrt.  
\- Bassza meg.  
  
\- Öh, hát... úgy tűnik, mi mindjárt azt fogunk, úgyhogy ja, igen - zihálta Naruto, mialatt egy része - egy nagy, és fájdalmasan kemény része - mindent megtett volna a folytatásért.  
  
\- Dobe. - Sasuke megrázta a fejét, és az ágyra fektette a szőkét. - Mégis mikor kezdtem el vágyni... - A "rád" szó ott lebegett felettük a levegőben, és Sasuke nem tudta, képes-e megválaszolni a kérdést. Habár a vágy valamelyest lecsillapodott, tudta, hogy továbbra is kívánni fogja Narutót... addig, míg a barna teste az övé alatt nem lesz, a karjai köré nem fonódnak, és a nyelve... És tudta, hogy még ezután is kívánni fogja.  
  
Naruto hangosan felsóhajtott, majd hátradőlt az ágyon. Felnyúlva megragadta Sasuke meztelen mellkasát, nem törődve a melegséggel, a bőr simaságával, és lehúzta maga mellé a férfit, hogy egymás mellett feküdve meredhessenek a plafonra. Az Uchiha elmosolyodott, ahogy a szőke megtalálta a kezét, és összefonta az ujjaikat.  
  
\- Látod, ez egy jó kérdés, Uchiha - kezdte Naruto, miközben oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy Sasuke profiljára nézhessen. Olyan tökéletes! A bőre sima és sápadt, az arcéle kiemelkedő, de nem túl élesen, a fekete haja és a szemei élénk kontrasztban állnak a fehér bőrével... gyönyörű. Narutónak pislognia kellett, mikor azok a sötét medencék hirtelen felé fordultak  
  
\- Kukkolós bámulás, dobe.   
  
\- Szemétládához illő viselkedés, teme.  
  
\- Gyerekes visszavágás, idióta.  
  
\- Savat nyelt hozzáállás, bunkó.  
  
Sasuke figyelmeztetőn megszorította Naruto ujjait, de a szemeiben jókedv csillogott.  
  
Még feküdtek egy darabig egymás arcába nézve, aztán Naruto előre hajolt, és gyengéden az Uchiha ajkaihoz nyomta a sajátjait. A csók lassú volt, amibe mindkettejük szíve beledobogott. Sasuke felemelte a szabad kezét, és lágyan végigsimította vele a szőke arcát díszítő csíkokat.  
  
\- A balesetből származnak, ami megölte Minatót és Kush... a szüleimet - suttogta a szőke lehunyt szemekkel. Általában kellemetlenül érezte magát, amikor az emberek a sebeire mutattak, de Sasukéval egyedinek... különlegesnek érezte magát.  
  
\- Naruto. - Sasuke lélegzete az arcát simogatta, és Naruto tudta, hogy a neve, az ő hülye, ostoba kis neve sosem hallatszott még ilyen gyönyörűnek. - Ne csináld ezt. - A kék szemek elkerekedtek. - Nem kell a szüleidnek hívnod őket, előttem nem. Megértem.  
  
Naruto a sápadt tenyérhez dörzsölte arcát, apró sóhaj szökött ki az ajkai közül.  
\- De ők a szüleim. Szerettek engem. Nem akartak elhagy... - Sasuke szája visszanyomta belé a szavakat.  
  
\- Azt mondtam, ne csináld ezt - húzódott vissza picit az Uchiha, kezét a másik tarkójára csúsztatva, majd előre hajolt, és megcsókolta annak homlokát. - Úgyhogy hagyd abba.  
  
Naruto bólintott, és Sasuke válla mellett pihentette a fejét, átadva magát a másik testéből áradó melegnek.  
  
\- Szóval - sóhajtott fel -, múlt héten még utáltál.  
  
\- Hn. Múlt héten még utáltuk egymást.  
  
Naruto elfordította a fejét, és olyan halkan mormolt valamit, hogy Sasuke nem értette.  
  
\- Dobe, vagy beszélj érthetően, vagy ne pocsékold az időmet - szorította meg kissé a még ujjai közt lévő kézfejet.  
  
\- Azt mondtam, soha nem utáltalak, teme - csattant fel Naruto, és megpróbálta elhúzni a kezét, miközben a fejét még mindig félre fordította. - Nem mondom, hogy mindig is akartam veled... hát, akármit is csinálunk újabban, de soha nem utáltalak.  
  
\- Hn. - Sasuke nem lazított szorításán. - Én sem utáltalak soha.  
  
A kék szemek döbbenten néztek rá.  
\- Nem értem... De akkor miért?  
  
Sasuke megvonta a vállát.  
\- Van valami benned, Uzumaki. Lehetetlen úgy a közeledben lennem, hogy normális módon üzemeljek. - Olyan ideges módon futtatta végig egyik kezét a meztelen mellkasán, hogy Narutónak kis híján folyni kezdett a nyála. - És még ha el is távolítanám magam tőled, olyan vagy, mint valami mágnes. Bele akartam mászni a légteredbe, csinálni valamit, csak hogy... - A hangja elhalt, ahogy Naruto elmosolyodott; lágyan, tisztán, gyönyörűen.  
  
\- Csak hogy kapj valami reakciót, ugye? - fejezte be helyette a szőke.  
  
\- Hn.   
  
\- Én is így éreztem. Azt hiszem, a barátod akartam lenni. Annyira különbözöl tőlem. A legtöbb ember kedvel engem, de te mégsem voltál ezzel így. Úgy viselkedtél, mintha nem volnék fontos... mintha kevesebb lennék nálad. Fütyülnöm kellett volna rá, de valami hülye ösztönből nem tudtam elfogadni. Úgyhogy megütöttelek.  
  
Sasuke arcán apró félmosoly jelent meg.  
\- Én meg visszaütöttem. - Oldalra gördült, míg Naruto fölé nem került, majd szétfeszítette a férfi lábait. - Aztán tegnap ahelyett, hogy megütöttelek volna, inkább megcsókoltalak.  
  
Naruto bólintott, kezei végigsiklottak az izmos karokon, a sápadt, kidolgozott mellkason.  
\- Az biztos, hogy kevésbé volt fájdalmas.  
  
\- És sokkal, sokkal... kifizetődőbb - suttogta Sasuke.  
  
\- Tehát ahelyett, hogy szétverjük egymást a legelső napon, a térdemen csúszva kellett volna megközelítenem az asztalodat az irodában. Aztán fel kellett volna nyújtanom a kezem, hogy megragadhassam a nyakkendődet, és lehúzni a fejedet a sajátomhoz, mielőtt suttogni kezdenék, hogy "te lehetsz Sasuke Uchiha, az én nevem Naruto Uzu..." - Nem tudta befejezni, mert Sasuke keményen az ajkaira nyomta a sajátjait. A rózsaszín nyelv azonnal becsusszant a szájába, végigsimította a fogait és az ínyét, aztán játszadozni kezdett a sajátjával.   
  
\- Nem hagytam volna, hogy végigmond a neved, idióta - lihegte az Uchiha. - Nem húztam volna olyan sokáig az időt.  
  
\- Egy nap majd ki kell próbálnom, és meglátjuk - kuncogott Naruto, megemelve csípőjét a másik férfi súlya alatt.  
  
\- Ó, basszus - nyögött fel mély hangon Sasuke. - Akarlak, dobe. Olyan veszettül akarlak! Tegnap óta, az első irodai napunk óta... mióta először megláttalak abban a nedves, fehér szmokingban...  
  
Az alatta fekvő férfi valósággal dorombolni kezdett. Megnyalta a sápadt vállakat, mielőtt játékosan a bőrébe harapott volna, aztán pedig gyengéden szívogatni kezdte.  
  
\- Én is. - Naruto a fehér bőrnek mosolyodott, mikor érezte, hogy Sasuke teste megfeszül fölötte. - De nem most, teme. Sátán látni akar, el kell mondanunk a szüleidnek, hogy az eljegyzés egy hazugság, és használnom kell a telefonod, hogy az irodába csörögjek.  
  
Sasuke felmordult, és Narutóhoz lökte a csípőjét.  
\- Hamarosan, dobe.  
  
A szőke lehunyta a szemeit, emlékeibe vésve az érzést, ahogy Sasuke fölötte mozog.  
\- Hamarosan, teme.  
  
Az Uchiha felült, majd azonnal a karjaiba húzta őt.  
\- Amint ennek vége, Naruto - simította végig az aranyszínű tincseket -, amint a szüleid felébrednek, és az a seggfej eltűnik... - Sasuke arca egészen elsötétült. - ... Utána bezárlak a hálószobámba, az irodámba, esetleg az autómba... és kellemesen eltöltjük az időt, míg már egy rakatnyi aszpirint be nem kell szedned. Megértetted?  
  
Naruto lelökte magáról az Uchiha kezeit és felállt az ágy mellett. Mialatt megdörzsölte a tarkóját, pír gyulladt ki az arcán.  
\- Szavadon foglak, barom.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ha megkérdezték volna, mi a kedvence az udvaron található játékok közül, az ötéves Naruto azt felelte volna, hogy a homokozó. Egy rikító narancssárga doboz volt az, ami egy hatalmas fa alatt feküdt, és a lombokon átszűrődő fény földre eső mintája magával ragadta a fiút. Imádta, ahogy a napsugarak ingadoztak a levegőben, és különböző színűre festették a homokot a legújabb kastélyán vagy űrlényei holdbázisán, mielőtt akár egyet pisloghatott volna.  
  
Azért is szerette, mert a többi gyerek inkább mondjuk a hintával, vagy a mászókával játszott, és ez idő alatt ő kedvére játszhatott a homokban anélkül, hogy "osztozkodnia" kellett volna - amit a Papája nagyon fontosnak, Naruto pedig nagyon unalmasnak talált.   
  
Ma egy egész ninja falut épített meg. Voltak épületek és gyakorló pályák, de amire a legbüszkébb volt, az a hatalmas hegy a falu végében, amibe három kis fejet mintázott; az apuciját, a papáját, és a legnagyobba, természetesen, saját magát. Ő volt a legjobb ninja... a legjobb a világon.  
  
Felnevetett, és egy kis zöld falevelet lökött a falu "kapujához". Tökéletes.  
  
De abbahagyta a nevetést, ahogy sötét árnyék borult a falujára, és mikor felnézett, egy ébenhajú férfi somolygott le rá. Kék szemei gyorsan körbefutottak az udvaron, és meg is látta a játszó gyerekeket, de az óvónőt nem.  
  
\- Hogy vagy, Naruto? - kérdezte a magas férfi, mire valami megmozdult Naruto hasában, és a kék szemek elkerekedtek. Az apuja mindig azt mondta, hogy ne beszéljen idegenekkel. A homokozó másik végébe hátrált, de a férfi követte, rálépve a csodálatos hegyére, tönkretéve a családja arcait. Nyitotta a száját, hogy rákiabáljon az idegenre. Az apuja ezt is mondta neki.  
  
\- Nem túl jó ötlet, Naruto. - A sápadt férfi gúnyosan elmosolyodott, és fiú érezte, amint erős karok ragadják meg hátulról. Sikoltott, de a száját hirtelen befogták valami nedves, jó illató anyaggal. A sápadt férfi felkuncogott, aztán Naruto látása elsötétült.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Szöveges Üzenet  
  
Feladó: Naruto Uzumaki  
  
Címzett: Naruto Csapat  
  
Hé, gyerekek. Telefonos értekezlet tíz percen belül.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke megmutatta Narutónak, hol használhatja a mobilját és a számítógépet, majd a szekrénynek nyomta a férfit, és a szájára tapasztotta a sajátját. Végül a szőke szó szerint kilökte őt az ajtón, zihálva, barna arcán égővörös pírral, és az Uchiha csak ezután indult el meglátogatni a bátyját. Olyan rohadtul szüksége volt Nar... NEM, rohadtul szüksége volt arra, hogy elbeszélgessen a Sötétség Hercegével, és rájöjjön, mi a jó ég folyik itt, hogy végre betarthassa az ígéretét, bezárhassa Narutót, és jól megdu...  
  
Basszus. Sasuke felhördült a nappali csendjében. Ennek tényleg gyorsan véget kell érnie.  
  
Halkan kopogott Itachi szobája ajtaján, aztán választ nem várva rögtön benyitott. Bátyja az asztala mögött ült és telefonált, előtte ott hevert szétterítve az a mappa, amit Sasuke már túlságosan is jól ismert. Testvére még csak nem is jelezte, hogy észrevette jelenlétét, mintha mi sem történt volna, folytatta a beszélgetést.  
  
Sasuke egyenesen a szekrényhez sétált, ami mögött Itachi a szeszes italokat tartotta, és anélkül, hogy megkérdezte volna, kér-e valamit, mindkettejüknek töltött. Visszasétált az asztalhoz és leült, épp abban a pillanatban, ahogy a testvére lenyomta a telefont. Itachi ránézett az italra, hálásan biccentett a fejével, aztán lehúzta az aranybarna italt.  
  
\- Mesélj.  
  
Sasuke elmosolyodott. Itachi sosem finomkodott a szavakkal.  
\- Narutót öt évesen elrabolta Orochimaru Sannin. Nem emlékszik semmire azon kívül, hogy nagyon félt. A szüleivel igazából nem szoktak beszélni róla. Semmilyen részletet nem ismer azon kívül, hogy Orochimarut megölték.  
  
Itachi hátradőlt a székében, sötét fejét a szintén sötét szék támlájának fektetve. Figyelmesen szemlélte az öccsét, mielőtt bólintott volna.  
\- Oké, akkor elmondom, hogy én mit tudok. A férfit, aki a Hatakét és Uminót kórházba juttató autót vezette, Sakonnak hívják. Ráállítottam a keresésére valakit. A kórházi "ápolónőt" épp most - Az égető fekete szemek Sasukéra néztek, és a kisebb férfi csak sok éves gyakorlatának köszönhette, hogy megállta nyelés nélkül - "hallgatják ki". A neve Tayuya. Hamarosan megkapom a "megbeszélés" eredményeit. Felfedeztem, hogy Narutót elrabolták a "szünet" alatt, de részleteket találni az esetről bosszantóan nehéznek bizonyult. - Itachi ujjai szorosabbra fonódtak a pohár körül.  
  
\- Itachi, még csak két óra telt el. Még tőled sem lehet elvárni, hogy ennyi idő alatt... - Sasukét egészen lenyűgözte, mennyi információt szedett össze a férfi ilyen hamar. A rendőrség tud egyáltalán ezek közül bármit is?  
  
\- Egy rohadt bombát szereltek fel a lakásodban, kisöcsém. Az _első_ tizenöt percben meg kellett volna kapnom ezeket az információkat, amint kértem. Nem fogok ölbe tett kézzel ülni és várni, míg a rendőrség vörös szalagok és feltevések közt tapogatózik, miközben az életetek veszélyben van. Nem fogok türelmesen várni, miközben valaki sorra elteszi az útból azokat, akiket Naruto szeret. Ezt nem hagyom megtörténni.  
  
Sasuke lassan pislogott. A kis monológ alatt testvére hangja egyszer sem emelkedett meg hangerőben, és nem is vált mélyebbé. Itachi Uchiha ijesztő férfi volt, és Sasuke csendben hálát adott istennek, amiért egy oldalon állnak.  
  
\- Köszönöm, Itachi - mondta Sasuke, és meghajtotta fejét... egy kicsit. Hiába vívta ki a tiszteletét a frászt ráhozó testvér, azért mégiscsak Uchiha volt.  
  
\- Semmit nem kell megköszönnöd. Senki nem húzhat ujjat a családommal, amihez hamarosan Naruto is hozzá fog tartozni.  
  
Sasuke újra megtöltötte a poharát, és ivott belőle, mielőtt ismét Itachi szemeibe nézett volna.  
\- Igazából, tesó, nem fog.  
  
Az egyik szép ívű szemöldök megemelkedett.  
\- Ezt magyarázd meg.  
  
Sasuke ekkor vette észre, hogy önmaga legnagyobb megaláztatására nyugtalanul fészkelődik a székében. Mi van Narutóban, hogy minden uchihasága elszáll tőle?  
\- Amikor megérkeztünk a kórházba, Naruto... ki volt borulva.  
  
Itachi bólintott, és kis híján leharapta a nyelvét, ahogy próbálta visszatartani mosolyát a nyilvánvaló idegességen, amit öccse oly kétségbeesetten igyekezett elrejteni.  
\- Teljesen érthető.  
  
\- Igen. - Sápadt kéz szántott végig a tintafekete hajon, aztán visszahullt a szék karfájára. - Az orvos próbálta elmondani neki a szülei állapotát, de Naruto képtelen volt figyelni rá, úgyhogy beküldtem az apjához. Eközben megkértem az orvost, hogy avasson be a részletekbe.  
  
Itachi most már nem tudta elnyomni a mosolyt.  
\- És aztán?  
  
\- A doktor nem akarta elmondani, és mielőtt észbe kaptam volna, aztmondtamnekihogyNarutoavőlegényem.  
  
\- Micsoda? - kérdezte Itachi előrehajolva, mintha elsőre nem értette volna. Sasuke kis híján felnyögött.  
  
\- Azt mondtam a doktornak, hogy Naruto a vőlegényem.  
  
Itachi visszaült, ujjait összeillesztve az arca előtt.  
\- Azt mondtad neki, hogy Naruto a vőlegényed? Miért nem azt, hogy a testvére vagy, vagy az unokabátyja, vagy egy őrült nagybácsi, akiről senki sem beszél?  
  
\- BASZD MEG! - pattant fel a székből Sasuke, és most már mindkét kezével a hajába túrt. - Nem tudom! Ez jött ki. Jézusom... miért nem elég ez nektek?!  
  
Itachi felkuncogott, mire öccse abbahagyta a kitörést, és jeges tekintettel a testvérére nézett.  
  
\- Szóval, kicsi öcsi, azt akarod mondani, hogy nem vagy eljegyezve azzal a férfival, akit kis híján lekaptál az apánk szeme láttára, és akit alig húsz perccel ezelőtt sokkal hosszabb időre zártál be a szobádba, mint amennyire általában az embereknek szükségük van a vendégek szobájának megmutatásához...? Habár erősen kétlem, hogy akkor ezt járt volna a fejedben.  
  
Sasuke biccentett.  
\- A "vallomásom" idején még csak egyetlen csókon voltunk túl, és azt hittem, utál engem.  
  
\- Szóval amikor felhívást rakattam az újság címlapjára, világgá kürtölve az eljegyzésetek hírét, és aminek köszönhetően vérdíjat tűztek ki a te drága kis fejecskédre, az egy hamis eljegyzés miatt volt. - Az idősebb Uchiha érezte, hogy harag fonja körül a szívét, fojtogatja, és nehézzé teszi a lélegzést. Nem, ez nem harag volt... hanem félelem. Félelem attól, hogy mi történhetett volna, ha Sasuke hazamegy, félelem attól, hogy mi történhet még mindig. Itachi azóta nem érzett ilyen szívbe markoló félelmet, mióta az orvosok kimondták a "rák" szót, és az ő gyönyörű felesége lassan eltűnt a szemei elől. Félelem a megállíthatatlantól, az elkerülhetetlentől... Nem, ez most nem olyan volt. Újra harag töltötte meg, és Itachi szíve erősebben vert, hogy lenyomja az érzést.  
  
A hőmérséklet hirtelen lecsökkent a szobában, és Sasuke valami egészen más miatt lett ideges. Kurtán bólintott.  
\- Igen, tesó.  
  
Itachi felállt, majd lassan megindult a testvére felé.  
\- Valaki megpróbált megölni téged, kicsi öcsém. Valaki megpróbált megölni, mert én beszéltem a sajtóval, pedig az egész egy kurva nagy hazugság volt, ezt akarod mondani? - A mondat végére Itachi már közvetlenül az öccse előtt állt, ujjai összeszorultak a másik felsőjén, arcuk pár centire volt egymástól.  
  
\- Itachi, elég.  
  
A testvérek teljesen szinkronban, sápadt arcukon ártatlan kifejezéssel fordultak az ajtó felé, miközben Itachi eleresztette Sasukét. A fiú azonnal lesimította a gyűrődést a pólóján.  
  
\- Apám - hajtotta meg kissé a fejét Itachi a férfi felé.  
  
\- Az eljegyzés talán hazugság volt, de Sasuke hat hónapos kora óta szerelmes abba a fiúba. Csak idő kérdése volt. - Fugaku Uchiha lassan lépett be a helyiségbe, elsétált két fia mellett, hogy magának is töltsön egy pohár italt, aztán leült a Sasuke széke mellett lévőre. - Gondolom, már mindketten megosztottátok egymással, amit tudtok. Szeretnétek hallani, én mit tudok? - emelkedett meg egy sötét szemöldök, mire két fej bólintott, aztán a testvérek visszaültek a helyeikre, minden figyelmüket a halványan mosolygó apjuknak szentelve.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Mi a franc folyik itt, Naruto? - ordította Kiba a telefon kapcsolójába, ami a tárgyalóasztal közepén feküdt.  
  
\- Nos, érted, mint mondtam - kezdte a szőke, miközben Sasuke ágya felé sétált, majd levetette magát rá -, félreértés történt a kórházban.  
  
\- Részleteket - szólt Gaara kereken.  
  
\- Hát, ott voltam én, és ott volt Apu a kórteremben, aztán ott volt egy orvos is, de én nagyon ki voltam bukva, mert alig pár órával azelőtt Sasuke... és nem t'om, egyszerűen csak azt akartam, hogy a dolgok rendben legyenek, szóval nem igazán figyeltem a dokira, aztán csak annyi rémlik, hogy Sasuke azt mondta, menjek be apumhoz, és én tiszta hálás voltam, és Sasuke csak segíteni akart, szóval azt mondta, hogy a vőlegénye vagyok, hogy az orvosok elmondják neki...  
  
\- Naruto - szólt közbe vontatottan Shikamaru. - Levegőt is vegyél. Egek, de kellemetlen.  
  
\- Naruto - mondta Hinata halkan. - Akkor te és Sasuke igazából nem vagytok eljegyezve?  
  
\- Nem. Csak azért mondta ezt az orvosnak, hogy az elmondja neki, mi van a szüleimmel - magyarázta Naruto, aztán csak hallgatta a vonal másik végén ülő csendet.  
  
\- Akkor magyarázd meg a kórházat - szólt végül Kiba. - Magyarázd meg, miért feküdtél ott Uchiha ölében, miközben ő cirógatott... a francba is, ő komolyan _cirógatott_ téged! Magyarázd meg a tekintetét, és hogy miért fogtátok egymás kezét. Magyarázd meg, miért...  
  
\- Nem tudom, Kiba. Basszus. - A hajába túrt. - Csak annyit mondtam, hogy nem vagyunk eljegyezve, nem azt, hogy mi nem... hát... tudjátok.  
  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy tudjuk, Naruto - mondta Gaara, és Naruto hallotta, hogy gúnyosan elmosolyodik, akár megjelent az az arcán, akár nem.   
  
\- Nos, Sabaku, valahogy hasonlóan képzelném el ahhoz, mint amit te és Neji műveltek a fénymásoló szobában, mikor azt hiszitek, már hazamentem. Ó, és már akartam korábban is szólni, hogy van néhány "fénymásolatom", amit a mappádban felejtettél. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy a Sátán élvezné őket most, az alkalmazottak felülvizsgálatának közeledtével, nem gondolod?   
  
Ismét csend hallatszott a vonal túloldaláról, mielőtt Kiba hangosan felnevetett volna.  
\- A fénymásoló... már bocs, hogy ezt mondom, de fúj!  
  
Shikamaru hangosan felsóhajtott.  
\- Naruto, akkor te és Uchiha... szóval mi van? Együtt vagytok? Mert, tudod, még mindig megvan az email, amiben seggfejnek hívtad őt, és könyörögtél, hogy "teremtsünk vészhelyzetet".  
  
Naruto összeráncolta a szemöldökeit.  
\- Én... nos, igen. Azt hiszem.  
  
\- Ha lehetségesnek tartjátok, hogy a fénymásolóval szórakozzatok, akkor ja, azt mondanám, hogy együtt vagytok - fejtette ki véleményét Kiba, és Naruto tisztán hallotta, ahogy Gaara felhorkant a háttérben.  
  
A szőke felállt, és Sasuke számítógépéhez lépett.  
\- Jól van, gyerekek, félretéve életem szerelmét, vagy akármi a jó ég is folyik most azzal a barommal, nem leszek melóban egy ideig, úgyhogy meg kell beszélnünk, kinek, mikor, hogyan, és mit kell mindenképp elintéznie.  
  
\- Miért nem leszel, Naruto? - kérdezte Hinata, és a szőke elmosolyodott, ahogy szinte látta maga előtt a lány össze-összeérő ujjait.  
  
\- Mind tudjátok, hogy merénylet történt a szüleim ellen. Akárki is áll mögötte, rajtam... és a vőlegényemen is ott a szemük.   
  
Kiba nem tudta visszanyomni a horkantását.  
  
\- Fugaku Uchiha átviteti a szüleimet egy sokkal biztonságosabb helyre, Sasuke és én pedig itt várunk, amíg... hát, véget ér.  
  
\- Tudnak már valamit? - kérdezte Gaara előre hajolva.  
  
\- Nem - sóhajtott Naruto. - De valaki egy bombát hagyott Sasuke lakásában. Komolyan gondolják. Kérlek, mind legyetek nagyon óvatosak. Nem hiszem, hogy titeket is fenyegetne a veszély, de... azért legyetek óvatosak.  
  
Hallgatta a beleegyező hangokat, aztán témát váltottak; az üzletre, az egyetlen dologra, amit Naruto még irányítani tudott, miközben minden más kaotikusan forgott körülötte.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jouta befordult a sarkon, és azon töprengett, mikor fogják végre kiadni a könyvét, mert komolyan, ez a pedagógusi állás nem volt valami kifizetődő. A csoportja az udvaron játszott, mikor egy hosszú, fehér hajú férfi állt meg a kerítés előtt, mert kérdései voltak a lánya beíratásával kapcsolatban. Jouta megpróbálta elmagyarázni neki, hol találja az irodát, de a férfi egyre csak mondta, hogy nem hallja őt, és menjen közelebb. Végül Jouta, belefáradva a kiabálásba és a karlengetésbe, odament a kerítéshez. Onnan is látta az egész udvart, így a gyerekeket is. Nos, kivéve a homokozót, de mikor Naruto ott volt, sosem mozdult el onnan, míg meg nem hallotta az óvónő sípját.   
  
Úgyhogy megválaszolgatta az úriember kérdését, aztán visszasétált eredeti helyére, ahonnan tényleg mindent lát - és megdermedt. A homokozó üres volt.  
  
Érezte, hogy a szíve fájdalmas tempóban kezd kalimpálni, és elindult körbe az udvaron, hogy lenyugtassa magát. A kisfiú nem mehetett messzire. Maximum három perce tűnhetett el. A hinta? Nem. A csúszda. Nem. A mászóka. Nem.  
  
\- Sensei? - Apró hang vonta magára a figyelmét, mire a kis, barna hajú ötévesre nézett.  
  
\- Igen, Tenten? - kérdezett Jouta, miközben szemei valósággal kiégtek, hogy valahol felbukkanjon végre az a szőke kis fej.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, Naruto rosszul lett.  
  
Jouta térdre esett, megfogva a kislány vállait, és előrébb húzta őt.  
\- Miért, Tenten, hol van?  
  
\- Két férfi beszélt hozzá, aztán Naruto elesett, ők pedig elvitték. Talán kórházba kellett vinni. Mami mindig azt mondja, hogy amikor rosszul vagy...  
  
\- A két férfi, Tenten, az apjai voltak? Láttad már őket korábban?  
  
Tenten összeráncolta a szemöldökét.  
\- Nem, nem az apuk. Az apukra emlékszem.  
  
Jouta kezei lecsusszantak a kislány válláról, és az oldalára hulltak.  
  
Ó, édes istenem... ne.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Amint Itachi és Sasuke elhelyezkedtek székeikben, Fugaku elkezdte újratölteni a poharaikat. Sasuke a sajátja fölé tette a kezét és megrázta a fejét. Már kettővel ivott, és habár a világ néhány táján már öt óra lehetett, ott még csak dél felé járt az idő.  
  
\- Orochimaru Sannin megfellebbezte Minato végrendeletét, amikor Naruto kéthetes volt, és a per két hónapon át tartott. E két hónap alatt Naruto az idejének nagy részét nálunk töltötte. Eleinte nem néztétek jó szemmel a betolakodót, de nem telt bele sok idő, és Itachi ugyanúgy "játszott" - Egy halvány mosoly jelezte Fugakunál, hogy a "játszani" talán egy kicsit túl kedves szó - Narutóval, mint ahogy veled tette, Sasuke.  
  
\- Más szóval vele is seggfej volt? - kérdezte Sasuke, és édesen rámosolyogott a rájuk meredő bátyjára.  
  
\- Volt egy eset, amikor Itachi ellopta Naruto cumisüvegét, és habár te még csak hat hónapos voltál, ezt követően nem engedted, hogy elvigyük őt mellőled. Védted a kisbabát, és bébi gügyögéssel vigasztaltad, amit senki nem értett. Azt hittem, édesanyátok ott fog meghalni a nagy kuncogásban és turbékolásban, amit felettetek művelt.   
  
Sasuke leküzdött egy pirulást, és kezdte megbánni a döntését, miszerint elég volt mára az italokból.  
\- Fél éves voltam, ezt aligha lehet az életre szóló elkötelezettség jelének tekinteni. Egek, ha olyan "cuki" voltam - Sasuke szinte köpte a szót -, miért nem vettetek nekem egy kiskutyát?  
  
\- Kicsi öcsi - mosolyodott el ördögien Itachi -, sose hittem volna, hogy összetett hajlamaid az állatok királysága felé is kiterjeszkednek. Tud erről Uzumaki?   
  
Sasuke megemelkedett a székében azzal a szándékkal, hogy testvére arcának másik oldalát is megdagassza egy jól irányított ütéssel, persze csak a szimmetria jegyében, mikor az apja megköszörülte a torkát.  
\- Itachi, még mindig itt vagyok.  
  
\- Bocsáss meg, Apám - hajtott fejet az idősebb.  
  
\- Bocsáss meg, Apám - utánozta testvérét Sasuke is, és megrándult, ahogy észlelte érettsége szintjének csökkenését. Hülye dobe.  
  
Fugaku halványan a poharának mosolygott.  
\- Nos, azt hiszem, ez a kiskutyás kérdés logikus, Sasuke, de mi van azzal, ami nyolc éves korodban történt?  
  
A fiú zavart kifejezéssel a szemeiben fordult apja felé.  
\- Ami nyolc éves koromban történt? Hogy érted ezt, Apa? - De alighogy elhagyta száját a kérdés, a távoli emlékei közül egy ragyogó szőke fej képe jelent meg előtte.   
  
\- Amikor nyolc éves voltál, elvittelek téged a Konohai Szimfonikus Zenekar egyik előadására. Különleges vendégük volt: egy nyolc éves fiú, akit személyes okokból, amiket most már nyilván te is értesz, látni akartam. Úgy gondoltam, talán élvezni fogod. És így is lett, nem igaz, fiam?  
  
\- Ó, édes istenem - lehelte Sasuke, és keményen a széktámlájának feszítette hátát. - Naruto volt az.  
  
\- Igen. Teljesen magával ragadott téged. Amikor hazaértük, követelted, hogy a másnap esti, valamint a következő nap délutáni és esti előadására is menjünk el. Minden fellépést láttunk, amiben Naruto is játszott, míg a vendégszereplései véget nem értek.   
  
Sasuke az arca elé húzta kezét, Itachi pedig egyre növekvő sátáni élvezettel figyelte őt: a haszon, amihez ezzel az információval hozzájuthat... Mintha csak karácsony lenne.  
  
\- Amikor elmondtuk neked, hogy nem játszik többé, követelted, hogy derítsem ki, ki volt a fiú, és intézzem el, hogy eljöjjön hozzánk. Ez volt az első és egyben utolsó alkalom, hogy a nevünk hatalmát felhasználva akartad megszerezni, amit akartál. Mikor azt mondtam, nem tehetem, nem voltál hajlandó enni. Olyan makacs voltál.   
  
Itachi hirtelen felkuncogott, és Sasuke rögtön ránézett.  
\- Szóval ezért nem voltál hajlandó enni? Hazajöttem hétvégére iskolából, és Anyánk magán kívül volt, mert három napja egy falatot sem ettél. És mindezt egy kis szőke csellósfiú miatt. Öcsikém, ez egyszerűen... - Itachi elutasítón rázta meg a kezét - szánalmas.   
  
\- Ó, de ha ettem volna, nem lett volna lehetőséged leszorítani, és lenyomni egy üveg bébipapit a torkomon, tesó. Tudom, mennyire élvezted, seggfej.  
  
Itachi megvonta a vállát.  
\- Tökéletes meglátás. Ezért még küldenem kell egy képeslapot köszönetképp az én zenei hajlamú kis talpnyalómnak.   
  
Sasuke az apja felé fordult.  
\- És te egész idő alatt ismerted őt. Elhozhattad volna ide. Nem lett volna belőle semmi baj...  
  
\- Nem, nem tehettem. Kakashinak és Narutónak megvolt a saját életük, teljesen különálló a miénktől.  
  
\- Ennek semmi értelme. Nem. Nem értem, miért kellett elválnunk.  
  
\- A gyerekrablás után rengeteg minden megváltozott - dőlt hátra Fugaku a székében, és mindkét fia megértette, hogy a beszélgetés csak most kezdődik el igazán.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kakashi épp az tanórájára készítette el az anyagot, mikor a titkárságról telefonáltak, hogy sürgősségi hívása van. Félrelökte a papírokat és felpattant, majd az irodába sietett.  
  
A csinos titkárnő rámosolygott, és a telefonra mutatott.  
\- Kettes vonal.  
  
Hálásan bólintott, azzal felvette.  
\- Kakashi Hatake, itt Airi Shirakawa, Naruto igazgatónője. - Kakashi összeszorította a fogait, mert a nő hangja világossá tette, hogy nem hivatalos telefonról van szó.  
  
\- Igen, emlékszem - mondta halkan. - Történt valami?  
  
Egy pillanatig csend volt, aztán a hölgy megköszörülte a torkát.  
\- Nem is tudom, hogy mondjam el - A szíve megállt -, de úgy hisszük, ma a szabadfoglalkozás alatt elrabolták Narutót az udvarról.  
  
A szíve kettétört, végtagjai megdermedtek, és még mindig csak nehezen tudott lélegezni, ahogy hátát a falnak vetve a földre csúszott.  
\- Mi? Nincs ott? - Ezüst feje is veszettül remegett, és észre sem vette, hogy a titkárnő az igazgató irodájához rohan.  
  
\- Nincs, uram. Telefonáltunk a rendőrségnek, és szeretnék, ha szólnék önnek, hogy autót küldtek önért és Mr. Uminóért, hogy odavigy...  
  
\- Hogy történt? Elkóborolt? Magyarázza meg, mégis hogyan történhetett ez meg!?  
  
Újra csend volt, aztán halk sóhaj hallatszott.  
  
\- Mr. Hatake, nagyon sajnálom. Nem tudom... Nem tudom.  
  
Egy rendőr jelent meg az iroda ajtajában, és Kakashi nehezen felállt, visszatéve a kagylót a helyére anélkül, hogy egy szót is szólt volna bele.  
  
\- Mr. Hatake? - kérdezte az egyenruhás férfi, miközben feltolta a szemüvegét. Kakashi bólintott. - Mennünk kell, uram.  
  
Az ezüsthajú megfordult, hogy szóljon valakinek, és azonnal az igazgatóval állt szemben, aki együtt érzőn tette a vállára a kezét.   
\- Csak menj, Kakashi. Majd mi elintézzük itt a dolgokat.  
  
\- Köszönöm - mondta halkan a férfi, aztán követte a rendőrt az autóhoz.  
  
Kakashi kis híján megbotlott és elesett, mikor észrevette Irukát a hátsó ülésen, akinek könnyek peregtek végig az arcán. Kakashi futásnak eredt, valósággal feltépte a kocsiajtót, és a karjaiba vonta a férfit.  
  
\- 'Kashi... - szipogta Iruka a vállába. - Eltűnt. Miért? Ki tehette ezt?  
  
Kakashi most érezte először a telefon óta, hogy az érzékei újra működni kezdenek.  
  
\- Nem tudom. Nem tudom, de rá fogunk jönni, és Naruto újra velünk lesz.  
  
Iruka csak bólintott a mellkasába, a magasabb férfi pedig előhúzta a mobilját, és beütötte azt a számot, amiről azt hitte, soha többé nem kell használnia. A barna hajú csendben hallgatta, ahogy Kakashi Fugaku Uchihát kéri a telefonba, aztán egy percig csönd volt. Végül Iruka hallotta a mély hangot, Kakashi pedig lassú lélegzetet vett.  
  
\- Naruto eltűnt. Valaki elvitte őt az óvodából.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Az első dolog, amit Naruto felébredvén megállapított, az a dermesztő, dermesztő hideg volt. Reszketés rázta a testét, fogai összekoccantak a didergéstől. Nagyra nyitotta a szemeit, de semmit nem látott a sötétségben. Alsó ajka remegni kezdett, mire a szájába szívta azt. Most éppen csak rosszat álmodik, és Apuci mindig azt mondta, próbálja meg egyedül legyőzni, mielőtt értük kiált. Papa azt mondta, ő maga irányít. Ha csúnya szörnyek helyett ramen vízesést akar, akkor csak el kell képzelnie. Űzze el a szörnyetegeket, és mártózzon meg a miso ramen istennőjének kertjében.  
  
Lehunyta a szemeit, és próbálta elképelni az apuját, ahogy vele van, átöleli őt, és eltaszítja a sötétséget. A kép annyira tiszta volt, hogy felkuncogott, és várakozón nyitotta ki szemeit, hogy az ezüsthajú férfira mosolyoghasson.  
  
Halkan felszipogott, ahogy csak a sötétség nézett vissza rá. Nem álom volt... nem álom. Mi történik? Próbált bátran viselkedni, érezte maga alatt a padlót. Valami hidegen ült, mint a cement vagy a kövek, és minden nedves volt. A ruhái átáztak, és újra reszketés rázta meg apró testét.  
  
Térdre és kezeire ereszkedve mászni kezdett a földön, és egy kezét előre nyújtotta, míg meg nem érezte a falat. Mozgatta a kezét, és hirtelen egy üres, szabad részt tapintott ki. Egy pillanatra fellelkesült, de aztán számtalan hideg, acélos rácsot érintett meg. Nem tudta visszanyelni a könnyeit és a zokogást, ami felszakadt a torkából. Cellában volt... akár az állatok az állatkertben. Ellökte magát a rácsoktól, mintha azok megégették volna, majd összekuporodott a földön, és sírva döntötte el, hogy soha, de soha többé nem akar állatokat ketrecben látni.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miután Naruto végzett a telefonnal, ellenőrzött és befejezett még pár dolgot Sasuke számítógépe segítségével, aztán úgy döntött, ideje kimentenie "vőlegényét" a Sátán karmai közül.  
  
Lesétált az alsóbb szintre, mikor zongorabillentyűk és gyerekek hangja ütötte meg a fülét az egyik szobából. Odasétált, és bedugta a fejét a nyitott ajtón, ami mögött Iyo és Naoki a nagymamájukkal üldögéltek egy asztalnál, miközben Naoki a zongora sarkában állva jókedvűen játszott azzal.   
  
\- Itt van még Naru? - kérdezte a kisfiú, miközben apró ujjait fel-le húzogatta a billentyűkön.  
  
\- Igen, Naoki, és itt is marad estére, úgyhogy legkésőbb vacsoránál még fogod látni - mondta Mikoto, miközben megpróbált belekötni egy szalagot Iyo sötét hajába.  
  
Naruto mosolyogva lépett be a szobába.   
\- Baj, ha csatlakozom?  
  
Három szempár fordult felé a hangja hallatán, és Mikoto elmosolyodott, Naoki pedig rögtön otthagyta a zongorát, hogy a szőkéhez rohanhasson.  
  
\- Hé, Naoki. Hogy ment a tanulás?  
  
\- Jól - felelte izgatottan a kisfiú. - Engem jöttél meglátogatni? Elmondtad Sa'ke nagybácsinak? Szomorú volt? - A sátáni kis mosoly, ami megjelent a gyerek arcán, erősen emlékeztette Narutót a fiú apjára... Hát igen, az Ördög fiókája, megerősítetten.  
  
\- Nem, nem mondtam el neki. Nem tudtam, hogy mind itt vagytok, ő pedig, úgy hiszem, az apáddal van.  
  
A sötéthajú gyerek bólintott, majd Naruto érezte, hogy apró ujjak fonódnak szorosan a keze köré és húzzák be a szobába. A férfi alig hallotta meg a fiú suttogását.  
\- Az ő baja.  
  
Naruto érdeklődve hallgatta, amint Naoki, majd nemsokára Iyo is mindent elmesélt neki, amit aznap tanultak, Mikoto pedig csendben figyelte hármójukat. Alig tudta elhinni, mennyire emlékeztet Naruto Minatóra. Igen, a hasonlóság már babaként is meglátszódott, de most... Megfájdult a szíve a barátokért, akiket elveszített, és az életért, amit együtt elterveztek. De a szomorúságot félretéve Mikoto nem tudott másra gondolni, csak a helyzet viccességére, hogy Sasuke és Naruto mégis megtalálták egymáshoz az utat. Igaz, amikor Kushina és Mikoto mentolos csokoládéhegyek és olcsó jégkrémek közepette álmodoztak jövendőbeli életükről, a fiaik csak barátok voltak, de ez így... Sasuke valósággal életre kelt a szőke közelében. Mindig is így volt.  
  
\- Naoki, Iyo - szólt Mikoto, miután az órára nézett. - Ideje, hogy a konyhába menjetek valami harapnivalót keresni.  
  
\- Jöhet Naru is? Akarsz jönni, nem igaz, Naru?  
  
\- Valójában, kedvesem - húzta el finoman a gyereket Naruto mellől, s gyengéden az ajtó felé lökdöste -, szeretnék egy kicsit beszélgetni vele.  
  
Naoki felmordult, mire Iyo fejen vágta őt, aztán rohanni kezdett az ajtó felé, ahogy öccse üldözni kezdte.  
  
\- Az biztos, hogy nagy rajongód lett - mondta Mikoto, és leült Naruto mellé.  
  
\- Még mindig nem hiszem el, hogy Itachinak vannak gyerekei. Olyan fatális... hibának tűnik - húzta el a száját a férfi.  
  
Mikoto kuncogott.  
\- Itachi végzős volt főiskolán, amikor megismerte a gyerekek anyját. Kaeda édes lány volt, és a fiam az első pillanattól fogva szerette őt. Aggódtunk miatta. Mindketten olyan fiatalok voltak, és mielőtt észre vehettük volna, Kaeda teherbe esett. Fugaku iszonyatosan dühös volt. Azzal vádolta a lányt, hogy átejtette Itachit... - Mikoto megcsóválta a fejét. - Itachi azzal fenyegetőzött, hogy elhagyja a családot, maga mögött hagyva minket és minden mást is, amit az Uchiha név nyújthatott volna neki. Fugaku kis híján hagyta, hogy elmenjen, de aztán... sosem felejtem el. Sasuke, aki akkoriban középiskolás volt, behívta az apját a szobájába. Alig tizenöt percet voltak csak benn, aztán Fugaku kijött, és elnézést kért Itachitól és Kaedától. - Mikoto mosolygott. - Láttam, hogy később Itachi megközelíti Sasukét, de ő csak megvonta a vállát és elsétált.   
  
Naruto is mosolygott, és eltöprengett, vajon mit mondhatott Sasuke az apjának, amitől az leállt. A barom, Naruto most már biztos volt benne, épp olyan ördögi tud lenni, mint a családja többi tagja.   
  
\- Összeházasodtak, és megszületett Iyo. Nem tartott sokáig rájönnünk, mit látott benne Itachi. Hamarosan Naoki is megszületett. De a szülés után Kaedánál leukémiát diagnosztizáltak. Meghalt, még Naoki első születésnapja előtt.  
  
\- Nagyon sajnálom - mondta őszintén Naruto. - Gyönyörű gyerekek, és nagyon boldogok. Itachi ebben biztosan vigaszát leli.   
  
\- Én is így gondolom. - A nő a mellette ülő férfi érzékeny, kék szemeibe nézett. - Szóval, tőletek mikor várhatunk unokákat?  
  
Naruto félrenyelt, köhögött, aztán levegőért kapott.  
\- Ömm, hát... - Egy sóhaj hagyta el a száját, ahogy próbálta lenyugtatni magát, és Sasuke anyjára nézett. Tényleg nagyon hasonlítottak egymásra. - Igazából, nem vagyunk eljegyezve. - Feszülten végigszántotta arany haját, Mikoto pedig elnyomott egy mosolyt. A fiatal férfi imádnivaló volt. - Igazából, nincs benne "igazából". Nem vagyunk eljegyezve. Egy héttel ezelőtt még egy szobában sem tartózkodhattunk, mert félő volt, hogy egyikünk nem éli túl.  
  
A fekete szemek kissé elkerekedtek, aztán ellágyultak.  
\- Elmagyaráznád, akkor miért gondolja úgy a férjem és az elsőszülött fiam, hogy házasodni készültök?   
  
\- Sasuke segíteni próbált nekem, mikor megérkeztünk a kórházba, ezért azt mondta a dokinak, hogy a vőlegényem, aki tájékoztatta erről a nyomozót és az ápolónőket, akik elmondták a titkárnőnek a munkahelyünkön, aki elújságolta az összes kiskacsának, akik elköpték Itachinak, aki pedig eldicsekedett vele az apjának és annak a rohadt újságnak. - Naruto nagy levegőt vett, és némán imádkozott, hogy Mikotónak ne legyen több kérdése.  
  
\- Értem. És megmagyaráznád azt is, miért a saját szobájába tetette Sasuke a holmidat az általam javasolt vendégszoba helyett?  
  
... Ennyit a felsőbbrendű égiekről.  
\- Öhm, ahogy mondtam, a múlt héten még ki akartuk nyírni egymást. Ezen a héten... már nem annyira.  
  
Mikoto szélesen elmosolyodott.  
\- Sosem láttam még ilyen boldognak Sasukét, mint ma.  
  
Naruto sosem látta még ilyen kanosnak Sasukét, mint ma... Számít ez valamit? Végül, nem tudván, mit felelhetne, bólintott.  
  
\- Fugakun és Itachin is látszik, hogy szeretnek.   
  
\- Hát, Itachit még meg tudom érteni, hisz az egyik talpnyalója vagyok... de Fugaku? Még csak kétszer beszéltem vele.  
  
Egy kis ránc jelent meg az asszony homlokán.  
\- A gyámsági pereket követően Fugaku elköltöztette a családunkat ide, miközben te a magadéval Sunában maradtál. Minato azt akarta, hogy felnőj, és azzá válj, akivé te magad akarsz, bármit is szeretnél kezdeni a jövőben... nem úgy, mint az előre megszervezett életben, ami Minato és Fugaku öröksége volt. Miután a szüleid meghaltak, Fugaku úgy döntött, az lesz a legjobb a számodra, ha visszalépünk, és hagyjuk, hogy Kakashi és Iruka saját belátásuk szerint neveljenek fel téged. - Mikoto Naruto szemeibe nézett. - Az elrablásodat követően ez a döntés sziklaszilárddá vált. Jobb volt engedni neked a gyerekkort távol a reflektorfénytől... olyan gyerekkort, amit nem kaptál volna meg, ha Itachi és Sasuke a játszótársaid. Látnod kellett volna Fugakut, mikor megtudta, hogy üzleti tanulmányokat végzel a főiskolán. Mi mindent megtettünk, hogy ne legyünk rád kényszerítő hatással, és látod, mégis Minato nyomdokaiba léptél.  
  
Naruto biccentett.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy meghaltak, és nem kaphatták meg velük azt az életet, amit szerettek volna.  
  
\- Kedvesem - mosolyodott el Mikoto -, én is sajnálom, de a sors úgy forog, ahogy jónak látja, és akármi is az "eljegyzésetek" állapota, most már az életünk részei vagytok.  
  
Elhallgatva a nő felállt, majd lesimította a képzelt port a nadrágjáról.   
\- Szeretnél inni velem egy csésze teát?  
  
A szőke férfi körülnézett, szemei megállapodtak a fekete zongorán.  
\- Baj lenne, ha maradnék még egy kicsit?  
  
\- Persze, hogy nem. - Mikoto mellé lépett, és megcsókolta Naruto fejének tetejét, aki erre lehunyta a szemeit, és megpróbálta örökre az emlékeibe égetni a pillanatot. - Csodálatos fiatalember vagy. Az apáid igazán büszkék lehetnek rád. Tudom, hogy Minato és Kushina is azok lennének, és Sasuke... ő pedig átkozottul szerencsés, nem igaz? - Azzal Mikoto kisétált a szobából, maga mögött hagyva az elcsendesült Narutót.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fugaku a repülőről hívta fel Mikotót. Hallotta a háttérben Sasuke és Itachi hangját.  
\- Naruto Uzumakit elrabolták az óvodából.  
  
\- Micsoda? - kérdezett vissza döbbenten az asszony, és mivel a fiúk hangja elhalt, Fugaku tudta, hogy felesége elhagyta a szobát. - Hogyan? Mikor? - A nő hangja rekedt volt. Fugaku becsukta a szemeit és még egy okot jegyzett fel magának, amiért pusztulnia kell a személynek, aki ezért felelős.  
  
\- Kakashi hívott reggel. Épp úton vagyok Sunába. Beszéltem a nyomozókkal: váltságdíjról szóló üzenetet küldtek Kakashiék otthonába. Majdnem kilencven százalékát követelik a vagyonnak, amit Naruto Minato végrendeletén keresztül megörökölt.  
  
\- Nem lehet... Milyen határidőn belül? - suttogta Mikoto.  
  
Fugaku a hajába túrt, aztán a tarkóját dörzsölte meg, hogy valamiképp levezesse a feszültségét.  
\- Nincs elég időnk. Hívtam jó pár... segítséget.  
  
\- Fugaku Uchiha! A feleséged vagyok. Ha az összes démont szólítottad is magadhoz a pokolból, én majd odaállok, és rohadt limonádét készítek nekik, ha ezzel segítünk Narutón.  
  
Fugaku, saját megdöbbenésére, halkan felnevetett.  
\- Tudom, igazad van... És pontosan azt tettem.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hatalmas, kék szemek pislogtak nagyokat, ahogy fény sütött keresztül a "ketrece" rácsai közt. Egy magas férfi bámult rá, hosszú fekete hajjal, sárgás szemekkel, miközben arcán gonosz mosoly ült. Naruto továbbra is reszketett, de most már nem tudta, hogy a hidegtől, vagy a félelemtől.  
  
\- Szia, Naruto - suttogta a férfi, mire a kisfiú a falhoz hátrált, és apró nyöszörgés szökött ki a száján. - Ó, megijedtél? Nem kell félned. - Egy sápadt kéz nyúlt át a rácsokon, és kulcsot tett a zárba. - Hoztam neked ennivalót. - Az alak belépett hozzá, és egy kis tálat tett le a földre.  
  
\- Az apukámat akarom - nyüszítette Naruto.  
  
\- Nem mondta neked senki, hogy az apukád meghalt? - kérdezte a férfi előre hajolva.  
  
A fiú hevesen megrázta szőke fejét.  
\- Nem, nem, nem halt meg. Láttam őt. Azt mondta, délután jön értem! Azt mondta!  
  
\- Ó, egek, mindig így visítasz, Naruto? - A hang hideg volt és gúnyolódó. A férfi ismét közelebb lépett Narutóhoz, és a következő pillanatban egyik keze már szorosan markolta a szőke tincseket. Naruto sikoltott, és megragadta az idegen kezét, hadonászó lábaival belerúgott a tálba, aminek tartalma így az ijesztő alak sötét nadrágjára ömlött.  
  
\- Kérem! Engedjen el! Kérem! - Vékony hangja visszhangzott a szobában, és fogvatartója undorodva eleresztette őt, nekilökve a falnak, majd a lábain lévő foltra nézett. Naruto fájdalmasan nyüszített és a mellkasához húzta a térdeit, mikor a sápadt férfi lenézett rá.  
  
\- Ha Kakashi Hatakéra utaltál, pontosan tudja, mit kell tennie, hogy visszakapjon téged. - A férfi kisétált a cellából és bezárta maga mögött az ajtót. - Bárcsak maradhatnék, Naruto, hogy végignézzem, amint Minato Namikaze fia felnyalja a vacsoráját a földről... kétségkívül hálás élmény lenne a számomra... de sajnos egyedül kell élvezned.  
  
\- Várj, ki vagy? Hol vagyok? - kérdezte Naruto bátran, de ugyanolyan erősen szorította a térdeit a bordáihoz.  
  
A férfi csukló nevetése volt az egyetlen válasz, aztán a fény eltűnt a rácsok mögül, és a sötétségben felhangzott a fiú hasának kordulása.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fugaku a fiaira nézett, miután befejezte Naruto elrablásának és ezt követő megmentésének "történetét". Itachi arca kifejezéstelen volt, de ujjai szorosan fonódtak az üres poharára, izmai megfeszültek a ruhája alatt. Sasuke éktelenül dühös volt, és épp csak el tudta tüntetni ezt az arcáról, tekintettel Uchiha voltára. Fugaku egy kezén meg tudta számolni, hányszor látta ezt a kifejezést kisebbik fia arcán, és hálát adott istennek, amiért ez alkalommal nem neki szólt.  
  
\- A gyerekrablást követően Kakashi és Iruka eldöntötték, hogy ide költöznek. Naruto nyilvánvalóan halálra rémült az élményektől, komoly problémái voltak az alvással és az egyedülléttel. Kakashi új, jobban fizető állást talált itt, és mivel nyár volt, Irukával otthon maradhattak vele. Jobban lett. Hogy messze került a régi életétől, csodákat tett.  
  
Sasuke keményen egymáshoz préselte fogait, miközben próbálta lenyugtatni magát. Ki képes ilyet tenni egy gyerekkel? Ha Sannin nem volna halott...  
  
\- De, ha már itt voltak, miért nem léptünk kapcsolatba velük? - kérdezte Itachi, mire Sasuke gyorsan rápillantott, és bátyja biccentett felé.  
  
\- Minato azt akarta, hogy Naruto a "család" befolyása nélkül nőjön fel. A barátom felmenői mind magas rangú és nevű emberek voltak, és a gyerekek nem rendelkeztek nagy választási joggal. Nem akarta, hogy Narutóval is ez legyen. Szakított a családjával, és amikor az apja halálával rá, egyetlen fiára szállt annak teljes vagyona, Minato felépítette a saját birodalmát. - Fugaku elmosolyodott. - De soha nem állt szándékában a nyomdokaiba kényszeríteni a fiát. Miután Naruto megkerült, Kakashi megkért, hogy számoljak fel mindent, amivel Minato valaha is rendelkezett. Az összes pénz aztán letétbe került, amit Naruto nem kaphat meg a huszonkilencedik születésnapja előtt. Nincs kiskapu. Ha a fiú előtte halna meg, az egész vagyon jótékonysági szövetkezetekre száll. A terv lényege az volt, hogy ne próbálják meg ismét elrabolni Narutót a pénzéért.   
  
\- Ez még mindig nem magyarázza meg a... - kezdte Sasuke.  
  
\- Őszintén, Sasuke, ebben a helyzetben Kakashi úgy gondolta, túl veszélyes, ha Naruto körülöttünk van, én pedig úgy éreztem, túl veszélyes, ha ti körülötte vagytok.  
  
\- Mi? - kérdezett egyszerre a két testvér.  
  
\- Kakashi Naruto apja. Legjobb képességei szerint vigyázott a fiára. Mi mind magazinok címlapjain szerepeltünk. Ez, ha felfigyeltetek rá, megszűnt, miután Narutót elrabolták. Kakashi nem akarta, hogy a fia továbbra is a figyelem központjában álljon. Nem gondoltam, hogy Naruto veszélyes lenne rátok nézve, csak annyit akartam, hogy ti is biztonságban legyetek. Mind féltünk, és próbáltuk azt tenni, ami a legjobb volt Naruto számára. Megadni neki azt az életet, amit Minato szeretett volna. Esélyt adni neki normális gyerekkorra, és én ugyanígy éreztem veletek kapcsolatban is.  
  
Sasuke bólintott.   
\- Értem, Apám.  
  
\- Egyetértek. Nincs semmi, amit ne lennék képes megtenni, hogy megvédjem Iyót és Naokit - Itachi fekete szemei Sasukéra fordultak -, vagy az én imádnivaló talpnyalóimat.  
  
Sasuke pislogott, és Fugaku komolyan elgondolkodott, hogy Itachi mégis mennyi "démont" szólíthatott magához a pokolból. Végül felállt, aztán fiatalabb fiára nézett.   
\- Egy innen nem messzi kórházba szállítattam Kakashit és Irukát. Gondoltam, vacsora előtt meglátogathatnátok őket Narutóval. A biztonságiak, persze, veletek lesznek.  
  
A szólított is felállt.  
\- Igen, Apa. Megyek, elmondom neki.  
  
\- Sasuke, az eljegyzésetek valóban hazugság? - Az éjszínű szempár összeszűkült.  
  
Sasuke egyenesen apjára és bátyjára nézett, arcán semmilyen érzelem nem látszódott; A tökéletes Uchiha. Megvonta a vállát.  
\- Egyelőre.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke a szobája felé sétált, amit Naruto azóta már valószínűleg elhagyott, de valahol mégiscsak el kellett kezdeni a keresést. Ahogy azonban a tanulószoba mellett haladt el, zongora hangja ütötte meg a fülét. Azonnal felismerte Beethoven "Holdfény szonátáját", és irányt váltott, pontosan tudva, hol találja a dobéját.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto a zongora előtt ült, ujjai úgy ringatóztak a billentyűkön, mintha vízen járnának. Lehunyta a szemeit, és hagyta, hogy a fejében cikázó hangjegyek messzire vigyék az aggodalmait, zavartságát, és feszültségét.  
  
\- Csak nem valami zenei csoda vagy, dobe?  
  
Naruto ujjai elcsúsztak a billentyűkön és hamis, éles hangok csaptak fel a levegőbe, véget vetve a révületnek, amit a szőke maga körül teremtett.  
  
\- Nem, nem hiszem - felelt, miközben fel akart állni a zongorapadról, de Sasuke megrázta a fejét, és leült mellé. Naruto oldalra csusszant, hogy helyet hagyjon neki.  
  
\- Szóval csellózni és zongorázni is tudsz? - kérdezte Sasuke, miközben sorban leütötte a "Ragyogj, ragyogj, kis csillag"(1) kezdő hangjait, ezzel megmosolyogtatva Narutót.   
  
\- A cselló, habár az a kedvencem, nem mindig elérhető - mondta Naruto, és befejezte a dalt. - Az elrablásom után tanultam meg játszani rajta. A "lelki egészségemért felelős tanácsadó" azt mondta, segítene, ha keresnék valamit, amire koncentrálhatok, és amin keresztül kifejezhetném az érzéseimet. - Naruto egy újabb halványan derengő dalt kezdett el. - Az az alak egy kész hülye volt, de ezért az egy tanácsért megérte járni hozzá. Azon a héten a szüleim rengeteg zenei boltba vittek el, és CD-ket vettek nekem hallgatni, hogy kitaláljam, min szeretnék játszani. Zenét hallgattunk az autóban, evés közben, éjszaka, mikor ébren feküdtem az ágyban, mert... - Naruto megcsóválta a fejét, az ujjai megálltak a billentyűk fölött. - Apu mindig bejött hozzám és lefeküdt mellém, együtt néztük a plafont, miközben megneveztük a különböző hangszereket és dalokat. - Amikor a szőke Sasuke felé fordult, mosoly ült az arcán. - Igazán szerencsés vagyok. Nem hiszem, hogy Apu valaha is hallgatott volna klasszikus zenét, de miattam... hogy segítsen, megtette.  
  
Sasuke félresimított egy szőke tincset a másik arcából.  
\- És mi késztett arra, hogy a cselló mellett dönts?  
  
\- Megláttam Gamakichit, és abban a pillanatban tudtam, hogy ő kell nekem.  
  
\- Gamakichit?  
  
Naruto puhán felnevetett, és Sasuke gyengéd szellőként érezte ezt a mellkasában.  
\- Igen, Gamakichit, az első csellómat. Tökéletes volt. A kirakatban állt, közvetlenül egy miniatűr versenyzongora mellett. Hallgattam, míg Papa elmesélte, hogy mi az, aztán megálltam, és nem voltam hajlandó tovább mozdulni, míg Gamakichi már készen nem várt a dobozában, hogy hazajöhessen velünk.  
  
Sasuke bólintott, mielőtt újra kérdezett.  
\- Az első csellód?  
  
\- Nos, még csak hat éves voltam, mikor hazavittük, úgyhogy természetesen kinőttem őt.  
  
Sasuke végignézett Narutón, aztán mosolyra húzta a szája egyik szélét.  
\- Akkor Gamakichi tényleg nagyon "kicsi" lehetett.  
  
\- Szemét! - fújt rá a szőke, mielőtt előre hajolt volna, hogy meglökje a magasabb férfi vállát. - Aztán ott volt még II. Gamakichi, most pedig Gamabunta, az utolsó, és legjobb csellóm. - Barna ujjak szaladtak végig a fehér billentyűk tetején. - Féltékeny lesz.  
  
\- Tudod, az apám ma juttatta eszembe, hogy valójában már hallottalak téged játszani - mondta Sasuke, miközben az ölébe fektette kezeit, sötét tincsei az arcába hulltak.  
  
Naruto csodálkozva fordult meg, és nézett a másikra.  
\- Tényleg? Mikor?  
  
\- Nyolc éves voltam, és - ezt csak azért mondom el, mert tudom, hogy a seggfej bátyám úgyis megtenné - teljesen rabul ejtettél.  
  
Az azúrszínű szemeket őszinte meglepetés töltötte meg.  
\- Rabul ejtettelek?  
  
Sasuke mereven bólintott.  
\- Elvitettem magam az összes előadásra, amin te is játszottál.  
  
\- Az összesre? - Naruto elmosolyodott látva Sasuke vonakodó zavarát.  
  
\- Igen, az összesre, és aztán, mikor a szerepléseid véget értek, követeltem Apától, hogy hozzon haza a házunkba, és így játszhassál nekem. Ő nem volt hajlandó, mire én nem voltam hajlandó enni.  
  
Naruto hangosan felnevetett.  
\- Te nyolc évesen koplalni kezdtél egy csellózó kissrác miatt?!  
  
A sápadt kéz a nyaka köré tekeredett, mire a szőke nevetése elhalt, és amikor a halványrózsaszín ajkak az övéihez súrolódtak, elakadt a lélegzete.  
\- Nem, azért kezdtem el koplalni, mert te voltál az. - Naruto szemei elkerekedtek, és amikor Sasuke egymáshoz nyomta az ajkaikat, az idősebb férfi nyelve azonnal belépést követelt, hogy utána ízlelgetni és lökdösni kezdhesse a másikét. Naruto felnyüszítetve közelebb bújt Sasukéhoz, aki felnyögött, másik kezével előrébb lökte a szőke férfi csípőjét, hogy testeik legjobb képességeik szerint érintkezhessenek.  
  
\- S'uke - suttogta Naruto, és végigfuttatta kezét Sasuke mellkasán, csak hogy ujjai végül megállapodhassanak a lágy, éjfekete hajtincsek között.  
  
Az Uchiha megmozdult, és előre lökte Narutót a padon. A szőke férfi karjai automatikusan hátra lendültek, hogy tartsa az egyensúlyát, mire könyökei a fehér billentyűzetre csapódtak. A felcsattanó hang hallatán aztán mindketten észbe kaptak.  
  
\- Ez kezd... kellemetlenné válni - morogta Sasuke, miközben felült, és felhúzta a dobét is. - Biztos az elvesztegetett időt akarom bepótolni.  
  
\- Elvesztegetett időt? - kérdezett vissza Naruto, miközben a könyökét dörzsölgette. - Nyolcéves korodból? Mert azt megmondhatom, hogy nyolc éves gyerekként nem díjaztam volna, ha lekezelsz a zongorapadon.  
  
Sasuke felállt, és halványan lemosolygott Narutóra.  
\- Talán... talán nem, de Apa most azért küldött, hogy elmondjam, a szüleidet átszállították egy közeli kórházba, és talán szeretnéd meglátogatni őket.  
  
Naruto, aki a "talán nem" hallatán összevonta a szemöldökét, most újra elmosolyodott.  
\- Ja, azt nagyon szeretném.   
  
Sasuke megragadta a kezét és összekulcsolta az ujjaikat, aztán az ajtó felé húzta őt.  
\- Jobban, mint a beígért "zongorapadi tevékenységeket"?  
  
Naruto az Uchiha vállának ütötte a kezét, miközben az ajtó csendesen bezárult mögöttük.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Három nap.  
  
Már három napja, hogy Naruto eltűnt. Kakashi a szájára harapott, hogy ne káromkodjon fel hangosan, ezzel felköltve Irukát, akinek végre sikerült álomba merülnie a kimerültségtől. Ő viszont közel sem volt erre képes. Hallotta a rendőrök mormolását a nappaliból, és tisztán kivette Fugaku hangját is; hűvös volt, parancsoló, és... isten az égben, aggódó.  
  
Megpróbálta lehunyni a szemeit, de mindössze Naruto csöpp arcát látta maga előtt, ahogy segítségért könyörög. "Apuci" után sikolt, és rémült kék szemeivel Kakashi után kutat a sötétben. Az ezüsthajú férfi nem kételkedett benne, hogy ha ez tovább folytatódik, bizonyosan meg fog őrülni.  
  
A váltságdíj összege már készen állt, köszönhetően az Uchiha Rt-nek, és most arra vártak, hogy a kibaszott szemétláda valami találkozási helyszínt adjon meg. Kakashi nem tudott elnyomni egy mélyről jövő morgást, majd abban a pillanatban a megmozduló Iruka köré fonta karját, és gyengéden simogatni kezdte a barna haját, míg a férfi meg nem nyugodott.  
  
Mindannyian tudták, hogy Orochimaru Sannin áll az egész mögött. A férfi még csak nem is próbálta eltüntetni a nyomokat, és Kakashit ez mindennél jobban feszélyezte. Azt a kígyót nem érdekelte, hogy tudják, ő az elkövető. Nem érdekelte, és ez Naruto helyzetét... kockázatossá tette. Halálossá.  
  
Az ő kis napsugara egyedül van azzal a szeméttel... a pénz miatt. Kakashi érezte a vér ízét a szájában, és óvatosan a megdagadt ajkára tette egyik ujját. Orochimaru képes gondolkodás nélkül megölni Narutót, mert neki nincs semmilye, amit elveszíthetne.  
  
Kakashi pislogott, arca két oldalán könnyek peregtek végig. Orochimaruval ellentétben, ő mindent elveszíthet.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Áthelyeztetem a pénzt. - Fugaku lecsapta a telefont, majd a mellette álló nyomozóhoz fordult. - Tudom, hol van.  
  
Átadva az információt Fugaku elnézést kért a rendőröktől, miközben azok kitervelték a stratégiát, és finoman bekopogott Kakashiék hálószobájának ajtaján. Nem kapott választ, így kinyitotta az ajtót: sötét szemei az ágyon alvó Irukára estek, de Kakashit nem látta sehol. Becsukta az ajtót, aztán átsétált az egyetlen másik hálószobába, a Narutóéba.  
  
Kakashi a kis ágyon ült, kezei közt egy plüssrókával, miközben kifelé meredt az ablakon.  
\- Nem vagyok képes elaludni, úgyhogy légy szíves, ne kérj rá.  
  
Fugaku besétált, és a fiatalabb férfi vállára tette a kezét.  
\- Nincs idő aludni. Haza kell hoznunk a fiadat.  
  
Nagyra nyíltak a szürke szemek, melyek fáradtak, óvatosak voltak, de Fugaku meglátta bennük a reményt.  
\- Tudom, hogy hol van. Menjünk.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A raktár a város szélében volt. A rendőrség megtisztította a terepet, és körülvette az épületet, a magasból helikopterek világítottak le a földre. Kakashi és Iruka egy rendőrautó mellett álltak Fugakuval, miközben a zsaruk felszólították Orochimarut és minden bűntársát, hogy eresszék szabadon Narutót, és hagyják el az épületet.  
  
Pisztolyok dörrentek, mire a rendőrök visszatüzeltek. Kakashi távolról érzékelte, hogy Iruka rosszullétében az autó végéhez hátrál, de elméje és összes érzéke arra figyelt, mikor veszi észre bármi jelét egy kisfiúnak a lövések, a helikopterek zaja, és az ordibálás közepette.   
  
Végre valahára elhalt a lövöldözés, és egy védőmellényben lévő férfi éjjellátó szemüveggel az arcán belépett az épületbe. Megvizsgálta a helyet, néhány figyelmeztető dörrenés hallatszott, aztán "tisztának" nyilvánították a területet.  
  
\- És Naruto?! - ordított Fugaku a vezető nyomozóra. - Bármi jele Narutónak?  
  
\- Még nincs, uram! - csóválta meg a fejét a férfi. Aztán recsegés hallatszott a rádióban, és a nyomozó a füléhez tartotta a készüléket. - Nem értettük, őrmester. Ismételje meg!  
  
\- Megtaláltuk a fiút... segítség... azonnal...  
  
Kakashi már rohant is keresztül az úton, mielőtt még bárki megállíthatta volna.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A férfinak, aki az épületben volt, biztosan vannak gyerekei, gondolta Kakashi, mikor elszáguldott mellette. Ahelyett, hogy megállította volna, a rendőr csak bólintott, és kezével abba az irányba mutatott, amerre mennie kellett. Hamarosan már ott volt az alagsorban, ahol három férfi állt, és próbálta felnyitni a zárat egy rácsokkal körülvett helyiség előtt.  
  
Kakashi lassan sétált melléjük, miközben mély lélegzeteket vett, és kétségbeesetten próbálta lenyugtatni a szívét és a lélegzetét. Látta, hogy a teremben mindenhol nyüzsögnek a bogarak, szemlátomást valami ételmaradék vonzotta őket a nyirkos helyiségbe. Sehol semmilyen bútor nem volt, de az egyik sarokban összekuporodott kis gombócot vett észre, mire zokogó hang szökött ki a száján.  
  
\- Uram? - Kakashi továbbra is az élettelennek tűnő kisfiára meredt. - Uram? Láttuk, hogy megmozdult. Tudjuk, hogy életben van. Akarja ön... vagy inkább azt szeretné, hogy mi...  
  
Kakashi szó nélkül megkerülte a férfit, és belépett az immár nyitott ajtón, kerülgette a bogarakat, mielőtt térdre esett volna Naruto mellett. A fiúnak sötét horzsolások és sebek borították az arcát és a karjait, kis teste megállás nélkül reszketett a hidegtől. Csak elképzelni tudta, hogyan nézhetett ki a felsőteste és a lábai. Kakashi hangosan szívta be a levegőt, mikor észrevette, hogy Naruto összes ruhája ütött-kopott, de legalább egy darabban voltak rajta. Már felkészült a legrosszabbra is, de remélte: ez annak a jele, a legrosszabb mégsem történt meg. Kinyújtotta a kezét, és óvatosan megérintette a fiú vállát, mire Naruto hevesen visszarettent, kék szemei kipattantak, és nyöszörgés hagyta el csúnyán felrepedezett ajkait.  
  
\- Shh... Napsugár, én vagyok az, Apu. - Naruto szemei próbáltak rá fókuszálni, kicsi teste megállás nélkül reszketett, miközben szorosabban húzta mellkasához a térdeit.  
  
\- Apuci? - Kakashi szíve fájdalmasan meghasadt fia gyenge hangjának hallatán.  
  
\- Igen, Napsugár. Most már itt vagyok. Minden rendben lesz. - Mindkettejük arcán patakzottak a könnyek, ahogy egy kis, remegő kéz nyúlt fel, és megfogta Kakashiét. - Megsebesültél, Naruto? Felvehetlek?   
  
Naruto szipogva rázta a fejét, és apja karjaiba lökte magát.  
\- Apuci! - zokogta fuldokolva. - Apuci... apuci... apuci... - Míg Kakashi többé képtelen volt szavakat formálni, csak lassan ringatózott a fiúval a karjaiban, simogatta a haját, gyengéden dörzsölgette a hátát, hogy valamiképp lenyugtassa és megvigasztalja a halálra rémült gyereket.  
  
Zajt hallott, mire felnézett; Iruka és Fugaku léptek be a helyiségbe.  
  
\- Édes istenem... - suttogta Iruka, Fugaku pedig úgy megszorította a rácsokat, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai.  
  
\- Rendben van - suttogta halkan Kakashi. - Megtaláltuk, és most már rendben van.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke behajtott a magánkórház parkolójába, és leállította az autót. Naruto már nyitotta a száját, de az Uchiha megelőzte őt.  
\- Nem, senki nem szereti a kórházakat. Az összes szar, nem számít, hogyan nézzük.  
  
Naruto elmosolyodott és Sasukéhoz hajolt, homloka a férfi vállára dőlt.  
\- Kösz, teme.  
  
\- Gyere, dobe.  
  
Besétáltak az épületbe, és bejelentkeztek a recepciós pultnál. Naruto rámosolygott a szülei ajtaja előtt álló őrökre, aztán belépett a szobába, Sasuke ujjaival az övéi között, ahogy maga után húzta a másikat. A két férfi az ágyaikon feküdt, pont úgy, ahogy Naruto legutóbb látta őket...  
  
Szomorúan mosolygott Sasukéra, mielőtt kihúzta volna ujjait a másik sápadtjai közül, majd Iruka ágyához lépett, megigazította a takarót, és megcsókolta az alvó homlokát.  
\- Hé, Papa - suttogta. - Hallom, mindkettőtöknek mozgalmas reggele volt.  
  
Aztán Kakashi ágya felé fordult.  
\- Hiányoztok. Azt akarom, hogy most már j-jól legyetek...  
  
Sasuke azonnal mögötte termett, Naruto köré fonta a karjait, és megcsókolta a szőke hajkoronát, miközben gyengéden simogatta a kezeit.   
\- Jól lesznek, dobe. Megígérem. - Naruto megfordult, hogy a másikhoz bújhasson, fejét a meleg mellkason pihentette, ahogy próbálta visszanyelni a könnyeit. - Ha látom őket, eszembe jut, hogy egyedül vagyok, és hogy... - A férfi nehezen felsóhajtott. - Azt hiszem, fáradt vagyok, S'uke.  
  
\- Tudom - suttogta az Uchiha, és felemelte a férfi fejét, ajkaival végigsúrolva a sebes arcot és a lehunyt szemhéjakat. - Itt vagyok... és nem vagy egyedül. Hazamegyünk, aztán lefekszel. Nem hagylak egyedül...  
  
Naruto felnyúlt, kezeit a másik nyaka köré csavarta, hogy újra lehúzhassa magához azt a rózsaszín szájat. Lágyan megharapta Sasuke alsó ajkát, aki erre szétnyitotta az övéit és engedte, hogy Naruto nyelve becsusszanva végigsimítson a fogain. A két nyelv összesimult, együtt táncolt, aztán Naruto a saját szájába húzta a másik ficánkoló izomdarabját, majd gyengéden szopogatni kezdte azt. Sasuke felnyögött és előre lökte a csípőjét, minek következtében a szőke lélegzete elakadt, szája ellazult. Az Uchiha előre hajolt, hogy a saját ajkai közé húzza Naruto édes nyelvét...  
  
\- Hát ez elég új, Napsugár. - A két fiatal azonnal szétvált, ahogy Kakashi rekedt hangja megszólalt mögöttük.  
  
\- Apu! - suttogta a szőke, és száját beharapva előre lépett. - Apu! - Még egyet lépett, majd megragadta Kakashi kezét a sajátjával. - Jól vagy? Teme, hívj orvost! - Közben ő egy pohár vizet nyújtott köhögő apjának.  
  
\- Várj - állította le a férfi Sasukét, aztán jó pár kortyot nyelt a vízből. - Nem igazán értem, mi folyik itt, de azt biztosan tudom, hogy az utolsó emlékem rólad és a kisebbik Uchiháról az, hogy mérhetetlenül utáljátok egymást... Márpedig nyilvánvalóan nem ez a helyzet többé.  
  
Naruto elvörösödött, miközben egyik lábáról a másikra állt.  
\- Hát, tudod...  
  
\- Napsugár és én el vagyunk jegyezve - jegyezte meg Sasuke arrogáns kis mosollyal, mire Kakashi és Naruto is félrenyelt.  
  
\- Teme! - kiáltott rá a szőke. - Mi a francot...?!  
  
\- Eljegyezve? - kapott levegőért Kakashi, miközben lehúzta a fiát maga mellé az ágyra. - Tud erről a Papád?  
  
Naruto arca azonnal megnyúlt, és Kakashi az Uchihára nézett: annak is minden humor elhagyta a fekete szemeit. Követte a sápadt fiatal tekintetét, majd Narutóra pillantva a kék szemek útját, és végül az alvó Irukán állapodott meg a tekintete.  
\- Napsugár? Mi történt? - suttogta párja sápadt, sebes arcára meredve.  
  
\- Apu - kezdte Naruto apja oldalának dőlve, mint ahogy mindig tette kiskorában. - Volt egy baleset... nem, valaki megpróbált megölni titeket. - Kakashi szemei elkerekedtek. - Beleszaladtak az autótokba, miközben te és Papa munkába tartottatok. Kórházba szállítottak titeket, Papa nagyon súlyosan megsérült, Apu. A műtőben volt... rengeteg ideig. A szíve folyton megállt. - Kakashi lehunyta a szemeit, halvány emlékképek derengtek fel neki. Mosolygó Iruka... Fájdalom... Iruka sikoltása, aztán szívet tépő rettegés... - De túlélte, habár most kómában van.  
  
Kakashi figyelte, ahogy Sasuke az ágyukhoz lép és Naruto vállára teszi a kezét... aztán szemei összeszűkülve elsötétedtek, mert fia elhúzódott tőle, és helyette inkább annak a taknyos szemétnek az érintését választotta. De mielőtt még megszólalhatott volna, a szőke folytatta.  
\- Az egyik tüdőd leállt, de a műtét rendben ment. Még beszéltünk is utána... emlékszel? - Kakashi lehunyta a szemeit, de Iruka sikolyát követően semmit nem tudott felidézni. Megrázta a fejét. - Nem gond, csak annyit mondtam, hogy szeretlek titeket.  
  
Kakashi bólintott, és megsimította Naruto arcát.  
\- Én is szeretlek.  
  
\- Tudom, Apu. Szóval ezek után egy nő jött be a kórtermetekbe, és inzulinszerű valamit adott be neked, ami kis híján megölt, de helyette kómába estél egy kicsivel több, mint egy napra. - Naruto szipogott. - Nem tudták megmondani, fel fogsz e kelni valaha is, Apu. Azt hittem... azt hittem, hogy én teljesen...  
  
\- Dobe - szólt Sasuke figyelmeztetőn.  
  
\- Basszus, teme! Ők a szüleim!  
  
\- Hn, idióta. Szerintem csak szereted kijátszani a "sajnálj engem" kártyát. - Sasuke hátrébb lépett, és megvonta a vállát.  
  
Naruto már felemelkedett, hogy megüsse az Uchihát, de Kakashi megragadta hátulról a felsőjét.  
\- Na látjátok, sokkal inkább valami ilyesmit vártam.  
  
Naruto megfordult, és lenyugodva újra leült. Mosolygó apjára nézett, de látta, hogy annak szemei újra és újra visszafordulnak alvó férjére.  
\- Apu, jól vagy?  
  
Kakashi felsóhajtott.   
\- Sok mindent... Napsugár, sok mindent kell feldolgoznom. Tudjátok, ki tette?  
  
Naruto csak halkan megrázta a fejét, helyette az Uchiha beszélt.  
\- Nem, nem tudjuk. Az apám és Itachi együtt dolgoznak a rendőrséggel. Annyiban ért egyet mindenki, hogy az esetnek valahogy köze van Naruto gyerekkori elrablásához.   
  
\- _Téged_ próbáltak bántani? - Kakashi teljes figyelme a fián volt.  
  
\- Csak azzal, hogy bántottak téged és Papát, na meg hogy megpróbálták felrobbantani a vőlegényemet.  
  
\- Vőlegény? Eljegyzés? Mi folyik itt? - kérdezte Kakashi szigorú arccal. - Történt valami a táborban? Meg kell, hogy öljem Gait?  
  
\- Érdekes, most már törődsz vele, hogy a Zöld Szörny fészkébe küldtél... kedves tőled - szusszantott Naruto, mire Sasuke ajkai felfelé görbültek.  
  
Végülis Uchiha adta meg a magyarázatot Kakashi felé fordulva:  
\- Naruto és én... felfedeztük... egy másik oldalát a kapcsolatunknak, amikor az utolsó napot töltöttük a táborban. Mikor Naruto meghallotta a baleset hírét, elhoztam a kórházba. Az orvosok semmit nem akartak elárulni nekem, ezért azt mondtam, hogy én a... - Sasuke hangja elhalt, és Naruto elmosolyodott a férfi idegességén.  
  
\- Azt mondta, ő a vőlegényem - fejezte be a szőke.  
  
Kakashi egy pillanatig emésztette a hallottakat.  
\- Miért nem testvér, vagy unokabáty, vagy egy őrült nagybácsi, akiről se... - Sasuke felhördült, de Naruto azonnal lepisszegte.  
  
\- Nyugodj le, barom. - Megfogta a másik sápadt kezét, aztán mosolyogva az apja felé fordult. - Csak az első dolgot mondta, ami az eszébe jutott.  
  
\- Freudi elszólás?(2) - kérdezett vissza Kakashi a sötéthajú férfira nézve, aki lágyan szorította Naruto kezét. - Mégis mi a fenét tervezel, Uchiha?  
  
\- Azt, hogy hívok egy orvost. - Sasuke kicsit megnyomta a szőke kezét, aztán elengedve azt megfordult, és kisétált a szobából.  
  
Kakashi a fia szemeibe nézett. Mosolygott, mert Naruto nyugodtnak... boldognak tűnt.  
\- Nincs az a tequila mennyiség, ami elég lenne arra a beszélgetésre, amit a Papád ébredése után fogunk megejteni, Napsugár.   
  
Naruto hátradőlt, és elégedetten sóhajtott fel apja mellett.  
\- Alig várom, Apu.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto a kórházi ágyában aludt számtalan ínfúziós állvánnyal körülvéve, amik antibiotikumokat és folyadékot juttattak a kis testébe. A diagnózisa súlyos kiszáradás és éhezés volt, valamint a tüdőgyulladás egy csúnya fajtája. Iruka az ágya mellett ült és fogta az apró kezet, s csöndesen beszélt a gyerekhez, amikor az nyöszörögni kezdett álmában.  
  
Kakashi az ágy másik oldalán ült, keze Naruto mellett pihent. Az elmúlt napok fáradalma kezdett előtörni belőle, de nem tudott pihenni, addig nem, amíg Orochimaru még fenyegetést jelenthetett a számukra.  
  
Fugaku korábban felhívta Mikotót, és most Naruto kórtermének ablakán bámult ki az éjszakába, ugyanazzal az elhatározással, mint Kakashi.  
  
Mintha az elképzelés vált volna valósággá, Kakashi arra a fiatal rendőrre ismert a szobába lépőben, aki korábban felvette őt az iskolánál.  
  
\- Üdvözlet, uraim. - Mindhárom férfi megfordult, és csendben várta a folytatást. - Azért jöttem, hogy elmondjam önöknek, Orochimaru Sannint holtan találták meg a repülőtér mellett. Elképzelésünk szerint valószínűleg menekülni próbált, mikor valaki, feltételezhetően egy elégedetlen segítőtársa, fejbelőtte őt, a testét pedig a felszállópálya melletti mezőn hagyta.   
  
\- Biztos benne? - kérdezte Fugaku közelebb lépve a férfihoz.  
  
\- Igen, uram. A testét elszállították vizsgálatokra, de beazonosítottuk a hullát; az arca szinte teljesen sértetlen volt, tökéletes a személyazonosításra.   
  
\- Köszönöm, fiam - mondta Fugaku, aztán a mellette álló, ezüsthajú férfira pillantott. - Vége van.  
  
Kakashi bólintott, és megdörzsölte fáradt szemeit, miközben azt mormogta:  
\- Hála istennek.  
  
\- Akkor most távozok - szólt a rendőr, és az ajtó felé indult. Iruka azonban felállva megállította.  
  
\- Várjon, szeretném tudni a nevét... Egész végig mellettünk volt, és egyszer sem sikerült elkapnom.  
  
A fehérhajú férfi ártatlanul elmosolyodott, két ujjával fellökte az orrán kerek szemüvegét.  
\- Kabuto Yakushi, uram.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto Kakashi mellett ült, míg a doktor megvizsgálta az ezüsthajú férfit, és minden kérdését megválaszolta Irukával kapcsolatban. Sasuke közben visszatért a szobába, de onnantól kezdve igyekezett nem megérinteni Narutót túl látványosan, mivel Kakashi minden alkalommal felmordult, még akkor is, amikor nem is figyelte őket.  
  
Mikor a frissen visszakapott apa már pislogni és ásítozni kezdett, Naruto felnevetett.  
\- Nem hiszem el, hogy képes vagy elaludni! - Mosolyogva hajolt le, és megölelte a férfit, miközben a fülébe suttogott: - Ígérd meg, hogy fel fogsz ébredni.  
  
Kakashi visszaölelte őt, s megpuszilta fia arcát.  
\- Megígérem.  
  
\- Dobe, elmegyek az autóért - szólt közbe Sasuke, és távozott, miután Naruto bólintott, kicsit kettesben hagyva a fiút és apját.  
  
\- Mondd el az igazat, Napsugár... a legkisebb Uchiháról - szólt Kakashi, miközben lehunyta a szemeit, és utána már nem is nyitotta fel őket.  
  
Naruto megvonta a vállát, miközben betakargatta az idősebb férfit.  
\- Úgy néz ki, Apu... hogy szeretem.  
  
\- Pont így gondoltuk... - mormolta csöndesen Kakashi, azzal el is aludt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto kisétált a kórházból, és látta, hogy Sasuke a kocsija felé sétál. Megszaporázta lépteit, miközben elkiáltotta magát:  
\- Teme! Várj már meg!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke megfordult, és elmosolyodott. Egy helyben állva figyelte a gyorsabbra vett léptekkel felé siető Narutót, ahogy szőke haja a szélesen mosolygó arcába hullott, miközben integetett a kezével. A szeme sarkából Sasuke látta, hogy egy sötét teherautó fordul be a sarkon, egyenesen a főbejárat... és Naruto felé tartva.   
  
Az autó lelassult, majd megállt a szőke férfi előtt, aztán számtalan sötétruhás alak tolult ki a kivágott ajtón.  
  
\- Dobe! - kiáltott Sasuke, és ahogy futásnak eredt, az FBI-osok kocsijára pillantott... és látta, hogy mindkét ügynök halott. - NARUTO! - ordította, mikor a jól ismert kék szemek elkerekedtek.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto megállt, mikor Sasuke felkiáltott és futni kezdett felé. Hirtelen egy jármű termett előtte, amiből aztán fekete ruhás alakok szálltak ki. Az egyikük arcán furcsa kis mosoly jelent meg.  
\- Naruto Uzumaki?  
  
Naruto szemei elkerekedtek, hátrálás közben Sasukéra pillantott. A férfi újra a nevét kiáltotta, aztán az autó, amiről Naruto tudta, hogy az FBI ügynökök ülnek benne, felrobbant: Darabjai forró tűztenger közepette repültek a levegőbe.  
  
\- SASUKE! - üvöltött fel elszörnyedve Naruto, mikor az Uchihát elnyelték a lángok. - SASUKE!!  
  
Erős kezek ragadták meg hátulról, s ő életében másodszor sikoltott fel, ahogy édes szagú, nedves valamit nyomtak durván a szájára és az orrára, azonnal öntudatlanságba taszítva őt.  
  
'Sasuke...' És a sötétség leereszkedett.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(1)*: Ragyogj, ragyogj, kis csillag: Népszerű gyerekdal, biztos mind ismeritek: [LINK](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3qDnPzHFuo)  
Itt megtaláljátok a szövegét angolul és magyarul is:[ LINK](http://www.zeneker.hu/kiadvanyok/fr0303/fr0303szovegek.html#15)  
  
(2)*: Freudi elszólás az, amikor az ember olyan dolgot mond, amit ideális helyzetben sosem mondana, ugyanakkor tükrözi belső vágyait, illetve gondolatait.


	12. Chapter 12

Itachi Uchiha mobilját a füléhez szorítva ült az asztal előtt, miközben próbálta felfogni a nyomozó szavait. De bármilyen erősen is próbálkozott, valamiért egyre csak foszlányokat és hiányos részleteket sikerült csak elkapnia;  
  
\- ...testvére... robbantás... FBI ügynökök halottak... Uzumaki eltűnt... szülők... kórház... azonnal...  
  
Miután a nyomozó befejezte, Itachi egyetlen szót sem szólt. Lenyomta a telefont, a zsebébe mélyesztette, majd hátralökte a székét és felállt. Megkerülte az asztalát, s megállt a szék mellett, amin alig öt órával ezelőtt a kisöccse még ott üldögélt. Sápadt kezeivel előbb megigazította a mellkasán lelógó nyakkendőt, aztán erős ujjai a fekete bőrszék háttámlájára kulcsolódtak. Lepillantott; a jegygyűrűje élesen villant meg a fényben.  
  
A következő pillanatban aztán a szék állati üvöltéssel kísérve száguldott át a szobán, és a szemközti falnak csapódott. Nyomában bekeretezett képek és vakolatdarabok peregtek a földre.  
  
Itachi épp kinyitotta az ajtót, mire Fugaku és Mikoto odaértek a szobájához, de arcán semmilyen érzelem nem tükröződött: szemei jegesek voltak, feketék... kifejezéstelenek. Felkapta a zakóját, és a szüleire nézett.  
  
\- Itachi. - Édesanyja aggódón pásztázta idősebb fiát. - Minden rendben? - Megpróbált átlesni fia válla fölött, de Itachi behúzta maga mögött az ajtót.  
  
\- Robbantás volt a kórházban. - A férfi álla megfeszült, és egy pillanatra elhallgatott. - Mennünk kell. Út közben elmagyarázom.  
  
\- Itachi... - kezdte Fugaku, de próbálkozására az egyetlen válasz Itachi háta volt, ahogy a férfi elsétált mellette.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...  
  
Valahol az agya mélyén Sasuke tudta, hogy végre rátalált a valódi személyes mantrájára. Hátralévő életében most már ezt fogja skandálni magában... amikor boldog... amikor szomorú, és - erre jók voltak az esélyek - amikor le akarja majd tépni a dobe fejét. Csodálatos pillanat volt a számára, és úgy érezte, mintha felfedezésének örömére a világ is felrobbant volna.  
  
A következő pillanatban aztán, amikor térdre esett a földön, rögtön rájött, hogy a robbanásnak bizony az égvilágon semmi köze nincs a mantrájához.   
  
A rázkódás hangja a lába ujjáig megrezgette, és ő öntudatlanul is tovább ordított Narutóért. Látta, hogy feketeruhás alakok veszik körül a szőkét, de aztán forró fényesség vette körül a testét és feszítette keményen az aszfaltnak, karjait pedig automatikusan védekezve kapta a feje elé.   
  
Elméje tovább küzdött a helyzet feldolgozásával és a vággyal, hogy megvédje Narutót. Érezte, hogy forróság vonja körül minden porcikáját, majd fájdalmasan felüvöltött. Félt levegőt venni, mozdulni, mégis ösztönösen mászni kezdett, olyan közel tartva magát a földhöz, ahogy csak tudta. Fogalma sincs, mennyi ideig tartott, míg az égető forróság végre elapadt, és ő képes volt újra mély levegőt venni úgy, hogy az nem égette a száját és a tüdejét. A hátára gördült, s a szemeivel csak egy pillanatig próbált fókuszálni mielőtt hátranyomta volna magát rákszerű pózba, és teljes erejéből oldalra vetődött - aztán ránézett az égő autóroncsra, ami ott landolt, ahol egy pillanattal ezelőtt még ő feküdt. A megrongálódott fém szörnyűséges hangot hallatott, és Sasuke átmenetileg teljesen lebénult a ráeszméléstől, hogy Naruto őreinek összeroncsolt, égett teste mered rá az autó maradványaiból, mielőtt azt újra körülfonták volna a lángok, elszakítva tőle a halottak szemeit.  
  
Fémdarabkák és aszfalt hullt körülötte a levegőből. Megpróbálta felnyomni magát állásba, de nem sok sikerrel. A kezei és a térdei szúrtak, úgyhogy lenézett, és látta, hogy azok csúnyán megsebesültek: vér folyt végig a lábain és csöpögött le a tenyerein. Valami meleget érzett csordogálni a nyakán, mire felnyúlt, és kezével követte a nedves nyomot egészen a jobb füléig. Visszahúzta a kezét, csak hogy rögtön hozzányomja azt a homlokán lévő sebre, amiből vér öntötte el a bal szemét, és erősen szúrt, ahogy próbálta kipislogni. Mintha valami rohadt alagútban lenne. Látta, mi történik, látta, mik okozzák a zajokat, de az összes hang tompán, messziről szólt.  
  
Felnyögött, s durván letörölte a vért. Meg kell keresnie Narutót. De hol van?! A földön mászva megkerülte az autót, vigyázva a tüzes, olajos ösvénnyel a roncsok körül. A térdei fájdalmasan üvöltöttek, de szédülése miatt képtelen volt felállni.  
  
Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...  
  
Végre tisztán ki tudta venni a tüzet és az autókat, mire újra ki kellett törölnie a vért a szemeiből. Hátra esett, s felszisszent, ahogy tenyerei fájdalmasan találkoztak a járdával, szemei kétségbeesetten követték az elhajtó fekete autót.  
  
A kórház bejárata hirtelen kicsapódott, és orvosok és nővérek özönlöttek ki rajta. Sasuke kiáltani próbált, de már feketeség kezdte tönkretenni frissen visszaszerzett látását. Megrázta a fejét, fájdalmasan felnyögve a mozdulatra. Ébren kell maradnia... Narutónak szüksége van rá... ébren kell maradnia... megmagyarázni, mi történt.  
  
Ó, istenem... Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...  
  
Sasuke még csak nem is érezte a fájdalmat, amikor a feje a kemény aszfaltnak ütődött, és a szemei végre lecsukódtak.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto kinyitotta a szemeit, de még mindig sötét volt. Csak egy pillanatot szánt a szívverése lenyugosztására, aztán erővel próbált rájönni, hol lehet, és miért nem lát. Mozgást érzékelt a teste alatt, és ráébredt, hogy autóban van. Fölöslegesnek, ráadásul fájdalmasnak is tűnt mozgatni a végtagjait, mivel karjait szorosan a teste mögé kötözték, és a bokáit is vastag kötél szorította egymáshoz. Az oldalán feküdt, arca a jármű padlóján, szemeit pedig erősen bekötözték valamivel.  
  
Most, hogy jobban megértette, "hol" is van, Naruto megpróbálta legyűrni a feltörni készülő pánikot, és megválaszolni a "hogyan" és "miért" kérdéseket is. Képek futottak végig a tudatában Sasukéról, ahogy fut felé, ahogy a fekete szemei elkerekednek. Megrázkódott, amikor eszébe jutott a robbanás és ahogy Sasuke... ó, édes istenem... ahogy Sasuke eltűnt a lángtengerben. Túlélhette vajon? Naruto érezte, hogy a szemeit eltakaró anyag nekidörzsölődik, és meglepetten vette észre, hogy az nedves. Sírt. Azért sírt, mert... Összeszorította a szemeit, és mély lélegzetet vett. Azért sírt, mert Sasuke meghalt.  
  
Sasuke meghalt.  
  
Érezte, hogy az őt elöntő pusztulás és fájdalom miatt bármelyik pillanatban hisztérikus rohamban törhet ki, de erővel mégis elzárta ezeket az érzéseket a benne forrongó düh mögé, ami mintegy pajzsként védte tudatát a máris szédelgést okozó mentális gyötrelemtől. Arra a személyre gondolt, aki ezt tette. A személyre, aki már kétszer elrabolta. A személyre, aki kis híján megölte a szüleit, és most nem hibázott Sasuke megö... Megrázta a fejét, és fájdalmasan beharapta a száját, hogy visszatartsa a könnyeit. Egészen biztosan tudja, ki áll az egész mögött. Most már nem egy rémült ötéves gyerek többé. És iszonyatosan dühös.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A nyomozó együtt érző pillantást vetett Kakashira az ajtóból, majd magára hagyta a férfit - Az próbálta felfogni a fia erőszakos elrablásáról szóló híreket gyógyszerektől ködös, és most már rémülettől is ledermedt agyával.   
  
Lelökte magáról a plédeket, lábait lassan csúsztatta le a földre. Hirtelen hátrakapta a fejét, mikor édes, gyerekhangú kuncogást vélt hallani a háta mögül. Semmit nem látott ott, de tudta, hogy a gondtalan nevetés az ő öt éves Napsugarától származott. A hang, amit soha többé nem hallott onnantól, hogy felemelte fiút a bogaraktól nyüzsgő cellában. A nevetés sosem lett többé a régi. Naruto meggyógyult, de még mindig üldözött volt, nem az az ártatlan, gondtalan kisfiú, aki a nedves, sötét helyiségbe záratása előtt.  
  
Ezúttal mi lesz? Kakashi lehunyta a szemeit, de kócos aranyszínű haj, és ragyogó kék szemek képe fogadta őt, amitől újra csak kipattantak a sajátjai. Ezúttal túléli egyáltalán Naruto? Nem csak a lelki épsége, de most már az élete is veszélyben van. Orochimaru még mindig élne? Mit akarhat? Naruto vagyona hozzáférhetetlen, és ez a gondolat, ami az első gyerekrablást követően még megnyugtatta, most dermesztő rettegéssel töltötte meg Kakashi szívét.   
  
Pénzt kérni teljesen hiábavaló lenne. Kakashi egy pillanatig sem kételkedett abban, hogy ezúttal nem lesz váltságdíjról szóló üzenet. Az a kígyó ezúttal nem pénzt, hanem Narutót akarta - és meg is szerezte.  
  
Az ágyat használta támasztékként, hogy fel tudjon állni. Talán nem aludt sokáig, de testén még mindig ott volt a sok seb és horzsolás a túlélt autóbaleset súlyosságának bizonyítékaként. Maga mellett húzta az infúziós állványt, és abba kapaszkodott, hogy megtartsa az egyensúlyát, miközben Iruka ágyához sétált. Leült a székbe, amin nemrég még Naruto ült a Papája mellett, s megfogta az alvó férfi kezét.  
  
\- 'Ruka - suttogta Kakashi, miközben gyengéden dörzsölgette a másik bőrét. - Naruto eltűnt. Megint elvitték, éppen az orrom előtt. Egy perce még itt volt, nevetett... istenem, Iruka, Napsugár nevetett, éppen úgy, mint régen. És a legkisebb Uchiha miatt. Igazad volt, és úgy tűnik, amíg mi aludtunk, ők végre felfedezték az ököl nélküli előjáték örömeit. - Végighúzta ujját a puha, csokoládébarna hajszálak közt, majd a számtalan sérülésen is. Kakashi felnézett, várva, hogy Iruka a szemeit forgatva perverznek nevezze őt... de leszámítva a halk lélegzetét semmi választ nem kapott alvó férjétől.  
  
\- Sasuke megsérült. Nem tudom, mennyire súlyos, vagy hogy rendben van-e. A nyomozó úgy gondolja, valaki Orochimaru helyében cselekszik... talán bosszúért, vagy esetleg az a kígyó valójában még mindig él.  
  
Kakashi ismét lecsukta a szemeit, ezúttal azért, hogy a nedvesség ne hagyja el őket.  
\- Azért könyörgök, hogy ébredj fel, mert nem akarom ezt egyedül végigcsinálni, Iruka. Át akarlak ölelni, miközben azt hazudjuk egymásnak, hogy Naruto biztosan visszajön hozzánk. Érezni akarom az ujjaidat az arcomon, ahogy leltörlöd a könnyeimet, amiket nem is ismerek be. Azt akarom, hogy...  
  
Hátradőlt a széken, de közben továbbra sem eresztette el a másik kezét.  
\- Nem, Iruka, aludj. Nem akarom, hogy újra át kelljen élned ezt. Aludj, és amikor majd felébredsz, Napsugár itt lesz, és együtt hazamegyünk. Majd meglátod. - Kakashi felállt, megcsókolta Iruka homlokát, aztán visszasétált az ágyához.  
  
Most nem tehet mást, csak vár. Várni, hogy rájöjjön, mi történik a legkisebb Uchihával. Várni, hogy megtudja, mi történik Narutóval. Várni.  
  
Kakashi felhördült, mielőtt áthajított volna egy csokor virágot a szoba másik végébe. Kibaszottul utált várni.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasukénak iszonyatosan hasogatott a feje, és habár ez közel sem volt olyan mértékű fájdalom, mint amit a tudatának kellett feldolgoznia, az utóbbiak hihetetlen mennyiségére való tekintettel mégiscsak egyszerűbb volt annyit kijelenteni, hogy fáj a feje. Egy kis izomfeszítés, és a végtagjai megemelése biztosította róla Sasukét, hogy teljes mértékben uralja a testét. Fehér ujjai végigsimítottak a vasalt pléden és ágyhuzaton. Kórházban fekszik, ami teljesen rendben van, mert... nos, lásd a fenti fájdalmakat.  
  
Az biztos, hogy a dobéja imádni fogja ezt. Eddig is utálta a kórházakat. Ha nincs ott Sasuke, hogy bekényszerítse őt a kocsiba, eljön egyáltalán látogatóba?  
  
És mintegy varázsütésre, minden emlék visszatért az Uchiha fejébe. A válasz egyértelműen "nem". Naruto nem fogja meglátogatni őt, mert Narutót elrabolták.  
  
\- Naruto! - Felpattanó fekete szemeibe könnyek gyűltek, ahogy a szó elhagyta megkínzott torkát, és ő rögtön a nyakához kapta a kezét.  
  
\- Sasuke! - Oldalra fordította a fejét, és szeme sarkából látta az apját és az anyját. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de anyja lágyan az ajkaira tette a kezét, s megrázta a fejét. - Ne beszélj. A torkod teljesen kiszáradt a tűz és a füst miatt.  
  
Sasuke bólintott, és csak néma nyelven beszélve nézett rájuk: 'Rendben, amúgy sem szeretem a fájdalmat, és ti úgyis nagyon jól tudjátok, mit akarok hallani.'  
  
Fugaku biccentett.  
\- Elképzelésem sincs, honnan tudták, hogy itt vagytok, de akárki is áll e mögött, megölt két FBI ügynököt, és bombát helyezett el az autójukban. Amikor Naruto elhagyta az épületet, elvitték őt, téged pedig elkapott a robbanás.  
  
Az egyik sötét szemöldök élesen megemelkedett. 'Igen, Nyilvánvaló Kapitány, ott voltam. Olyat mondj, amit még nem tudok.  
  
Ha az egész helyzet nem lett volna ilyen véresen komoly, Fugaku talán elmosolyodott volna. Csak az Uchihák képesek ilyen kreatívan kommunikálni egyetlen szó nélkül.  
\- Nincs ötletünk, hol lehetnek, vagy hogy egyáltalán kik a tettesek. - Sasuke felmordult, és megszorította a plédet. - Két óra telt el a robbanás óta, és eddig a percig nem kaptunk váltságdíjról szóló üzenetet. Semmilyen módon nem léptek kapcsolatba velünk.  
  
Sasuke homlokán függőleges ránc jelent meg a koncentrálástól, aztán lassan megrázta a fejét. 'És nem is fogunk.'  
  
\- És nem is fogunk - bólintott rá Fugaku. - Nincs rá okuk. Mehettek volna a te pénzedért is, de egészen eddig a reggelig senki nem tudott a Narutóhoz fűződő kapcsolatodról. Nagy részletességgel tervelték ki ezt az egészet, de más indokokból. - Fugaku a felesége vállára tette az egyik kezét. Sasuke szemei elkerekedtek, látván, hogy apja támaszra, vigaszra vágyik. Vigaszra, mert a helyzet... reménytelen. Mikoto megszorította a férfi kezét, de aggódó szemeit továbbra is néma fiukon tartotta.  
  
Sasuke elfordult a szüleitől, hogy kinézhessen a hatalmas ablakon. Esik. Naruto utálja az esőt. A fiatal Uchiha lecsukta a szemeit. Még mindig nem tudja, miért utálja. Nem kérdezte meg tőle. Még annyi mindent akar megtudni róla! Épp ezen a reggelen döntötte el, hogy erre fogja szánni az idejét; egy borkóstoló könnyedségével lassan megismerni Narutót, sietség nélkül, apró kortyokat nyelve, miközben a szemei csukva vannak, és a többi érzéke maximum teljesítményen.   
  
És most...  
  
Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...  
  
Édes istenem, könyörgött Sasuke némán, kérlek ne hagyd, hogy az egyetlen dolog, amit megtanultam Narutótól, legyen az új kétségbeesett mantrám!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto érezte, hogy kilökik őt a teherautóból. A kendő még mindig takarta a szemeit, de valahogy talpra kényszerítette magát.  
  
\- Mondtam, hogy ébren van - szólt egy mély hang a balján.  
  
\- Ennek nem szabadott volna így lennie - mondta egy lágyabb hang közvetlenül előtte. - De hát mindig is gyorsan gyógyult. Nincs igazam, kicsi Naruto?  
  
Naruto oldalra döntötte a fejét, ahogy próbálta elhelyezni a hangot az emlékei között. Nem az a férfi volt, az az Orochimaru, aki meglátogatta őt a cellában. Nem, ez a hang mindig az árnyékból szólt, és csak szemüvegének fényes villanásai mutatták meg, hol állt éppen.  
  
\- Ki vagy? - kérdezte Naruto egyenesen állva, de még mindig hallotta maga körül a mocorgást. Körül van véve, a lábai pedig még mindig összekötve. Nem mehet sehova.   
  
\- Senki fontos, erről biztosíthatlak. Most gyere. Biztosan elfáradtál, megmutatom a szobádat.  
  
Naruto érezte, hogy félelem szalad végig a gerincén, a következő pillanatban aztán a térdeire és az arcára esett a földön, összekötözött kezeivel képtelen volt megállítani az esést. Aztán valaki meglökte őt hátulról. A lágy hang sziszegett.  
\- Egy pillanatra se hidd azt, hogy így bánhatsz vele. Csak "ő" teheti ezt meg, és nem fog örülni neki, ha bemocskolod a tulajdonát.  
  
Bocsánatkérő motyogás hallatszott körülötte, aztán valaki talpra segítette Narutót, és végigvezette őt a járdán, egyenesen be egy épületbe, majd le. Lépések kísérték útjukat Naruto "szobájához".  
  
\- Á igen, itt vagyunk. El sem fogod hinni, milyen nehéz volt olyan helyet találni, amiről tudtuk, hogy tetszeni fog.  
  
A kendő lekerült a szeméről, és Naruto elszörnyedve nézett körül. Pontosan ugyanolyan! Előtte egy hideg, nedves cementes helyiség... lyuk a falon... alig nagyobb, mint egy szekrény, és rajta rácsok ajtó gyanánt. A férfi újra beszélni kezdett, és a szőke férfi távolról érzékelte csak, hogy a kötél eltűnik a csuklóiról.  
  
Csöpp... csöpp... csöpp...  
  
Tudta, hogy figyelnie kéne, válaszokat és menekülési réseket keresve, valami módot, amivel túlélhetné, amivel megmenekülhetne... de a csöpögés betöltötte a fejét, mintha valaki dobverővel csattogott volna a fejében, erősen, mennydörgőn, rémisztően. Belökték a terembe, majd valaki hátrarántotta a kezeit. Elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy izmai szinte szétszakadtak és üvöltöttek a nyomástól. A kezei szabaddá váltak, de durván belökték a lyukszerű résen, a rácsos ajtó becsapódott mögötte, s szinte azonnal hallotta a zár kattanását.  
  
\- Érezd jól magad - szólt a lágy hang, és Naruto a fogvatartójára nézett. A fehérhajú férfi rámosolygott, miközben felnyomta orrán a szemüvegét. - Istenem, hogy megnőttél. - Ezzel az utolsó megjegyzéssel ő és a többi bűnöző megfordult és elhagyta a szobát, de csak miután lekapcsolták a lámpákat, magára hagyva Narutót a sötétben a gyötrő csöpögéssel   
  
Csöpp... csöpp... csöpp...  
  
Lassan hátrált, míg háta a falnak nem nyomódott, aztán lecsúszott a földre. Máris érezte, hogy nedvesség itatja át a nadrágját, és a felsője hátát. A terem hűvössége rögtön keresztülszaladt a testén, és Naruto felhúzta a mellkasához a térdeit.  
  
Csöpp... csöpp... csöpp...  
  
Mindezek felett a csöpögés csak nem állt el. A férfi a fülére szorította a tenyerét, miközben előre lökte a fejét, hogy feje végre megtisztuljon a víz csöndesen kopogó hangjától. Újra emlékeztette magát, hogy már nem öt éves, hanem egy felnőtt férfi, és most már nem is gyenge. Valaki meg fogja találni őt, és megmenekül. A csöpögés pedig nem bántja őt... az csak víz.  
  
Csöpp... csöpp... csöpp...  
  
Halkan dudorászni kezdett, miközben elképzelte magát egy nyugodt szobában Gamabuntával, karjait fel-le mozgatta, ahogy a körülötte lévő levegőbe játszotta a hangokat.  
  
Csöpp... csöpp... csöpp...  
  
Elképzelte Sasukét amint mellé hajol, sápadt ujjai a "Ragyogj, ragyogj" kezdetét játsszák, miközben édes lehelete megmozgatja Naruto szőke haját az arca mellett.   
  
Csöpp... csöpp... csöpp...  
  
Látta Sasukét, ahogy fut felé... ahogy előre hajol, hogy megcsókolja... ahogy a lángok elragadják... ahogy fölötte támaszkodik, miközben vágyfűtött szemei keresztülfúrják az övéit... és ő Sasuke nevét sikoltja... elszörnyedve... kéjjel... aggodalommal... szükséggel...  
  
CSÖPP... CSÖPP... CSÖPP...  
  
Csukló zokogás visszhangzott fel a cellában.  
  
\- Hát még mindig pityergünk, Naruto? Valamit kezdenünk kell majd ezzel.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mikor Sasuke legközelebb felkelt, már koromsötét volt odakint, és hallotta a testvére hangját. Arra fordult, amerről a hang jött, és látta, hogy bátyja erősen a kórterme ablakának lök egy magasabb, fekete ruhás férfit.  
  
\- Itachi...  
  
\- Ne beszélj! Semmit nem akarok hallani tőled, hacsak nem azzal kezdődik, hogy "Megtaláltuk Narutót" és azzal végződik, hogy "Fogadd élvezettel a szemétláda fejét". - Itachi undorral eresztette el a másik férfit. - Ezt akarod mondani, Kisame?  
  
Kisame megrázta a fejét, és hátralépett a forrongó Itachitól.  
\- Nem, sem kezdeni, sem befejezni nem tudom ezzel, te hülye fasz, de azt elmondhatom, hogy nálunk van Sakon.  
  
Itachi arcán állati vicsor jelent meg, és sötétruhás férfi felé indult, de egy mellkasának erősen nekifeszülő kéz megállította.  
  
\- Kicsi öcsi - szólt Itachi, hangján egyáltalán nem érződött nyilvánvaló haragja. Sötét szemeivel végigpásztázta Sasuke testét: az kórházi köpenyt viselt, térdeit szoros kötések borították. Felnézve látta, hogy a srác karjai sem néznek ki jobban. Öccse arcához hajolva Itachi élesen szívta be a levegőt: - Sasuke?  
  
\- Szeretném hallani, amit a... barátod... mondani akar.. - Itachi lassan bólintott, mire Sasuke sötét, vészjósló szemekkel fordult Kisame felé. - Halljam.  
  
Elég volt ez az egy szó és a magasabb férfi nyelt egyet, sőt, mintha zsugorodni látszott volna Sasuke sötét aurájának gyűrűjében.  
\- Most.  
  
Mielőtt még Kisame nekikezdhetett volna, egy ápolónő nyitotta ki az ajtót, és megdermedt, ahogy meglátta a beteget két "látogató" között állni. A férfiak arckifejezése láttán a hölgy térdei összekoccantak.  
\- Ömm... Mr. Uchiha... u-uram. Vissza kell fe-fektetnem az ágyba.  
  
Sasuke anélkül szólította meg a nővért, hogy levette volna tekintetét Kisaméról.  
\- Nem, a ruháimat kell megkeresnie. Úgy tűnik, máshol van dolgom.  
  
Az ápolónő megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem, u-uram, nem lehet...  
  
\- Itachi! - csattant fel Sasuke.  
  
Itachi ellépett öccse mellől, és a megszólította a nővért. A fiatalabb férfi hangjától is hideg jéghullámok szaladtak végig a nő testén, de a bátyját látva alsó ajka remegni kezdett, és esküdni mert volna, hogy egy pillanatra vérvörösen villant fel a sötéthajú férfi szeme.  
\- Keresse meg a ruháit.  
  
\- I-i-igen! Azonnal. - Az ajtó becsípte a nő cipőjének sarkait, mielőtt becsapódott volna.  
  
\- Tehát, mit akart mondani? - kérdezte újra Sasuke megemelve a szemöldökét, Kisame pedig rájött, hogy talán itt az ideje visszavonulni, elköltözni a Karib-szigetekre, nemzeni pár kölyköt, és a fehér homokú strandon iszogatni a rumot a kókuszokból...  
  
A légszomj ragadta vissza őt a paradicsomi légkörből a kórházi szobába, nyakára erősen feszültek rá Sasuke ujjai, és kénytelen volt meghajtani a fejét, hogy egy szinten legyen az arca a fiatalabb Uchiháéval.   
  
\- Nem viselem jól... a várakozást - sziszegte Sasuke, mire Kisame biccentett, s a torka végre szabad lett.  
  
\- Elfogtuk Sakont, és éppen kihallgatás alatt van. Úgy érezzük, Tayuya már minden információt megosztott velünk, ami a birtokában volt, és utasításokra várunk az - Acélkék szemei Itachira fordultak - elbocsátásával kapcsolatban.  
  
Sasuke felmordult, ezzel újra magára vonva Kisame tekintetét.  
\- Mit tudtunk meg Tayuyától?  
  
\- Rengeteg nevet. Egek, akárki áll is e mögött, mindenhol poloskái vannak. Valójában még az egyik tanár is az ő kémje Umino iskolájából. Ez megmagyarázza, honnan tudott annyi mindent a srác család helyzetéről és lakhelyéről.  
  
Csendben kinyílt az ajtó, és a korábbi ápolónő jött be a kórterembe, letette a ruhákat az ágyra, aztán megfordulva szólásra nyitotta a száját. Sasukénak elég volt csupán rápillantania, mire a nő a szája elé kapta a kezét, és kirohant az ajtón.  
  
\- Kisöcsém, tényleg szükséges ez?  
  
Sasuke figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést és az ágyához sétált. Megragadta a ruhahalmot, majd a mosdó felé indult.  
  
\- Sasuke, egyedül is elbírok a helyzettel - kezdte volna Itachi, de öccse acélkemény szemei azonnal az övéibe fordultak.  
  
\- Felejtsd el - sziszegte Sasuke. - Lehet, hogy maga a sátán vagy, de semmit nem érsz a talpnyalóid nélkül, egyikünk pedig hiányzik. - Sasuke belépett a mosdóba, de egy vékony rést nyitva hagyott. - Úgyhogy hagyd a nagytesós szarságot, kösd fel a gonosz, sötétség nagyura gatyádat, és találjuk ki végre, ki vitte el az én istenverte dobémat!  
  
Kisaménak nem sikerült visszanyomnia egy horkantást, Itachi pedig felmordult.  
\- Kisöcsém... - kezdte, de megállt, ahogy Sasuke kilépett a fürdőből szakadozott fekete farmerjában és felsőjében, amik még mindig véresek voltak a megpróbáltatásoktól. Itachi nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez a jelenség kisebb benyomásúvá teszi-e öccsét, vagy vészjóslóbbá.   
  
\- Még egy dolgot el kell intéznem, ti addig mindketten várjatok a kocsinál. - Sasuke érezte, hogy a zsebei üresek. - Hol a mobilom?  
  
Itachi faarccal nézet rá, aztán az ágy melletti kisasztalra mutatott. Sasuke lassan lépett oda, majd felemelte a telefonját.  
\- Nem értem, miért vagytok még mindig itt - mondta a fiatalabb mielőtt kilépett volna a teremből, mély csöndet hagyva maga után.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke Naruto szüleinek ajtaja előtt állt, és a füléhez szorított fekete mobilba beszélt.  
  
\- Nem érdekel, kinek dolgozik. Nem érdekel, mit tett. A családjáról akarok információkat... az emberekről, akiknek a védelméért meghalni is képes. És Suigetsu, mindezt tizenöt percen belül akarom tudni.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kakashi megmozdult álmában, ahogy hallotta az ajtó nyílását. Erővel visszarángatta tudatát a valóságba, Naruto miatt. Hátha megtudtak valamit?  
  
A szürke szemek nehezen tudtak fókuszálni a sötét szobában. Kakashi nem látott senkit, míg meg nem hallotta a csoszogást az ágya mellett. Odafordult, és szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy Sasuke Uchihát pillantotta meg.  
  
\- Azt kérdezte, mit tervezek - szólalt meg a férfi csendesen, és Kakashi hallotta a recsegést a hangjában, ami délután még biztosan nem volt ott.  
  
Az idősebb bólintott, és megfigyelte a sötéthajú fiatal ruháját borító vért és szakadásokat. Az arca, ami egészen pirosra égett a tűztől, biztosan fájhatott, éjfekete haja pedig ráhullott a homlokán lévő vastag kötésre.   
  
\- Fel szabad egyáltalán kelned az ágyból, Uchiha? - suttogta Kakashi a sötétségbe. Sasuke azonban csak meredt rá, így végül megvonta a vállát. - Igen, ezt kérdeztem. Mik a terveid?  
  
\- Szándékomban áll visszaszerezni a dobémat. Szándékomban áll megölni azokat, akik a fájdalmáért felelősek. Szándékomban áll életem hátralévő részében magam mellett tartani azt az idiótát. - Kakashi felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, ezzel elérve, hogy Sasuke tökéletes higgadtsága egy pillanatra meginogjon. - Vagy legalábbis, ameddig ő is akarja.  
  
Az ősz hajú bólintott, s intett a másiknak, hogy lépjen közelebb. A szürke szemek keményen néztek a hűvös feketékbe.  
\- Visszahozod őt nekem, aztán megbeszéljük.  
  
Sasuke is bólintott, aztán megfordult és menni készült. Már a kilincsen volt a keze, mikor újra megszólította Naruto apját, de közben nem fordult hátra.  
\- Szeretem őt.  
  
\- Tudom. - Kakashi hangja az ajtón át is követte Sasukét, miután az bezárult utána.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- 'Kashi... - A szürke szemek azonnal elfordultak a csukott ajtóról, és a mellette lévő ágyra pillantottak.  
  
\- Iruka - suttogta Kakashi, miközben megbabonázva figyelte, ahogy a meleg barna szemek elfordulnak az ajtótól, ahol még mindig láthatta Sasuke távolodó hátát, és férje a szemeibe néz.  
  
Iruka fájdalmasan nyelt egyet, s megrándult, ahogy próbált felülni.  
\- Mi a jó ég folyik itt?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A hallban Sasuke telefonja rezegni kezdett, mire ő felnyitotta, és a füléhez emelte.  
  
\- Megvan, amit kértél. - Minden érzelemhez hasonlatos dolog, amit Sasuke Uchiha a kórterem elhagyása óta még a testtartásában és a szemeiben hordozhatott, most eltűnt, és csak a hideg, kegyetlen fekete medencék maradtak utána, na meg az arcán elterülő gúnyos félmosoly.  
  
\- Remek.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto lassan, erőnek erejével felállt, egyenesen abba az arcba nézve, ami ötéves kora óta kínozta a rémálmaiban. Kissé biccentett a fejével, és meglehetősen felszínesen elmosolyodott.  
\- Orochimaru.  
  
\- Igazán boldoggá tesz, hogy még emlékszel rám - mondta a hosszú hajú férfi, akinek hangja hallatán félelemhullámok szaladtak végig Naruto gerincén. Az a kígyó még mindig legalább egy fejjel magasabb volt nála, és bő, fehér nadrágot viselt fehér pólóval. Az egyetlen igazi szín rajta egy lila öv - vagy inkább lányosabb valami - volt a dereka körül. Naruto a szemeibe nézett, és megrezdülve állapította meg, hogy azok még mindig sárgák, a pupillák vékonyak, a szemei körül lévő ráncok pedig csak még ijesztőbbé tették az alakot.  
  
Naruto a zsebébe nyomta kezeit, félelmét pedig mélyen le a mellkasába.  
\- Azt hiszem, kicsit meglepődtem, hogy itt látlak, lévén halott vagy, meg minden.  
  
Orochimaru száján mosolyszerű valami jelent meg, miközben egy kulccsal kinyitotta az ajtót. Naruto ezt láván megfeszült, de reménye hamar lelohadt, ahogy három másik alakot pillantott meg a teremben. Soha nem jutna át. Az ajtó kitárult és a sötét férfi belépett a helyiségbe, hátborzongató mosollyal az arcán.  
  
\- Igen - mondta, miközben lassan sétált a szőke felé, aki lenyomta a késztetést, hogy hátrálni kezdjen. Egy fehér kéz nyúlt ki és érintette meg az arcát, mire a Naruto megrándult, Orochimaru pedig felkuncogott. - Legutóbb stratégiai visszavonulást voltam kénytelen végrehajtani. - Ujjai végigsimították az összes sebhelyet, s Naruto összeszorította a szemeit. - Az elmúlt tizenkilenc évben nem tartózkodtam az országban, és rejtőzködéssel töltöttem az időmet. Habár mindig rajtad tartottam a szemem, várva az esélyre, hogy bosszút állhassak.   
  
\- A vagyon hozzáférhetetlen - sziszegte Naruto, és megkönnyebbülten állapította meg, hogy a szavak erősen, keményen hagyták el a száját.  
  
\- Ó igen, ezzel már egy ideje tisztában vagyok - mondta Orochimaru előre hajolva, hogy orrát a Naruto füle mellett kunkorodó szőke tincshez dörzsölhesse. Ezer ördög sem tudta volna visszatartani Narutót, hogy ne ugorjon hátra, és ahogy megtette, az idősebb férfi elmosolyodott. - Ennek eredményeképp a szándékaim irányodban eléggé megváltoztak.  
  
Naruto kék szemei a sápadt férfira tekintettek, és kétségbeesetten próbálta nem kimutatni arcán a félelmét.  
\- Megváltoztak?  
  
\- Igen, Naruto. Senki nem fog üzenetet kapni a váltságdíjról, mert ezúttal nem áll szándékomban visszaszolgáltatni becses személyedet. - A kígyó ismét a szőke mellett termett, sápadt kezeivel megragadta annak karját. - Ezúttal inkább megtartalak téged a magam... örömére.  
  
A kezét elrántva Naruto rögtön hátraugrott, amint megérezte Orochimaru hűvös, nedves nyelvét a fülén végigszántani.  
  
\- Ne közelíts hozzám, te rohadék! - kiáltotta, miközben kezei ökölbe szorultak a combjai mellett. - Valaki el fog jönni értem, és kurva biztosra megyek, hogy ezúttal hulla is maradjál!  
  
\- Milyen bátor szavak - mosolygott Orochimaru. - Kíváncsi lennék, kire gondolsz. A szüleidre biztosan nem. Egyikük sem tud mozdulni, úgyhogy Hatake nem fog felbukkanni, hogy elrepüljön veled. - A férfi elgondolkozva emelte az állához a kezét. - Talán az ifjú vőlegényedre? Sasuke Uchihára? Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, de ő sem néz ki túl fényesen, Naruto. Már biztosan rájöttél, hogy meghalt. - A sötét hajú férfi elégedett mosolyra húzta arcát, látva, hogy Naruto elsápad, és a lélegzete elakad. - Az emberek hajlamosak ezt tenni körülötted.  
  
Naruto előre döntötte a fejét, miközben próbálta visszanyerni az irányítást az érzelmei fölött. Szíve-lelke üvöltött, amiért emlékeztették, hogy Sasuke nem jön érte, nem vár rá. Mert a teme örökre elment.  
  
\- Naruto, nem akarsz mondani valamit? Nem szerencsés magadba fojtani az érzéseidet, hm? - gúnyolódott Orochimaru, szemmel láthatóan élvezve a másik férfi arcán lévő elveszett kifejezést.  
  
A szőke fej lassan felemelkedett, és a tiszta, kék szemek felfénylettek a sötét helyiségben.  
\- Hagynom kellett volna, hogy Sasuke belebasszon a zongorapadba.  
  
A három őr odakint levegőért kapott miközben Orochimaru előre ugrott, és a kőfalnak nyomta Narutót.   
\- Sasuke halott, és az egyetlen, aki tége...  
  
\- És az asztalán is... a szobájában - folytatta Naruto.  
  
Orochimaru elengedte a mellkasát, csak hogy behúzhasson neki. A szőke fej oldalra bukott, majd Naruto a megkínzott arcélhez emelte kezét.  
  
\- Igazad van, persze - mosolygott ennek ellenére még mindig, miközben kiköpte a fémes ízű folyadékot szájából. - Akkor kellett volna meglovagolnom őt, amikor nem tudott mozdulni alólam, amikor a zöld lombok körénk borultak, és én a nevét sikol...  
  
Orochimaru térde keményen találkozott Naruto gyomrával, mire a fiatalabb férfi előrebukott, és vért köhögött fel.   
\- Kuss legyen! - A kígyó hirtelen mellette termett, lehajolt, sárga szemei Naruto fájdalomtól csillogó íriszeibe néztek. - Sikoltani fogsz, kölyök. Ebben egy pillanatig se kételkedj.  
  
Naruto bólintott, és valahogy sikerült egy pimasz mosolyt villantania az arcára, miközben azt suttogta:  
\- Térden csúszva kellett volna odamásznom az asztalához, és levetkőztetni, amíg már csak a nyakkendőink maradtak volna a testünk kö...  
  
Az sápadt kéz olyan erővel csapódott neki a halántékának, hogy Naruto összeesett a padlón, miközben vér csordogált a szájából és a füléből. A sötétség körbevonta őt, és érezte, hogy Orochimaru ujjai a hajába markolnak. A fájdalom hatására szemei résnyire felnyíltak.  
\- A sikolyaiddal fogsz fizetni nekem, Naruto, a tizenkilenc év kényszerű száműzetésért és a bűnökért, amiket Minato elkövetett ellenem. - A szőke érezte, hogy a padlónak lökik a fejét. Tompán, messziről hallotta Orochimaru távolodó lépteinek és sziszegésének hangját: - És sok, nagyon sok időbe fog telni, míg visszafizeted az adósságodat, erre mérget vehetsz.  
  
A lámpák lehunytak, és Naruto nehezen felnyomta magát a koromsötétben. Fájdalomtól nyöszörgött, miközben a falhoz lökte magát, majd összekuporodott, s kezeit a füleire szorította.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke a tükör mögött állt és figyelte, ahogy Sakont újra és újra megverik. A szürkehajú férfi egész eddig semmi használhatót nem mondott, és Sasuke arra gondolt, talán még élvezi is a kínzást... a szaros mazochista.  
  
Sakon nevetett a "vallatók" egy kérdésén, mire Sasuke a bátyja felé fordult.  
\- Had menjek be.  
  
Kisame felnevetett.  
\- Nézd, kölyök, elismerem, hogy nem éppen egy kispályás üzletember vagy, és az is biztos, hogy csak úgy árasztod magadból azokat az enyhén őrjítő rezgéseket, de ez itt nem játék. Ezek a fickók jól tudják, mit csinálnak...  
  
\- Órák óta - szakította félbe Sasuke ugyanazzal az üres arccal, amivel ötvenöt perccel ezelőtt először belépett a szobába.  
  
\- Mi? - kérdezett vissza Kisame, és átkozta magát, amiért Sasuke léptének láttán hátrált egyet.   
  
\- Órák óta, mióta Narutót elrabolták. A fejemben a szörnyűségek listája, amik megtörténhetnek vele, ennyi idő alatt nem tett mást, csak nőtt. - Sasuke megcsóválta a fejét. - Most engedjétek, hogy "elbeszélgessek" a vendégükkel, különben megmutatom, mi az, ami reményeim szerint nem történik meg Narutóval. És téged használlak a bemutatóhoz.  
  
Itachi a két férfi közé lépett, aztán a testvéréhez fordult.  
\- Menj.  
  
Sasuke biccentett neki, majd a szobában uralkodó feszültséget leócsárolva megvonta a vállát, s kezeit a nadrágja zsebeibe dugva elsétált.   
  
\- Szent szar, Itachi - sziszegte Kisame. - Hát nem olyan, mint a te "ártatlan" öcsikéd? Ti tényleg mind ilyen kurvára elmebajosak vagytok, vagy csak... - Sötét kéz szántott végig a fekete hajon. - ... Basszus.  
  
Itachi a tükör felé fordult, ahol Sasuke éppen belépett a szobába.  
\- Valójában, kellő motivációval, igen.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mindenki elnémult, ahogy Sasuke belépett a vallató terembe. Biccentett a két férfi felé, akik ott álltak, majd sötét tekintetét Sakonra függesztette. A szürkehajú férfi egy faszéken ült, kezei összekötve a háttámla mögött, bokái hozzáerősítve a szék lábaihoz. Vér csorgott le az álláról a felsőjére, a kis cseppek a padlóra petyegtek. Felrepedt szája pimasz mosolyba fordult, mikor észrevette az őt mereven figyelő Sasukét.  
  
\- Gondolom, te vagy a "jó csávó". - A férfi nevetett a saját viccén. Sasuke továbbra is csak zsebre tett kezekkel meredt rá.  
  
\- Csak láss hozzá - folytatta Sakon -, szopakodj velem nyugodtan. Sőt, igazából nem tudom elképzelni, hogy ezekkel az ajkakkal valaki ne akarná, hogy leszopd. - A hamis tükör mögött Kisaménak meg kellett ragadnia Itachi karját, hogy a férfi ne rontson be a szobába, Sasuke ellenben csak tovább meredt a vallatottra.  
  
\- Na mi van? Csak álldogálni fogsz? Szexi egy picsa vagy, ez kétségtelen, de azzal, hogy csak álldogálsz, nem fogsz megríkatni, és elérni, hogy kihányjam a beleimet.  
  
Sasuke lassan sétált oda a férfihoz, majd a csípőjéhez hajolva letérdelt a gunyorosan somolygó alak elé.  
  
\- Így van, bébi. Helyezkedj csak el. - Sasuke kissé megdöntötte a fejét mielőtt a teremben lévő másik két férfihoz fordult volna.  
  
\- Kifelé. - A felszólítottak bólintottak, és engedelmesen távoztak.  
  
\- Oh igen, bébi. Ne legyél csöndes. Basszus, mindened megvan, a kinézet, a szemek, a száj és a hang. Szaros genetika.  
  
Sasuke lelki szemei előtt egy kép jelent meg Narutóról, ahogy az ő konyhájában áll a túlméretezett ruhákban, és kis híján ugyanezeket a szavakat mondja. Nyugalomra kényszerítette magát, majd előre hajolt, és elkezdte kioldani Sakon cipőfűzőjét.  
  
\- Hé, mit csinálsz?  
  
A sápadt ujjak gyorsan elvégezték feladatukat, és amikor Sasuke egy pillanattal később felállt, kezében ott lógott a hosszú zsinór.  
  
\- Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy halállal fenyegettek, ha nem beszélsz - szólt Sasuke lágyan, bár a torka még mindig iszonyatosan érzékeny volt a robbanástól. - Azért jöttem, hogy szóljak: a vonat elment, a lehetőség elszállt. - Egyetlen mozdulattal, amit sem Sakon, sem a megfigyelők a másik szobában nem vártak, a zsinór máris Sakon nyaka köré tekeredett, és az Uchiha egy pillanat alatt a férfi mögött termett. - Most csak tudatom veled, hogy te csupán egy voltál a száz közül. A kis barátnőd, Tayuya, minden nevet megadott, ami csak az eszébe jutott. Azért veled kezdtünk, mert úgy tűnt, mintha téged gondolna "vezérnek". - A szürkehajú férfi kinyitotta a száját, aztán bezárta, de semmi hang nem jött ki.  
  
\- Beszélni próbálsz? - Sasuke ijesztő szélesen elmosolyodott. - Mondtam már... lejárt az idő. - Sasuke egy pillanatra lazított a szorításon, de épp csak annyit, hogy Sakon egyetlen hatalmas lélegzetet vehessen. - Bocs, a kezeim kicsit megremegtek. Nem fordul elő még egyszer.  
  
Lassan megkerülve az asztalt, de nem lazítva a zsinóron, Sasuke a fuldokló arcába nézett.  
\- Ahogy mondtam, mindenképp megkapjuk a válaszainkat, de megsúgom neked: eléggé mérges vagyok rád. Kis híján megölted a vőlegényem szüleit, aztán nyilvánvaló bizonyítékokat hagytál hátra, baszott amatőr, és ráadásul nem beszélsz, amikor szépen kérdezünk. - Sasuke felsóhajtott. - Szóval azon gondolkodtam, jelentenek-e neked valamit az "Oto Elmegyógyászati Intézet" szavak.  
  
Itachi és Kisame közelebb hajoltak az üveghez, mikor Sakon oxigénhiánytól szenvedő szemei elkerekedtek. A madzag ismét megrezdült, Sakon hangosan levegőért kapott, Sasuke pedig megcsóválta a fejét.  
\- Francba... milyen ügyetlen vagyok.  
  
Engedve, hogy áldozata néhány kincset érő lélegzetet vegyen, Sasuke újra meghúzta a zsinórt.  
\- Látom, ismerősen cseng. Akkor mondom, amit én tudok. Van egy ikertestvéred, Ukon - Sakon küzdeni kezdett az alkalmi kötéllel -, akiről úgy hallottam, édes egy fiú, azt hiszi, még mindig hét éves. Halálosan imád téged. - A szürke fej kétségbeesetten lengett előre-hátra. - Csak szeretném még egyszer megjegyezni, hogy mástól meg fogjuk kapni az információkat, amiket akarunk, de sajnos a te halálod önmagában nem lesz elég nekem, úgyhogy minden órának, amit Naruto nem mellettem tölt el, Ukon egyik kéz- vagy lábujja fogja a kárát látni. - Hiába szorult a cipőfűző a nyakára, egy sikoly még így is sikeresen kiszökött a fuldokló száján.  
  
\- Tudom... nem kellene ártatlanokat is belerángatnom, de hát Narutót minek sorolhatnánk be, hm? - Sasuke kérdőn nézett le a másik férfi arcába. - Mi az? Mit próbálsz mondani? Ó, csak nem beszélni fogsz?  
  
Eszeveszett bólogatás.  
  
\- De már megmondtam neked, hogy az időd lejárt. - Sasuke hangja dermesztően mélyre esett. - Kár... Akkor kellett volna beszélned, amikor még volt rá lehetőséged.  
  
Még több hangtalan szó jelent meg Sakon kék ajkain, még a végén már csak egyetlen szót tátogott el újra és újra.  
  
\- Kérlek? - Sasuke elengedte a zsinórt, s hátralépett. - Ez a varázsszó.  
  
Sakon zihált, szinte fuldoklott a levegőben, ahogy kapkodta.  
\- Orochimaru! - köpte nehezen. - Orochimarunál van. Még él. - Még több zihálás, miközben Sasuke újra zsebre dugta a kezeit.  
  
\- Hol.  
  
Sakon bizonytalanul nézett az Uchiha szemeibe. Orochimaru megöli ezért. Sasuke ellenben elmosolyodott.  
\- Te mindenképp meghalsz. De ha beszélsz, Ukon túléli.  
  
Sakon sorsába beletörődve bólintott.  
\- Egy elhagyott raktárépületben a Rokumaine sugárút mellett, a régi üzemkerület közelében.  
  
Sasuke egyetlen szó nélkül fordult meg és hagyta el a helyiséget.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Volt egy kis vita arról, vajon célszerű e beavatni a rendőrséget is az újonnan megszerzett információkba. Itachi és Kisame elcsendesedett hangon beszélgettek, miközben Sasuke csukott szemekkel a falnak vetette hátát.  
  
253 perce, hogy elvitték Narutót.  
  
255 perce, hogy elvitték Narutót.  
  
256 perce, hogy elvitték Narutót.  
  
\- Elég - lökte el magát a faltól Sasuke. - Természetesen szólunk a rendőrségnek. Nem fogok börtönbe menni, mikor ennek az egésznek vége. Terveim vannak... más dolgokra nézve. Apa hívja fel azt az Ibiki fickót. Mondja meg neki, hogy gondosan válassza ki, kiket avat be.  
  
Itachi és Kisame csak meredtek rá, mire Sasuke visszameredt rájuk.  
\- Talán dadogtam volna? Indulás.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto megállás nélkül harapdálta szájának belső oldalát, hogy a fogai ne kocogjanak egyfolytában. Kék szemeit még mindig összeszorította, kezei még mindig takarták a füleit. Erővel próbálta lenyugtatni magát, és valami olyan helyre gondolni, ahol szívesebben lenne... úgy, mint gyerekkorában. Tudta, hogy nem ébredhet fel ebből a rémálomból, de azt megteheti, hogy úgy tesz, mintha nem létezne.  
  
Elképzelte magát, amint könnyű khaki nadrágban és világoskék melegítőben sétálgat az erdőben. A kezeit végighúzta a karjain, érezve a pulóver puhaságát és melegét.   
  
Egy hang hallatán Naruto balra nézett, és elmosolyodott. Sasuke állt ott, egy fának dőlve. Fehér rövid ujjú húzódott a mellkasán, lejjebb szűk, kék farmer - hétköznapi, és lélegzetelállító. Sápadt ajkai szexi mosolyba fordultak, ahogy felemelte egyik ujját, jelezve Narutónak: "gyere ide". A szőke sosem engedelmeskedett még boldogabban.  
  
Mikor már csak kétlépésnyire volt tőle, Sauske kinyúlt érte és a mellkasához húzta őt, köré fonva erős, sima karjait. Nauto a férfi meleg mellkasához dörgölőzött, hallgatta az egyenletes szívverést a füle alatt, és közben mélyen beszívta a másik földszerű illatát.  
  
\- Dobe. - A hang sima, akár a méz, és talán még jobban melengette Narutót, mint ahogy a gyengéd karok valaha is tudnák. Felnézett a sápadt arcra, remegő kezével felnyúlt, hogy lágyan az éjfekete tincsek közé túrjon, és lehúzza magához a sápadt ajkakat, míg azok már csak pár centire voltak az övétől. Érezte az arcán Sasuke meleg leheletét, és ez mosolygásra késztette.  
\- Csókolj meg, teme.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke a jármű hátsó ülésén ült, miközben szelték az éjjeli utakat. Fejét az ülés háttámláján pihentette, s próbálta ellazítani az izmait. Ez eléggé nehéz feladatnak bizonyult, hisz az izmok többsége nem csak feszült, de sérült is volt. A képek, hogy mi történhet a dobéjával, még mindig ott kísértettek a fejében, és Sasuke ökölbe szorította a kezeit - csak hogy a következő pillanatban felszisszenjen, és azonnal szétnyissa őket, amint megérezte az újra felnyíló sebek árulkodó nedvességét.  
  
Elnyomva a szörnyűséges képek és zokogó zafír szemek látványát, Sasuke Narutóra koncentrált, ahogy a szőke felnéz rá, ajkaik csak pillanatokra vannak a találkozástól. A dobe édes lehelete a száján kis híján felnyögésre késztette, ajkai pedig automatikusan szétnyíltak.  
\- Csókolj meg, teme.  
  
És ő megtette. Kezeit a szőke derekára csúsztatva csókolta a férfit, majd közelebb húzta magához, míg a testeik már összenyomódtak, ajkaik kétségbeesett szükséggel préselődtek egymáshoz, a nyelveik dominanciáért küzdve löktek előre, majd ellágyultak, hogy aztán teljes erőből kezdhessék meg újra a támadást.   
  
Örömtől reszkető nyöszörgések és nyögések hangja visszhangzott a fülükben, és ő nem tudta megmondani, kitől származtak, vagy hogy mikor csúszott Naruto keze a felsője alá - de őszintén, nem is érdekelte. Egy éles csípés a mellbimbóján elég volt, hogy Sasuke csípője előre lökjön, és mindkettejük lélegzete a tüdejükben rekedt, ahogy élvezet szaggatta végig a testüket. A lélegzetük zihálássá vált, és Naruto oldalra döntötte a fejét, hogy Sasuke előre hajolva a nyelvével kényeztethesse a puha bőrt, majd fogaival rányomja a jelét.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Egy porladó, sötét cellában Naruto még mindig össze volt gömbölyödve, szemei összeszorítva, fülei letakarva, de szájára gyengéd mosoly ült ki, s az ajkai szétváltak...  
  
\- Sasuke...  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A fekete szemek kipattantak, és ahogy Sasuke kinézett az ablakon, a lenyugvó nap utolsó sugaraiban még láthatta a halálraítélt raktárépületet a megérkező autójuk felé magasodni.  
  
Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke Itachit és Kisamét követve kiszállt az autóból. Ezután még két másik kocsi jelent meg mellettük, de nem törődött velük. Az ő szemeit mintha hozzáragasztották volna a szürke épülethez, ami mögött a nap lassan a látóhatár mögé bukott, ezzel elvonva a maradék fényt és melegséget is.  
  
Az Uchiha megrázkódott; pont így vette el ezeket tőle Orochimaru is azzal, hogy elrabolta Narutót.  
  
\- Kölyök, figyelsz te rám? - Sasuke elrántotta szemeit az égen lángoló narancssárga csíkokról, és hideg, közömbös tekintetét a mellette álló férfira szegezte.  
  
\- Mi az?  
  
\- Rohadt Uchiha faszok... - mormogta Kisame, mielőtt mosolyt kényszerített volna az arcára. - Szükségünk van egy tervre, neked pedig szükséged van erre.  
  
Sasuke érezte a hideg fémet a tenyerének nyomódni, és ahogy lenézett, egy fekete revolvert pillantott meg. Hosszú ujjai az érintésétől máris melegedő fém köré tekeredtek. Miért lenne szüksége...  
  
\- A saját védelmed érdekében kell, kisöcsém. Csak feltételezhetem a délutáni kis vallatásodból, hogy nem áll szándékodban a háttérben maradni, nekem pedig nem áll szándékomban megállítani ebben.   
  
Itachi áthatón figyelte testvérét, észrevéve látszólagos higgadtságának minden mélyebb árnyalatát. Valami határozottan más volt benne, és Itachi hazudott volna, ha azt állítja, ez a változás nem töltötte el félelemmel őt. Kettejük közül mindig is Sasuke volt az érzelmesebb. Az általános meggyőződésnek ellentmondva az Uchihák nagyon is érzelmi lények. Érzelem kell ahhoz, hogy ilyen magas szinten fenn lehessen tartani az önző uralkodási vágy látszatát... sok érzelembe. A trükk csak annyi, hogy ezt senki más ne lássa. Habár Sasuke is tökéletesen elsajátította a "kifejezéstelen tekintet" fortélyát, Itachi mindig képes volt látni az érzelmeket öccse szemeiben. Mindig tudta, mit gondol, mit érez a fiú, és ez ártatlanná tette őt Itachi szemeiben... mássá, különlegessé. Ahogy idősebb lett, Sasuke olyan szinten tette "közömbössé" magát, hogy bátyja kénytelen volt manipulálni őt, ha rá akarta venni az érzelmei kifejezésére. Mióta azonban Naruto is belépett a képbe, Sasuke engedte, hogy lényének ezt a részét meglássák... nem szándékosan, és nem is csak Naruto. Itachi valójában... boldog volt. A szeretet tényleg...  
  
Megrázta a fejét, és nem volt hajlandó ismét ilyenekre gondolni, most nem. Úgy nem, hogy Naruto minden jel szerint alig egy épületre van tőlük, és Sasuke úgy áll ott előtte a fegyverrel a kezében, mintha minden nap ezt tenné a legkisebb félelem, bűntudat és nyugtalanság nélkül.   
  
\- A rendőrségnek tizenöt percben belül itt kell lennie, szóval itt a kérdés, aminek megválaszolását rátok, a kifogástalan - Kisame az égnek emelte tekintetét - úriemberekre hagyom: várunk, vagy most megyünk be?  
  
Sasuke hagyta, hogy keze az oldalára hulljon.  
\- Most. Most megyünk.  
  
Kisame színpadiasan meghajtotta a fejét.  
\- Ahogy kívánod. - Aztán elfordult, hogy megbeszélje ezt a többi kocsinál álló fickókkal.  
  
Sasuke testtartása nyugodt volt, de a szíve valójában úgy vert, mint egy ketrecbe zárt madár; a dobbanások sebessége és ereje miatt kis híján térdre esett. A rohadt mantrája öntudatlanul szaladt végig a fején, és ő az érzelmeket eltaszítva feszítette meg az állát. Új, hűvös elhatározással dugta a pisztolyt a háta mögött a nadrágövébe, aztán Kisame és az emberei felé indult.  
  
Alig tett azonban két lépést, a következő pillanatban Itaachi a fekete autónak lökte őt, a sötét szemek az övéibe fúródtak, a fegyver pedig a derekába.   
  
\- Mi a szart csinálsz? - köpte Sasuke dühösen, és megrezzent, ahogy bátyja előrébb hajolt, ezzel még jobban a kocsihoz préselve őt.  
  
\- Jól figyelj, kisöcsém - sziszegte Itachi, és addig hajolt előre, míg öccse minden figyelmét magán nem tudta. - A mai nap meglehetősen feszült helyzetbe rángatott téged, és határtalan uchihaságod láttán kis híján elakad a lélegzetem... - A hangja monoton volt, semmi nem érződött benne abból a büszkeségből, amit szavakba öntött - , de nagyon óvatosnak kell lenned azzal, hogy milyen messzire mész el, és mit teszel...  
  
Sasuke hátralökte magát és felmordult, mikor Itachi egy cseppet sem mozdult.  
\- Itachi - mordult fel figyelmeztetően. A háttérben megdördült az ég, ezzel még hangsúlyosabbá téve az idősebb testvér nevét.  
  
\- Légy óvatos, kisöcsém, hogy amikor mindez véget ér, még mindig olyan férfi legyél, akit Naruto képes szeretni.  
  
Sasuke egy pillanatra felemelte a fejét és felnézett a bátyjára. Villám cikázott végig az égbolton, és Itachi szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy meglátott minden haragot, kétségbeesést és rémületet, amit testvére végig az érzelemmentes maszkja mögé rejtett el. Egyetlen könnycsepp pergett végig a sápadt arcon, mielőtt Sasuke pislogott volna, aztán fekete szemei újra megfagytak.  
  
Csak biccentett.  
\- Hn. Mássz le rólam.  
  
Itachi hátralépett, aztán a két testvér is csatlakozott a többi férfihoz hogy kiterveljék a megmentést, miközben a vihar köréjük borult, és az égbolton átvette az uralmat a sötétség.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto már nem is érzékelte, hogy reszketés rázza a testét. Minden érzékszerve a mennydörgés köré összpontosult, ahogy az hosszan visszhangzott a helyiségben, talán még az összes sejtjében is. Amikor ötéves korában zárták be, egész idő alatt esett az eső, így a vízcseppek csöpögése volt az egyetlen hang a cellában, leszámítva fogvatartója fecsegését és élcelődő megjegyzéseit.   
  
Tudta, hogy a dörgéssel együtt az eső is jön, és a csöpögés, ami már eddig is az őrület felé kergette őt, csak erősödni fog, ahogy a kinti víz lejjebb folyik a csatornába, az ő cellája felé közeledve. Naruto nem volt biztos benne, túlélné-e. Nem arról volt szó, hogy az esőtől, a víztől, vagy a rendszeres csöpögéstől félt... de egyedül ülni a sötétben a megállás nélkül cseppenő hangokkal, hogy már a lélegzete és a szívverése is egy ütemre mozgott velük, elég volt ahhoz, hogy a férfi magában vágyakozzon a csendre... halálra...  
  
Sasukéra.  
  
Ötévesen még nem volt fogalma az időről. Örökkévalóságnak tűnt, amit a sötét helyiségben eltöltött, és amikor idősebb korában képes volt már megérteni, milyen rövid is három nap, meg volt döbbenve. Ez alkalommal azonban más volt. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy nincs régóta itt. Legrosszabb esetben is csak egy maroknyi órája. Az első különbség az volt, hogy élénken emlékezett arra, milyen egyedül lenni a sötétben, miközben nedvesség itatja át a ruháját és teszi nyirkossá a bőrét. Most már számított erre, és ez iszonyatosan érzékennyé tette minden sötétben eltöltött pillanattal, minden vízcsöppenéssel és visszhanggal szemben, és örökkévalóságba taszította az időt a cellában eltöltött összes perc... mert tudta, mit várjon.  
  
A második különbség az volt, hogy ezúttal tudta: senki nem fog eljönni érte. Na jó, ez így nem teljesen igaz. Kakashi biztosan követelné, hogy lépjenek valamit, de mit tehet ő egy kórházi ágyba ragadva? Szóltak egyáltalán neki? Ébren van egyáltalán, vagy az alvással talán visszasüllyedt örök álmába?  
  
Most senki nem fog kapni üzenetet a kiváltásának mibenlétéről, és habár Naruto nem tudott részleteket a legutóbbi megtalálásáról, az biztos, hogy az üzenet sokat segített a rendőröknek.  
  
És Sasuke családja. Ők vajon keresnék? Naruto tudta, hogy akár beismeri Itachi, akár nem, személye fontos az Uchiha számára, de így, hogy Sasuke halott... édes istenem. Halott. Naruto megrázta a fejét, megtagadva, hogy sokáig üljön a gondolaton. Most, hogy Sasuke elment, Itachi sokkal inkább törődik majd azzal, hogy támaszt nyújtson a szüleinek, a gyerekeinek... A szőke férfi elmosolyodott a kis arcok emlékképei láttán. Vajon Naoki még mindig imádná őt, miután megtudja, hogy a nagybátyja miatta halt meg?  
  
Közelebb húzta térdeit a mellkasához. Senki nem fog eljönni érte, de még ha meg is tennék, ugyan hol kezdenék a keresést? Észrevette, hogy esni kezdett, mert a csepegés gyorsabbá vált, és erővel kellett lelassítania a lélegzetét, mert már lihegni kezdett, ahogy a teste automatikusan tartani próbálta az összhangot a petyegéssel. Már rég feladta, hogy megpróbálja kizárni a fejéből a hangokat. Soha nem fog véget érni... ugyan minek próbálkozzon?  
  
Fejét hátrahajtva nekidöntötte azt a falnak, és lehunyta a szemeit - nem mintha ez sokat változtatott volna. A koromsötét az koromsötét, függetlenül a szemei állásától. Orochimaru egyértelművé tette, mit vár tőle, és Naruto tudta, hogy az fájdalmas, megalázó, és nagyon-nagyon hosszú ideig tartó lesz.  
  
A legjobb, amit tehet, az az, hogy reménykedik a halálért... nem, az nem lenne elég. Keresnie kell a halált. Elérni, hogy a halál magával vigye őt, és isten akarata szerint az éjfekete hajú teméje kitárt karjaiba lökje.   
  
A semmiből hirtelen a hegymászó falon találta magát, egyenesen a hűvös, gúnyolódó ónix szemekbe nézve.  
  
 _\- Sose hittem volna, hogy csak így feladod... bár azt tudtam, hogy egy vesztes vagy.  
  
\- Megmondtam, hogy ne szólj hozzám, teme!  
  
\- Persze, hogy mondtad, dobe. És hogy látod? Összejött?_  
  
Naruto felnevetett a sötétben. Mi lett belőle? Kevesebb, mint öt óra egy szekrényszerű zárkában, és máris a barom sértéseit hallja a levegőben, miközben ő a halált fontolgatja egyetlen megoldási lehetőségként. Ez egyszerűen nem vall rá. Ő sosem adja fel, és ezt Sasuke is nagyon jól tudta. Tudta, és ezért nem volt soha gond a számára megszólni Narutót, mikor a szőke ostobán, drámaian, vagy túlérzékenyen viselkedett.   
  
_\- Dobe, nem fogom megvitatni veled az érzéseimet, amikor szemlátomást a sajátjaid miatt készülsz meghozni egész hasznavehetetlen életed legelbaszottabb döntését!_  
  
Naruto felállt és sétálni kezdett a helyiségben, két lépés, fordulás, három lépés, fordulás - csak hogy a vér keresztüljárja és felmelegítse testét, ami egészen kihűlt, míg a padlón nyöszörgött. Felhördült. Ki fog jutni innen. Az a barom még nem akarja újra látni őt. Naruto belemosolygott a sötétbe. Valószínű, hogy a bunkó maga rúgná őt vissza a földre, ha most tenné tiszteletét odafönn. Nem, _élni_ fog... A tudat, hogy Sasuke valahol vár rá, elég lesz.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Miután az orvosok megjöttek és elmentek, Kakashi átmászott Iruka ágyába. A barna hajú férfi csendesen bámult kifelé az ablakon a vörösfényes utakat és az erős szélben hajlongó fákat figyelve, miközben hallgatta, ahogy Kakashi a legrosszabb rémálmait önti szóba.  
  
\- 'Ruka? Jól vagy? - suttogta férje a hajába, miközben gyengéden körülölelte sebes és megfáradt testét.   
  
Iruka sötéten felnevetett, aztán megrezdült, ahogy fájdalom hasított a mellkasába.  
\- Beütötted a fejed, Hatake?  
  
Kakashi a jeges hangszíntől megdöbbenve hajolt hátra, Iruka pedig a szemeibe nézett.  
\- Persze, hogy nem vagyok jól... miért, te? Gondtalannak, frissnek, vidámnak érzed magad most, hogy a fiunk egy őrült kezeibe került?  
  
\- Umino, pontosan tudod, hogy értettem! - sziszegte Kakashi, de aztán felsóhajtott, és a hajába túrt. - Ostoba kérdés volt.  
  
Iruka ismét megrezdült, de ezúttal nem a saját fájdalma, hanem sokkal inkább a szürke szemekben felvillanó miatt.   
\- Hé, elszálltam. A válasz, igen... Jól vagyok. Ébren vagyok és élek, akárcsak te. És nem... nem vagyok jól. Naruto eltűnt, és ezúttal nagyon nehéz reményekkel kecsegtetni magam.  
  
\- Talán én segíthetek ebben.  
  
Kakashi és Iruka megfordultak, hogy a terembe belépő Fugakura nézhessenek, aki csendesen bezárta maga mögött az ajtót. A magas férfi zsebre dugott kezekkel, gondterhelten összeráncolt arccal lépett az ágyuk mellé. Odahúzott egy széket, és meglehetősen "uchihátlan" mozdulattal huppant le rá.  
  
\- Kurva fáradt vagyok - mordult fel Fugaku, miközben mindkét tenyerét az arcára nyomta. - Tudom, hogy Minatónak semmi köze ehhez, de itt essek le a székről, ha nem rúgom szét azt a nagyon szerető seggét, amikor legközelebb találkozunk.  
  
Iruka és Kakashi csak tovább meredtek rá hatalmasra kerekedett szemekkel, miközben szinte leállt szívvel várták, hogy a világvége leereszkedjen közéjük.  
  
\- Mi az? - csattant rájuk a sötéthajú férfi.  
  
\- Minden rendben, u-uram? - kérdezte Iruka, és megrándult, ahogy a fekete szemek összeszűkülve fordultak az övéibe.  
  
\- "Uram?" - szűrte az Uchiha a fogai közt. - Mégis mennyi idős vagy, tizennégy vagy negyvennégy?   
  
\- Fugaku, tudsz már valamit, vagy csak azért jöttél, hogy a Minato által rádhagyott zűrzavar miatt nyűglődj? Akármilyen érthető, de rád nem jellemző is ez - szólt Kakashi hamis fogcsikorgatással.  
  
Fugaku egyenesebben helyezkedett el a székében, a kórházi ágyon ülő férfiak pedig csöndben nézték, ahogy összeszedi magát, és arcán újra megjelenik a híres Uchiha maszk.   
\- Itachi telefonált.  
  
Kakashi már nyitotta a száját, de az idősebb nem hagyta szóhoz jutni.  
\- Mielőtt még megkérdezed, elképzelésem sincs... nem, nagyon is jó elképzelésem van arról, hogyan szerezhették meg az információkat, de azt hiszem, jobban járunk, ha úgy teszünk, mintha csak az ölükbe hullt volna. - A hangja üres volt, de Kakashi és Iruka tudták, hogy a férfi épp annyira aggódik a fiaiért, mint ők Narutóért.  
  
\- Meg fogják várni a rendőröket, ugye? - Aggodalom tette rekedtté Iruka hangját. Kakashi korábban elmesélte neki Sasuke újonnan kiérdemelt helyét Naruto életében, és bele sem mert gondolni, mi történne, ha a fiúk bármelyike meghalna és magára hagyná a másikat.   
  
Fugaku fáradtan, enyhe gunyorossággal nézett Iruka barna szemeibe.  
\- Én nem várnék, és kétlem, hogy a fiaim máshogy tennének. Sasuke meglehetősen... agresszív... tud lenni, amikor kellően motivált.   
  
\- Tehát most várunk - mondta ki kereken Kakashi, miközben ujjai megszorították maga mellett a lepedőt.  
  
\- És most várunk - bólintott rá Fugaku sötéten. Mind a hárman némán ültek, hallgatva az ablak mögött tomboló eső és szél zaját, míg végül az Uchiha megtörte a csendet. - Vissza fogják hozni.  
  
Iruka az ágyuk mellett ülő férfira, nem, apára nézett.  
\- Hát persze. Vérbeli Uchihák, Naruto pedig egy Uzumaki. Addig fognak veszekedni egymással, amíg majd Orochimaru már nem bírja elviselni tovább őket, aztán szépen hazajönnek hozzánk.   
  
\- Milyen örvendetes - mondta Kakashi szarkasztikusan, de a kijelentés igazsága mégis ott maradt mindhármukban, ahogy a csend újra leesett a szobára.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- ... négy üveg sör van a polcon, négy üveg sör. Végy le egyet, add azt körbe...  
  
Kabuto arcán halvány kis mosoly jelent meg, ahogy Naruto zárkájának közelébe ért, és meglátta a füstölgő kifejezést Jirobo arcán.  
  
\- Látom, jól elvagytok. - Megállt Naruto ajtaja előtt és a falnak vetette hátát. Ujjaival feljebb tolta a szemüvegét, és mosolya csak még szélesebb lett, mikor Naruto hosszan kitartott egy veszettül magas hangot:  
  
\- ... A POLCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON...  
  
\- Már egy órája ezt csinálja. _Egy órája!_ Még csak nem is száztól halad lefelé, a kis mocsok ezernél kezdte.  
  
\- Nos - mondta Kabuto kuncogva -, úgy látszik, lassan mégiscsak a végére ér...  
  
\- ... I'm the eighth old man, I'm Henry! Henry the Eight I am, I am... Henry the Eighth I am...   
  
\- Ó, édes istenem - hördült fel Jirobo, és feje hangos koppanással csapódott neki a kemény betonfalnak.   
  
\- Second verse... same as the first! I'm Henry the Eighth, I am...  
  
Kabuto már nyitotta a száját, hogy egy kicsit még élcelődjön a nagydarab fickóval, mikor sötét nevetés visszhangzott fel a teremben. Mindkét férfi megfordult, hogy az árnyékból előlépő Orochimarura nézhessenek.  
  
\- Látom, a kis vendégünk nagyon elfoglalt. Biztos szörnyen unatkozik. Talán "szórakoztatnom" kéne egy kicsit, nem?  
  
Jirobo bólintott, és hátrébb állt, hogy a helyére engedje Orochimarut, aki sápadt kezét a zsebébe mélyesztette a kulcsért. Az ajtó nyikorogva kinyílt, és Naruto hangja egyszerre még hangosabbá és tisztábbá vált, mielőtt a bejárat újra becsukódott volna.   
  
\- ... I got married to the widow next door...  
  
\- Üdv, Naruto. - És néma csönd lett.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ibiki a raktárház melletti területen parkolt le, és egyáltalán nem lepődött meg, mikor odaérkezve három üres autót pillantott meg az épület előtt.  
  
\- Basszus - morogta a sebhelyes férfi, mire a mellette ülő fiatal újonc ijedtében hátrább ugrott az ülésében. Még ha csak morgott is a főnöke, megviselt füleinek kiáltásként hangzott.  
  
\- Uram?  
  
\- Átkozott Uchihák... Mi a fenének hívnak minket, ha eszükben sincs megvárni?! - Ibiki kinyitotta az ajtót, majd miután kiszállt, hangosan becsapta azt maga mögött. Még sok másik kémautó jelent meg mellettük, a benne tartózkodók kiszálltak, és további utasításokra várva körülvették őt.  
  
\- Oké, mondom a helyzetet. Naruto Uzumakit - Ibiki egy fényképet vett elő és helyezte a legközelebbi autó motorháztetőjére, az esőcseppek lassan összepettyezték a mosolygó elnökhelyettes arcát - pillanatnyilag fogságban tartja Orochimaru Sannin. - Egy másik fénykép csatlakozott az elsőhöz.  
  
\- Sannin, uram? Az apám azt mondta... - szólt közbe egy sötéthajú nyomozó.  
  
\- Igen, tisztában vagyok azzal, mit mondott az apja, és erre minden oka meg is volt. Az a fattyú azonban életben van, méghozzá ott, abban az épületben. Tudniuk kell még, hogy jó okkal hisszük ezt a személyt - Ibiki ezúttal egy kék rendőregyenruhát viselő férfi képét húzta elő, akinek szemüvegén élesen visszatükröződött a vaku fénye. A nyomozó ajkainak széle felfelé görbült, mikor a mellette lévő férfiak lélegzete jól hallhatóan megakadt -, Kabuto Yakushit, Orochimaru bűntársának.  
  
Felnézve látta, hogy számtalan arcon jelentek meg sötét ráncok, mivel sokuk, őt magát is beleértve, alkalmanként együtt dolgozott a fehérhajú "zsaruval".  
\- Sajnálom, de fontos, hogy mindannyian megértsék: részben ez a fickó felelős Naruto Uzumaki mai elrablásáért, csakúgy, mint a tizenkilenc évvel ezelőttiért. Ő segített Sanninnak eljátszania a saját halálát, és ejteni a büntetési díjakat. Uraim, ő egy a rosszfiúk közül, és ha nem tudják ezt kezelni, akkor most szóljanak.  
  
Megértő mormolások hallatszottak és komoly bólintások követték a kijelentést, majd Morino nyomozó folytatta.   
\- Miközben mi itt beszélgetünk, ez a két férfi - Két öltönyös alak képét lökte rá a többire: mindkettő sötét hajú volt, hófehér bőrű, és nevetségesen jóképű -, Itachi és Sasuke Uchiha, szintén az épületben tartózkodnak számtalan más, eddig beazonosítatlan férfival. - Ibiki felsóhajtott. - Így a feladatunk százszor nehezebbé vált. Gondolkozzanak, mielőtt lőnek, uraim, mert "barátok" is vannak a rosszfiúk között. És nem valami könnyű megállapítani köztük a különbséget.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Miután hátrahagyták a kocsikat, Itachi, Sasuke, Kisame és annak "kedves" emberei hangtalanul a sötét raktárház oldalához lopakodtak. A terv meglehetősen egyszerű volt:  
  
\- Juss be. Kapd föl a kölyköt. Juss ki - mondta Kisame, mire Sasukét kivéve mindenki bólintott, a fiatal Uchiha viszont azon töprengett, hogyan érdemelhette ki ez a férfi a "legjobb" címet. - Ó, és ne merjetek megdögleni. - Na erre a bölcsesség gyöngyszemére már nem tudott elnyomni egy biccentést.   
  
A bevésett fémajtó előtt álltak, miközben egyik segédük a zár feltörésével foglalkozott. Sasuke - nem meglepő módon - már teljesen elázott, pedig az eső még el sem kezdett apadni. Arra gondolt, vajon Naruto hallja-e a zápor hangját ott, ahol van, és remény izzott fel benne hogy a kis eső legyen jelen pillanatban a szőke egyetlen oka az aggodalomra. Add, hogy jól legyen a dobe. Kérlek... kérlek... kérlek...  
  
\- Induljunk, öcsikém. - Sasuke feje azonnal a testvéréhez fordult, és csak ekkor jött rá, hogy már egy ideje az égen sötétlő felhőket bámulja mélyen elveszve a gondolataiban, miközben mindenki rá vár, hogy beléphessenek az épületbe. Kurtán biccentett Itachi felvont szemöldökét látva, majd átlépte a fekete küszöböt, bátyjával szorosan a nyomában.  
  
Odakint állni az esőben nem volt kellemes, de a kihalt ház hűvös, nyirkos levegője hideghullámokat küldött minden egyes csontjába, és Sasuke nem tudta elnyomni a reszketést, ami végigszántott a gerincén. Kisame egy nagy halomba górt faládakupachoz vezette őket, s leguggoltak mögé. Lépések hangja ütötte meg a fülüket, mire mindenki készenlétbe állt. Kisame gyorsan kilesett a dobozok mögül, aztán visszarántotta a fejét, és intett a többieknek, hogy hajoljanak közelebb.  
  
\- Két férfi, mindkettő felfegyverzett, mindkettő hülye - mondta nyugodtan. Sasuke eltöprengett, vajon a bátyja szíve is ugyanolyan gyorsan ver-e, mint az övé. Várniuk kellett volna a zsarukra. Ugyan mihez fog kezdeni két üzletember és egy maroknyi gengszter egy ilyen helyzetben? Kisame közben két embere felé intett, mire azok eltűntek a ládák másik oldalán. Pár pillanatig, amik óráknak tűntek, tompa mordulások és puffanások hallatszottak, aztán a két fickó újra megjelent Kisame oldalán.  
  
\- Kész - jelentette egyikük, mire főnökük biccentett.   
  
\- Oké. A legjobb, amit tehetünk, hogy szétszéledünk, és reméljük, hogy belebotlunk valamibe. Az épület elrendezése alapján kell lennie valahol egy alagsornak... A helyükben én oda rejteném a kis szarzsákot... - Sasuke felmordult. - Úgy értem a szegény, szerencsétlen kis szarzsákot. - Pimaszul kacsintott Sasukéra, és a fiatalabb Uchiha érezte Itachi kezét figyelmeztetőn a karjára szorulni, némán emlékeztetve őt arra, mit is keresnek itt, és hogy tennivalójuk mennyire nem tartalmazza magában a seggfejek szétverését... legalábbis, nem ezt a példányt. Sasuke kurtán bólintott... egyelőre.  
  
\- A Hátborzongató Fivéreket én viszem, ti, többiek, váljatok szét párokra. Jelentkezzetek, ha megtaláltátok Uzumakit. Oh, és ne felejtsétek el, hogy most egy oldalon állunk kék ruhás barátainkkal... szóval próbáljátok nem megölni őket. Azt talán rosszallnák. - Hat másik fej bólintott és tűnt el azonnal. Kisame aztán a két megmaradt férfi felé fordult. - Mehetünk?  
  
\- Hn. - Ez volt az egyetlen válasz, és Kisame ha kínozták volna, sem tudta volna megmondani, melyik báty száját hagyta el a hang, ahogy mindketten megfordultak és beleolvadtak a fekete árnyékokba.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ibiki és az emberei úgy döntöttek, hogy mivel ők lennének a zsaruk, nyugodtan használhatják a bejárati ajtót. Meglepetésükre a zár tárva-nyitva volt, úgyhogy extra óvatossággal hatoltak be az épületbe. Sárgás fény táncolt a fejük fölött és vetett táncoló árnyékokat köréjük, ami miatt minden zug gyanúsnak látszott. Felfegyverezve, puha léptekkel lépkedtek előre a különféle gépek és ládák között, szemüket rajta tartva mindenen, ami mozgott, vagy különállt.   
  
A helyiség végére érve Ibiki utasította a csoportot, hogy váljanak három részre, és elsuttogta, hogy legyenek óvatosak, és azonnal jelentkezzenek, ha bármi gyanúsat találnak. Körbejárva a raktárépület belsejének széles területét a nyomozó talált egy ajtót, ami egy irodákkal körülvett folyosóhoz vezetett... és aminek legvégén egy lépcsőház jelzését mutató ábrával díszített ajtó állt. Az összes irodán hatalmas ablakok álltak, amiken keresztül a folyosóra lehetett nézni. Csak kettő ajtó volt nyitva, amiken át Ibiki tisztán beláthatott az elhagyatott helyiségekbe. Fiatalabb kollégájával a nyomában Ibiki a lépcsősor felé vette útját.  
  
A nyomozó megmerevedett, ahogy a lépcsőházhoz legközelebbi iroda mögül halk zajokat hallott kiszűrődni, a csukott ajtók pedig lehetetlenné tették, hogy belessen. A zajok megemelkedtek, és sötét nevetés, majd egy olyan hang követte őket, amiről fegyverhez szokott fül könnyedén megmondhatta, hogy készenlétbe helyezett revolvertől származott. Az ablak kirobbant, repülő üvegszilánkokat szórva mindenfelé, miközben egy halott férfi zuhant át a folyosóra. Ibiki követte a szemeivel a halott esését, aztán gyorsan visszafordította őket a most már nyitott ajtóra. Fiatal partnere megrekedt lélegzettel kapott levegőért, ahogy felismerték az irodában álló Kabutót, aki lazán a teste mellé ejtette pisztolyát.   
  
Az általuk kiadott elakadó hang magára vonta Kabuto és a mögötte álló nagydarab férfi figyelmét. A magas fickó azonnal előrántotta a saját fegyverét, és a két rendőrre szegezte azt. Kabuto elmosolyodott, miközben követte a másik példáját. Mielőtt Ibiki fejében egyetlen gondolat is átsuhanhatott volna, a kövér férfi meghúzta a ravaszt, és ő rögtön érezte az égő fájdalmat a karjába marni, a mögötte álló fiatal pedig felordított, mikor a falnak csapódott. Az ösztöne vette át az irányítást az agya fölött, és Ibiki célzott, kétszer is elsütve fegyverét, miközben ő maga is újabb lövést érzett meg, ezúttal a vállában... aztán csend ült a helyiségre.  
  
Kabuto és nagydarab társa is a földön feküdtek, a fegyvertől származó lyukak pont a homlokukon ültek. Ibiki érezte, hogy felfordul a gyomra, mikor észrevette, hogy a fehérhajú férfi mozdulatlan arcán még mindig ott ül a leereszkedő mosoly. Megpördülve a tengelye körül Ibiki a kollégájára pillantott, aki még mindig a falnak nyomult és egyik kezét a nyakához szorította. Úgy ömlött a vér az ujjain keresztül, mintha nem is lenne semmi az útjában.   
  
\- Ó a francba - szisszent fel Ibiki, és a fiatal férfi erőtlenül elmosolyodott, mielőtt a szemei megmerevedtek volna, aztán teste a betonpadlóra zuhant.  
  
Ibiki leszedte róla a rádióvevőt, és megnyomta a kommunikációs gombot.  
\- Egyikünket kilőtték. Tudják, hogy itt vagyunk.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Üdv, Naruto.   
  
Az utolsó hang az addig éneklő férfi torkában rekedt. Megfeszült, amikor fény villant fel a helyiségben, Orochimaru pedig egyszerre ott állt a barlangszerű zárkája előtt. Az egyetlen villanyégő a zsinóron előre-hátra lengett, ezzel furcsa fényeket festve a magasabb férfi arcára, miközben az csak mosolygott a rácsokon keresztül, és mintha még vészjóslóbbnak tűnt volna... már ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges.   
  
Naruto a rácsok felé lépett, és biccentett.  
\- Orochimaru.  
  
\- Mintha nagyon zenei hangulatban lennél ma este. Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, de az éneklésed közel sincs olyan lenyűgöző, mint a csellójátékod.  
  
Naruto kis híján elnémult, hogy Orochimaru ennyi mindent tud az életéről... különösen egy olyan dologról, ami ennyire közel áll hozzá. Az Uchihákét megközelítő gunyoros mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, miközben megvonta a vállát.  
\- Bocsánat a zavarásért. A szobám nem sok lehetőséget ad más tevékenységekre.  
  
\- Én kérek elnézést. - A hangja jól láthatóan összeszorította Naruto szívét, akinek félelem rágta be magát az elméjébe, a józan eszébe. - De ne mondhassák rám, hogy nem voltam szívélyes vendéglátó. - A szőke megmerevedve figyelte, ahogy a sápadt ujjak a rácsokra fonódnak és szabaddá teszik a zárat, mielőtt az ajtót benyomva a férfi belépett volna. Naruto a helyiség sarkába hátrált, és átkozta magát, amikor Orochimaru ezt látva összecsikorgatta a fogait.  
  
\- Félsz, Naruto? - sziszegte lágy hangon, felé közeledve.  
  
A kérdezett megrázta a fejét, aztán felordított, mikor a kígyóarcú szemétláda mellette termett és szőke tincsei közé markolt, hogy kirángassa őt a cellából a másik, valamivel nagyobb helyiségbe. Naruto belekarmolt a sápadtfehér bőrbe, és előre rúgott lábaival, hogy kiszabadítsa magát. Mikor már kiértek, Orochimaru a falnak lökte őt, és elmosolyodott, mikor Naruto feje nekiütődött a betonnak, s a fiú lassan a térdeire csúszott.  
  
\- Tudod, utálom látni, hogy ennyire unatkozol, Naruto. - Orochimaru ismét mellette volt, lekuporodott a szédült szőke mellé, és újra a hajába markolt. - Biztosan ki tudok találni valami sokkal eredményezőbb feladatot is a szád számára.  
  
Ezúttal Naruto már tényleg megnémult, és kiköpte az elképzelés miatt a szájába felszaladó nedveket.  
\- Nem ebben az életben, seggfej - hördült fel, nem törődve a csípős, maró ízzel a szájában, miközben próbálta lenyugtatni kavargó gyomrát. Egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán, ahogy Orochimaru ismételten belemarkolt a tincsei közé.  
  
\- Ez most nagyon udvariatlan volt. Én jó házigazda leszek, te pedig cserébe hálás vendég.  
  
Naruto felnevetett.  
\- Szóval ez ilyen adok-veszek dolog? Oké, te bedugod a farkad a számba, én meg hálásan leharapom.  
  
Nem igazán lepődött meg, mikor a kéz elengedte, csak hogy keményen tarkón vághassa, mire a feje újra a kemény betonfalnak csapódott.  
  
\- Áu... - suttogta, miközben próbálta kipislogni a szemei előtt táncoló fehér foltokat, majd felnyomta magát a térdeire, és a szemei közé szegezett pisztolyra nézett.  
  
Talán keresni a halált mégsem rossz dolog. Inkább meghalna, mit hogy behódolva feküdjön Orochimaru alatt. Ez a kis kérés még csak a kezdet volt, és csak rosszabbá válhat. Naruto ellökte a fegyvert a kezével és a bejárat felé ugrott, noha tisztában volt vele, hogy hasztalan.  
  
Orochimaru megfordult, és keményen rátaposott a szőke térdének hátsó részére, mikor az megmozdult. Naruto felordított és a padlóra esett, könnyek gyűltek a szemeibe, miközben kezeit a térdéhez kapta.  
\- Baszd meg!- sziszegte, mire a kígyópofa felkuncogott, és megkocogtatta Naruto fejének tetejét a fekete revolverrel.  
  
\- Ez nem volt valami okos lépés, nem igaz?  
  
\- Baszd meg - sziszegett tovább Naruto. - Baszd meg. Baszd meg. Baszd meg.  
  
\- Milyen csodálatos ötlet. - Orochimaru egy pillanat alatt a kisebb férfin volt, és félrelökve annak csapkodó végtagjait befészkelte magát Naruto lábai közé. Egy cseppet sem törődött a fájdalmas nyögésekkel, mikor a szőke sérült térde kénytelen volt hozzá alkalmazkodva behajolni a teste alatt.  
  
\- Akkor kezdjünk is neki, nem gondolod?  
  
Naruto üvöltve és átkozódva kezdett újra kapálózni, közben Orochimaru egy kezével megragadta a csuklóit és a feje fölött a padlóra kényszerítette őket, másik kezével pedig Naruto fekete nadrágjának cipzárjához nyúlt.  
  
A fehér kezek megmerevedtek, mikor lövések dörrenése rengette meg a levegőt. Orochimaru felsóhajtott, miközben lassan lemászott Narutóról majd félrelökte őt. A szőke megrázkódott, és követni akarta, de a térde felmondta a szolgálatot, és ő fájdalmasan a földre esett.  
  
\- Úgy tűnik, a szórakozásnak vége... egyelőre. - A fekete hajú férfi lehajolt, felvette a korábban leejtett fegyverét, aztán az ajtóhoz sétált.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kisame vezette őket elölről, Sasuke szorosan a nyomában, a sort pedig Itachi zárta hátvédként. Kisame hirtelen megmerevedett, és a fülében lévő adóhoz kapott, amiből Sasuke sejtette, hogy éppen jelentést tesznek neki.  
  
\- Francba! - suttogta Kisame, és a testvérek felé fordult. - Két emberem veszélyben.  
Fegyverdörrenések visszhangoztak végig az épületen, és hirtelen futólépések és hangok zaja hallatszott mindenhonnan.  
\- És itt jön a meglepetés ereje - hördült fel Kisame, és a folyosó felé rohant. Sasuke és Itachi utána futottak, aztán hátraestek, mikor Kisame megfordulva a földre lökte őket. Töltények csapódtak be a falba a fejük fölött, és Sasuke pislogott, hogy eltüntesse a port a szeméből, majd hason csúszva az oltalmazó fal felé mászott.  
  
\- Tűnjetek innen! - sziszegte Kisame. - Majd én foglalkozom ezekkel.  
  
Itachi biccentett, s maga elé lökte Sasukét. Öccse nyakát behúzva átszaladt a folyosó nyitott ajtajához, miközben Kisame folyamatos lövésekkel fedezte őt. Mikor Itachi következett, Kisame csúnyán káromkodva dőlt a falnak, a karja erősen vérzett egy célba talált golyótól. Itachi a férfi mellé húzódott, letépte a ruhájának ujját, és a sérülés köré csavarta.  
  
\- Menj, Sasuke.  
  
\- Tesó...  
  
\- MENJ! Légy óvatos... Itt vagyok mögötted - mormolta Itachi szorosabbá húzva az anyagdarabot, miközben Kisame felszisszent fájdalmában.  
  
Sasuke a testvére szemeibe nézett, aztán lassan bólintott, s futni kezdett a folyosó hosszában. Lejjebb elrohant egy elfehéredett rendőrnek, majd Kisame egyik emberének a holtteste mellett. Becsukta a szemeit, hogy ne kelljen rájuk néznie, és előre lökte magát. A "lépcsőház" jelzésű ajtó kinyílt, és ő egy tágasabb irodába rohant be, majd rögtön letérdelt egy asztal mögé, ahonnan jól láthatta az egész helyiséget.  
  
Sasuke szíve a torkába ugrott, amikor meghallotta a dobéja fájdalmas ordítását, aztán egy sötéthajú férfit látott a terembe lépni.  
  
\- Eressz el, seggfej! - A nyüszítést követő sikoly elég volt, hogy Sasuke felpattanjon, és a helyiségbe száguldjon.  
  
Orochimaru kiáltott, a revolver kirepült a kezéből, és a következő pillanatban egy fekete hajú villanás rántotta magával a földre. Naruto sikoltott, mikor a sápadt ujjak elengedték, és ő a földre esett, térde még fájóbban koppant a padlón. Pislogott párat, aztán próbált a szemei előtt játszódó eseményekre fókuszálni, nem törődve a fájdalommal, ami lassan már öntudatlanságba vonta a testét.   
  
Orochimaru egy másik férfival küzdött. Hörgő morgások és káromkodó hangok töltötték meg Naruto füleit, de alig tudott bármit is felfogni az elködösült elméjével. Hátát a falnak támasztva felnyomta magát állásba, épp, mikor Orochimaru lerángatta magáról a fickót, és Narutóhoz vágta a testét.  
  
Naruto lenézett, és felsikoltott.  
\- Sasuke! - Ez nem lehet. Nem lehet. Reszkető barna kéz nyúlt előre, és a másik, sápadt tenyér azonnal megszorította azt.  
  
\- Dobe - köhögte Sasuke. - Ó basszus, dobe. - A kék szemek elfátyolosodtak, és Sasuke felnyúlt, hogy ujjával elkapja a könnyeket.  
  
Orochimaru fegyverének kattanása vonta magára a figyelmüket, mire Sasuke Naruto elé lökte magát.  
  
\- Hát nem édes... a legkisebb Uchiha visszatért a halálból. - Orochimaru gúnyosan mosolygott, Sasuke pedig a saját revolveréért nyúlt... de az eltűnt. Elég volt egyetlen kutató pillantás, és máris észrevette fegyverét jó pár lépéssel arrébb... reménytelenül messze tőle.   
  
A hosszú hajú férfi felnevetett, mikor követte Sasuke tekintetét.  
\- Milyen közel, és mégis oly messze.  
  
Sasuke érezte, hogy Naruto kezei hátulról a felsőjébe markolnak.  
\- Sasuke... istenem... Sasuke. Azt hittem, meghaltál - suttogta a férfi a vállába. - El kell menned... - Sasuke megmerevedett a szavakra, és érezte, hogy Naruto halványan előre lép mögüle.  
  
\- Engedd el őt, Orochimaru - mondta Naruto. - Engedd elmenni. Itt vagyok én neked.  
  
\- Ó, basszus, nem - csattant fel Sasuke. - Fogd be a szád, te hülye idióta. Nem hagyom, hogy elvegyen. Csak a holttestemen át.  
  
Orochimaru nevetett.  
\- Azt hiszem, Naruto jobban szeretné, ha ez nem történne me...  
  
\- Nem ő az egyetlen.  
  
A kígyóarcú megmerevedett mikor egy puskacső nyomódott a hátába, s Itachi Uchiha a legsátánibb mosolyát villantotta ki Orochimaru mögül.  
\- Üdv, talpnyalók.  
  
Naruto kék szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek.  
\- Itachi!  
  
\- Ah... csak ilyen lezseren? És hol marad a tisztelet? - ráncolta össze a szemöldökét az idősebb Uchiha, miközben kicsivel előrébb lökte Orochimarut. - Jól vagytok?  
  
Sasuke bólintott, és egyenes állásba lökte magát, kezét Narutóért nyújtva, hogy őt is felhúzza. Orochimaru azonban hirtelen előre ugorva megragadta Sasuke haját és elrántotta őt Naruto mellől, majd maga elé tartotta, mint valami pajzsot.  
  
Itachi szitkozódott egyet.  
\- Engedd el őt! - Fegyvere most pont az öccsének szegeződött.  
  
\- Ugyan, ugyan... Ne olyan sietősen. Úgy hiszem, van választási lehetőséged, Uchiha. Vagy elmegyek Narutóval, vagy Sasuke meghal. Nos, kit mentesz meg? Az öcsédet, vagy Narutót?  
  
Itachi Sasuke szemeibe nézett, és pontosan tudta, hogy a testvére kit választana. Öccse fekete szemei a mellette lévő szőkére mozdultak, mielőtt kemény elhatározással újra a bátyjára pillantott volna.   
  
Aztán Itachi Narutóra nézett. A kék szemek megragadták és fogva tartották az övéit, fájdalom és szomorúság kavargott az óceánkék medencékben. A szőke alig láthatóan megrázta a fejét, és Itachi pontosan tudta, Naruto kit választana.  
  
\- Lejárt az idő. Ki lesz az? - Itachi összeszorította a fogait, és a kezében tartott fegyver szinte észrevétlenül megremegett.  
  
Sasuke felordított, ahogy a fejét hátrarántották, és a revolvert egyenesen a torkának nyomták.   
\- Nos, azt tudom, hogy én kit választok - sziszegte Orochimaru, és Itachi felüvöltött, mielőtt a fegyver eldördült volna.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ibiki meglelte az alagsort, de üres kézzel tért vissza. A cellát megtalálta, ám Uzumakit nem. Hallotta a lépteket, ordításokat és lövéseket a fölötte lévő szinten, mire újra a lépcsőkhöz sietett, hogy felmenjen. Óvatosan szedte a fokokat, aztán lassan benyomta az ajtót, megfeszített figyelemmel követve a zajokat. Több hangot is hallott veszekedni, végül teljesen kinyitotta az ajtót, hátha így jobban lát majd.  
  
Látta, ahogy Orochimaru a mellkasához szorítja Sasuke Uchihát, és fegyverét a fiatal férfi nyakához nyomja. Naruto Uzumaki a padlón ült rémült szemekkel meredve a vőlegényére, máskor napbarna arca halottfehér színben játszott. Odébb a teremben Itachi Uchiha állt az Orochimarura, és ezzel együtt öccsére szegezett puskával.  
  
\- Nos, azt tudom, hogy én kit választok - sziszegte a kígyópofa, majd megrántotta Sasukét, hogy jobb szögből lőhesse le a fiatal férfit. Itachi ordított, és Ibiki Orochimarunak erre a mozdulatra szánt pillanattöredékét használta arra, hogy lőjön.  
  
Orochimaru üvöltött és a térdeire esett, fehér kezét a vállára szorította. Sasuke lerázta magáról a férfi kezét és messzire rúgta a leesett fegyvert, aztán Narutóhoz mászott és a karjaiba húzta őt. A szőke fej oltalmazó biztonságban nyugodott a mellkasa előtt.   
  
Itachi csak meredt a padlón fájdalomtól vonagló Orochimarura, akinek vére átitatta a fehér ruháját, és nagy foltban terjedt el a mellkasán. A revolver lustán esett ki az idősebb Uchiha kezeiből, épp abban a pillanatban, amikor Kisame rohant be a terembe.  
  
Látva, hogy Ibiki ráemeli a fegyverét, a férfi védekezőn feltartotta a kezeit.  
\- Whoa, nyugi, partner. Én a jófiúkkal vagyok.  
  
Ibiki leeresztette a pisztolyát, aztán lassan megindult Orochimaru felé.  
\- Persze, Kisame... Az lesz ám a nagy nap.  
  
A sötétruhás férfi pimaszul mosolygott.  
\- Én is örülök, hogy látom magát. - Aztán megcsapkodta Itachi hátát. - Szóval ő lenne az a kis szarzsák?  
  
Itachi bólintott.  
\- Igen, ismerd meg az én zenekedvelő, problémás talpnyalómat, és egyben jövendőbeli sógoromat.  
  
Sem Sasuke, sem Naruto nem hallottak egyetlen szót sem. Naruto az Uchiha meleg mellkasához préselte magát, egyre csak hallgatva annak szíve dobogását.  
\- Azt hittem, halott vagy. Láttam... elnyeltek téged a lángok... láttam.  
  
\- Shh... dobe. Jól vagyok. Nem volt olyan rossz. - Gyengéden ringatózott a fiúval, arcát az aranyszínű tincsek közé temetve, szemeit lehunyta, mikor megérezte a másik lélegzetét a nyakán. - Eljöttem. Sajnálom, hogy ilyen sokáig tartott.  
  
\- Kész voltam meghalni, mert tudtam, hogy vársz rám - suttogta Naruto, mire Sasuke szemei kipattantak, és odébb lökte a szőkét.  
  
\- Tessék? - hördült fel. - Kész voltál meghalni?  
  
\- Nem hittem, hogy bárki is eljön értem... Ő... - Naruto szemei Sasuke háta mögé siklottak, ahol rohammentősök emelték hordágyra a sötéthajú kígyót. - Szö-szörnyű dolgokat akart tenni velem, teme. Nem bírtam volna így élni.  
  
Sasuke újra magához vonta a másik fejét és csak csitítgatta, míg Itachi le nem térdelt melléjük.  
\- Mennünk kell, fiúk.  
  
Sasuke bólintott és felállt, magával húzva Narutót is, kis híján elejtve őt, mikor a szőke felkiáltott:  
\- Bassza meg! A térdem...  
  
\- Sajnálom, dobe - mondta Sasuke lecsókolva a könnyeket Naruto arcáról, szorosan magához ölelve őt. Itachi Naruto másik oldalára lépett, és együtt támogatták a férfit, miközben a raktárház bejáratához indultak.  
  
Habár a testvérek óvatosak voltak vele, az erős fájdalom és az érzelmi kimerültség végül mégiscsak elrángatta Naruto tudatát, és a férfi sötétségbe merült, mielőtt még elérték volna a mentőautót, feje Sasuke vállára dőlt.  
  
A rohammentősök odasiettek hozzájuk, hogy segítsenek, és egy kisebb vitát követően - amiben Itachi csak egyet mordult, a felnőtt férfiak pedig mintha rögtön összezsugorodtak volna - Sasuke ott ülhetett az alvó dobéja mellett, miközben a mentőkocsi ajtói bezárultak, a vörös és fehér fények pedig felvilágítottak a sötétben, ahogy a jármű elszáguldott velük a kórházba.


	14. Chapter 14

Mikor az ajtó lassan kinyílt, három fej fordult egyszerre annak irányába, hogy az ablak mögött tomboló vihar helyett a csendes virrasztásukat megzavaró személyekre nézhessenek. Fugaku villámgyorsan felpattant, mikor látta, hogy a fiai azok, sötét szemei máris sebeket kutatva pásztázták végig a sápadt alakokat. Sasuke ruhái még mindig szakadtak és véresek voltak a korábbi robbanás miatt, így apjának elég nehéz volt megállapítania, rosszabbodott-e az állapota. Közelebbről megvizsgálva Fugaku észrevett egy kezdődő sötét foltot Sasuke nyakának oldalán; mintha valamit erőszakosan a fehér bőréhez nyomtak volna.   
  
Itachi megállt az öccse mögött, s apja most őt is szemügyre vette. A fiatal férfi higgadtnak tűnt, mint általában, de tőle nem megszokott módon ökölbe szorította a kezeit, mintha csak a remegésüket akarta volna ezzel megakadályozni.   
  
\- Sasuke - szólt Kakashi miközben felállt Iruka ágyáról. Ő is figyelmesen végignézte a fiúkat olyan jelek után kutatva, amik a saját fia hogylétéről tanúskodhattak volna.  
  
Sasuke tekintete a szürke szemekbe fúródott, majd halványan felsóhajtott, és aztán a létező leghalványabb mosoly jelent meg az ajkain.  
\- Jól van. Alszik. - Közelebb sétált Naruto szüleinek ágyához, egy pillanatra sem szakítva meg a szemkontaktust Kakashival. - Vele voltam, amíg el nem vitték röntgenre. - Iruka élesen beszívta a levegőt, mire Sasuke sietve megmagyarázta: - Megsérült a térde, úgyhogy ellenőrizniük kell, szükséges-e a műtét, vagy sem.  
  
Kakashi közelebb lépett a csendes fiatalhoz, szemeivel bírálón kereste a tekintetét.  
\- Megsérült a térde... és még mi?  
  
Sasuke lassan megrázta a fejét, Itachi pedig öccse vállára tette az egyik kezét, mielőtt megválaszolta volna helyette a kérdést.  
\- Nincs más. Naruto jól van. Egy rendőr és egy ismerősöm meghalt, ahogy Orochimaru számtalan embere is.  
  
\- És Sannin? - kérdezte Fugaku hideg, parancsoló hangon.  
  
Sasuke felnézett, egyenesen apja szemeibe.  
\- Még él, és épp úton van az Északi Általános Kórházba egy vállát ért lövés miatt. - Az éjfekete szemek magukhoz láncolták a másik párt, mielőtt a kisebb Uchiha ismét Kakashihoz fordult volna. - Saj... Sajnálom.  
  
Fugaku a szoba összes jelenlévőjét meglepő mozdulattal vonta szoros ölelésbe kisebbik fiát, miközben megpaskolgatta annak fejét, épp úgy, mint amikor az még gyerek volt.  
\- Nagyon büszke vagyok rád. - A férfi átnézett Sasuke lehajtott feje fölött, nem foglalkozva a fiú lélegzetvételének ellaposodásával, ami tisztán mutatta, hogy Sasuke keményen küzdött a lélekjelenlétének megőrzéséért. - Mind a kettőtökre nagyon büszke vagyok.  
  
Itachi szemei elkerekedtek, majd lassan biccentett. Sasuke visszahúzódott és kinézett a nagy üvegablakon, számtalan mély lélegzetet véve, mielőtt újra a szobában lévő férfiakhoz fordult volna. Aztán az ágyhoz lépbe kinyújtotta kezét Naruto másik apja felé.  
\- Üdvözlöm, Sasuke vagyok. Naruto nagy szeretettel beszélt magáról.  
  
Iruka biccentett, és megszorította annak a férfinak a kezét, akit a fia szeretett, és aki visszahozta nekik az ő Napsugarukat.  
\- Sasuke, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Az azúrszínű szemek lassan nyíltak fel, és az eső hangjának hallatán Naruto azonnal megfeszült. De aztán megállapította, hogy már nincs ott abban a pokolban: Sasuke megmentette őt...  
  
\- Sasuke!  
  
Naruto felült az ágyban és körülnézett a szobában, míg meg nem ütötte a fülét egy másik személy halk lélegzetvétele. A folyosóról beszűrődő halvány fényben sikerült kivennie az alvó teméje alakját. Sasuke a mellkasa előtt összefont karokkal ült egy székben, kinyújtott lábakkal, keresztbe tett bokákkal. Az orvosok sötétkék köpenye lógott a testén, lábairól pedig hiányzott a cipő; fehér zoknija szinte világított a sötétben. A kék szemek újra felnéztek, és az alvó arcon állapodtak meg. Sápadt és gyönyörű. Olyan rohadtul gyönyörű. A feje oldalra dőlt, puha, éjfekete tincsei lágyan dőltek az arcára. Naruto ujjai szinte viszkettek érte, hogy félresöpörve a haját a kezébe foghassa azt a márványfehér arcot, miközben másik kezét az erős mellkasnak lökte volna, hogy érezhesse a teméje szívverését. A nagyon is élő, alvó teméjéét. Nem is próbálta visszanyomni a sírós szipogást, ami felvisszhangzott a szobában.  
  
Sasuke azonnal felébredt a hangra és gyorsan pislogott párat, miközben próbált rájönni, mi költötte fel. Fekete szemei meglátták a hatalmas kékeket, és Sasuke egy pillanat alatt Naruto mellett volt, szorosan a karjaiba húzva őt.  
  
\- Dobe - suttogta. - Épp ideje volt már felébredned. - Halványan elmosolyodott, mikor Naruto megmerevedett, de aztán kis híján ellökte őt, mikor a szőke megszólalt.  
  
\- Fogd be, barom. Fogd be a szád. - A fiatalabb férfi hangja gyenge volt, és tele olyan érzésekkel, amiknek Sasuke nem tudott nevet adni.   
  
\- Naruto... - kezdte, de a másik a köpenyébe markolt és lehúzta őt az ágyra, míg maga alá nem gyűrte, aztán erősen a mellkasához nyomta a fülét. Sasuke nem tudta biztosan, mit kéne tennie, így csak gyengéden játszani kezdett az arany tincsekkel, csodálva, hogy azok mennyire elütnek a sötétkék felsőjétől.  
  
\- Én csak... - Naruto mély lélegzetet vett. Ujjai megszorultak az orvosi köpeny körül, de aztán ellazultak és szétterültek Sasuke mellkasán, érezve, ahogy a meleg terület fel és le mozog. - Azt hittem, hogy meghaltál. Azt hittem, már soha nem... kérlek, S'uke, csak hallgatni akarom.  
  
Sasuke csendben bólintott és tovább simogatta Naruto haját, lehunyta a szemeit, mikor a férfi melegsége átjárta őt is. Itt... Biztonságban... Az enyém.  
  
Ki tudja, mennyi ideig feküdtek így, míg Naruto végül megmozdult és az Uchiha nyakához dörzsölte az arcát, aki felnyögött, mikor a szőke ajkai a bőrét súrolták.  
  
\- Hé, teme. - Sasuke érezte, hogy Naruto a nyakának mosolyog.  
  
\- Hé, dobe - mondta vontatottan a fekete hajú is, miközben finoman megrántotta az ujjai közt lévő hajszálakat.  
  
Naruto nevetett, apró szusszanásokat küldve Sasuke nyakához, akinek erre megduplázódott a szívverése.  
  
\- Jól vagy? A szüleim? Minden...  
  
Sasuke apró csókot nyomott a szőke fej tetejére, és önelégült mosoly jelent meg az arcán, mikor Naruto ezt követően abbahagyta a beszédet és gyanúsan dorombolásszerű hangot hallatott.  
  
\- Rendben vagyok... most már. Most, hogy jól vagy. Most, hogy ébren vagy. Kis híján meghaltam, mikor...  
  
\- Tudom, láttam... - Az Uchiha érezte, hogy a másik reszketni kezd.  
  
\- Idióta, az a kis tűz össze sem mérhető az érzéssel, mikor azzal a tudattal kellett felébrednem, hogy eltűntél, és azzal a fattyúval vagy. Össze sem mérhető azokkal a szörnyű képekkel, amiket a fejemben láttam, vagy azzal a gondolattal, hogy talán soha többé nem láthatlak, érinthetlek meg... - Egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete, aztán mélyen beszívta a levegőt. - A szüleid most, hogy tudják, rendben vagy, több mint jól vannak. Iruka nem sokkal azután ébredt fel, hogy elraboltak téged-  
  
\- Papa felébredt?! - ült fel gyorsan Naruto, kiszabadítva magát Sasuke öleléséből. - És Apu... Apu jól van? Felébredt ő is megint, ugye?  
  
Sasuke lenyomta a ficergő szőkét az ágyra.  
\- Hajnal kettő van, idióta. Aludniuk kell. Aludnod kell. - Végighúzta a kezét a szemei előtt. - Basszus, nekem is aludnom kell.  
  
Naruto azonnal abbahagyta a ficergést, mikor Sasuke hangját és szemeit fáradtság ködösítette el.  
  
\- Persze. - Olyan hamar értett egyet, hogy az Uchiha nem tudott gyanakodás nélkül nézni rá. A szőke aztán előrehajolt és gyors csókot nyomott a szájára, majd lágy mosollyal arrébb csúszott, hogy több helyet adjon Sasukénak az ágyon. - Jó éjt, teme.  
  
Sasuke talán azonnal elaludt volna, ha nem akadályozta volna meg ebben egyetlen apróság: Lenézett a tiszta, kék szemekbe, mielőtt azok lecsukódtak volna, és Naruto kidugta rózsaszín nyelve hegyét, hogy megízlelje Sasukét... aztán a megelégedettségtől apró nyüszögés hagyta el a száját.   
  
\- Ó, Jézusom... - hördült fel Sasuke, és letámadta a mellette fekvő férfit. Kezei felszaladtak Naruto mellkasán és körülfogták a sebes arcot, miközben ajkaik összenyomódtak. Naruto nyelve azonnal behatolást követelt az Uchiha szájába, aki engedelmesen megadta azt - elég hosszú időre, hogy megízlelhesse Narutót, mielőtt harcba kezdett volna vele az irányításért. Nyelveik összesimultak, fogaik összekoccantak, ahogy a szükség hangjai megtöltötték a sötét szobát.  
  
Naruto csípője enyhén felemelkedett az ágyról, és a férfi felszisszent, mikor éles fájdalmat érzett a térdében, ujjai erősebben szorították meg a fekete tincseket, mint ahogy azt eredetileg tervezte.  
  
\- Maradj nyugton, fafej - suttogta Sasuke, miközben egyik ujjával meglazította Naruto kórházi köpenyének gallérját, hogy lejjebb húzhassa azt, és száját a barna kulcscsontra nyomhassa. Aztán felfelé araszolt az ajkaival, útja nyomán sötét foltok és gyengéd harapásnyomok keletkeztek. - A térded csúnyán megsérült. - Naruto felnyögött egy valamivel keményebb "harapás" után. - Nem tört el, de biztosan fájni fog egy kis - Sasuke megrázkódott, mikor a szőke férfi felemelte fejét és erősen szívni kezdte az Uchiha nyakát, a feketén pedig forró hullám szaladt végig, mielőtt az érzés a hasában állapodott volna meg -... szent szűzanyám ... ideig.  
  
Egyik kezét Naruto nyaka mögé csavarta, aztán újra a szájához húzta a másik lihegő ajkait. A csók ezúttal lassú volt, fájdalmasan lassú, és Naruto érezte, hogy a hasában lévő forróság enyhülni kezd, de a szívében lévő fájdalom nem. Oldalra rántotta a fejét, ezzel elég erőszakosan vetve véget a csóknak, és jó pár mély lélegzetet vett, mielőtt a kérdő szempárba nézett volna.  
  
\- Dobe?  
  
\- Azt... azt hittem, elvesztettelek, és nem tudtam biztosan, képes leszek e továbblépni, mert... - Sasuke lélegzete elakadt, mikor a kék szemeket elködösítette a kétely, a remény és a sze.. - Mert szeretlek.  
  
És Sasuke érezte, hogy egy darabka meghal benne... csak hogy rögtön feltámadjon az alatta fekvő gyönyörű, ostoba, érzékeny, bosszantó... tökéletes férfiban.   
  
Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...  
  
Rájött, hogy hangosan mondta ki a mantráját, miközben ujjai Naruto arcára simultak. Hüvelykjével gyengéd köröket rajzolt a barna bőrbe, próbálva a mozdulatba sűríteni minden érzést, amik lassan szinte maguk alá gyűrték őt... félelmet, igen, de olyan sok örömöt és boldogságot, és isten az égben, Naruto csak ott feküdt mozdulatlanul...várakozva.  
  
\- Hülye dobe - suttogta. - Én is így érzek.  
  
Naruto egy hosszú pillanatig csak merőn nézett a szemeibe, az arca minden érzelmet elkerült, miközben a szavaiban lévő igazság után kutatva pásztázta a fölötte lévő férfit. Valószínűleg megtalálhatta, amit keresett, mert a fények - amikről egy héttel ezelőttig Sasuke nem is tudta, hogy épp olyan nélkülözhetetlenek számára, mint a levegő - felragyogtak a nedves kék szemekben, olyan fényesen, hogy az Uchihának le kellett hunyni a sajátjait. A levegő a tüdejében rekedt, és mégis kipattantak a szemei, mikor érezte, hogy Naruto apró csókokat nyom a szája sarkába.  
  
\- Örülök, hogy ezt hallom, barom. - Azzal lerántotta őt az ágyra, és a testéhez nyomult. - Most aludj.  
  
Sasuke Naruto dereka köré tette egyik karját, a másikkal pedig a szőke haj közé túrt, és közelebb vonta magához a férfit, hogy egy utolsó sóvárgó csókot nyomjon a mosolygó szájra.  
  
\- Szeretlek, Naruto. Jó éjt.  
  
Csend töltötte meg a szobát, és az Uchiha már kis híján visszaaludt, mikor a mellkasának nyomuló kis idióta felnevetett.  
  
\- Dobe - morogta.  
  
\- Nem tudom, hol szerezted ezeket a göncöket, barom, de ne hagyd el őket. - Sasuke érezte a másik száját a szíve fölé nyomódni. - Talán valamikor belázasodom - Nem látta a gunyoros mosolyt, de hallotta -, doktor úr.  
  
Sasuke is belemosolygott a sötétbe, nem mintha ezt a szőke látta volna.  
\- Hn.  
  
Naruto a mellkasához dörzsölte arcát, mielőtt elaludtak volna egymás karjaiban. A lehetőségek ott kavarogtak a fejükben, és megszínesítették az álmaikat.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Itachi benyomta az ajtót, és jó pár percig csak meredt az alvó férfiakra. Erős kísértést érzett egy lesifotó készítésére, amit aztán hazavihetne az anyjának, hogy párban legyen a másik képpel, amin ugyanez a két férfi alszik csecsemőként.  
  
Naruto kiskutya módjára bújt Sasukéhoz, szőke fejét annak vállain, egyik kezét pedig a mellkasán, pontosan a szíve fölött pihentetve. Az Uchiha arca a szőke hajba fúródott, és saját kezét körbefonta a mellkasán fekvő barna kéz körül.   
  
Itachi lehunyta a szemeit, és képek jelent meg az elméjében; egy, amint az a féreg Orochimaru Sasuke torkához szorítja a puskáját, aztán egy másik, amin Naruto sebesülten és összetörve fekszik előtte a földön. Itachi felhördülve nyitotta ki újra a szemeit, hogy beigya a valóság látványát, a képet, ami a szörnyű éjszaka emlékeinek helyébe léphet. A talpnyalói élnek. Megcsinálta. Kemény, fekete szemei az alvó férfiak minden pontját, mozdulatát és színét magukba szívták, aztán újra lecsukódtak.  
  
Valahol a Konoha külvárosában fekvő magánkórház harmadik emeletén Itachi Uchiha elmosolyodott. Olyan mosoly volt ez, ami meglágyította az arcát, és ellazította az egész testét. Olyan mosoly, aminek láttán térdre borult volna bármely nő és férfi. A következő pillanatban a fekete szemek kinyíltak és a mosoly eltűnt, de Itachi tudta, hogy ott volt, és ez a tudat már több is, mint elég.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Talpnyalók... - énekelgette valaki, mire Sasuke felmordult és közelebb húzta magához Narutót, azzal tudata újra el is sodródott.  
  
\- Ó, talpnyalóók...  
  
Naruto nyöszörgött egy kicsit és az orráig húzta a takarót, aztán még jobban hozzányomult Sasuke meleg testéhez.  
\- Még... sok... percet... - motyogta.  
  
\- Nem hagytok más lehetőséget, fiúk. Meg akartalak kímélni titeket... - A mély hang elmélázott, aztán a kamerás mobiltelefon árulkodó kattanása hallatán mindkét alvó férfi pislogott.  
  
\- Mi a jó eget csinálsz? - szűrte a fogai között Sasuke, miközben ülésbe kényszerítette magát, ezzel a továbbra is kullancsként rátapadó Narutót is felhúzva.   
  
\- Nem érdekel, hogy mit csinál. Senki nem kérdőjelezheti meg az ördögöt... - mormogta Naruto maga köré tekerve a meleg takarót, visszaásva magát az ágyba. - De szándékomban áll semmibe venni őt, míg el nem megy.  
  
Itachi üres arckifejezéssel vizsgálgatta a fotót a mobilján, aztán összecsukta a telefont, és a kabátzsebébe csúsztatta.  
\- Nos, remélem, a kép elég lesz, hogy kiengesztelje szegény szüleidet. Iruka az előbb különösen...  
  
A két Uchiha legnagyobb meghökkenésére Naruto egyetlen mozdulattal kipattant az ágyból, és egyenesen megállt a Sötét Mestere előtt, mielőtt még Itachi befejezhette volna manipuláló monológját.  
  
\- Mehetünk, kész vagyok. Miért nem ezzel kezdted? Várnak engem? Mi a kénköves ménkűért állsz még mindig az utamban? - dőlt Narutóból a szó, miközben finoman meglökte Itachi mellkasát, hogy elléphessen mellette.  
  
Két fekete szempár pislogott lassan, aztán Sasuke megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
\- Dobe - szólt, hálát adva, hogy normális a hangja. - Látom a segged.  
  
Naruto megmerevedett, aztán lassan hátranézett a vállai fölött, végre észrevéve, milyen szellős is a kórházi köpenykéje. Sasuke közben folytatta:  
\- És habár én nagyon élvezem a látványt, mégsem hiszem, hogy másnak is mutogatnod kéne ezt a szép hátsót. - Ennek hallatán Naruto hosszan felnyikkant, Sasuke pedig felnézett a bátyjára... aki félmosolyra húzta száját és kinézett az ablakon, miközben a szőke visszaugrott az ágyba, és kirántotta a takarókat a majdhogynem felnevető Sasuke kezeiből.  
  
\- Ha a segítségetekre lehetek, zavarba jött kis talpnyalóim - Itachi élvezkedve elmosolyodott, s két táskát dobott az ágyra -, gondoltam, talán szeretnétek valami testhezállóbb öltözetet.  
  
Naruto felkapta az egyik táskát, rápillantott mindkét Uchihára, majd a takarót is magával húzva kicsusszant az ágyból... gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy az biztosan a dereka köré csavarodjon. Amíg a szőke átsietett a mosdóba, Sasuke észrevette, mennyire kíméli Naruto a térdét. A kisebbik Uchiha is felállt, aztán öltözködni kezdett az ágy mellett lévő függöny mögött.  
  
\- Ezek nem az én ruháim... - dugta ki a fejét Naruto az ajtón. Itachi, aki azóta helyet foglalt az ágy melletti széken, fel sem pillantott a magazinjából.   
  
\- Remek észrevétel, Uzumaki. Nincs kulcsom a lakásodhoz. Ezek Sasukéi.  
  
A csend volt az egyetlen válasz, ha nem számítjuk a ruha halk zizzenését. Sasuke kék farmerben és sötétkék rövidujjúban lépett elő a függöny mögül. Itachi érdeklődve figyelte öccsét, mikor az bedobta a korábban viselt orvosi köpenyt a táskába, majd gondosan be is cipzárazta azt.  
  
\- Ezt nem "lopásnak" hívják, kisöcsém? - kérdezte.  
  
\- Hn. - Sasuke elfordult, de nem elég korán ahhoz, hogy bátyja ne vegye észre az arcán megjelenő halovány pírt.  
  
\- Ó, basszus, nem! - ordította Naruto, aztán a mosdó ajtaja kicsapódott, és a férfi egy fekete hosszúnadrágot és a mellkasán 19-est mintázó fekete-fehér szvettert viselve kicaplatott a helyiségből.  
  
Két fekete szempár pillantott a dühös képekbe; az egyik kaján vidámsággal, a másik zavartsággal volt teli.  
  
\- Mi a baj, dobe? Teljesen takar, mi másra van szükséged?  
  
\- Nem fogok ebben a felsőben parádézni! - Naruto lassan az ágy felé bicegett. Sasuke elindult felé, hogy eltámogassa az ágyig, s közben végignézett a pólón, de semmi kifogásolnivalót nem talált rajta. Nos, amíg el nem olvasta a hátán lévő feliratot.  
  
\- Oh. - A nagy kék szemek megértést remélve néztek fel rá... de csalódniuk kellett. - Tetszik - suttogta Sasuke, és a hangjából áradó birtokosi büszkeség olyan nyilvánvaló volt, hogy bárki szemét kiszúrta volna. Komolyan.  
  
Naruto dühösen szusszantott egyet, Itachi pedig sötéten felnevetett.  
\- Tudtam, hogy tetszeni fog, öcsikém.  
  
\- Utállak mindkettőtöket! - Naruto felpattant, de hagyta, hogy Sasuke kisegítse őt az ajtón. A fekete hajú élvezettel figyelte a másik hátán lobogó "UCHIHA" feliratot.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto csendesen nyitotta ki a szülei szobájának ajtaját. Kakashi és Iruka az ágyon feküdtek, elveszve egymás karjaiban, puha suttogásuk megtöltötte a szoba csendjét.  
  
Naruto mosolyogva nézte a Kakashira felnéző Papáját, akinek az arcán lévő sötét foltokra gyengéd csókokat nyomott az ezüsthajú férfi. Végül mégiscsak megköszörülte a torkát, mikor Kakashi bohóckodása már vággyal teli nyögést csalt ki az alatta fekvőből.  
  
\- Gyerek a szobában, kezeket a takaró fölé!  
  
Kakashi szitkozódott egyet, feje Iruka mellkasára bukott.  
\- Basszus, Napsugár! - A barnahajú férfi rámosolygott morgó férjére, aztán lelökte őt magáról.  
  
\- Naruto! - Iruka gyorsan felült, de rögtön megrázkódott, egyik karját maga köré fonta. Naruto megszorította Sasuke kezeit és előre lépett, ahogy a férfi megindulva az ágy felé beállította őt maga elé, pont szemben az ággyal. Utána Sasuke előre hajolt, arcát lágyan hozzádörzsölte a barna nyakhoz, mire kapásból két felmordulást gyűjthetett be az ágyon fekvőktől. A hangok hallatán az Uchiha felnézett, és arrogánsan lemosolygott Kakashira.  
  
\- Visszahoztam.  
  
A szürke szemek veszedelmes módon szűkültek össze.  
\- És én azt mondtam, "megbeszéljük".  
  
Naruto odébb húzódott Sasukétól, de Irukáék figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a fiuk válla még a mozdulat után is hozzáért ahhoz a taknyos kölyökhöz.  
  
\- Nem szeretem, ha úgy beszéltek rólam, mintha itt se lennék. - A kék szemek rosszallása mosollyá vált, mikor Iruka megfogta a fiú kezét. - Ráadásul ugyan mit kell nektek "megbeszélnetek"?  
  
Kakashi a férje vállára tette az állát, mosolya pedig kiszélesedett.  
\- Nos, Napsugár, bevett gesztus az udvarlóktól, hogy az apától kérjék meg a leány kezét.  
  
Sasuke szemei is összeszűkültek.  
\- És néhány apa próbákra küldi a kérőket, hogy lássak, azok méltóak-e a lányra. Úgy hiszem, én maradéktalanul teljesítettem ezt.  
  
A szürke és a tintaszínű szempár szinte látható módon csapott össze, ezzel szemben Naruto kékjei valósággal villámlani kezdtek.  
\- Most valakinek komolyan a rohadt királylány szerepét kéne játszania ebben az istenverte mesében?  
  
\- Naruto! Hogy beszélsz?! - feddte meg őt Iruka felháborodva. Mielőtt még Kakashi vagy Sasuke akár nyugtázhatták volna a szőke kitörését, az Uchiha elhajolt egy könyöktől, ami a gyomrába akart csapódni, Kakashi pedig felkiáltott, mikor egy láb ütközött neki a sípcsontjának.   
  
Iruka úgy döntött, ideje témát váltani, így újra a fia kezéért nyúlt.  
\- Naruto, olyan boldog vagyok, hogy láthatlak. Annyira aggódtam!   
  
A szőke érezte, hogy furcsán csípni kezd a szeme, s teste automatikusan Sasukéhoz hajolt a vigasztaló melegségért.  
\- Papa... Azt hittem... Nem tudtuk, mikor fogsz felébredni. Én...  
  
Sasuke csendben figyelte, ahogy Naruto és a papája halkan beszélgetnek egymással. Kakashi szemei ellágyultak, miközben a végre újra együtt lévő családjára tekintett. Sasuke előre nyúlva gyengéden végigsimította Naruto nyakát, s kis félmosoly jelent meg az arcán, mikor mozdulatát hangos mordulások követték az ágy irányából. Szülők, ch.   
  
\- Dobe - szólt végül, mire a szőke rögtön ránézett; a szemei még mindig csordultig voltak érzelmekkel. Az Uchihának komolyan le kellett állítania magát, hogy ne csókolja el azokat a fölösleges, baljóslatú érzelmeket a puha szemhéjakról, majd térjen át azokra a rózsás ajkakra. Koncentrálj, Uchiha... - Megyek, keresek egy orvost, és szerzek neked mankókat.  
  
Naruto pislogott egyet, és Sasuke kis híján abban a pillanatban sutba vágott minden elővigyázatosságot és morgó szülőket, mikor látta, hogy Naruto továbbra is az ő sápadt szájára szegezi a szemeit, és halványan kidugott nyelvével ártatlanul megnyalja az alsó ajkát... vagy csábítóan... mostanra már nem is számított.   
  
Végül az azúrszínű tekintet végül mégiscsak elszakadt a szájától, és a szénfekete szemekbe fúródott.  
\- Felejtsd el a mankókat, teme, inkább juttass ki innen.  
  
Sasuke szó nélkül az elfordult, és a bejárat felé indult.  
\- Hn. - A keze már a kilincsen volt, mikor Naruto folytatta:  
  
\- Mert ha jól emlékszem, még van pár ígéreted, amit be kell tartanod.  
  
Sasuke egész teste megfeszült, aztán lassan ellazult. Lassan hátrafordította a fejét, hogy parázsló tekintetét a pajkos kékekbe vesse.  
\- Ó, emlékszem én, Na-ru-to. - A szőke nyelt egyet, mert a neve úgy hagyta el Sasuke ajkait, mintha csak egy apró falat lenne, amit sürgős megízlelésre és elfogyasztásra vár.  
  
Az ajtó bezárult, és Naruto mosolyogva fordult a szülei felé... csak hogy rögtön az arcába kapja Kakashi őrá szegezett mutatóujját.  
  
\- Perverz riadó!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke a kórterem előtt állt és hallgatta Naruto nevetését, aztán ellökte magát az ajtótól, hogy "vőlegényi" státuszát felhasználva olyan gyorsan kijuttassa Narutót a kórházból, amennyire az emberileg lehetséges.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Naruto? - szólt Kakashi, miközben a melléhez húzta, majd megölelte a fiatal férfit. - Jól vagy? - A fiú bólintott, aztán hagyta, hogy agya leálljon a biztonságot nyújtó karok között, míg Iruka csendes szavakat suttogva gyengéden dörzsölgette a hátát.  
  
Kakasi végigsimította fia haját miközben az szorosan ölelte őt, ajkait félelemről, erőről, reménytelenségről és bátorságról szóló szavak hagyták el. Hallgattak, míg Naruto megosztotta velük "élményeit" mind a mostani, mint a tizenkilenc évvel ezelőtti találkozásról. Kakashi lassan dülöngélt Narutóval, és ő csak fürdött az erőt nyújtó szeretetben, amit a két embertől kapott, és amikről biztosan tudta, hogy soha az életben nem fog a hiányukban szenvedni.  
  
Egy utolsó sóhajjal Naruto finoman ellökte magát a szüleitől, aztán rájuk mosolygott.  
\- De, igen, most már jól vagyok. Őszintén mondom, nem is emlékszem, mikor éreztem magam utoljára ilyen - Megdörzsölte a tarkóját és vállat vont -... jól.  
  
\- Hmmm - hajolt vissza Iruka Kakashi mellkasához. - Kíváncsi vagyok, mi lehet ennek az oka. Valami ötlet, 'Kashi?  
  
\- Huh - pillantott fel az ezüsthajú férfi az ő kis Napsugara ragyogó szemeibe. - Ez számomra is rejtély. Mondanám, hogy a vőlegénye a ludas benne, de úgy értesültem, az eljegyzés csak egy nagy félreértés.  
  
Naruto mosolya csak egy pillanatra tűnt el, de mindkét szülője észrevette.  
\- Ennek semmi köze a teméhez... Csak boldog vagyok, hogy Orochimarunak vége, és hogy ti mindketten jól vagytok.  
  
\- Így van, Napsugár - mondta Kakashi, de aztán aggodalom felhői jelentek meg a szemeiben. - Naruto...  
  
A fiú hangtalan "hmm"-el fordult felé.  
  
\- Orochimaru még életben van. - A kék szemek azonnal visszapattantak a szülőkre.  
  
\- Micsoda? - Naruto teste megfeszült, és érezte, hogy félelem cikázik át a vénáin. Iruka kinyújtotta a kezét felé, de a szőke elhúzódott. - Még él? De láttam... Azt hittem, azt láttam, hogy... Hol van? Itt?  
  
\- Higgadj le, talpnyaló - érkezett egy hang az ajtó felől.  
  
A kis család a hang irányába fordult, és látták, amint Itachi, Fugaku, Sasuke, és Kisame lépnek be a kórterembe.  
  
Naruto megragadta a takarót, hogy ne reszkessen a keze, de Sasuke rögtön mellette termett: a saját kezébe húzta az övét, s apró köröket dörzsölt a tenyerébe.   
\- Dobe, a legbiztosabb őrizet alatt tartják egy kórházban Konoha másik végében.  
  
A szőke bólintott, de azért a magasabb férfihoz húzódott.  
\- Értem. - Felpillantva szemei megakadtak az ismeretlen, fekete ruhás férfin, és már nyitotta a száját, hogy megkérdezze, ki ő, mikor az ajtó ismét kinyílt, és Morino nyomozó lépett be a helyiségbe.  
  
A férfi sebhelyes arcán furcsa kis mosoly jelent meg, mikor az ágyban lévőkre pillantott.  
\- Üdv, törvénytisztelő állampolgárok - Tekintete a három Uchihára siklott -, egy kicsit törvénytisztelő állampolgárok - Végül szemei Kisamén állapodtak meg -... állampolgár.  
  
\- Ah, ez szívás. - Az idegen férfi a szívére szorította a kezét. - Azt hiszem, összetört.  
  
\- Felőlem aztán - mordult rá Ibiki. - Ha találtam volna valamit, olyan gyorsan dugnám rács mögé a segged, mint...  
  
\- Kicsoda ön? - szólt közbe Nauto, mire Ibiki egy hosszú, gyilkos pillantást vetett a magában csöndesen mosolygó "állampolgárra", aki nem úgy tűnt, mintha a legkevésbé is megijedt volna a nyomozó fenyegetéseitől.   
  
\- Egy segítőtárs - válaszolt Itachi. Sasuke azonban előre hajolt, hogy Naruto fülébe suttogjon:  
  
\- Bérelt démon a pokolból. - A szőke megrázkódott, de nem tudta, hogy Kisame "foglalkozása" miatt, vagy azért, mert Sasuke megnyalta a fülét, mielőtt elhúzódott volna.  
  
Ibiki megforgatta a szemeit.  
\- Szóval, Uzumaki, hogy érzi magát?  
  
Naruto elnyomott egy erős pirulási ingert.  
\- Jobban, köszönöm. - Aztán végignézett az összes jelenlévőn. - Mindegyikőtöknek... azt hiszem. - Csak biccentéseket kapott válaszul, mire Naruto újra Ibikihez fordult. - Ami Orochimarut illeti...  
  
\- Kezelték a vállát, és át fogják szállítani a kórházból a fegyházba, ahol addig tartózkodik majd, míg el nem kezdődik a tárgyalása.  
  
\- Aztán börtönbe megy? - kérdezte Naruto. - Biztosan?  
  
Ibiki keményen nézett az egykori fogoly szemei közé.  
\- Ez a terv - mondta végül lassan.  
  
\- De? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Naruto.  
  
\- Orochimaru ma felfogadta Peint ügyvédjeként. - Ibiki felállt, s nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a többi férfi mennyire megütközött.  
  
\- Micsoda? - kiáltotta Iruka. Kakashi csúnyákat mormogott a bajsza alatt, míg a három Uchiha csak kifejezéstelenül állt... de Naruto érezte, hogy Sasuke megfeszült mellette, és ismerte már Itachit is annyira, hogy lássa: az alig észrevehetően, de annál mélyebben szívta be a levegőt.  
  
Pein könyörtelen ügyvéd volt, többnyire hírhedt bűnözőket védett, és általában ki is juttatta őket. A legtöbb ember már nem is használta a vezetéknevét, keresztneve önmagában jól ismert és megvetett névvé vált.   
  
\- De nem hiszitek, hogy... - dadogta Naruto, miközben ökölbe szorította kezeit. - Kizárt, hogy az szemét kígyó ezt megússza, ugye?!  
  
\- A mi esetünk biztos és szilárd... akár egy szikladarab - válaszolta Ibiki, majd megvonta a vállát. - Ez a legjobb válasz, amit adhatok, és a legtöbb, amit tehetek.  
  
\- Értem. - Naruto lehunyta a szemeit, s elgondolkodott, vajon ez tényleg a vége-e...  
  
\- Örülök, hogy jól van, Uzumaki - mondta Ibiki előre lépve, aztán előre nyújtotta kezét, Naruto pedig megrázta azt. A férfi Kakashival és Irukával is kezet fogott, mielőtt biccentett volna a többi jelenlévőnek, aztán elhagyta a szobát.  
  
Naruto felsóhajtott.  
\- Francba... talán sosem lesz vége ennek.  
  
Kisame felnevetett.  
\- Mindennek vége lesz egyszer, kölyök. - Aztán előre lépett, és ő is megrázta a szőke kezét. - Szép dolog volt megmenteni az irhád. Itachi - A megfejthetetlen arckifejezéssel álldogáló Uchihához lépett -, mérhetetlenül izgalmas élmények, mint mindig. - Végül Sasukéhoz fordult, és az ő jobbját is megszorította. - Ijesztő egy pszichopata vagy te. Örülök, hogy megismertelek.  
  
\- Hn - Sasuke száját a halk hümmögésen kívül semmilyen más hang nem hagyta el, miközben Kisame az ajtóhoz lépett, s ott még egyszer visszafordult.  
  
\- Egyébként, kölyök - Naruto felnézett -, nagyon tetszik a felsőd...  
  
A szőke felhördült, mire az összes jelenlévő a fekete-fehér szvetterre fordította tekintetét; Kakashi hangosan felnevetett, Iruka csak kuncogott, Fugaku pedig egy tökéletes Uchiha félmosolyt villantott a villámló tekintetű fiatalra.   
\- Üdvözöllek a nyájban, fiam.  
  
Naruto a kezeibe temette arcát, Sasuke pedig a jogos tulajdonosok büszkeségével húzta végig ujjait a betűkön.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A kocsiban az eső kopogása, és az ablaktörlő tompa hangja volt az egyetlen zaj. Sasuke némán vezetett, a mellette ülő Naruto elgondolkodva bámult kifelé az ablakon.  
  
\- Mikor Orochimaru cellájában voltam - törte meg váratlanul Naruto a csendet -, mindkétszer a földszint alatt zártak el. Sötét volt és nyirkos, és befolyt a nedvesség. És folyton a víz csöpögését lehetett hallani... egész idő alatt. Egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba. - Észre sem vette, hogy remegni kezdett a keze, csak amikor Sasuke az ajkaihoz húzta azt, s éjszínű szemeivel továbbra is az utat figyelve maguk előtt apró csókot nyomott az ujjaira. - Amikor öt éves voltam, szörnyűnek gondoltam az egészet. Azóta, amikor esik az eső... a vízcsöpögésről... mindig ez jut eszembe. Mikor ez alkalommal zártak be oda, komolyan azt hittem, bele fogok őrülni.  
  
Sasuke a szőke hajúra nézett.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad.  
  
Naruto hátrahajolt az ülésen, és igyekezett egyedül arra az érzésre koncentrálni, ahogy a másik ujjai körülfonják az övéit.  
\- Én... mikor azt hittem, már nem bírom tovább, rád gondoltam. Hogy mennyire sz-szerettele... szeretlek.  
  
Sasuke bekapcsolta az indexet és az út szélére húzódott. Aztán megfordult az ülésében és a két kezébe fogta Naruto arcát, homlokát a reszkető férfiéhoz érintette.  
\- Én is szeretlek. - Lassan nyomta száját Narutóéhoz, hosszan kiélvezve annak puhaságát, aztán nyelvével végigsimította a finom ajkakat, közéjük csúszott, s átadta magát a vele együtt mozgó nyelv édes ízének. - Nem kell többé félned, dobe.  
  
Naruto az Uchiha ajkainak mosolygott.  
\- Már nem... már nem félek. - Felnyújtotta a kezét, és Sasuke éjszínű hajába fúrta az ujjait, még közelebb húzta magához a férfit. - Teme... - nyögött fel, és finoman megharapta Sasuke alsó ajkát. - Kérlek... kérlek...  
  
\- Mi az, Naruto? Szeretnél valamit? Mit? - suttogta Sasuke, miközben lefelé haladva csókokat helyezett el a szőke állán, finoman harapdálva, nyalogatva az aranybarna bőrt.   
  
\- Haza... de leginkább... ágyba, földre, falhoz, asztalra... ahhh! S'uke! - Az Uchiha erőteljesen megszívta a nyaki ütőeret, aztán hátrahúzta fejét, és enyhén lihegve szorosan megragadta a kormányt.  
  
\- Így van. Haza - bólintott, miközben beindította az ablaktörlőket, aztán visszakanyarodott az útra.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Az utazás többi része meglepően csöndes volt akárcsak a sétájuk a hatalmas épület felé, vagy épp a rövid utazásuk a liftben a fentebbi emeletre. Amint az ajtók kinyíltak, Sasuke megfogta Naruto kezét és kihúzta őt a fülkéből, egyenesen a lakása felé. Belökte a dobét az előtérbe, de alig csukódott be a hátuk mögött az ajtó, a szőke keményen a falnak nyomta őt.  
  
Az Uchiha érezte, hogy csuklóit a feje mellé szorítják, miközben Naruto a fogaival lejjebb rántotta a felsőjének nyakát, s a szájával megtámadta a felfedett kulcscsontot. Sasuke előbb lehunyta a szemeit, mire Naruto a térdével széjjelebb lökte a lábait... aztán felnyögött, mikor azt kínzóan hozzádörzsölte a testéhez. A fekete hajú csípője öntudatlanul megrándult és előre lökött érzésre, pont akkor, amikor Naruto megharapta a nyaka és válla közötti pontot.   
\- Ó basszus... dobe!  
  
Sasuke ellökte magát a faltól, de megfogta az egyensúlyát vesztett szőkét, aki a sérült térde miatt nem tudta rendesen megtartani magát. De ez lényegtelenné vált, mikor a következő pillanatban Naruto találta felkenve magát a szemben lévő falra. Az Uchiha arrogánsan lemosolygott rá, szemeinek éjfekete medencéiben forró kéj hullámzott.  
\- Számtalan helyet említettél a kocsiban, Naruto. Mit szeretnél? - A mosoly szinte ördögivé vált. - ... Először?  
  
Naruto csak nyöszörgött egyet, aztán kiszabadította a csuklóit Sasuke szorításából. Felrántotta az Uchiha felsőjét, majd áthúzta azt a szénfekete hajjal keretezett fejen. A lélegzete megrekedt, és egy nyüszítéssel, sóhajjal és nyögéssel keveredett hang szökött ki az ajkai közül... aztán barna kezeit végigfuttatta a porcelánfehér mellkason, míg ujjai meg nem állapodtak az ott lévő két sötét dudoron, majd előre lökte fejét, és miközben játékosan megnyalta az egyik kis gombot, a másikat remegő ujjai kezdték el morzsolgatni.  
  
\- Lepj meg, barom.  
  
Sasuke felhördült és csípője ismét előre lökött, olyan keményen, hogy Naruto valósággal nekipréselődött a falnak. Egy szépen bekeretezett kép csörömpölve zuhant le a falról a földre. Az Uchiha a kezeibe fogta a másik fejét, s felhúzta ajkait egy újabb zsibbasztó csókra, utána pedig ujjaival a szvetter alá nyúlt. Elmosolyodott, miközben csókolta és szívta a megdagadt ajkakat, aztán hátralépett, és megrántotta a sötét felső szegélyét.  
\- Szinte sajnálom levenni.  
  
\- Teme... - mordult fel Naruto, és figyelmeztetőn megharapta Sasuke mellbimbóját.  
  
Sasuke felnyögött az aranyszínű tincsek rejtekében, és megragadta az alacsonyabb férfi hátsóját, felemelve őt, míg Naruto át nem fogta lábaival a csípőjét. A szőke kihasználta az új póz előnyeit és felkényszerítette Sasuke állát, majd szinte ledugta nyelvét a torkán, addig szívogatva a másik nyelvét, míg át nem húzta azt a saját szájába... s akkor aztán turbékolni kezdett az Uchihából feltörő megelégedett hangok hallatán.  
  
\- Baszd meg, dobe - suttogta Sasuke, mikor levegőért kapva egy pillanatra szétváltak.  
  
\- Kérlek... - Naruto döbbenten akadt meg, mikor Sasuke leejtette őt az ágyára. Mikor jöttek el ide egyáltalán? A sötéthajú férfi a szőke fölé mászott és fellökte a szvettert, ezzel felfedve a kidolgozott, barna mellkast. Sápadt ujjai végigsimították az érzékeny bőrt, mire Naruto teste hátrafeszült, sóvárgásában majd elpusztult a további érintésekért.  
  
Hirtelen aztán az összes mozdulat megdermedt, mikor az ajtócsengő hangja harsant fel a levegőben, rögtön sürgető kopogásoktól követve.  
  
\- Ki - a - faszom - az?! - kiáltotta Sasuke dühösen, miközben Naruto a szemeire szorította a kezeit, és sajnálkodó nyögés szakadt fel belőle a levegőért kapó lihegések között.  
  
\- Öld meg, akárki is az... Később segítek eltemetni a testet - suttogta Naruto, de azért kigördült Sasuke alól.  
  
\- Sokkal, sokkal később - mordult fel az Uchiha miközben kisétált a hálószobájából, menet közben felkapva a földről a felsőjét.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke áthúzta a pólót a fején, majd feltépte az ajtót, csak hogy a következő pillanatban rápisloghasson az előtte álló nyolc kiskacsára.  
  
\- Mi a fenét kerestek itt? - szűrte ki nagy nehezen a fogai között, kezével közben öntudatlanul a hajába túrt. Mindegyiküket meg tudta volna ölni... sőt, tökéletes gyilkosságokról szóló elképzelések szaladtak végig abban a zseniális fejében, de mind a nyolcat nem tudta volna egyszerre legyűrni, és ráadásul még nézhetne is új alkalmazottak után...  
  
\- Itachi felhívott minket, és mondta, hogy Narutót kieresztették a kórházból, meg hogy szerinte be kéne ugranunk hozzátok egy rövid látogatásra - mondta Kiba ellépve a tátott szájú Uchiha mellett, aztán felkiáltott: - Hé, Naruto!  
  
Az említett férfi kidugta a fejét az előtérbe.  
\- Oh... - Mosolyt kényszerített az arcára, de közben a pillantásával szinte megerőszakolta Sasukét, aki még mindig nyitva tartotta az ajtót, noha már az összes kacsa betolakodott a lakásába. - Hé, gyerkőcök... Mi a francot... Mármint gyertek be.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Szöveges Üzenet  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha  
  
Címzett: Itachi Uchiha  
  
Te rohadt állat, te szemét, istenverte, átkozott féreg! Dögölj meg. Dögölj meg. Dögölj meg.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke egy gyors "elnézést" követően átsietett a fürdőszobába, mialatt Naruto beinvitálta a kiskacsákat a nappaliba. A szőke férfi hangja gondtalanul visszahangzott a folyosón, Sasuke pedig az ajtónak hajolt, homlokát a hűvös, kemény fának nyomva, miközben próbálta lecsillapítani az alhasában égő forróságot. Ó, a rohadt életbe... a dobéja nevet... A tűz újra fellobbant.  
  
Lerántotta magáról a felsőjét, lerúgta a nadrágját, és a zuhanyfülke felé lépett. Olyan erősen ragadta meg a mobilját, hogy az kis híján recsegve összetört a kezében, és mérgesen nyomogatta a gombokat, miközben vadul mormogott az orra alatt. Dolga végeztével félrelökte az átkozott eszközt a fürdőben lévő pultra, majd belépett a fülkébe.  
  
Ahogy a jéghideg víz megütötte a bőrét, még a lélegzete is elakadt, de csak miután sikerült frusztráltan felhördülnie:  
\- BASSZA MEG!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Szöveges Üzenet  
  
Feladó: Itachi Uchiha  
  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha  
  
Én is szeretlek, öcsike. Remélem nem voltatok nagyon elfoglaltak.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke a nappali felé sétált a kis folyosón, mikor furcsa hangok ütötték meg a fülét a fürdője irányából. Lenyomta a kilincset és szélesre nyitotta az ajtót, mire szemei elé a falra felkent Gaara látványa tárult, aki épp a laza nyakkendőben lévő Neji hosszú, sötét hajába mélyesztette ujjait.   
  
\- Ó, basszus, NEM... - hördült fel Sasuke a küszöbről. A két férfi ugrott egyet; szemlátomást nem számítottak a betolakodóra. - Ha nekem nem lehet semmit, bassza meg, kurvára nem fog más sem bármit is...  
  
Neji gunyorosan elmosolyodott, Gaara viszont csak hűvösen meredt a szitkozódó elnökhelyettesre.  
\- Á... csak nem megzavartunk valamit, Uchiha?  
  
\- Tünés kifele a fürdőmből - sziszegte Sasuke, miközben hátat fordított a két férfinak.  
  
Gaara megnyalta Neji nyakát.  
\- Hn... Azt hiszem, ez megválaszolja a kérdést.  
  
\- A sors akarta így - mondta Neji hátralépve a vöröstől, majd kezeivel felnyúlt, hogy megigazítsa a nyakkendőjét.  
  
Gaara ujjai megállították őt, csak hogy maga végezhesse el a feladatot.  
\- Á igen, a sors. Szeretnéd tudni, hogy a sors mit "rendelt el" neked mára?  
  
Neji apró kis félmosolyt villantott le az alacsonyabb férfira.  
\- Hát persze.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Szöveges Üzenet  
  
Feladó: Itachi Uchiha  
  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha  
  
U.i.: Megmutatom anyának, milyen szépet írtál nekem.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke Gaarától és Nejitől követve lépett be a nappaliba, ahol Naruto a kanapén üldögélt egy takaróval a teste körül. Térde rádőlt a kanapé karfájára, fejét a kezeivel tartotta, szőke tincsei kócosan keretezték az arcát. Sasuke odasétált a bőrdíványhoz és odébb lökte a csípőjével Naruto térdét, mielőtt leült volna a karfára.  
  
\- ... és aztán, azt hiszem, Iruka akkor ébredt fel, miután engem elvittek. Most már remekül van. Valószínűleg még pár napig benn tartják a kórházban - folytatta Naruto, és habár nem látta Sasukét maga előtt, habár nem nyomódott neki a férfi combja, a testéből áradó melegség elég volt, hogy az elméje elködösödjön, és a gyomra összeszűküljön. Megmozdult, úgy, hogy ujjai végigszaladhassanak Sasuke lágyékán anélkül, hogy ezt a kiskacsák megláthatták volna.   
  
Sasuke - érezve a pimasz kis mozdulatot - egyik kezét a kanapé hátára tette, s közben ujjaival láthatatlanul ráírta a saját nevét Naruto hátára, mint valami bélyeget.  
  
Sakura kinyitotta a száját és mesélni kezdte, mi minden történt mostanság az irodában, a többi kacsa pedig mind hozzátette a maga kis kiegészítését. Naruto keményen próbált rájuk koncentrálni, tényleg próbált, de az elmúlt napok eseményei teljesen kiszipolyozták az agyát - ráadásul amikor jobbra fordította a fejét, tiszta rálátást nyert Sasuke egyik testrészének anatómiájára, amiről kezdte megállapítani, hogy éppen olyan égető szüksége van rá, mint a ramenre és a levegőre.  
  
És mindennek a tetejében a hosszú ujjak, amik alig egy órája még a hátsóját markolták, és most már jó ideje gyengéden játszadoztak a hajával, hirtelen a hátára siklottak... aminek következtében Naruto testén remegés szaladt végig. A szőke lehunyta a szemeit és megszorította Sasuke combját.  
  
\- Jól van, következő értesítésig szabadságon vagyunk. Kifelé.  
  
Nyolc szempár meredt azonnal Sasukéra, aki elégedetten mosolyogva vonta meg a vállát.  
\- Nem én mondtam. - A fekete szemek lenéztek, a nyolc kacsa lélegzete pedig szinte hallhatóan elakadt; Naruto arca élénkvörös színben játszott, a szemei még mindig csukva voltak, és láthatóan eléggé nehezen lélegzett.  
  
\- Naruto? - kérdezte Hinata félénken. - Jól vagy?  
  
A szemek végre felnyíltak, és érzelmek sokasága száguldott végig az égkék medencékben.  
\- Jól... leszek, amint ti elmentek. El kell intéznem pár dolgot. Fontos dolgokat. - Felállt, miközben lelökte a padlóra a takarót, és habár Sasuke már nem ért hozzá, még mindig érezte a hátán kalandozó ujjakat.  
  
\- Ne hívjatok, majd mi jelentkezünk... egy... - Naruto a szavait fontolgatva harapta be az alsó ajkát.  
  
\- ... Héten belül - fejezte be helyette Sasuke, miközben a töprengő dobe mögé lépett, és meleg tenyereit a férfi hátának aljára fektette. A levegő a tüdejében rekedt, mikor Naruto hátradőlt az érintéséhez, szőke feje Sasuke vállának dőlt. Sakura, Hinata, Kiba és Lee tátott szájjal bámulták őket, miközben Neji, Gaara és Shino csak meredtek rájuk, Shikamaru pedig azt mormogta az orra alatt, "kellemetlen".  
  
A kék szemek ismét lecsukódtak, mikor Sasuke keze elsiklott a hátáról és körülfonta a derekát, a szőke pedig jól érezte a forró, vastag testrészt, ami a testének nyomódott.  
\- Kacsák, lelépni - nyögte Naruto, mire az Uchiha előrehajolva szívogatni kezdte a férfi fülcimpáját.  
  
A éjszínű szemek fogva tartották a kiskacsákét, s közben elégedett félmosoly kúszott fel a férfi ajkaira.  
\- Siessetek, kiskacsák... siessetek.  
  
Azokat nem kellett még egyszer felszólítani.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke tovább szívta és harapdálta Naruto fülét, míg az ajtó csukódása mozgásra nem ösztönözte a szőkét. Megfordulva a karjaiban Naruto benyúlt a sötét felső alá, majd erőszakosan áthúzta azt a szénfekete tincseken, és a padlóra dobta. A barna kezek türelmetlenül simították végig az Uchiha hasának sápadt bőrét, gondos figyelmet fordítva az alatta feszülő izmok minden egyes mélyedésének és vonalának, majd felcsúsztak a megkeményedett bimbókhoz és figyelmeztetésként belecsíptek.  
  
\- Basszus... - suttogta Sasuke, s ujjaival az aranyszínű selyembe hatolt, miközben Naruto előre döntötte a fejét, hogy nyelvével nyugtassa meg a meggyötört gombokat. Nem tartott sokáig azonban Sasukénak rájönnie, hogy a szőkének esze ágában sincs nyugtatni, és hogy a pimasz nyelv és a fogak sokkal inkább erotikus kínzóeszközökként funkcionálnak. Hátrahúzva a kezében tartott tincseket Sasuke addig döntötte vissza Naruto fejét, míg kéjjel teli szemei a kékekbe nem nézhettek. - Még van pár ígéretem, amiket be kell tartanom, dobe.  
  
Naruto mordulását Sasuke a szájával fojtotta belé, a fogai, az ajkai, a nyelve dörzsölte, kínozta és kóstolgatta a másikét. Nyögések, nyüszítések és mélyről feltörő hördülések zaja töltötte meg a csendes lakást, mielőtt Naruto oldalra rántotta volna a fejét, hogy Sasuke mellkasába nyomhassa el a zihálását.   
  
Az Uchiha megcsókolta a szőke fejtetőt, aztán újra felemelte őt, a férfi pedig a csípője köré fonta a lábait, így egyértelműen érzékelhető merevedése Sasuke meztelen hasához dörzsölődött. Naruto megragadta Sasuke arcának két oldalát, és pimasz mosollyal nézett le rá.  
\- Ez így ismerős... - Azzal lehajolt, és megállás nélkül ostromolta a fekete hajú száját, mialatt az átsétált vele a hálószobába, útközben véletlenül nekilökve Narutót a kis folyosó falának, mikor az túl erősen harapta meg a nyakát, s emiatt Sasuke térdei kis híján felmondták a szolgálatot.  
  
Naruto érezte, hogy ismét ledobják az ágyra. A kék szemek összeszűkültek, mikor várta, hogy Sasuke kövesse őt, mint ahogy azt korábban is tette, de a magasabb férfi ehelyett csak állt az ágy mellett, és lenézett rá; Fekete tincsei az arcába hulltak, mialatt folyékony tinta színű szemeit fel-le járatta a levegőért kapkodó szőkén.  
\- Bármennyire is imádom rajtad a ruháimat, Na-ru-to - dorombolta Sasuke -, le velük.  
  
Naruto vakító mosolyt villantott rá.  
\- Örömmel, barom.  
  
A barna kezek megragadták a póló szegéjét, de megálltak, mikor Sasuke felhördült.  
\- Ne, a nevemet vedd le utoljára.  
  
A kék szemek jól mulatva csillantak fel, miközben a férfi az ágy szélére csúszott, közelebb Sasukéhoz, aztán felállt. A mellkasuk csaknem összeért, mialatt Naruto kezei lassan letolták a csípőjéről a fekete hosszúnadrágot és a bokszert, a ruhadarabok pedig halkan lecsusszantak a földre.  
  
Előrenyúlva Sasuke csuklóira fonta a kezeit és a saját mellkasa felé húzta azokat, majd fel-le mozgatta őket a számmal megjelölt szvetter alatt. Halkan felnyögött, mikor egyesített kezeik végigsiklottak a mellkasán lévő érzékeny, sötét dudorokon, ruhátlan csípője halványan előre lökött az érzésre. A póló pillanatok alatt a nyaka fölött volt, mire ő elengedte Sasuke csuklóit, hogy helyette a férfi nyaka köré fonhassa a karjait.  
  
Előrehajolva suttogott bele az Uchiha füleibe:  
\- Még ha a felsőt el is tünteted az útból, S'uke, gondoskodsz róla, hogy a név továbbra is ott legyen - A rózsaszín nyelv lassan nyalta végig az izgató fülkagyló vonalát -, nem igaz, barom?  
  
Valami erősen ficánkolt egyet Sasuke hasában, s a szvetter egy szempillantás alatt lerepült Narutóról, majd fehér kezek visszalökték az ágyra a férfit, sötét szemei beitták a gyönyörű képet, amit a fekete ágyneműn heverő napbarnított test látványa nyújtott. Naruto végighúzta egyik ujját a már gyöngyöző merevedésén, majd újonnan megnedvesített ujjbegyét a szájába kapta, s halk nyögéssel megszívta azt.  
\- Na most kin van túl sok ruha, hm? - Egyetlen barna ujj siklott végig a fölötte lévő mellkason, de mielőtt még elérhette volna célját, a porcelánkéz félrelökte az övét. A kék szemek a feketékbe néztek, aztán nem is tudtak elfordulni, mialatt Sasuke kigombolta a nadrágját, s a szoba csendjét a lélegzetükön kívül csak a cipzár halk hangja törte meg.   
  
\- Ó istenem... Sasuke... - Naruto feltérdelt az ágyon, és az előtte lévő sápadt, gyönyörű férfira nézett, akinek merev, vöröslő hímtagja megrezzent a másik forró tekintetétől. A szőke hirtelen csontszáraznak érezte a száját, s megnyalta az ajkait, mielőtt felnyögve lecsukta volna a szemeit. - Istenem...  
  
Az ágy meghajolt, megreccsent, a kék medencék pedig félig kinyíltak, hogy a várakozó lábai között elhelyezkedő Uchihára nézhessen. Amikor Sasuke forró tagja az övének nyomódott, Naruto lélegzete a tüdejében rekedt, és ő a sápadt testnek feszült. Sasuke kezei megszorították a barna csípőt, s visszanyomták az ágyra.  
  
\- Naruto - suttogta Sasuke. Arcát a férfi nyakához dörzsölte miközben mélyen beszívta az illatát, nyelvével végigsimított a bőrén. - Nem fogok... vagyok képes... sokáig kitartani. - Naruto háta ismét ívbe feszült, az erős kezek pedig újra leszorították. - Túlságosan akarom már ezt. Túlságosan... - A szőke levegőért kapott, mikor a hosszú ujjak lesiklottak a csípőjéről, és alig érintve cirógatni kezdték kemény merevedését. - Túlságosan szükségem van rád.  
  
\- Igen, S'uke!- sziszegte Naruto, és lerántotta a férfi fejét, hogy érdes hangon a fülébe suttoghasson. - Elég a beszédből, a rohadt életbe is, különben azelőtt elmegyek, hogy egyáltalán "csinálnál" valamit.  
  
\- Legközelebb, dobe, mikor a zuhanyzó falához nyomlak - Naruto hallotta, ahogy egy tégely kipattan -, vagy a kocsim hátsó ülésére - A szőke felszisszent, mikor egy ujj kezdett körözni a bejáratánál -, vagy a konyhaasztalra - Sasuke nekinyomta száját Narutóénak miközben áthatolt az izomgyűrűkön, a kisebb férfi pedig felsikoltott az érzéstől -, vagy... basszus, Naruto... a földre a kibaszott konyhaasztal alatt... - Az ujj kihúzódott, csak hogy azonnal visszatérjen egy másik társaságában -... lassú leszek. A nevemet fogod nyögni. - A két ujj ollózva mozgott, aztán ki-be lökődtek a forróságban. - Könyörögni fogsz nekem, mielőtt véget érne. - Egy harmadik is csatlakozott az előzőekhez, és Naruto hátrafeszítette a testét, mikor azok kínzóan megdörzsöltek egy idegcsomót a bensőjében, de Sasuke mély hangjának még mindig sikerült valahogy beszivárognia a kéjtől elködösült agyába. - De ez alkalommal, angyalom, ez alkalommal... - Az ujjak eltűntek, Naruto pedig nyöszörgött -... csak a sikoltásod hangját akarom hallani. - Az Uchiha lassan benyomta magát a szőke remegő izomgyűrűi közé, a szemei lecsukódtak, csak hogy rögtön újra kipattanjanak és emlékeibe véshesse a pillanatot... amikor behatol az ő dobéjába, és megtölti a vonagló férfit, míg teljesen el nem merül benne.  
  
Naruto verejtéktől gyöngyöző teste élesen hátrafeszült.   
\- Sasuke! - Könnyek csordultak le a csukott szemek alól, fogaival keményen harapdálta az alsó ajkát. Sasuke a szőke férfi homlokához nyomta a sajátját, érezve az alatta fekvő testből áradó vibráló meleget, majd megnyalta a csíkokkal díszített arcot, és gyengéden megszívta a megviselt, ziháló ajkat.   
  
\- Naruto... én... mondd, mit tegyek? - suttogta, és egyedül az akaraterő tartotta vissza attól, hogy azonnal el ne élvezzen a szűk forróságban, mialatt ujjaival gyengéden dörzsölgette a másik orcáit.   
  
Naruto szemei kinyíltak, és habár fájdalom táncolt bennük, a vágy és az élvezet vad forgatagként örvénylett a sötétkék mélységekben.  
\- Nem kell több beszéd, barom. - A barna csípő megmozdult, ezzel robbanásig fokozva a körülvett elzártság és a teljes megtöltöttség érzését, aminek hatására mindkét férfi felnyögött. - Kész vagyok sikoltani.  
  
Sasuke szemei összeszűkültek a Naruto arcán játszó pajkos kihívás láttán, aztán teste átvette az irányítást az elméje fölött, s ő újra meg újra belökte magát a szőke égetően forró belsejébe. Naruto képtelen volt már szavakat formálni, csak nyögött alatta, és úgy ringott, hogy összhangban legyen az Uchiha lökéseivel, egyre csak gyorsítva ritmikus mozgásukat a beteljesedés felé.   
  
\- Ohhhhh - hördült fel Naruto ujjait a magasabb férfi vállaiba mélyesztve, halvány, vörös nyomokat hagyva a márványfehér bőrön, miközben közelebb húzta magához a másikat. - Pont így, erősebben... OTT!  
  
Sasuke arrogáns kis mosollyal nézett le rá, orrán megremegett egy izzadtságcsepp, miközben megcsóválta a fejét, fekete tincsei az arca oldalára tapadtak. Hosszú ujjaival Naruto hajába túrt, ami aranyból lassan meleg mézszínűre változott a férfi megerőltetésének verejtékétől.   
\- Olyan veszettül jó... gyönyörű... te...  
  
\- Érints meg... - suttogta Naruto, és felsikoltott, mikor Sasuke engedelmesen körülfonta kezével a fájdalmasan kemény tagot, majd fel-le mozgatta a nedvességtől sikamlóssá váló testrészen.  
  
\- Mindjárt... - lehelte az Uchiha a barna vállba. Az íz és az illat szinte eszét vette, miközben a mozgása egyre őrültebbé, gyorsabbá, egyenetlenebbé vált.  
  
\- Tudom... Tudom... Tudom... - ismételgette Naruto szinte megvakulva a bensőjében növekvő fehér fénytől, ami már szinte a tetőfokra taszította őt, az érzések pedig egyetlen szűk, feszítő csomóba gyűltek a gyomrában.  
  
\- Naruto... Naruto... Na-Naruto! - Sasuke testének minden izma megfeszült, várakozott... vágyakozott, hogy végre átlökjék azon a bizonyos gáton.  
  
\- SASUKE! - sikoltotta a szőke miközben elélvezett, izmai megfeszülve megrándultak, ezzel Sasukét is magával rántva a szakadékba.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mire Naruto képes volt összeszedni magát annyira, hogy megállapítsa, hol van, Sasuke már fölé hajolva dörzsölgette az ő gyorsan hűlő testét a kezében tartott puha, meleg anyagdarabbal.   
  
\- Hé - mosolygott le Sasuke a nagy, kristályos kék szemekbe, amik gondosan követték minden egyes mozdulatát. Halkan felnevetett, mikor erős pír jelent meg Naruto arcán, és lejjebb, a napcsókolta nyakán. Félrelökte a használt rongyot, aztán végighúzta ujjait a vöröslő arcbőrön, a karcsú nyakon, a hevesen emelkedő mellkason... aztán újra felsiklott velük, és lágyan Naruto orcájára fektette tenyerét.  
  
Egy barna kéz nyúlt fel és igazgatta el arcán az Uchiháét, majd Naruto átadta magát a tenyér melegségének.   
  
\- Tényleg megtartod az ígéreteidet, teme - ismerte el mosolyogva, miközben ujjaival félrelökte az éjszínű tincseket az izzó fekete szemek elől. Nem tudta, képes lesz e valaha is félrevonni tekintetét attól a szempártól... és nem tudta, egyáltalán akarná-e.  
  
Azok a szemek egyre csak közeledtek felé, míg a homlokuk össze nem ért, a lélegzetük összekeveredett, és egyikük sem pislogott, csak próbálták örökre az emlékeikbe vésni ezt a pillanatot, ezt az érzést, ezt a személyt.   
  
\- Szeretlek, Sasuke - lehelte végül Naruto, képtelen lévén magában tartani a feltörni vágyó szavakat.  
  
A fekete szemek lecsukódtak, s az Uchiha lassan fújta ki a levegőt sápadtrózsaszín ajkai közül, mielőtt szétnyitotta volna őket, hogy hosszan, lágyan, de mindenekelőtt szeretve érintsék meg a Narutóéit.  
  
\- Hn, dobe. Én... - Naruto vállára ejtette a fejét, aztán oldalra fordulva az aranybarna bőrbe mormolt valamit.  
  
A szőke felkuncogott, s a testét belülről feszítő millió érzés kis híján megfojtotta, mikor Sasuke a teste köré fonta a karjait, közelebb húzta őt magához, majd magukra borította a sötét takarót. Végül lehunyta a szemeit, a tökéletes elégedettség érzése pedig lassan álomba húzta őt... de mielőtt még a sötétség teljesen felülkerekedett volna az elméjén, hallotta, ahogy Sasuke halk hangon a fülébe suttogja:  
\- Én is téged.


	15. Chapter 15

A szoba még sötét volt, mikor egy kék szempár lassan pislogva felnyílt. Naruto kihúzta a karjait a feje alól és kinyújtotta őket: az izmok és csontok teljes összhangban feszültek meg, a fiatal férfi pedig halkan felnyögött, ahogy a békesség érzése elöntötte a testét.  
  
Újra lehunyta a szemeit, majd belemosolygott a sötétbe, s a nyújtózkodás után megdörzsölte a kezeit. Most már minden rendben van, ahogyan ő is. A szülei hamarosan teljesen meggyógyulnak, Orochimaru pedig börtönbe kerül. Egy pillanatra kételyek futottak végig a fejében, hogy vajon elég biztonságos "megoldás" e ez, de végül elnyomta őket. Most már semmi gond nem lesz... csak annyi a dolga, hogy átadja magát a tökéletes teljesség érzésének.  
  
Még az utolsó középiskolai napján esett meg, hogy az angol tanára elmagyarázta az osztálynak a "transzcendentális tekintet" fogalmát: ez az életnek egy olyan megvilágosult pillanata, amikor az ember úgy érzi, hogy az elméje, a teste és a lelke mind összhangba kerül... akkor is, ha csak egyetlen percre. A tanár mindenkinek adott egy kártyát a telefonszámával, hogy hívják fel őt, ha elérték ezt a pillanatot az életükben. Naruto halkan felkuncogott... micsoda hívás lenne!  
  
" - Mr. Koide? Naruto Uzumaki vagyok... Csak szólni akartam, hogy megéltem azt a megvilágosult pillanatot, amiről beszélt... hogy mikor? Ó, hát nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy mikor kezdődött: amikor elraboltak és kis híján megerőszakoltak, vagy amikor Sasuke Uchiha jó alaposan megdugott... habár személy szerint én inkább az utóbbi felé hajlok... Igen, az bunkó tényleg ennyire jó... Hogy szüksége van egy zsepire? Persze, tartom addig..."  
  
Naruto az oldalára fordult és felszisszent, a szemeit összeszorította, miközben nem törődve a hátára is felkígyózó fájdalommal megpróbált felülni.  
  
\- Tessék.  
  
Azonnal oldalra fordult, és látta, hogy a sötéthajú teméje ott áll előtte az ágy mellett, kezeivel egy üveg vizet és egy pirulákat tartalmazó üvegcsét nyújtva felé. Az orvosság láttán Naruto gyanakodva húzta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Csak aszpirin, idióta - mondta Sasuke, azzal a kisebbik férfi kezébe nyomta a vizet, majd felpattintotta az üveget, és három fehér pirulát is átnyújtott neki. Naruto hálásan vette be őket, aztán visszaadta az immár üres poharat az Uchihának. Az letette a két tárgyat a nem sokkal mellettük lévő asztalra, majd visszamászott az ágyba, és a karjaiba húzta őt.  
  
\- Betartom az ígéreteimet - mosolygott önelégülten a szőke tincsekbe.  
  
\- Na ja, barom. - Naruto próbált bosszankodó hangot megütni, de még a saját fülének is úgy hallatszott, mint egy jól megelégedett kiscica. - De lehet, hogy több bizonyítékra lesz szükségem.  
  
A lélegzete egy kis nyikkanással elakadt, mikor a sápadt ujjak, amiket nem is érzett megmozdulni, körülfonták félig kemény tagját, és a vasárnapi pihenő nyugodt ráérősségével mozdultak meg rajta lassan le és föl.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: A Talpnyalóim  
  
Feladó: Szerintem tudjátok  
  
Tárgy: Válság elhárítva  
  
Üdv, fiúk.  
  
Ma mélyen meglepődtem, amikor az irodába megérkezve kénytelen voltam megállapítani, hogy az én csökönyös kis talpnyalóimnak nem sikerült ide találniuk. Természetesen azonnal a kiskacsáitokhoz siettem kérdezősködni, és így kellett megtudnom, hogy szabadságot vettetek ki.  
  
Érdekes... És én még azt hittem, én vagyok a főnök.  
  
Ja, várjatok. Az vagyok.  
  
Vonszoljátok vissza a seggeteket dolgozni. Már egy hete nem tartózkodtatok az épületben. És nem akarok hallani semmit "nehéz időkről", "érzelmi megpróbáltatásokról" és "szexuális vonzalom felfedezéséről, amit pici baba korotok óta éreztek". Ez nem a vállalat hibája. Mindketten hülyék vagytok.  
  
Kérvény felmondásra? Elutasítva. Jelentkezzetek, vagy mindketten a munkanélküli osztályon találjátok magatokat.  
  
Itachi Uchiha  
  
Elnök, Uchiha Rt.  
  
Konoha, Levél ország, Anyavállalat  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Valami meg fog repedni.  
  
Sasuke sápadtrózsaszín nyelve végigszántott Naruto combjának belső oldalán, ezzel felfogva a barna testen végigcsorduló vizet, ami a fölöttük lévő zuhanyrózsából hullott alá. Éles, fehér fogak haraptak játékosan a bőrébe, aztán Naruto lenézett Sasuke sötét fejére, ami a lábai közt göndörödő szőke pamacsnak dörgölőzött.  
  
\- Ó istenem... - sóhajtott fel, és térdei kis híján felmondták a szolgálatot, mikor Sasuke ujjai tollpihék módjára megérintették a merevedése alatti érzékeny bőrt. Sasuke tovább folytatta nyaló, szívó, és harapó feladatát, de soha nem ott, ahol Naruto akarta. Soha nem ott, ahol szüksége lett volna rá. A nedves, szőke tincsek a kipirult arcra tapadtak. - Hagyd abba...  
  
Az ujjak megálltak, mire Naruto szemei kipattantak.  
\- Nem, ne "azt" hagyd abba, te szemét! A játszadozást fejezd be!  
  
\- Hn - suttogta Sasuke, aztán ujjaival és fogával újra útnak indult a csodás testen. - És még énrám mondják, hogy nem tudom elég gazdagon kifejezni magam.  
  
Naruto felhördült és megszorította Sasuke víztől csöpögő tincseit, majd hátranyomta a fejét, míg a fekete szemekbe nem nézhetett.  
\- Azt akarod, hogy utasítsalak, Uchiha? - A hangja egyszerre mélyebbé vált, ujjai szorosan markolták a szénszínű tincseket. - Szopj le. - Egy sötét, szép ívű szemöldök emelkedett a magasba, de Sasuke nem mozdult. Naruto égkék szemei ellágyultak, s ezzel együtt a hangja is. - Azt akarod, hogy könyörögjek, S'uke? - Letérdelt, hogy egyenesen a másik arcába nézhessen. Sasuke csak figyelte, ahogy a vízpatakok lecsordulnak a csíkokkal díszített arcon, lecsöppennek az állán, aztán tovább gördülnek a dobe barna mellkasán, kidolgozott hasán, és még lejjebb eltűnnek a...  
  
Sasuke mélyről jövő nyögést hallatott, Naruto pedig felkuncogott.  
\- Kérlek... - suttogta, miközben Sasuke nyakához dörzsölte az arcát, aztán finoman beleharapott a férfi fülcimpájába. - Kérlek, Sasuke...  
  
Narutónak épp csak egyet volt ideje pislogni, és már újra talpon volt, erősen nekilökve a zuhanyfülke falának. Felszisszent, mikor a hideg csempe hozzányomódott forró bőréhez, aztán újra felszisszent, ahogy feje is nekicsapódott azoknak, amint Sasuke szája végre abbahagyta a játszadozást.  
  
Igen, gondolta, miközben a feje időről időre hátra lökődött, ahogy az Uchiha nyelve tekeregve dörzsölgette elnyelt izgatottságát... Valami meg fog repedni. Talán a csempék, talán a feje... Aztán Sasuke mormogott valamit, és a szívó érzés elviselhetetlen szintekre erősödött.  
  
És Narutót többé nem érdekelte.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: Az Én Sötét Uram  
  
Feladó: Egy Rohadtul Ki-... Megelégült Talpnyaló  
  
Tárgy: Köszönöm az aggodalmat  
  
Hé, Lu,  
  
El sem tudom mondani, mennyire sajnálom, hogy "aggódnod" kellett a hollétünk miatt. Komolyan, azt hiszem egész éjjel ébren voltam, és ezen problémáztam.  
  
Nem, várj, egész éjjel ébren voltam, de egyszer sem jutottál eszembe. Sasuke gondoskodott erről. Tényleg el kell ismernem, az a barom megtartja az ígéreteit.  
  
Az a helyzet, hogy van egy listánk a helyekről... öhm... dolgokról, amiket még el kell intéznünk. Amíg nincs kipipálva a listán minden, nem tudok felelősségteljesen visszatérni a melóba. Veszélyben az Uchiha név! Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy az emberek azt mondják, egy Uchiha nem bírja az iramot... francba... úgy értem, nem bírja betartani az ígéreteit.  
  
Összegezve az egészet, egy kicsit még magadnak kell uralkodnod a Pokol felett, főnök. Oly nagy birodalom... oly kevés idő.  
  
Naruto Uzumaki  
  
Közösülés utáni gyönyörben úszó talpnyaló  
  
U.i.: Köszönöm, hogy elhozattad ide néhány cuccomat. Gamabuntát különösen nagyra értékelem. De nem tudom nem észrevenni, hogy elfelejtetted a felsőimet, meg hogy Sasuke hirtelen milyen sok Uchiha névvel vagy jellel ellátott én-méretű póló birtokába került.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke kezei biztosan szorították Naruto csípőjét, miközben a kisebb férfi lassan beszívta a levegőt, a feje hátra hajolt, nyaka feszes és fényes volt az izzadtságtól. Harapásnyomok és kiszívott sötét foltok borították a karcsú nyakat, s az Uchiha szinte már attól elélvezett, ahogy hátrahagyott bélyegeit figyelte a dobéján.  
  
Nem tud betelni... talán sosem lesz képes betelni ezzel a férfival. A szíve zakatolni kezdett a gondolatra. Egy nap muszáj lesz kilépniük ebből a lakásból. El kell majd engednie Narutót... A sápadt ujjak szorosabbá váltak, Naruto pedig megmozdult a kissé fájdalmas érintésre, mire mindkét férfi felnyögött a gerincükön végigszáguldó kéjhullámtól, ami úgy kavargott a gyomrukban is, mint az olvadt láva.  
  
Nem lesz rá képes. Már akkor is kis híján pánikrohamot kapott, mikor Naruto egy percre kisétált a szobájából.  
  
Beharapva az alsó ajkát a szőke lassan felnyomta magát, majd gyorsan visszasüllyedt, de aztán szemöldökei rosszallón húzódtak össze. Sasuke mintha valahol teljesen máshol lett volna. A teste még mindig egyértelműen reagált, de a szemei üresek voltak, gondolatai jól láthatón máshol jártak.  
\- Teme? Untatlak?  
  
A fekete szemek pislogtak egyet, aztán Sasuke arrogánsan felmosolygott rá.  
\- Hn, dobe. - Fellökte a csípőjét, mire Naruto felkiáltott, ahogy prosztatája fogadta a mozdulat nyers erejét. - Kurvára nem lehetséges.  
  
Sasuke állandó sebességre állt, Naruto pedig újra meg újra találkozott a lökéseivel. Nyögések hangja töltötte meg a szobát, a szőke pedig az Uchiha hajába mélyesztette ujjait mielőtt előre hajolt volna, s orrát a nyak és a váll közötti ponthoz nyomta, mélyen beszívva a teméje illatát.  
\- Mindjárt...  
  
A sebesség még gyorsabbá vált.  
\- Naruto... - sóhajtotta Sasuke, s lejjebb húzta a szőke fejet, míg a homlokuk kis híján összeért, Naruto merev tagja pedig a kettejük hasa között lüktetett. - Nézz rám... olyan gyönyörű... vagy... - Ajkaik sürgetőn préselődtek egymáshoz, míg Naruto el nem emelte a fejét, hogy az éjszínű szempárba nézhessen, mialatt fehér foltok borították el a látását, és ő ismét Sasuke nevét kiáltotta.  
  
Az Uchihát a hatalmas, tiszta kék szemek lökték át az orgazmusba, amik úgy csattantak, mint a hullámok a tengerparton, kéjjel, szerelemmel, és mindennel, ami maga Naruto.  
  
Naruto a sötéthajú férfi testére esett, arca a nyirkos, fekete tincsekhez dörgölőzött, amik halványan begöndörödtek a sápadt nyaknál.  
  
\- Basszus, Uchiha... - zihálta, miközben legördült Sasukéról és mellé feküdt. Az csak feküdt csukott szemekkel, de magához húzta őt, majd megcsókolta a mézszínű fejtetőt.  
  
Naruto megmerevedett, aztán körülnézett.  
\- Hogy a jó édes égbe kerültünk az asztal alá?  
  
Sasuke felnevetett, bár a lélegzete még mindig nehézkes és szapora volt.  
\- Hn, dobe. - Sápadt ujjával megérintette, s maga felé fordította a csíkokkal szelt arcot, majd hosszú csókot nyomott lihegő szájával a másikéra. Habár ez nem volt több, mint az ajkaik összeérintése, Naruto még így is belenyögött. - Csak egy újabb hely, amit kipipálhatsz a listán.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: Itachi Uchiha  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha  
  
Tárgy: Uchihák nem nyafognak  
  
A dobémat a szemeim előtt rabolták el. Életében már másodjára zárták be egy sötét cellába, és ő végig abban a tudatban volt, hogy engem megöltek.  
  
Szabadságon vagyunk, a rohadt mindenségit, mialatt én szétkefélem az agyát.  
  
Sasuke Uchiha  
  
Elnökhelyettes, Uchiha Rt.  
  
Konoha, Levél ország, Anyavállalat  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ismét Sasuke szobájában voltak, de ez alkalommal Naruto a fekete bőrkanapé hátának nyomódott. A sima háttámla kitámasztotta a férfi karjait, Sasuke pedig hátulról a testének nyomódott, és mohón szívogatta a nyakát, mialatt a kérdéses szőke megpróbált visszavágni neki.  
  
Egy sápadt kéz húzta meg Naruto pizsamanadrágjának zsinórját és lökte le az anyagot a barna hátsóról, mialatt a másik kéz becsúszott a nem sok népszerűségnek örvendő szvetter alá, amit Naruto bár minden alkalommal átkozott, de ugyanakkor egyetlen éjjel sem felejtett el felvenni. Hosszú ujjak simítottak végig a szőke gerincének vonalán, majd lejjebb csúszva elkanyarodtak a reszkető férfi gyomrához, feljebb és hátrább lökve őt, ezzel megsokszorozva az érzést Sasuke még mindig ruhával fedett merevedésén.  
  
\- Szeretlek, Naruto - suttogta Sasuke, és szabad baljával a fekete háttámlát szorító kéz után nyúlt, aminek ujjpercei már egészen elfehéredtek. Összefonta ujjaikat és egy pillanatra minden mozdulatát abbahagyta, hogy csak tarthassa Narutót, csodálva az összekulcsolt ujjaik közti különbséget... annyira más, és mégis tökéletes.  
  
Naruto lélegzete újra normálissá vált, majd hátra fordította fejét, hogy a sötéthajú temére nézhessen.  
  
\- Mutasd meg.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto nagy megelégedéssel pipálta ki a fekete kanapét... kétszer.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: Az Ostoba Talpnyalók  
  
Feladó: A Mesteretek  
  
Tárgy: A türelmemmel játszotok  
  
Fiúk,  
  
Szemlátomást azt hiszitek, viccelek. Sajnálatos tévedés.  
  
Itachi Uchiha  
  
Elnök, Uchiha Rt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke levette arcáról a szemüveget és megdörzsölte a szemeit. Neji rengeteg jelentést és szerződést küldött neki elolvasni, felülbírálni, aláírni, de végre-valahára végzett velük. Az elmúlt két órában ő csak hallgatott, mialatt Naruto felfrissítette ismertségét a csellójával. Sasuke csaknem hangosan felnevetett, mikor hallotta a férfit a vendégszobában bocsánatot kérni a fahangszertől, amiért olyan sokáig volt távol tőle, és aztán a dobe "bevallotta" neki, hogy egy zongorán is játszott. "Majdnem" nevetett, de mikor a küszöbhöz ért, megdöbbenve vette észre, hogy könnyek futnak le az idióta arcán.  
  
Sasuke gyorsan visszalépett, mielőtt még a szőke meglátta volna őt, és a falnak dőlt. Apró zörgő hangok adták a tudtára, hogy Naruto elhelyezkedik hangszerével, majd az "Ave Maria" kezdő sorai töltötték meg a levegőt. Sasuke végighúzta kezét sötét haján, miközben eszébe jutott, miért is kezdett el Naruto hangszeren tanulni.  
  
Azért, hogy ennek révén kifejezhesse az érzéseit az első elrablása után... Sasuke elsétált a szobától, és visszament a dolgozójába. Narutónak egyedüllétre volt szüksége, és ő nem sajnálta ezt megadni neki.  
  
Most épp a "Kék Duna" hallatszott, és az Uchiha úgy érezte, Narutónak már rengeteg ideje volt zenei meditálásra. Most már eljött az ideje, hogy egy "másik félét" csináljon... egy olyat, amiben mindketten részt tudnak venni.  
  
Naruto ezúttal hallotta Sasukét belépni a szobába. Megállt a játékában, és összecsukta a kottáját, majd anélkül szólalt meg, hogy akár hátrafordult volna az Uchiha felé.  
\- Tudom, mit akarsz, és a válaszom "nem". - Letette maga elé a kottát, aztán megmozdult, arca megrezzent, ahogy a sötéthajú férfira nézett. - Teljesen kész vagyok. Hat nap épp eléggé kifárasztott. Nem, várj... hat nap, napjában kétszer... _épp eléggé_ kifárasztott.  
  
Sasuke már szólt volna közbe, de Naruto figyelmeztetőn felemelte egyik kezét.  
\- Nem, nem változtatok a döntésemen. - Elfordult az Uchihától és a húrokhoz emelte a vonót, miközben ujjait elhelyezte a cselló nyakán. - Szóval, hacsak készen nem állsz a felállásváltásra, az a "tevékenység" ki van lőve.  
  
Sasuke mereven bólintott, azzal visszavonult a szobából. Naruto kieresztett egy apró sóhajt, majd végighúzta a vonót a húrokon.  
  
\- Dobe, várok.  
  
A vonó megrezdült, hamis zajok csaptak fel a levegőbe. Naruto elgondolkodott, vajon csak képzelte-e Sasuke hangját, ami már veszélyesen közelinek tűnt a doromboláshoz... mikor újra meghallotta.  
  
\- Nem viselem jól a várakozást, ütődött. - Így van, egy bosszankodó dorombolás.  
  
Egy bármelyik Uchiháéval vetélkedő ördögi mosoly szaladt végig Naruto arcán, aztán a szőke férfi óvatosan lefektette Gamabuntát, és megindult a hálószoba felé.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: Itachi Uchiha  
  
Feladó: A Világ Ura  
  
Tárgy: BmegI  
  
"Egyesülésünk" belső átrendeződése miatt Sasuke és én holnaputánig nem fogunk megjelenni az irodában.  
  
Kétségtelen, hogy egy Uzumakinak is be kell tartania az ígéreteit.  
  
Naruto Uzumaki  
  
Elnökhelyettes, Uchiha Rt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Hé, barom.  
  
Sasuke nehezen talált vissza a valóságba, és szemei kinyitása nélkül kinyújtotta a karját, hogy közelebb húzza a dobét. Rosszalló kifejezés jelent meg az arcán, mikor karja zsákmány nélkül hullott vissza az oldalára. Pislogva kinyitotta a szemeit, és csillogó kék szempárt látott maga előtt, tele boldogsággal, szerelemmel, és jelentős mennyiségű pajkossággal.  
  
\- Hogy vagy? - kérdezte Naruto akkora vigyorral, hogy még Sasuke arca is belefájdult.  
  
\- Hn. Jól. - Sasuke megmozdult, aztán fájdalmasan megrezzent. - Vagy nem.  
  
Egy barna kéz jelent meg buzgón a feje előtt, a tenyérből pedig három fehér tabletta pislogott rá ártatlanul.  
  
\- Na most ki tartja meg az ígéreteit, teme?  
  
Sasuke gyilkos pillantással meredt fel a szőke idiótára, miközben elvette a pirulákat és a felkínált vizet. Miután a pohár már békésen nyugodott az asztalon, az Uchiha felnyúlt és lerántotta az ágyra, majd maga alá kényszerítette a dobéját.  
  
\- Úgy tűnik, már "jobban" érzed magad, Na-ru-to... - Előre hajolva megtámadta Naruto puha ajkait, nyelvével azonnali belépést követelve, miközben kezei mindenhol megérintették a férfit, ahova csak elértek. Naruto teste megfeszült az érzésekre, és átfutott a fején, hogy talán gyorsabban kellett volna ellépnie az ágy mellől...  
  
Aztán Sasuke finoman beleharapott a fülébe, a medencéjének dörzsölte magát, és a nevét nyögte. Naruto ujjai az összekuszált fekete tincsek közé túrtak, és belemosolygott a részegítő csókba.  
  
Ah, nos... az idő és az állhatatosság majd meghozza az eredményt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: Az Uchiha Rt. Egykori Elnökhelyettesei  
  
Feladó: Itachi Uchiha  
  
Tárgy: A vonal, amit átléptetek  
  
Mindketten ki vagytok rúgva.  
  
Itachi Uchiha  
  
Elnök, Uchiha Rt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Deidara?  
  
\- Igen, főnök?  
  
\- Szeretném, ha kiszúrnád a szemeimet.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Pein hátradőlt a bőrszékében, és csöndben hallgatta a füléhez szorított telefonból jövő hangot, miközben szabad keze végig egy üvegpohárra kulcsolódott, ami szinte összetört a szorításban. Nagyon sokat fizetett ezért az öltönyért. Ez volt a kedvence. Nem fogja tönkretenni egy ostoba dührohamában.  
  
\- Megértettem. - Ha bárki más lett volna a szobában, a férfi hangszíne önmagában elég lett volna ahhoz, hogy félelem rágja be magát a csontjaiba, és libabőr jelenjen meg a testén. Pein nem volt valami vidám ember. - Miután ezzel végeztünk... kvittek vagyunk. Soha többé nem fogsz az eszembe jutni, és én ugyanezt a gesztust várom el tőled.  
  
Ismét némán ült, mialatt gyötrője válaszolt.  
\- Ne merj fenyegetni! Elintézem.  
  
Az ügyvéd csikorgatta a fogait, majd lecsapta a mobilt. Bátor szavai ellenére mindketten tudták, hogy bizony fenyegetve érzi magát...  
\- Bassza meg!  
  
Az üvegpohár hangosan csattanva tört össze a falon, de az öltönye legalább a régi maradt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: Itachi Uchiha  
  
Feladó: Még mindig örömmel dolgozó talpnyaló  
  
Démonok Ura,  
  
Felismerem, amikor valakinek rossz napja van. Magányos vagy? Lehangolt? Jól esne egy ölelés? Szükségét érzed két új fantasztikus elnökhelyettes felvételének, holott semmi okod nem lenne rá? Hát hol a szeretet?  
  
Ne is válaszolj erre. Sasuke épp most sétált el mellettem. Én megtaláltam. Egek, még én is rosszul vagyok magamtól...  
  
Akárhogy is, csak szólni akartam, hogy ma reggel beszélgettem egy kicsit az apáddal. Remek férfi, egyszerűen remek. Elmondtam neki, milyen rettenetesen, rettenetesen sajnálom, hogy a személyes életem gátolta a munkámban való aktív részvételemet. Azt is elmondtam, milyen nagyon szeretném, ha újra jelentkezhetnék, és ismét betölthetném korábbi posztomat.  
  
Mélyen megdöbbentnek tűnt! Azt mondta, maradjunk otthon, ameddig csak akarunk, és hogy ő biztos volt benne, hogy te, a tékozló fiú, képes vagy kezelni a helyzetet még pár napig, amíg mi "helyrejövünk".  
  
Ezek után, én Csúszómászó Nagyuram, még azt is elmondanám, hogy megpróbáltam lebeszélni őt erről, de édesapád _ragaszkodott hozzá_ , hogy mind Sasuke, mind én megtartsuk a cégnél betöltött állásunkat. Vicces, hehe.  
  
Hétfőn találkozunk!  
  
Nagy szeretettel,  
  
Naruto Uzumaki  
  
Kacagó Talpnyaló  
  
Uchiha Rt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ding! Dong!  
  
Sasuke lefejtette magát Naruto testéről, és a szőke javaslatát - miszerint fejezzék be tevékenységüket - meghallgatván megrázta a fejét.  
  
\- Csak megnézem, ki az - Az Uchiha megkerülte a díványt -, behúzok neki egyet - Lehajolt, hogy megcsókolta a Naruto feje tetején lévő kaotikus bozontot -, és azonnal visszajövök. - Naruto megemelte a karját és lehúzta a sötéthajú férfi fejét, míg az ajkaik össze nem értek.  
  
\- Alig várom, barom - lehelte, aztán elmosolyodott. - Siess.  
  
Ding! Dong! A hangot számtalan éles kopogás követte.  
  
\- Kisöcsém, tudom, hogy bent vagytok.  
  
Sasuke feje azonnal az ajtóra fordult, Naruto kék szemei pedig tányér nagyságúra nőttek.  
\- Szóval indulj csak, én meg addig tartom itt a frontot.  
  
\- Hn.  
  
Amint Sasuke kinyitotta az ajtót, a mögötte álló Itachi egy pillantást se vetve öccsére azonnal elsétált mellette.  
  
\- Fáradj be - morogta Sasuke az üres folyosónak, aztán bezárta az ajtót, és követte bátyját a nappaliba.  
  
Naruto még mindig a díványon ült egy pléd jótékony takarásában, mikor Itachi helyet foglalt előtte egy széken, és csak meredt szőke talpnyalójára, aki viszonzásképp szemtelenül rávigyorgott.  
  
\- Hé, rég nem láttalak - mondta Naruto, és amikor Sasuke leült mellé, úgy helyezte kezeit, hogy a takaró alatt összefonhassák az ujjaikat.  
  
Itachi felsóhajtva hajolt előre, lerázta magáról a zakóját, majd a kávézóasztalra lökte azt, aztán sápadt kezével felnyúlt, hogy meglazítsa vörös nyakkendőjét. Sötét szemei felváltva jártak az öccse és Naruto között, magában megjegyezve, mennyire pihentnek tűnt az előbbi... és békésnek, elégedettnek, boldognak.  
  
\- Mindketten... jól néztek ki - kezdte hűvös hangon. A szemei nem tűntek valami megbocsátónak. - Bízom benne, hogy valahogy képesek lesztek felülkerekedni a pszichológiai sérüléseken, amiket szereztetek.  
  
Sasuke közömbös maradt, meg sem rezdült, Itachi semmilyen érzelmet nem látott átsuhanni rajta, miközben Naruto vakítóan mosolygott, és úgy bólogatott, akár a kisgyerekek.  
\- Igen, főnök, azt hiszem, ezúttal ki fogom húzni. Csak hogy eláruljam... legutóbb megtanultam játszani a csellón, hogy kifejezhessem az érzéseimet. Ez alkalommal pedig megtanultam játszani Sas...  
  
\- Hé.  
  
\- Igaz, bocsi. Maradjunk annyiban, hogy ez a mostani terápia igazán... eredményes volt. - Naruto kétértelműen elmosolyodott, mire Sasuke az égnek emelte szemeit, és hátulról megkoppintotta a szőke fejét. Naruto már nyitotta a száját, hogy ellenkezzen, de aztán az Uchiha ujjai puhán masszírozni kezdték a tarkóját, neki pedig minden energiáját össze kellett szednie, hogy ne olvadjon el.  
  
\- Tesó, van valami oka a mai látogatásodnak? - kérdezte érzelemmentes hangon Sasuke, de szemei lágyan pillantottak a mellette ülő férfira.  
  
Milyen rohadt édesek... Itachi emlékeztette magát, hogy időpontot kell kérnie a fogorvostól.  
  
\- Igen, Sasuke. - Megérintette a homokszínű borítékot, ami eddig észrevétlenül pihent az ölében. - Ez itt a kiadványom előnyomása az eljegyzésetekkel kapcsolatban.  
  
A sápadtfehér ujjak megálltak mozdulataik közben, Naruto pedig pislogva emelte Itachira a tekintetét.  
  
\- Az eljegyzésünkkel? - ismételte meg a szőke, miközben saját ujjai öntudatlanul megfeszültek a térdén.  
  
\- Igen, ki kell javítanunk a tévedést. Azonnal el kellett volna intéznem, amint tudomásomra jutott a hiba, de mint ahogy azt ti is nagyon jól tudjátok, a dolgok meglehetősen... összesűrűsödtek. - Itachi keresztbe tette a lábait és hátradőlt a székében. Sasukénak még nem sikerült reakciót felmutatnia, Naruto pedig leesett volna a díványról, ha egy kicsit is jobban mocorog.  
  
\- Így van... a hamis eljegyzés. - Naruto a szeme sarkából Sasukéra pillantott, de az csak tovább meredt a bátyjára. - Hogy fogod... Mármint mit fogunk mondani?  
  
\- Félreértés történt... bla, bla, bla... a magánéletetek tiszteletben tartása... yada, yada, yada... Nem hazudhatunk tovább az embereknek. Ráadásul, tekintet nélkül az új "terápiátokra", egyikőtök sem tudja, hova fog ez vezetni. Biztosan nyitottak akartok lenni, hogy ha úgy adódik, más lehetőségek után nézhessetek a jövőben, és így tovább. Mindketten fiatalok vagytok még, ráadásul, Naruto, te hamarosan hozzájutsz az örökségedhez, és többé egyáltalán nem lesz szükséged az Uchiha Rt-re.  
  
\- Ugyan már, a pokolba is, én nem hagyná...- csattant fel Naruto mérgesen, mielőtt kék szemeit szinte már védekezőn fordította volna a sátán öccse felé.  
  
\- Nem hazugság.  
  
Naruto elnémult, ezzel kettévágva azt, ami egy lármásan kivágott beszédnek indult, s a mellette ülőre pillantott.  
\- Tessék?  
  
\- Igen, Sasuke, világosíts fel minket.  
  
Az éjszínű szemek felvillantak, és kíméletlenül csattantó érzelmek ígérték bennük a megcsonkítással járó elviselhetetlen gyötrelmeket.  
\- Szemétláda vagy.  
  
Itachi egy tökéletes félmosollyal válaszolt.  
\- Sose tagadtam.  
  
\- Sasuke? - suttogta Naruto, mire a két testvér nyomban a szőke felé fordult. - Miről beszéltek?  
  
Egy utolsó gyilkos pillantást követően, amit a bátyjára vetett, Sasuke megfordult és a kezeibe fogta Narutóét.  
\- Nem azt mondom, hogy ma, dobe, vagy hogy holnap, de teljes mértékben szándékomban áll elvenni téged. Nem hagylak elmenni. Nem hagyom, hogy "más lehetőségek után nézz", és én magam fogom megtámadni apád rohadt végrendeletét, ha az örökséged elvesz téged tőlem.  
  
\- Szóval - kezdte Naruto, és oldalra döntötte a fejét, szemei gyanakodva szűkültek össze -, azt akarod, hogy jegyesek maradjunk, mert nem akarod, hogy mással legyek... magánemberként vagy hivatásból?  
  
\- Nem, dobe! - csattant Sasuke. - Ennyire hülye vagy? - Sápadt kezével elkapta a felé repülő öklöt, mielőtt még az találkozhatott volna az arcával, aztán felsóhajtott. - Akarlak. Ennyi. Egész hátralévő életemben.  
  
Naruto pislogott. Aztán újra. Kinyitotta a száját, majd becsukta, aztán megint kinyitotta...  
  
\- Basszus, dobe. Most rajzoljam le? Gyere hozzám...  
  
Naruto elhúzta tőle a kezét és elfordulva kinézett az ablakon. Miközben Sasuke várt, a szíve olyan veszettül vert, hogy a mellkasa szinte összeszorult miatta. Lélegzete pedig teljesen megszűnt, mikor a szőke fej lassan ismét felé fordult, a rózsaszín ajkak felfelé görbültek, és édes isten, a fények... Naruto szemeiben... érte ragyogtak.  
  
\- Hát, ezúttal legalább engem is megkérdeztél, barom - mondta Naruto, majd Sasuke karjaiba fészkelte magát. - Szeretlek - suttogta a férfi mellkasába, s fülét a dobogó szervhez préselte, mialatt apró csókok borították be a fejét.  
  
\- Én is téged. Köszönöm.  
  
Naruto elhúzódott tőle, Sasuke karjai pedig azonnal köré fonódtak és előre húzták, míg a homlokuk össze nem ért, gyengéd lélegzetük összeolvadt az arcuk előtt. Sasuke mosolygott... igazán és őszintén mosolygott, majd megszüntette a közöttük lévő távolságot. Mikor ajkaik összeértek, Naruto a szájába nevetett, barna ujjaival megszorította az Uchiha vállát, miközben az végigsimította nyelvével a szőke alsó ajkát.  
  
Egyik férfinak sem tűnt fel, hogy Itachi csendben elhagyta a lakást.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Elnézést, uram!  
  
Itachi megállt, és a hang irányába fordult. Egy férfi, akiben Sasuke portására ismert, hatalmasra nyílt szemekkel állt mögötte, és egy papírlapot tartott a remegő kezeiben.  
  
\- Igen? - Bosszankodását nem lehetett kivenni hűvös hangjából.  
  
\- E-elejtette ezt, uram. - A lapot feszülten lökték a mellkasa elé, mire Itachi lenézett a kezeiben tartott homokszínű borítékra, és megállapította, hogy az valóban üres. Felnézett, egyesen az ideges férfi szemeibe.  
  
\- Dobja el... nem fontos.  
  
\- Igen, természetesen, uram.  
  
A portás némán figyelte, ahogy a fiatal üzletember elhagyta az épületet és eltűnik az utcák forgatagában. Aztán lenézett a kezeiben tartott papírlapra, majd egy vállrándítással a szemetes kosárba dobta.  
  
A papír üres volt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Így tehát határozott utasításom Orochimaru Sannin szabad lábra helyezése, míg egy későbbi esemény, példának okáért egy kihallgatás, beütemezésre nem kerül...  
  
A kígyóarcú férfi elégedetten elmosolyodott, majd ragyogó ügyvédje felé fordult.  
\- Maga aztán tényleg minden pénzt megér.  
  
Pein elrakta az iratait az aktatáskájába, majd becsukta azt. Arca teljesen üres volt, miközben gunyoros ügyfelére nézett.  
\- Igen, tudom. Egy autó várakozik az épület előtt, ami kiviszi majd a reptérre. Én magam választottam a vezetőket.  
  
Orochimaru biccentett, aztán követte világos hajú ügyvédjét a fekete autóhoz. Kezet fogtak, majd Orochimaru helyet foglalt az egyik hátsó ülésen. Amint becsukódott az ajtó, az elöl üldögélő két férfira nézett, s az anyósülésen egy hófehér hajú fiatal fogadta őt széles mosollyal.  
\- Hé, szívből gratulálok az ítélethez. A nevem Suigetsu, ő pedig itt - a férfi a kormánynál ülő magas, sötétruhás alak felé biccentett a fejével - a társam, Kisame. Csak dőljön hátra, és élvezze az utazást.  
  
Orochimaru szemei elkerekedtek, mikor Kisame hátrafordulva rávigyorgott.  
\- Te?!  
  
Nemcsak hogy az ablakok elsötétítettek voltak, de a teljes belső tér biztos hangszigeteltségnek örvendett, így senki nem láthatta vagy hallhatta az üvegre szorított kezekkel üvöltő Orochimarut, mialatt az autó kihajtott a főútra, és megindult a sivatag felé.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Három pohár csapódott le egyszerre az asztalra.  
  
Kakashi megragadta a tequilás üveget és újratöltötte a poharakat, de azonnal felpillantott, mikor fojtott kuncogás ütötte meg a fülét az asztal vele szemben lévő oldaláról.  
  
\- Kezeket az asztal fölé, Uchiha!  
  
A nevezett Uchiha lassan fordította vágytól parázsló fekete szemeit az idősebb férfi felé, aztán önelégülten elmosolyodott. Ujjai szétterültek az asztallapon, ahogy rátette kezeit, de szája azonnal megrohamozta Naruto nyakát, ezzel apró nyögéssel kísért számtalan újabb kuncogást csalva ki a szőkéből.  
  
\- Megöllek, és gondoskodom róla, hogy soha ne találjanak rá a testedre - sziszegte Kakashi, miközben a poharak felé biccentett a fejével. Sasuke, Naruto és az ezüsthajú férfi nyomban lehúzták az italt, majd a fán koccanó üvegek hangja ismét keresztülszállt a konyhán.  
  
\- Apu - szólt Naruto alkoholtól erősen átitatott hangon. - Akkor nagyon szomorú lennék.  
  
\- És egyikünk sem akarja szomorúnak látni Napsugárt, ugye... Apu - vigyorodott el az Uchiha, és megrezzent, mikor Naruto megszorította a combját.  
  
\- Kezeket az asztal fölé, dobe!  
  
Naruto - szemlátomást teljesen megfeledkezve a jelenlévő szülőkről - előrébb hajolt, keze vigasztalón simított végig a kikezdett lábon mielőtt feljebb csúszott volna, azzal Sasuke lábai közé markolt.  
\- Biztos, hogy ezt akarod, teme?  
  
\- Naruto! - sóhajtott fel Iruka. A nevezett szőke megugrott a felszólításra, és biztosan kiesett volna a székéből, ha Sasuke nem kapja el a szvetterénél fogva és húzza a mellkasához. Puha nevetésének hangját eltompította az Uchihán feszülő sötét pulóver.  
  
\- Sajnálom, Papa. Viselkedek.  
  
Sasuke dörmögött a "viselkedés" ilyen formában használatos fogalmán, de eligazította a szőkét a székében, aztán újra az asztalhoz fordult.  
  
Miközben Kakashi figyelte a fiát és a kisebbik Uchihát, nem tudott tenni a kis féltékenység ellen, ami feltámadt benne - olyan ez, amit csak szülők képesek érezni, mikor gyermekük megtalálja a saját "különleges személyét". Naruto kezdetektől fogva az életének részét képezte, és most, hogy Sasukéval együtt kellett néznie őt, az apa szíve egyszerre szárnyalt és vérzett is. Naruto olyan boldog. Megérdemelte ezt a boldogságot, és ha fia ezt a taknyos kölyköt akarja, Kakashi alapvető kötelessége lenne fejen vágni az Uchihát egy serpenyővel, majd hatalmas vörös masnival körbetekerve átnyújtani Narutónak. De magában mosolyogva megállapította: azért örül, hogy ennek a kis jelenetnek nem kellett sorra kerülnie.  
  
A szőke férfi az asztalon lévő üveg felé nyúlt, de barna hajú apja ismét megakadályozta ebben.  
  
\- Nem, ma már mindenki épp eleget ivott - állt fel Iruka, azzal visszatette a szinte teljesen kiürült üveget a szekrénybe. Őt közel két napja engedték ki a kórházból, és olyan sok különböző gyógyszert kellett szednie a fájdalom és elfertőződések ellen, hogy részvétele a ma esti tequila partiban legjobb esetben is felelőtlen döntés lett volna.  
  
Visszaült Kakashi mellé, és rámosolygott az előttük lévő fiatalokra.  
  
\- Tehát akkor nincs több félreértés. Hivatalosan is el vagytok jegyezve.  
  
\- Nos, mivel benne volt az újságban, technikailag már lassan két hete, hogy el voltunk... vagyis vagyunk... jegyezve. Pusztán annyi történt, hogy most egyeztünk bele "mindketten" - magyarázta Naruto mosolyogva. - Nem igaz, te bunkó?  
  
\- Hn - válaszolta Sasuke, majd fejjel lefelé fordítva a poharát rátette azt a Narutóéra, tökéletes egyensúlyban tartva a kettőt. - Nem az én hibám, hogy olyan lassan veszed az adást, fafej.  
  
A szőke felszusszantott, és a kezével legyezte arrébb a kijelentést.  
\- Ugyan, kérlek... egyértelműen szájmenésed volt, és csak szerencsés vagy, hogy én képes vagyok elviselni a savat nyelt személyedet.  
  
Kakashi és Iruka elnémulva figyelték, ahogy sötét felhők jelennek meg a fekete szemekben, és csodálkoztak, hogyhogy Naruto csak ül ott, mosolyogva, mintha pontosan az az idióta lenne, amilyennek Sasuke nevezte őt. Hát semmit nem ért a sok szentbeszéd az önvédelemről és elővigyázatosságról?!  
  
De aztán a pillanat elszállt, a felhők szertefoszlottak, és Sasuke halvány mosolyt küldött Naruto felé, mielőtt arca újra felvette volna a tökéletes Uchihák ábrázatát.  
\- Az vagyok.  
  
Aztán a szemei elkerekedtek, mikor asztal körül ülő másik három férfi egyszerre szólalt meg:  
  
\- Rohadtul szerencsés.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- A hátamra fektessetek... - nyögte Naruto, mire Iruka felkuncogott.  
  
\- Naru, nem akarsz belefulladni a hányásodba, ugye? - kérdezte, miközben megsimította a fiút.  
  
\- Mondasz valamit - mormolta Naruto. - Jó, akkor a hasamra...  
  
Egy kis kuncogás vonzotta a három szempárt a küszöbhöz, ahol Sasuke vetette hátát az ajtókeretnek.  
\- Most komolyan, ez nem fog megállítani engem... fölösleges ez a sok nyugtalankodás.  
  
\- Ó, basszus, nem - hördült fel sötéten Kakashi miközben felállt, aztán fejéhez kapta a kezét a hirtelen fájdalomra. - Te a díványon alszol, szépfiú.  
  
\- De Apuuuu... - nyüszítette Naruto párnába temetett arccal.  
  
\- Még nem vagytok házasok! - jelentette ki Kakashi az ajtó felé indulva, hogy kilökje az önelégülten mosolygó Sasukét a szobából, sőt a házból is, ha elég lendületet tud venni.  
  
De mozdulata közben Naruto suttogása állította meg.  
\- De ő távol tartja a rémálmokat.  
  
\- Basszus - morogta Kakashi, aztán fia sötéthajú párjához fordult. - Vonszold be a segged, de tartsd meg a kezeidet magadnak!  
  
A szőke megkönnyebbülten eresztette ki a levegőt, és habár senki nem vette észre, Sasuke is. Naruto talán említette a maga rémálmait, de az Uchiha nem tudta biztosan, képes lenne-e egy egész estét elviselni a saját sötétjeivel, ha nincs mellette Naruto.  
  
\- Megígérem, hogy viselkedni fogok, uram - mondta, azzal felemelte a takarót, és Naruto mellé csusszanva magához húzta a férfit.  
  
\- Akkor jó éjt - búcsúzott Iruka, és kirángatta Kakashit a szobából. - Reggel találkozunk.  
  
\- Hmm... - mormolta Naruto - ... szeretlek. Örülök, hogy most már jól vagy.  
  
\- Én is téged, Napsugár.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Iruka felnyögött, mire Kakashi belevigyorgott a nyakába, mielőtt újra megszívta volna azt.  
  
\- Egek, de hiányoltam ezt - lehelte a barna bőrnek, mialatt ujjaival végigsimította Iruka oldalát, aztán finoman megcsípte a kidolgozott mellkason lévő sötét dudorokat.  
  
\- Kakashi! Istenem! - zihálta a barna hajú.  
  
Bamm! Bamm! Bamm!  
  
\- Kezeket a takaró fölé!!  
  
Minden mozdulat megmerevedett, aztán Kakashi megfordulva a hátára gördült.  
\- Uchiha! Azonnal - takarodj - aludni!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Suigetsu felnyitotta a kocsi csomagtartóját, belökte a mocskos lapátot, aztán újra lecsukta azt.  
  
\- Nos - jegyezte meg fesztelenül -, ez szórakoztató volt. Ki gondolta volna, hogy az a korcs ennyire szerette az anyját?  
  
Kisame rávigyorgott a társára.  
\- A végén mind az anyjukat akarják... Bassza meg, az enyém egy kurva volt, de ha valaki élve eltemetne engem, valószínűleg én is érte nyígnék.  
  
\- Nem is élve temettem el - vágott vissza Suigetsu sértetten. - Na jó, talán úgy "kezdtem", de az a szarházi csak nem akart kussban maradni.  
  
\- Így hát... - kezdett bele Kisame, miközben helyet foglalt a vezető ülésben.  
  
\- Így hát hagytam, hogy golyót repíts a fejébe. Nem mintha nem ezt akartad volna tenni a kezdetektől.  
  
\- Sosem fogom megérteni, miért van szükséged erre a nagy hajcihőre... Egy másodperc, egy golyó... és számtalan probléma megoldva.  
  
Kisame előhúzta a mobilját és lenyomott jó pár gombot, mielőtt visszacsúsztatta volna a készüléket a zsebébe. Ezután előre hajolt, elfordította a slusszkulcsot, rátaposott a gázpedálra, és az autó megindult előre.  
  
Suigetsu halkan dobolt a térdén.  
\- Szóval, mik a terveid a továbbiakra nézve?  
  
Kisame elmosolyodott.  
\- Mit szólsz, ha azt mondom: "Aruba"(*) és "kis rózsaszín esernyős italok"?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Szöveges Üzenet  
  
Feladat elvégezve. Öröm volt ismét üzletet kötni veled. - K  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Itachi óvatosan mozdította meg az ölében alvó Naokit, vigyázva, nehogy felébressze, miközben előhúzta a zsebéből a mobilját. Tintafekete hajtincsek hullottak fia arcára, mire Itachi oldalra simította őket, majd előrehajolva gyengéd csókot nyomott a gyerek homlokára.  
  
Naoki ágyának támlájához hajolva felnézett, és látta, hogy Iyo a folyosón játszik. Megérezve pillantását a kislány megfordulva apja szemeibe nézett, majd ragyogó mosollyal felkapta az egyik plüsskutyáját, és a bolyhos játékkal lelkesen integetett neki.  
  
Itachi mosolygott, és egyik kezét megemelve intett vissza a szerencsétlen szőrgombócnak, ezzel elérve, hogy hatéves lánya kacagva szaladjon vissza a babáinak megrendezett teapartira.  
  
A fekete szemek lecsukódtak, és a kórházi ágyon összebújva alvó Sasuke és Naruto képe jelent meg előtte. A látomás nemsokára szétoszlott, és a férfi a rózsaszín tütüben táncoló Iyót látta, majd a tengerparton álldogáló Naokit, ahogy a gyerek lábujjait izgatottan behajlítva mutat az égen szálló papírsárkányra, amit Itachi röptetett.  
  
És aztán a feleségét látta, Kaedát. A lány előtte futott, hosszú, szénfekete haja fátyolként lobogott utána a szélben. Virágzó százszorszépek vették körül őket, és Kaeda nevetve emelt fel egyet, hogy a férfi felé nyújthassa.  
  
\- Szeretlek - suttogta, és a szél által felkapott szó egy pillanat alatt körülfonta Itachit, melengető ölelésbe vonva minden tagját.  
  
Elégedett sóhaj hagyta el a sápadt ajkakat, miközben az álom gyengéden karjaiba vonta az Uchihát.  
  
Soha nem fogja megbánni, hogy korábban nyújtott szívességét kihasználva felhívta Peint, vagy hogy felbérelte Kisamét és Suigetsut...  
  
Mert, végtére is, Itachi az a típusú férfi, aki bármi áron megvédi a családját.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke fáradtan túrt a hajába, majd egy klikkeléssel bezárta a megnyitott fájlokat. Az órára pillantott, ami tudomására hozta, hogy már jócskán elmúlt éjfél, aztán végighúzta arcán a kezét, ezzel épp csak eltakarva a szájából feltörő ásítást. Még csak ez volt az első munkanapja a visszatérését követően, de máris hiányolta a "vakációját"... különösen a szőke dobéval eltöltött időt. A gondolatra sötéten összeszaladtak a szemöldökei, ő pedig felsóhajtott. Jó ideje ez az első éjszaka, amit az idióta nélkül kell eltöltenie. Narutónak ma megbeszélése volt a Konohai Szimfonikus Zenekarral egy vendégszereplés miatt, utána pedig rögtön a szülei házába ment. Valószínűleg ő is csatlakozhatott volna hozzá, de túl sok elmaradása volt az irodában, így hát...  
  
Kezét előre nyújtva kikapcsolta a számítógépet, aztán hátradőlt a székében, s hagyta, hogy sötét hajtincsei az arcába hulljanak.  
  
Halk kopogás vonta magára a figyelmét, és ő kis híján megugrott, mert nem számított rá, hogy még mások is tartózkodnak az épületben. Az ajtó reagálást nem várva tárult ki, s a következő pillanatban Naruto alakja jelent meg a folyosó lámpáinak fényében, amitől úgy tűnt, a férfi valósággal belevilágít Sasuke irodájának homályába.  
  
\- Üdv - szólt a szőke csendesen belépve a helyiségbe, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Egyetlen hang nélkül indult meg az asztal felé, arcára élcelődő kis vigyor költözött, s ezzel együtt kék szemei ragyogni kezdtek. Mielőtt még Sasuke hangot adhatott volna válaszának vagy kérdésének, Naruto feltérdepelve a sötét mahagóni asztalra lökte magát, és lassan mászni kezdett a tátogó Uchiha felé.  
  
\- Te lehetsz Sasuke Uchiha... - Egy barna kéz nyúlt fel, hogy egyetlen ujját végighúzza Sasuke nyakkendőjén, aztán a tenyerébe szorította azt, és az anyagnál fogva gyengéden előrébb rántotta a sötéthajú férfit. Nyelve hegyével Naruto ártatlanul megnyalta az ajkait, s közben megbabonázóan kék szemeivel valósággal felfalta az előtte lévő, hangok megformálására egyelőre képtelen férfi testének minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét. - Az én nevem Naruto Uzu...  
  
Sasuke hangos hördüléssel ragadta meg Naruto vállait és rántotta le őt az asztalról, egyenesen a székbe, míg a szőke terpeszben ülve az ölében bele nem nyögött a szájába, s ajkaik az izgató mozdulatok hatására a leghalványabb értelmes gondolatok nélkül kapcsolódtak össze. Sápadt ujjak szántottak végig a szőke selyemhajon, majd az Uchiha megpörgette székét, hogy az éjszakai égre néző hatalmas ablakkal legyen szemben.  
  
Naruto megszakította a csókot és Sasuke állkapcsának vonalát kezdte kényeztetni, édesen csókolva, nyalogatva, harapdálva a bőrt, míg lassan fel nem jutott a férfi füléig, amibe aztán halkan belenyögött mialatt meglazította a másik nyakkendőjét, és a következő pillanatban a hófehér nyakra tapasztotta száját.  
  
\- Megmondtam, hogy nem hagyom végigmondani a neved, dobe - szólt Sasuke olyan hangon, ami már önmagában megérdemelte volna a "bűn" minősítést. Naruto válaszként csak dorombolva felnyüszített, és az Uchiha a következő pillanatban a fülén érezte a férfi meleg leheletét.  
  
\- Szeretlek, teme... - suttogta.  
  
Sasuke hátralökte fejét, és habár szemei félig lecsukódtak a dobe szájának és pajkos kezeinek a testén végigszántó érzésétől, sikerült kivennie a csillagokat és a teliholdat a fekete égbolton. A fény besütött az ablaküvegen át, megragadt az aranyszínű tincseken, valódi angyallá változtatva ezzel Narutót a szemei előtt.  
  
Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...  
  
Sasuke halványan elmosolyodott, miközben fürge ujjai kipattintották a szőke férfi ingének gombjait. Nem, a holdfény semmit nem tett a dobéjával.  
  
Naruto volt az ő szupernóvája, és Sasuke úgy tervezte, most már élete végéig csak sütkérezni fog a fényében.  
  
\- Én is téged.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
(1)*= Aruba egy aprócska sziget a Karib-tengereken. ^-^


	16. Epilógus

Az első napon, amin az Uchiha Rt. két elnökhelyettese visszatért a munkába a "Csoportmunka Tábort" és... nos, egyéb eseményeket követően, a tizennegyedik emelet nagy ünnepséget rendezett az egykor kettévált csapat újbóli egyesülésének, és a Demilitarizált Zóna feloszlatásának alkalmából.  
  
Bőséges étellel, itallal és nevetéssel gazdagítva a buli jó pár órán át tombolt teljes erővel, de aztán baljóslatú csissegés ütötte fel a fejét a liftek irányából, és aztán úgy terjedt szét az egész emeleten, akár az erdőtűz.  
  
\- Nocsak, nocsak - érkezett a mély, vontatott hang, miközben a méregdrága cipők finom kopogása valósággal felvisszhangzott a dolgozók szívében. - Mi folyik itt?  
  
Minden szempár a megjelenő impozáns alak felé fordult - Itachi Uchiha, kívülállók számára az Uchiha Rt. elnöke, minden más alkalmazottnak a Sötétség Magasztos Nagyura -, a reszkető tömeg pedig lassan kétfelé vált, míg a büféasztal előtt álló nagyra nyílt szemű kiskacsák láthatóvá nem váltak.  
  
Kiba előre lépett (vagyis inkább a többi kacsa hátrált két lépést), majd megköszörülte a torkát. Ideges kis mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, miközben megszólalt:  
\- Hé, főnök, Uchiha... uram!  
  
Egy szép ívű, sötét szemöldök emelkedett a magasba... mire a többi kiskacsa még egy lépést tett hátra, egyenesen az asztalnak ütközve. Némelyikük bocsánatkérően nézett, némelyikük sztoikusan, mások meg... hát... unottan, de az egyértelműen látszott, hogy egyikük sem kívánt a szükségesnél bármivel is kisebb távolságot tudni önmaga és az előttük álló alvilági megtestesülés között.  
  
\- Csak Naruto és Sasuke visszatértét ünnepeltük, és - Kiba nagyot kortyolt a "különleges" puncsából, közben ujjai a kutyás nyakkendőjére tekeredtek -, mivel már nem akarják kinyírni egymást, rájöttünk, hogy a DMZ léte többé nem szükséges. Szóval - tárta szélesre a karjait - éljen az újraegyesülés! - A széles mosoly körülbelül három egész két tized másodpercig tartott, mielőtt az Uchiha merev tekintete leijesztette volna a helyéről.  
  
Aztán hirtelen halvány félmosoly jelent meg a jóképű, porcelánfehér arcon, mire a tömegben számtalan férfi és nő reszketett meg látványosan. Kiba nem igazán tudta hibáztatni őket ezért.  
\- És mondjátok csak... Mégis hol vannak a kedves díszvendégek, hm?  
  
A fejek jobbra és ballra forogtak, sok szempár kutakodva nézett körbe, mialatt mormoló dünnyögés töltötte meg a levegőt. Senki nem tudta a választ.  
  
Itachi hátrafordult, és megindult a liftek felé.  
\- Az "újraegyesülés" - noha nem láthatták, mindenki hallotta a megvető fintort - megtörtént. Nyomás vissza dolgozni.  
  
Miután a liftajtók bezárultak mögötte, Itachi lecsukódó szemekkel dőlt neki a hűvös falnak, s sápadt ujjait végighúzta az arca előtt. Muszáj lesz vennie egy új fénymásoló gépet... már megint.  
  
Átkozott talpnyalók.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Egy hónappal a győzedelmes visszatérést követően került a napi teendők közé, hogy Sasuke, Naruto, és a kiskacsák megtartsák havi beszámolójukat a "csoport-együttműködési megbeszélés" alkalmából.  
  
Miközben Itachi a tizennegyedik emelet folyosóját rótta, magában elismerte, hogy még mindig szokatlan számára az emeletnek ez az újraegyesült mivolta. Őszintén szólva hiányolta a két részleg állandó lármáját. Most mindenki olyan... boldog volt. A sápadt ajkak mogorván összeszorultak, mire az alkalmazottak utat engedtek neki. A bosszús ábrázat még inkább elsötétült: a "kiegyezés" előtt egyetlen pillanatot sem kellett volna várnia.  
  
Ahogy elérte a tárgyalót, Itachi mind a nyolc kiskacsát ott találta bizonytalanul álldogálni a tárgyaló ajtaja előtt. Hinata arca olyan vörös volt, mint egy érett paradicsom, Kiba és Sakura sötéten morogtak valamit az orruk alatt, a többiek pedig - Shikamarut kivéve, aki félhangosan elejtett egy "kellemetlent" - mind mereven nézték a padlót, bőszen kerülve az elnök tekintetét.  
  
Itachi arcának egyetlen villanása elég volt a ki nem mondott utasításhoz. Shikamaru volt az, aki végül felsóhajtva oldalra lépett, utat engedve neki.  
\- De én inkább nem tenném.  
  
Itachi előre nyúlt, és elfordította a kilincset: az ajtó három másodperc alatt kinyílt, de még előtte kiszöktek rajta azok a zajok, amik figyelmeztették őt a teremben zajló eseményekre. Fehér ujjaival még mindig a kilincset szorítva az idősebb Uchiha fivér meredten bámult Narutóra, aki a tárgyalóasztal végén üldögélt... pontosan az elnöki szék előtt, amiben most épp az ő kisöccse trónolt. A szőke előrehajolt a testével, hogy megragadhassa Sasuke ajkait, aki lustán simogatta a másik combjait, mielőtt kezeivel a férfi lábai közé vándorolt volna.  
  
Mélyről jövő nyögés hagyta el a kisebbik férfi száját, mire Sasuke mohón közelebb lökte Itachi székét az asztalhoz, ujjait elmerítve a szőke hajtincsek között, szájával és nyelvével valósággal megerőszakolva a felkínált, megdagadt ajkakat.  
  
\- Mégis mi a franc ez?! - hördült fel Itachi az ajtóból.  
  
Naruto felsikkantott, Sasuke pedig oldalra fordulva előbb keményen a bátyjára meredt, mielőtt végül tisztelettudóan odabiccentett volna.  
\- Tesó... milyen korán bejöttél ma.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ezt a napot követően Sasuke és Naruto nem tartózkodhattak együtt egyetlen teremben sem Itachi jelenléte nélkül.  
  
A tárgyaló, továbbá, új asztalt kapott.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: Az én önfejű talpnyalóim  
  
Feladó: A Sötétség Ura  
  
Tárgy: Vészhelyzeti Szolgáltatások  
  
Barmok,  
  
Minden alkalommal, amikor "valaki" megnyomja a lift stop gombját, a biztonsági rendszerünk automatikus jelzést ad le a vészhelyzetiseknek. Ők, válaszképp, hívják a kapcsolókat, akik ezután felveszik a kapcsolatot veletek, hogy megbizonyosodjanak arról, nincs semmi probléma.  
  
Akkor is számolnak fel díjat, ha téves riasztás volt.  
  
Belefáradtam abba, hogy fizessem miattatok a számlát, fiúk, de leginkább abba fáradtam bele, hogy tizenöt baszott emeletet tegyek meg _lépcsőkön_.  
  
Ne nyomkodjátok azt a gombot. Mindig van hely törekvő elnökhelyettesek számára Sunában.  
  
Itachi Uchiha  
  
Elnök, Uchiha Rt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ezt követően a liftek hirtelen gond nélkül kezdtek üzemelni.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- Hn. Dobe, mikor kinyitod a szádat, próbálsz egyáltalán valami értelmeset mondani, vagy csak arra vagy kíváncsi, milyen szélesre tudod nyitni?  
  
Naruto hátradőlta székében, és gunyorosan felfelé húzta a szája szélét. Igen, tökéletes Uchiha félmosoly, egy csipetnyi Uzumaki-kiszámíthatatlansággal fűszerezve.  
\- Hát ez vicces, teme. Múlt éjjel nem úgy tűnt, mintha nagyon bánnád, milyen szélesre tudom nyitni a számat.  
  
A kacsák és Itachi megmerevedtek, Kiba az asztalra ejtette a fejét. Ó édes Isten, már megint kezdik...  
  
Sasuke úgy hajolt előre, hogy a térdei az asztalhoz értek, állát a két kezén pihentette.  
\- Az, amit a hálószobámban és a tárgyalóteremben várok el tőled, két teljesen különböző dolog, fafej. Ezzel még neked is tisztában kéne lenned, a te hálószoba-központú mentalitásoddal.  
  
A kék szemek veszélyesen összeszűkültek.  
\- Hálószoba-központú mentalitás, te szemét? - A szavak élesen és keményen csattantak a levegőben. - Arra célozgatsz, hogy...  
  
\- Hülye vagy? - szakította félbe Sasuke halvány mosollyal. - Nem. Csupán arra utaltam, hogy habár egyáltalán nem bánom, ha egyetlen koherens mondatot sem tudsz megformálni az ebédlőasztal alatt, de itt, a tárgyalóban, azt hiszem mindannyian értékelnénk, ha megpróbálnád összeegyeztetni az agyadnak azt a két bizonyos felét.  
  
Naruto kezei ökölbe szorultak az ölében, és nem úgy tűnt, mintha meghallotta volna Itachi figyelmeztető torokköszörülését.  
\- Nos, seggfej, nekem legalább különbözik a szókincsem a hálószobában és a tárgyalóteremben. A tied pontosan ugyanaz: hnn... doooobbbeee...  
  
Sasuke egy pillanat alatt az asztalon volt, lerántva az ordító szőkét a földre.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Itachi utasítására Hinata és Sakura leporolták a videó értekezletekhez szükséges felszerelést.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Két hónappal a tizennegyedik emelet újraegyesülését követően a Demilitarizált Zóna ismét érvénybe lépett.  
  
Itachi belefáradt a sok értesítésbe, amik titkos seprűtárolóbeli találkozókról, randevúkról a fénymásoló teremben, vagy épp egyes tejtermékek ebédlőben történő kreatív felhasználásáról szóltak. És még csak nem is említette azokat a tevékenységeket, amikről jól tudta, hogy a talpnyalói kész voltak bármikor megtenni. Komolyan fontolgatta, hogy a "kiskacsákat" is átnevezi "kisnyulaknak". Kanos kis idióták...  
  
A szabályok a régiek maradtak. A kacsák nem léphették át a DMZ-t, míg Naruto és Sasuke még a cipőjük hegyével sem tehették be a lábukat a semleges területre. A két elnökhelyettes közötti mindenfajta érintkezés állandó megfigyelés alatt állt. Olyan üzleti ügyeknél, ami mindkettejük jelenlétét követelte, Itachi még mindig testőröket bérelt fel... nem azért, hogy ellenséges idegenektől védje meg őket (bár tény, hogy ez is ott volt a gondolatai között), hanem hogy megakadályozza, hogy a fiúk "ellássák egymás baját"... a fürdőszobában, a kabátmegőrzőben, vagy épp a büféasztal alatt...  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
\- ... és az elmúlt költségvetési évben számtalan konkurens cég szeme láttára szegültünk ellen az állandó, szakadatlanul csökkenő trendeknek...  
  
Ha nem lett volna gerince, Sasuke talán felhorkantott volna. Az Uchiha Rt. NEM követte a trendeket. Az Uchiha Rt. diktálta, manipulálta, vagy megsemmisítette őket. Pont. Egyetlen pillantás a karórájára elég volt, hogy a sötéthajú elnökhelyettes kis híján kiugorjon a székéből. De, mivel mégiscsak Uchiha volt, csak lassan emelkedett fel belőle, miközben nyugodtan beszélt mikrofonba.  
  
\- Most egy másik megbeszélés vár rám. Küldje el az összes információt Sakura Harunónak. Köszönöm.  
  
\- Nagyon szíves... - Sasuke kijelentkezett a programból, majd gyorsan leállította a számítógépet. Felkapta a fekete öltönyét a szék támlájáról, beledugta a karjait a ruhadarab ujjaiba, azután hosszú ujjaival finoman beletúrt az éjszínű tincsek közé, ezzel egészen "friss és menő" kinézetet adva a hajának.  
  
Még egyszer leellenőrizte, hogy a mobilja és a kulcsai a zsebében vannak, aztán szaporán kisietett az irodából. A titkárnője már nyitotta a száját, hogy valami beszélgetésfélét kezdeményezzen vele, de Sasuke épp csak figyelmeztetőn felemelte a kezét, és már sehol sem volt. Már majdnem odaért a liftekhez, mikor észrevette a felé bosszús arccal közeledő Sakurát. A nő csípőre szorított kezei csak még határozottabbá tették a megjelenését.  
  
\- Sasuke Uchiha, nem az én feladatom, hogy...  
  
Egyetlen rálövellt sötét pillantás elég volt, hogy Sakura megakadjon a mondata közepén. Sasuke előre nyúlt, hogy megnyomja a hívó gombot.  
  
\- Hé, Uchiha - szólt ekkor egy hang felé, mire a nevezett felmordulva szorította az ujját újra és újra a "le" gombra. - Naruto ma nincs az irodában, bár ezzel gondolom nem mondtam újat, nekem meg szükségem lenne egy meghatalmazá...  
  
Az ajtók végre kinyíltak, mire Sasuke azonnal belépett a fülkébe. Ha az odakint lévő hívó gomb sértettnek érezte magát, a benti már komoly bizonyítékokkal is szolgálhatott volna Sasuke ellen fizikai bántalmazás miatt. Az ajtók lassan kezdtek csak becsukódni, mire a fiatal Uchiha halvány biccentést küldött a kábán rámeredő Kiba és Sakura felé.  
\- Oldjátok meg magatok, kiskacsák, vagy járuljatok a kérdéseitekkel a sátán elé. A döntés a tiétek. - S a mondatot követően Kiba és Sakura már csak a saját tükörképeiket látták a fényesre pucolt acélajtókon.  
  
Kiba enyhén sápadt arccal fordult a hasonló kinézetű nő felé.  
\- Velem minden príma. Teljes mértékben az irányításom alatt tudok mindent. Nálad?  
  
Egy nem is olyan régi emlékkép úszott be Sakura lelki szemei elé: egy kép, amint Itachi Uchiha halálos szorításban tartotta a lány magassarkúját, miközben "gyengéd" hangon magyarázta a tárgyalótermi etikett rejtelmeit. Biztosan tudta, hogy nem egyedül ő, de Kiba is megrázkódott abban a pillanatban.  
\- Igen, minden príma.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha  
  
Feladó: Itachi Uchiha  
  
Tárgy: Mennyi mindent megteszek érted  
  
Drága, egyetlen kicsi öcsim,  
  
A ma reggeli postádban a Konohai Szimfonikus Zenekar némely darabjához fogsz jegyeket találni. Amint majd minden bizonnyal észreveszed, a helyed az első sorban lesz az összes olyan előadáson, amin egy bizonyos valaki - Naruto Uzumaki - fog szerepelni.  
  
A múltban, kisöcsém, az ilyen előadásokat követő viselkedésed nem volt épp példamutató, tekintve, hogy drága édesanyánk halálra aggódta magát a gyerekes bolondozásaid miatt. Bizton állíthatom azonban, hogy a kis szőke csellista, ami azt illeti, ezúttal haza fog menni veled. Remélem, ez majd megelőzi a szívszaggatóan szánalmas próbálkozásaid megismétlését, már ami az éhségsztrájkokat illeti.  
  
Csak tudatom, hogy készítettem hűvös májpürét és spárgát, arra az esetre, ha netalántán megint szükségét éreznéd annak, hogy besegítsek az étkezésnél.  
  
Itachi Uchiha  
  
Elnök, Uchiha Rt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke nekidőlt a lift falának, miközben kezével végigsimította a mellkasán lévő zsebet, érezve, ahogy a papírjegyek megrezzennek benne. A szája sarka halványan felfelé görbült, mikor az ajtók kinyíltak, és ő elindult az autója felé. Ha bárki képes lett volna átlátni a BMW-je sötétített ablakain, az illető megesküdött volna rá, hogy lágy mosoly ült az Uchiha arcán, miközben bevetette magát a forgalomba.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...  
  
Sasuke pislogott egyet, majd még egyet. Szénszínű szemeivel figyelmesen tekintett körbe a zajos nézőtéren, de nem talált semmit... amíg le nem nézett. Te jó ég... osztálykirándulás. Sőt, inkább egy teljes iskola.  
  
Apró kislányok és kisfiúk özönlöttek a terembe cikcakkos sorokban, mögöttük a tanáraik kuncogtak és suttogtak hangosan. A terem akusztikája szinte elviselhetetlen szintre erősítette fel a legapróbb zajokat is, és Sasuke csukott szemekkel imádkozott, hogy mikor legközelebb kinyitja őket, a csenevész kölykök tűnjenek el... vagy legalább fogják be végre a szájukat.  
  
A sötét szempillák megemelkedtek, a sápadtrózsaszín ajkak pedig szorosan összepréselődtek. Nincs szerencséje.  
  
Megindult előre, megállt, megvárta, amíg elhaladt egy csoportnyi vihogó harmadikos, újra elindult, kis híján kiugrott a bőréből, amikor egy aprócska lány felsikoltott, mert az egyik fiú megérintette őt, aztán végre lerogyott - persze Uchiha kecsességgel - az ülésébe.  
  
Nem telt sok időbe, hogy a kis zajgépek körülvegyék őt, és el kellett gondolkodnia, vajon hallani fogja e egyáltalán a dobéja előadását. Fürge rántást érzett a kabátja ujjánál, mire oldalra nézett: egy az unokaöccsével körülbelül egykorú - talán egy évvel idősebb - fiú nézett fel rá a mellette lévő székről.  
  
\- Kihez tartozik? - A csokoládébarna szemek hevesen pislogtak, ezzel elárulva a kisfiú izgatottságát, mely legalább akkora lehetett, mint annak a képességének a hiánya, hogy nyugodtan üljön a vörösesbarna széken.  
  
\- Tessék? - kérdezett vissza Sasuke, miközben elhúzta a karját a kölyök elől.  
  
\- Melyik gyerek a magáé? - A mosoly eltűnt a fiú arcáról, és a szemei úgy szűkültek össze, mintha úgy gondolná, egy idiótával beszél.  
  
Sasuke nagyra nyílt szemekkel nézett körbe, mintha biztosra akart volna menni, hogy egyik kis szörnyeteggel sincs genetikai kapcsolatban.  
\- Egyik sem - mondta szárazon, majd mereven bámulni kezdte a hatalmas függönyt, jelezve, hogy végzett a beszélgetéssel.  
  
\- Akkor miért van itt, bácsi? Maga tanár?  
  
Újra érezte a ráncigálást a ruhája ujjánál, mire nem tudott elnyomni egy sóhajt.  
\- Az előadást jöttem megnézni. Ismerem az egyik illetőt, aki játszik.  
  
\- Tényleg?! - kiáltott fel izgatottan a fiú. - Én is, uram. Az egész osztályom ismeri az egyiket. Eljött hozzánk, és beszélgetett velünk, meg minden. Mesélt a munkájáról. Ő aztán tényleg nagyon király, uram! A legjobbak legjobbja. Egy hatalmas épületben dolgozik a belvárosban... abban a feketében. Ismeri azt az épületet, uram?  
  
Sasuke bólintott, miközben ellazította a vállait. Mit műveltél, dobe?  
  
\- Szóval mesélt nekünk arról, hogy milyen fontos az iskola, meg hogy hogyan fog az segíteni felépíteni a karrierünket, aztán elmondta, hogy még csellózni is tud! Úgyhogy amikor a tanárom kitalálta, hogy jöjjünk el ide, nagyon izgatott lettem.  
  
A lámpák hunyorogni kezdtek, a zajok pedig azonnal elhalkultak, a kissrác viszont még mindig izgett-mozgott, továbbra sem eresztve Sasuke kabátját. A férfi lenyúlt, és puhán megpaskolgatta a kölyök kezét, míg a kis ujjak el nem eresztették az anyagot.  
\- Nos, akkor figyelnünk kéne. Mindjárt kezdődik.  
  
A barna kóctömeg hevesen bólintott, aztán a fiú szemei szinte megbűvölten tapadtak a lassan felemelkedő függönyre, miközben a zenekar behangolása megtöltötte a hirtelen jött csendet. A bal oldali legelső széken ült Naruto, szőke fejét enyhén oldalra döntve, ahogy erősen koncentrálva hallgatta a Gamabunta húrjain lágyan sikló vonója által kicsalt hangokat. Mintha csak megérezte volna magán Sasuke tekintetét, felpillantott... és amikor a világoskék szemek egyenesen a feketékbe néztek, a barna arcon úgy terült el az apró mosoly, mintha egy napsugár sütött volna keresztül a felhős égbolton, teljes pompájában beragyogva a föld egy apró, különleges részét. Aztán Naruto kacsintott egyet.  
  
Sasuke ajkai ismét felfelé görbültek, de a figyelmét már megint oldalra húzta valami - szó szerint. Lenézett a mellette ülő kisemberre, aki megbabonázva, izgalomtól és meglepetéstől kitágult szemekkel figyelte a szőke csellistát.  
\- Uram! Uram, látta? Rám kacsintott. Naruto rám kacsintott!  
  
Sasuke újra felnézett, de Naruto figyelme már a karmesterre összpontosult, miközben a zenészek készenlétbe helyezték a vonóikat. Az Uchiha rápillantott a csillogó szemű fiúra, és bólintott.  
\- Szerencsés kissrác vagy.  
  
És a koncert elkezdődött.  
  
Sasuke nem vette le a tekintetét Narutóról, miközben a férfi elegáns mozdulatokkal húzogatta a vonót a húrok felett, és hagyta, hogy magával ragadja a zene. Az aranyszínű szempillák halványan megremegtek a kristálykék szemek felett, és Sasuke biztosan tudta, hogy a férfi abban a pillanatban nem ebben a teremben volt húszosztálynyi általános iskolással és még harminc másik zenésszel, és talán... talán még vele sem volt egy teremben. Narutót teljesen elbűvölte a kellemes dallam, amit a csellójával együtt hozott létre, épp úgy, ahogy ő maga teljesen elbűvölte Sasukét.  
  
Három hónap telt el, mióta Itachi elküldte őket abba a "csapatmunka-pokolba", és az Uchiha időnként még most alig tudta elhinni, mennyi változást indított el az életükben a bátyjának ez a bizonyos cselekedete. Majdnem-halálok, Naruto, elrablások, Naruto, hamis eljegyzések, Naruto, vakmerő kiszabadítási küldetések, Naruto...  
  
Sasuke finoman elmosolyodott. Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...  
  
Van ezen kívül bármi más is? Számít egyáltalán más? A DMZ jöhet és mehet, Naruto még akkor is ott lesz. Tyúkanyószindrómás szülők, alvilági testvérek, kisajátító unokaöccsök, és Naruto még akkor is ott lesz.  
  
Soha nem beszéltek konkrétan Naruto hozzáköltözéséről. Inkább csak úgy történt, hogy az első hetet követően - amikor Sasuke ki nem engedte volna a kis idiótát a lakása ajtaján, hacsak nem a tűzoltók kopogtattak volna, hogy felszólítsák őt az evakuálásra - egyszerűen nem ment el többé. A férfi egyre több holmija került át a lakásába egészen a múlt hónapig, mikor is aztán Naruto megemlítette a bérleti díj rendezését az egyik reggeli alatt. Sasuke odalökte a szőkének a szörpöt, egy "hn" és egy elégedett félmosoly kíséretében belenézett a tiszta kék szemekbe, és ezzel Naruto hivatalosan is beköltözött.  
  
A fekete szempár ismét a szőke csellistára koncentrált. A dobe úgy nézett ki, mint... Sasuke megállt a gondolkodásban egy pillanatra, a legmegfelelőbb jelzőt fontolgatva. Naruto fekete szmokingot viselt enyhén hullámos, fehér inggel, és kék csokornyakkendővel. Nem ő volt ezzel az egyetlen, lévén az egész zenekar egyenruhát viselt, de Sasuke kizárólag Narutót látta. A színházi megvilágítás fényei csillogva megragadtak az aranyszínű bozontban, ahogy a férfi lágyan mozgatta előre-hátra a fejét. A napbarnított ujjak gyengéden fonódtak a cselló nyakán lévő húrokra, és olyan elegánsan mozogtak, mintha önálló tudattal rendel kezdtek volna. És a kifejezések Naruto arcán... halvány mosolytól kezdve az összehúzott szemöldökön át a teli szájas vigyorig minden átfutott rajta, mielőtt az egész elölről kezdődött volna.  
  
Sasuke nem tudta volna megmondani, mit élvezett jobban: itt ülni a közönség soraiban a teljes zenekarral a dobéja mögött, mialatt a hangok végigvibrálnak a testében, és Naruto... lélegzetelállítóan néz ki... vagy amikor Sasuke a szőke férfi dolgozószobája ajtókeretéhez dől, kávéval a kezében, figyelve, ahogy Naruto szürke melegítőben és abban az "utált" uchihás szvetterben üldögélve dúdolja a Gamabuntából kiszökő dallamot, majd felnéz az ajtóra, és a szemeiben olyan fénnyel mosolyog rá Sasukéra, amitől a fiatal férfi egyszerűen... lélegzetelállítóan néz ki.  
  
Mégis hogyan lehetne ezek között dönteni?  
  
Pislogott egyet, ahogy a kisemberek hirtelen tapsolni és üvöltözni kezdtek. Naruto felállt, és mélyen meghajolt, mielőtt csatlakozott volna a tapsoló tömeghez. A függöny süllyedni kezdett, de az Uchiha még látta, ahogy a többi játékos odamegy a dobéhoz, köré gyűlnek, és megveregetik a vállát. A szíve felgyorsult, ahogy a függöny egyre lejjebb ereszkedett, és mikor az átkozott anyag végleg eltüntette a szemei elől a férfit, úgy érezte, mintha magától a Naptól fosztották volna meg őt, magára hagyva a sötétben.  
  
Ez nem lesz így jó. Sasuke felállt, és miközben a kijárat felé sietett, tervek százai kezdtek özönleni a fejében.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A többiek már rég hazamentek, de Naruto még mindig ott volt a színpad mögötti zöld szobában. Egy kicsit még játszott a csellóján, mielőtt gondosan elcsomagolta volna estére, aztán lassan felállt. Merev karjait kinyújtotta a feje fölött, csukott szemekkel ásított, aztán elmosolyodott, ahogy az izmok és csontok megfeszültek és ellazultak a karjaiban.  
  
\- Dobe.  
  
Naruto szemei felpattantak, és azonnal hang irányába fordult.  
\- Teme! Basszus, most megint tiszta merev vagyok. - Fintorgott egyet, majd elindult a sötéthajú férfi felé, de két lépés után megállt és oldalra billentette a fejét. Sasuke nem mosolyodott el, vagy mozdult meg, vagy adott ki bármilyen hangot, mióta felhívta Naruto figyelmét a jelenlétére. - Hé - szüntette meg a szőke a távolságot, majd két ujjával lágyan megdörzsölte Sasuke állát, és hátrasimított két tintafekete tincset a férfi homlokából. - Minden oké?  
  
Sasuke lehunyta a szemeit, s Naruto tenyerének hajolt.  
\- Akarlak, Naruto. - A szőke lélegzete egy pillanatra a torkában rekedt. Sasuke hangja olyan puha volt, hogy úgy érezte, nem is a fülével, mint inkább a szívével hallotta a szavait.  
  
Elmosolyodott, és a mellkasában lévő aggodalom nyomtalanul szertefoszlott.  
\- Nos, igen, barom, ezzel tisztában vagyok.  
  
Az éjszínű szemek felnyíltak, és Naruto hagyta, hogy a mélységük magával ragadja őt, lehetetlenné téve, hogy máshova nézzen, lehetetlenné téve, hogy emlékezzen arra, hol is van, lehetetlenné téve, hogy valaha is újra megmozduljon.  
  
\- Azt mondtam, nem ma vagy holnap... emlékszel? - kérdezte Sasuke, miközben összefonta az ujjaikat, elhúzva a szőkét a fal előtt fekvő dívány felé.  
  
Naruto bólintott.  
\- Igen, emlékszem. Akkor volt, mikor kijelentetted, hogy el akarsz venni, és hogy az eljegyzésünk nem volt hazugság. Csak nem meggondoltad magad... ugye nem...?  
  
A sápadt ajkak lesüllyedtek, és egy rózsaszín nyelv azonnal végigsimította Naruto száját, ezzel ellopva a róluk lehullni készülő szavakat. Naruto belenyögött a csókba, ahogy Sasuke nyelve ingerlően az ajkai közé lökött, megnyomva az ínyét, lassan térképezve fel az édes üreget... A szőke aztán megszorította Sasuke ujjait, és hátrébb húzódott.  
\- Válaszolj a kérdésre, barom! Meggondoltad magad?  
  
A sötét szempillák ráhulltak az érzelmektől fűtött fekete szemekre. Naruto azonnal szerelemnek kategorizálta volna azt az érzelmet, vágynak, nem pedig puszta sóvárgásnak, de nem lehetett biztos.  
  
\- Igen, dobe. Meggondoltam magam.  
  
Naruto lélegzete elkadt, és azonnal elrántotta a kezét.  
\- Én... basszus, nem. Nem, nem hagyom. - Talán vékony hangon kezdte, de a végére olyan fenyegető hangszínt kapott, hogy a fiatalabb Uchiha elégedett mosolyra húzta a száját, és még meg is rándult egy pillanatra, mikor a barna ujjak megszorították a sajátjait. - Ne nevess ki. Akkorát rúgok a seggedbe, hogy innentől egészen Alaszkáig repü...  
  
\- Dobe. - Sasuke ismét előre hajolt, a kezeit Naruto vörösödő orcáira téve. - Nem figyelsz rám. Akarlak. Azt mondtam, nem ma vagy holnap... de most meggondoltam magam. Azt akarom, hogy teljesen az enyém legyél. A holnapot akarom tervezni.  
  
A kék szemek elkerekedtek, és Sasuke teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy a szőke visszatartotta a lélegzetét. Aztán Naruto váratlanul ellazult, és engedte, hogy a feje az Uchiha vállára hulljon. Puha kuncogás rázta meg a kisebb férfi testét, mire Sasuke apró csókot nyomott az aranyszínű bozontra.  
  
\- Sasuke Uchiha... rohadt szarul teszel házassági ajánlatokat.  
  
Sasuke a dívány hátának lökte Narutót, majd megdöntötte a férfi fejét, hogy megszívhassa a nyaka és a válla közötti érzékeny részt.  
\- Hn. Ettől függetlenül hallani akarom a válaszodat, dobe.  
  
Naruto megragadta az Uchiha felkarját, mialatt a feketehajú szemét nyalta és szívta a bőrét, máris megformálódó foltot hagyva maga után, aztán a létező leglágyabb csókokkal jutalmazta a meggyötört testrészt amit csak Naruto felfoghat, elképzelhet... álmodhat...  
  
Elmélyítve az ujjait Sasuke sötét hajában, Naruto visszalökte a férfi fejét.  
\- Szóval arra akarsz kilyukadni, hogy inkább előbb szeretnél házasodni, mint utóbb.  
  
Figyelmen kívül hagyva a haját érő szorítást az Uchiha ismét előre dőlt, hogy birtokba vehesse azokat a mosolygó ajkakat...  
\- Arra próbálok kilyukadni, hogy amikor legközelebb ilyen tömeg előtt játszol, vagy a színpaddal szemben beszélsz, ott akarom látni az eljegyzési gyűrűt az ujjadon, ahogy a lámpafényben ragyogva mindenkinek az értésére adja, hogy elkeltél... - Hirtelen megragadta Naruto combjait és széthúzta őket, és a férfi a következő pillanatban már terpeszben ült az ölében. Az éjszínű szemek mérhetetlen birtoklási vággyal tekintettek a csillogó kékekbe. - Hogy mindenki megtudja, hogy az enyém vagy.  
  
Naruto mocorogni kezdett az ölében, mire Sasuke szemei lecsukódtak, és az ajkai között úgy szökött ki nyersen a levegő, hogy kis híján nyögés lett belőle.  
\- Hát akkor... azt hiszem, a "holnap" eljött.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke behúzta a nevető szőkét a lakásba, becsapta maguk mögött az ajtót, és szinte azonnal felkente Narutót a falra. A porcelánszínű kezek besiklottak az undorítóan kinéző, narancsszínű Hawaii ing alá, majd lejjebb csúsztak, egészen a khaki rövidnadrág alá.  
  
\- Ó, istenem... S'uke... - lihegte Naruto, ahogy egyszerre elhagyta a nevetés a hangját, és saját ujjai tombolva próbálták kivégezni Sasuke ingjének gombjait. Az Uchiha szája rácuppant a fülcimpájára, és játékosan beleharapott, mielőtt hátrahúzta volna a fejét, hogy Naruto fülébe nyögjön.  
  
\- Egek... még mindig kókusz ízed van... - Lenyúlva megragadta a szőke hátsóját és feljebb rántotta őt a falon, mire Naruto azonnal a csípője köré csavarta a lábait, és ördögien lemosolygott rá.  
  
\- Üdv - dorombolta lágyan a fülébe. - Te lehetsz Sasuke Uchiha. Az én nevem Naruto Uchi...  
  
Egy hördülés fojtotta belé a bemutatkozás további részét, majd Sasuke szinte vakon átküzdötte magukat a hálószobába.  
\- Nem hagyom... - Naruto megragadta a férfi orcáit, játékosan a fogai közé kapta az alsó ajkát, majd ingerlőn mélyesztette a nyelvét Sasuke szájába -, hogy végigmondd a neved... bármennyire is... - Naruto hozzálökte a csípőjét -... imádom.  
  
Sasuke letette a szőkét az ágyra, és azonnal követte is, becsusszanva a lábai közé, úgy megnyalva a vörös ajkakat, akár egy éhes kiscica. Naruto lehunyta a szemeit, s teste a férje mellkasának feszült, mert annak a szemétnek a pillantása szinte önmagában elég volt ahhoz, hogy átlökje őt azon a bizonyos gáton.  
  
\- Naruto... Szere...  
  
DING! DONG!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Címzett: Mr és Mr Uchiha  
  
Feladó: Szerető Bátyátok  
  
Tárgy: Üdv Itthon  
  
Talpnyalók,  
  
Üdv itthon. Remélem, élveztétek a mézesheteiteket. Úgy hallottam, a szigetek gyönyörűek az évnek ezen részében.  
  
Amíg ti odavoltatok, olyan helyzet alakult ki a sunai mellékvállalatnál, ami megkövetelte több ottani ügyintéző Konohába utazását. Először hotelekben akartam elhelyezni őket, de aztán eszembe jutott, hogy nem is annyira rég milyen érdekeltnek mutatkozott Naruto a sunai körletet illetően, így hát felajánlottam nekik a vendégszobáitokat.  
  
Nem, nem kell megköszönnötök. Így is látom magam előtt a mosolyaitokat.  
  
Itachi Uchiha,  
  
Elnök, Uchiha Rt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sasuke és Naruto merev arccal bámultak az ajtajukban mosolygó három alakra, aztán újraolvasták a papírlapon lévő üzenetet, amit az egyik férfi mutatott fel nekik.  
  
Naruto az Uchihának dőlt, és Isten lássa lelkét, felnyüszített.  
\- Ő tényleg maga a Sátán... ugye?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Az Uchiha Rt. tizenötödik emeletén Itachi Uchiha egy pohárnyi borostyánszínű italt emelt az önelégülten mosolygó ajkaihoz, míg a másik kezében egy ezüstkeretben lévő fényképet tartott laza szorításban: Naruto és Sasuke feszítettek azon öltönyben a Maito Gai birtoka mögött lévő erdő zöld lombjai alatt. Naoki és Iyo nevetve álltak előttük, miközben mind a négyen a kamerába integettek.  
  
Itachi hátradőlt, és úgy fordította a fekete bőrszékét, hogy kinézhessen a hatalmas ablakokon, ami mögött Konoha város fényei világítottak bele az éjszakába. Mélyről jövő kuncogás töltötte meg az elnöki irodát.  
  
Istenem, jó királynak lenni.  
  


_The End_

* * *

Saját rajzom:

gen rajza:


End file.
